Odio
by Lauraa Black
Summary: Lmsagkgkf 4groiurpt
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo primero

_Brujeros, a. brujos entre los norteños (V.). Misteriosa y elitaria casta de sacerdotes-guerreros, seguramente desgajada de los druidas (V.). Dotados según la imaginación popular de fuerza mágica y capacidades sobrehumanas, se suponía que los __**b.**__ tenían que enfrentarse a los ma los espíritus, monstruos y toda clase de fuerzas oscuras. En realidad, maestros en el arte de las armas, los _**_b._** _eran usados por los gobernan tes del norte en las luchas tribales entre los mencionados gobernantes. En la lucha los __**b.**__ caían en un trance producido, se cree, por autohipnosis o medios embriagadores, luchaban con energía ciega, siendo totalmen te insensibles al dolor e incluso a heridas bastante serias, lo que refor zaba la creencia en su fuerza sobrenatural. La teoría según la cual los _**_b._**_ eran producto de mutaciones o ingeniería genética no ha sido confir mada. Los _**_b._**_ son protagonistas de numerosas leyendas de los norteños (V. F. Delannoy, Mitos y leyendas de los pueblos del norte)_

Effenberg y Talbot, _Enciclopaedia Máxima Mundi, _tomo XV

Para poder ganarse la vida como mensajero a caballo, solía decir Aplegatt a los chavales que entraban al servicio, hacen falta dos cosas: una cabeza de oro y un culo de hierro.

La cabeza de oro es indispensable, enseñaba Aplegatt a los jóvenes men sajeros, puesto que en el saquito de piel que se lleva cruzado sobre el pecho desnudo y por debajo de la ropa, porta el mensajero únicamente noticias de poco peso, que se pueden confiar sin miedo al traidor papel o pergamino. Las novedades verdaderas, importantes, secretas, de las que todo depende, tiene el mensajero que aprendérselas de memoria y repetírselas a quien haya que hacerlo. Palabra por palabra, y a veces estas palabras no son sencillas. Si ya es difícil pronunciarlas, qué no será el recordarlas. Por eso, para recordarías y no confundirse al repetirlas hay que tener, ciertamente, una cabeza de oro.

Y para lo que se necesita un trasero de hierro, ay ay, eso lo aprende pronto todo mensajero, cuando tiene que pasar en la silla tres días y tres

noches, arrastrarse cien o doscientas millas por caminos reales y a veces, cuando es necesario, campo a través. Ja, es cierto que uno no está sentado todo el tiempo en la silla, a veces se baja uno, se descansa. Porque el hom bre aguanta mucho, pero el caballo menos. Y luego del descanso, cuando hay que encaramarse de nuevo a la montura, sucede que el culo grita: «¡So corro, que me matan!».

Y a quién le es necesario en estos días un mensajero a caballo, señor  
>Aplegatt, preguntaban de vez en cuando los muchachos. Desde Vengerberg<br>hasta Wyzima, por ejemplo, no llega uno más deprisa que en cuatro o cinco  
>días, aunque corra con la yegua más rápida del mundo. ¿Y cuánto necesita<br>un hechicero de Vengerberg para transmitirle un mensaje mágico a un hechicero de Wyzima? Como una hora o incluso menos. Al mensajero se le  
>puede romper una pata del caballo. Lo pueden matar los ladrones o los<br>Ardillas, lo pueden devorar los lobos o los grifos. Había un mensajero, ya no  
>lo hay. Y una noticia necromántica siempre llega, no equivoca el camino, no<br>se retrasa ni se pierde. ¿Para qué sirven los mensajeros si por todos lados  
>hay hechiceros, en cada corte de cada rey? Ya no son necesarios los mensajeros, don Aplegatt.<p>

También durante algún tiempo el propio Aplegatt había pensado que ya no le era necesario a nadie. Tenía treinta y seis años, era pequeño pero fuerte y nervudo, no temía al trabajo y poseía, se sobreentiende, una cabeza de oro. Podía haberse buscado otro trabajo para alimentarse a sí mismo y a su mujer, para sacar unos duros para la dote de las dos hijas casaderas que todavía tenía, para seguir echando una mano a aquélla ya casada a cuyo marido, un torpe sin remedio, le salían siempre mal los negocios. Pero Aplegatt ni quería ni se imaginaba otro trabajo. Era un mensajero real a caballo.

Y de pronto, después de un largo periodo de olvido y de inactividad humillante, resultó que Aplegatt era otra vez necesario. Los caminos capdales  
>y las trochas del bosque resonaron de nuevo con los cascos de los caballos.<br>Los mensajeros, como antiguamente, hubieron de cruzar de nuevo el país,  
>llevando las nuevas de un castillo a otro.<p>

Aplegatt sabía por qué era así. Había visto mucho y había escuchado todavía más. Se esperaba de él que borrara de su memoria el contenido de los mensajes que acabara de transmitir, que los olvidara de forma que no pudiera recordarlos siquiera bajo tortura. Pero Aplegatt recordaba. Y sabía por qué los reyes habían dejado de pronto de comunicarse con ayuda de la magia y de los magos. Las noticias que transportaban los mensajeros te nían que constituir un secreto para los hechiceros. Los reyes habían dejado de pronto de confiar en los magos, habían dejado de confiarles sus secretos.

Cuál había sido la causa del repentino enfriamiento de la amistad entre reyes y hechiceros era algo que Aplegatt no sabía ni le interesaba demasia do. Tanto reyes como magos eran, en su opinión, seres incomprensibles, indescifrables en sus actos, sobre todo cuando los tiempos se hacían difíci les. Y que los tiempos se habían puesto difíciles no había manera de no

verlo mientras se cruzaba el país de fortaleza en fortaleza, de castillo en castillo, de reino en reino.

Los caminos estaban llenos de soldados. A cada paso se tropezaba uno con columnas de infantería o de caballería, y cada comandante con el que se encontraba estaba nervioso, absorto, enfurruñado y tan serio como si la suerte del mundo entero dependiera de él solo. También las fortalezas y los castillos estaban llenos de gentes armadas, hervían de día y de noche con una actividad febril. Los burgraves y castellanos, quienes por lo general eran invisibles, corrían ahora sin tregua por murallas y patios, malhumora dos como avispas antes de la tormenta, se afanaban, maldecían, daban órdenes, repartían puntapiés. De las fortalezas y guarniciones salían de día y de noche pesadas columnas de carros muy cargados, dejando a un lado las columnas que regresaban, rápidas, ligeras y vacías. Se levantaba el pol vo de los caminos impulsado por bandadas de desbocados potros de tres años salidos directamente del establo. Faltos de costumbre del freno y del jinete armado, los caballejos se aprovechaban de los últimos días de liber tad, proporcionando muchas tareas adicionales a los palafreneros y no po cos problemas a otros usuarios de los caminos.

En pocas palabras: en el ambiente sofocante e inmóvil se palpaba la guerra.

Aplegatt se puso de pie sobre los estribos, miró alrededor. Abajo, al pie de la colina, rebrillaba un riachuelo, retorciéndose en meandros entre pra dos y grupillos de árboles. Al otro lado del río, al sur, se extendían los bos ques. El mensajero apuró al caballo. El tiempo apremiaba.

Llevaba en el camino desde hacía dos días. La orden y el correo real le habían alcanzado en Hagge, donde descansaba después de volver de Tretogor. Dejó la fortaleza por la noche, galopando por los caminos reales a lo largo de la orilla izquierda del Pontar, atravesó la frontera con Temería antes del alba y ahora, en la tarde del día siguiente, estaba ya a la orilla del Ismene. Si el rey Foltest hubiera estado en Wyzima, Aplegatt le hubiera entregado el men saje en aquella misma noche. Por desgracia, el rey no estaba en la capital, se encontraba en el sur del país, en Maribor, a unas doscientas millas de distancia de Wyzima. Aplegatt lo sabía, por eso había abandonado el camino que se dirigía al oeste al llegar a los alrededores del Puente Blanco y atrave saba los bosques en dirección a Ellander. Era un tanto arriesgado. Por los bosques seguían pululando los Ardillas, pobre de aquél que cayera en sus manos o se pusiera al alcance de sus arcos. Pero el mensajero real tenía que arriesgar. Tal era su tarea.

Cruzó el río sin esfuerzo. Desde junio no llovía, el agua en el Ismene había bajado significativamente. Manteniéndose al borde del bosque, llegó a la ruta que conducía de Wyzima al sureste, en dirección a los asentamientos, herrerías y hornos de los enanos en la cordillera de Mahakam. Por la ruta avanzaban carros que iban a menudo precedidos por patrullas a caballo. Aplegatt dio un suspiro de alivio. Donde había muchedumbres no había

Scoia'tael. La campaña contra los elfos que combatían a los humanos dura ba ya en Temería cerca de un año. Los comandos de los Ardillas, persegui dos por los bosques, se habían dividido en grupos menores y los grupos menores se mantenían lejos de los caminos frecuentados y no organizaban bases en ellos.

Antes de la noche se hallaba ya en la frontera occidental del condado de Ellander, en una encrucijada en los alrededores de la aldea de Estorvo, desde donde tenía una ruta directa y segura hasta Maribor, cuarenta y dos millas de camino batido y bien cuidado. En la encrucijada había una venta. Decidió dejar descansar al caballo y a sí mismo. Sabía que si se echaba al camino al alba, incluso sin cansar demasiado a su montura, antes de que se pusiera el sol vería los gallardetes negroplateados sobre los rojos tejados de las torres del castillo de Maribor.

Desensilló la yegua y él mismo la limpió, diciendo a los criados que se largaran. Era un mensajero real y un mensajero real no permite a nadie tocar su caballo. Comió una sólida ración de tortilla con chorizo y un cuartón de pan candeal, bebió un cuartillo de cerveza. Escuchó los rumores. Varia dos. Por la venta pasaban viajeros de todos los confines del mundo.

Aplegatt se enteró de que de nuevo en Dol Angra habían tenido lugar incidentes, de nuevo un pelotón de la caballería lyria se había tropezado en la frontera con un carro de nilfgaardianos, de nuevo Meve, la reina de Lyria, había acusado a voz en grito a Nilfgaard de provocaciones y había requerido la ayuda del rey Demawend de Aedirn. En Tretogor se había efectuado la ejecución pública de un barón redaño que se había encontrado en secreto con emisarios del emperador Emhyr de Nilfgaard. En Kaedwen, unos co mandos de Scoia'tael unidos para formar un gran batallón habían perpetra do una matanza en el fuerte de Leyda. En revancha por la masacre, la gente de Ard Carraigh había llevado a cabo un pogrom, matando cerca de cuatro centenares de no humanos que habitaban en la capital.

En Temería, contaban unos mercaderes que iban hacia el sur, reinaba la tristeza y el luto entre los emigrados de Cintra reunidos en torno al estan darte del mariscal Vissegerd. Se había confirmado la terrible nueva de la muerte de la Leoncilla, la princesa Cirilla, última de la sangre de la reina Calanthe, llamada la Leona de Cintra.

Se contaron aún unos cuantos rumores todavía más terribles y de peor agüero. He aquí que en algunas aldeas de los alrededores de Aldersberg las vacas de ordeño comenzaron de pronto a chorrear sangre de las ubres y a la aurora se había visto en la niebla a la Doncella del Pantano, mensajera de terribles tragedias. En Brugge, cerca del bosque de Brokilón, el reino prohibi do de las dríadas del bosque, había aparecido la Persecución Salvaje, el corte jo de espectros que galopa por los cielos, y la Persecución Salvaje, como todo el mundo sabía, siempre anunciaba guerras. Y desde el cabo de Bremervoord se había visto un barco espectral, y en su cubierta un fantasma, un caballero negro con un casco adornado con las alas de un ave de presa...

El mensajero no escuchó más, estaba demasiado cansado. Se fue al dormi torio comunal, se derrumbó sobre el camastro y se durmió como un tronco.

Se levantó al alba. Cuando salió al patio se asombró un tanto: no era el primero en prepararse para el camino y esto sucedía muy raras veces. Jun to al pozo había un semental moro ensillado y al lado, junto al dornajo, se lavaba las manos una mujer vestida de hombre. Al escuchar los pasos de Aplegatt, la mujer se dio la vuelta, con las manos mojadas se recogió y echó hacia atrás los abundantes cabellos negros. El mensajero hizo una reveren cia. La mujer inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Al entrar en el establo casi se chocó contra otro pájaro mañanero, una joven muchacha con una boina de terciopelo que precisamente estaba sa cando al patio a una yegua pinta. La muchacha se limpió el rostro y bostezó, mientras se apoyaba en el costado de su montura.

—Ay, ay —murmuró al pasar al lado del mensajero—. Creo que me voy a dormir en el caballo... Estoy que me duermo... Aaaah...

—El frío te refrescará cuando ensilles tu yegua —dijo con voz amable Aplegatt al tiempo que tomaba la montura que estaba sobre una viga—. Buen viaje, señorita.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y le miró, como si solamente ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Tenía los ojos grandes y verdes como esmeraldas. Aplegatt puso el telliz sobre su caballo.

—Os deseé buen viaje —repitió. Por lo general no era efusivo ni parlan chín, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hablar con el prójimo, incluso si este prójimo no era más que una mocosa adormilada común y corriente. Puede que esto lo causaran los largos días de soledad en el camino o puede que fuera el que la mocosa le recordaba a su hija mediana.

—Que os protejan los dioses —añadió— de accidentes y malaventuras. Sólo dos sois y a esto hembras... Y los tiempos no son buenos hoy día. Por caminos y senderos acecha el peligro...

La muchacha abrió mucho sus ojos verdes. El mensajero sintió frío en la espalda, le atravesó un temblor.

—El peligro... —habló de pronto la muchacha con una voz extraña, distin ta—. El peligro es silencioso. No lo escuchas cuando vuela con sus plumas grises. Tuve un sueño. Arena... la arena estaba más caliente que el sol...

—¿Qué? —Aplegatt se quedó quieto con la silla apoyada en la barriga—. ¿Qué dices, señorita? ¿ Qué arena?

La muchacha se agitó con fuerza, se limpió el rostro con mano. La yegua pinta movió la testa.

—¡Ciri! —gritó la mujer morena desde el corral, mientras colocaba la cincha y las albardas del semental moro—. ¡Date prisa!

La muchacha bostezó, miró a Aplegatt, parpadeó, dando la impresión de estar sorprendida de su presencia en el establo. El mensajero guardó silencio.

—Ciri —repitió la mujer—. ¿Te has quedado dormida?

—¡Ya voy, doña Yennefer!

Cuando Aplegatt le puso la montura por fin al caballo y lo sacó al patio, ya no quedaban huellas ni de la mujer ni de la muchacha. Un gallo cantó larga y roncamente, comenzó a ladrar un perro, entre los árboles se escu chó al cuco. El mensajero se encaramó a la silla. Recordó de pronto los ojos verdes de la adormilada muchacha, sus extrañas palabras. ¿Peligro silen cioso? ¿Plumas grises? ¿Arena caliente? Igual la muchacha no estaba del todo en su juicio, pensó. Muchas de éstas se ven ahora, mozas chifladas, maltratadas durante la guerra por desertores u otros merodeadores... Sí, seguro que chiflada. O puede que sólo la hubieran despertado, arrancado del sueño, aún no estuviera despierta del todo. Raro, cuan horrible habla a veces la gente si a la amanecida aún se columpia entre el sueño y la vela...

Otra vez le recorrió un escalofrío y entre las paletillas se hizo presente un dolor. Se masajeó la espalda con el puño.

En cuanto que se encontró en la ruta de Maribor, le apretó al caballo con los talones en la barriga y pasó al galope. El tiempo apremiaba.

En Maribor el mensajero no descansó mucho tiempo. No había pasado un día y el viento le silbaba de nuevo en los oídos. Un nuevo caballo, un potranco rucio de los establos de Maribor galopaba deprisa, alzando el cuello y agi tando la cola. Dejaban a un lado los sauces del camino. El puño de Aplegatt apretaba el saquete con el correo diplomático. El culo dolía.

—¡Lagarto, lagarto, así te rompas el pescuezo, apestoso vagamundos! —le gritó a sus espaldas un carretero que tiraba de las riendas de sus animales, alterados al pasar a su lado el rucio a todo galope—. ¡Vedlo cómo corre, como si la muerte le fuera pisando los talones! ¡Pues galopea, galopea, desatinado, que de la parca no te escapas!

Aplegatt se limpió el ojo, que estaba lloroso a causa de la velocidad.

El día anterior le había transmitido al rey Foltest la carta y luego recitó el mensaje secreto del rey Demawend.

—Demawend a Foltest. En Dol Angra todo está preparado. Los disfraza dos esperan órdenes. Fecha prevista: la segunda luna de julio después de la luna nueva. Los barcos tendrán que tomar tierra en aquella orilla dos días después.

Sobre el camino volaba una bandada de cuervos, graznando generosa mente. Volaban hacia el este, en dirección a Mahakam y Dol Angra, en dirección a Vengerberg. Mientras cabalgaba, el mensajero repetía en su memoria las palabras del mensaje secreto que enviaba, por intermedio suyo, el rey de Temería al rey de Aedirn.

Foltest a Demawend. Primero: detengamos la acción. Los Listillos han organizado un congreso, van a encontrarse y a debatir en la isla de Thanedd. Este congreso puede cambiar mucho. Segundo: la búsqueda de la Leoncilla puede finalizar. Se ha confirmado que la Leoncilla está muerta.

Aplegatt azuzó al rucio con los talones. El tiempo apremiaba.

La angosta trocha del bosque estaba atascada de carros. Aplegatt redujo el paso, se acercó al trote hasta el último vehículo de la larga columna. Inme diatamente se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder atravesar el obstáculo. No era posible volver, sería una pérdida de tiempo excesiva. Sumergirse en la espesura pantanosa con objeto de rodear el atasco tampoco le apetecía mucho, y cuanto más que estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a los carreteros del último vehículo, dos viejecillos de los cuales uno parecía dormitar y el otro parecía estar muer to—. ¿Un ataque? ¿Los Ardillas? ¡Hablad! Tengo prisa...

Antes de que ninguno de los viejecillos acertara a responder, se escu charon unos gritos que provenían de la cabeza de la columna que se hallaba oculta por los árboles del bosque. Los carreteros se apresuraron a saltar al carro, azuzaron a los caballos, acompañando esto de escogidas blasfemias. La caravana se movió pesadamente del sitio. El viejecillo dormido se animó, se tocó la barba, chasqueó la lengua en dirección a las muías y les dio de palos en las ancas. El viejecillo que parecía estar muerto revivió, se quitó las pajas del sombrero de los ojos y miró a Aplegatt.

—Mirailo —dijo—. Tiene prisa. Eh, hijo, suerte tienes. A tiempo te has allegado acá.

—Pues sí. —El segundo viejecillo se tocó la barba y espoleó las muías—. A tiempo. Si te hubieras allegado acá a la media mañana, habrías estado para do con nosotros, esperando campo libre. Todos habernos prisa, pero tocó esperar. ¿Cómo íbamos a seguir, si la trocha está cerrada?

—¿La trocha cerrada? ¿Y a cuento de qué?

—Un terrible comegentes apareció por acá, hijo. Se le echó por cima a un caballero, el cual sin más acompañamiento que un paje por este camino iba. A lo que parece, el monstruo le arrancó la testa al caballero junto con el yelmo, al caballo le sacó las morcillas. El paje acertó a escapar, disparatan do que había un horror, que el camino estaba colorado de tantas tripas...

—¿Y qué monstrum era? —pregunto Aplegatt, reteniendo al caballo para poder continuar la conversación con los conductores del rechinante carro—. ¿Un dragón?

—Quita, quita, un dragón no —dijo el otro viejecillo, el del sombrero de paja—. Dicen que mandigora o algo así. El paje habló que era bestia de vuelo, enorme de grande. ¡Y sañuda! Pensaron que se comería al caballero y echaría a volar, ¡pero quiá! Otra vez se sentó al camino, la muy puta, y está allá, silba, saca los dientes... Va, y atrancó la senda como un corcho una botella, puesto que todo el que se arrimaba allá y vía al monstruo, dejaba el carro y echaba a correr de vuelta. Se juntaron así carros como para media milla, pues alrededor, como tú mismo ves, monte y pantano, ni se puede rodear, ni se puede volver. Estuvieron entonces...

—¡Tantos hombres! —resopló el mensajero—. ¡Y se quedaron quietos como momios! Se tendría que haber tirado de hacha o de pica y echar a la bestia del camino o matarla.

—Pues sí, alguno lo probó —dijo el vejete que conducía, azuzando a la mula porque la columna se movía más deprisa—. Tres enanos de la guardia de los mercaderes y con ellos tres recién casados, que andaban a Carreras, a la forta leza, a servir. La bestia les dio buena leña a los enanos y los recién casados...

—... salieron pitando —terminó el otro vejete, después de lo cual escupió abundantemente y bien lejos, acertando en el espacio libre entre las ancas de los mulos—. Salieron pitando en no más vieron la mencionada mandigora. A lo visto uno hasta se cagó en los calzones. ¡Oh, mira, mira, hijo, ahí está! ¡Ahí!

—Pero, ¿qué me queréis? —se enfadó Aplegatt ligeramente—. ¿A un ca gón me queréis mostrar? No me interesa...

—¡No, hombre! ¡El monstruo! ¡El monstruo muerto! ¡Los soldados lo es tán arremetiendo al carro! ¿No lo veis?

Aplegatt se puso de pie sobre los estribos. Pese a la oscuridad que sobre venía y a la multitud de curiosos, distinguió un cuerpo leonado que era alzado en aquel momento por los soldados. Las alas de murciélago y la cola de escorpión del monstruo se arrastraban impotentes por el suelo. Gritándose a coro, los guerreros alzaron más el cadáver y lo echaron en un carro. Los caballos que estaban atados al carro, nerviosos al parecer por el olor de la sangre y por el cadáver, relincharon, tiraron del timón.

—¡No os quedéis quietos! —gritó a los viejos el decurión que comandaba a los soldados—. ¡Seguid avanzando! ¡No cerréis el paso!

El abuelete espoleó las muías, el carro saltó sobre las rodadas. Aplegatt clavó los talones en el caballo, se equilibró.

—A la visto los soldados se cargaron la bestia.

—Pero qué decís —negó el viejecillo—. Los soldados, na más allegarse acá, pusieron mala cara y faltaron a la gente. Y tú de pie y tú siéntate y tú tal y tú cual. Prisa de echarse al monstruo no tenían. Mandaron a por un brujo.

—¿A por un brujo?

—Asimismo —le aseguró el otro viejecillo—. A no sé quién se le vino a la memoria que había visto un brujo en el pueblo, así que mandaron por él. Y se allegó acá por detrás de nosotros. Los pelos tenía blancos, la jeta sombría y una espada afilada a la espalda. No había pasado ni una hora y uno de delante chilló que ya se iba a poder seguir jornada pues el brujo había despachado a la bestia. Así que por fin nos meneamos y justo entonces te presentaste tú, hijo.

—Ja —dijo Aplegatt, pensativo—. Tantos años ha que corro los caminos y todavía no me había tropezado con un brujo. ¿Alguno vio cómo se las apañó con el monstruo?

—¡Yo lo vi! —gritó un muchacho de desgreñada cabellera, viniendo al trote por el otro lado del carro. Iba montado a pelo, conduciendo un penco delgado y manchado con ayuda de una brida—. ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Pues allá anda ba yo, junto a los soldados, alantito del todo!

—Mirailo al mocoso —dijo con sorna el vejete—. Todavía tiene calostros en las narices y se hace el listo. ¿Y una zurra no querrás?

—Dejarlo en paz, tío —intercedió Aplegatt—. En cuanto que os deje, allá que me voy para Carreras, y antes gustaría de saber lo que fue del brujo. Habla, rapaz.

—Pues fue así —comenzó el muchacho con rapidez, poniéndose al paso del tiro—, que se allegó el tal brujo al comandante de los soldados. Dijo que Gerant era su nombre. El comandante fue y le contestó que se llamara como se llamara, que lo mejor era ponerse al tajo. Y le señaló a donde andaba el monstruo. El brujo se allegó más, miró al bicho. Hasta el engendro había media legua, o y puede que más, pero él sólo que miró de lejos y al punto dice que es una mantícora más grande de lo acostumbrado y que la mata si le pagan doscientas coronas.

—¿Doscientas coronas? —silbó el otro viejecillo—. ¿Es que se agelipolló por completo?

—Lo mismo dijo el señor comandante, salvo que un tanto más feamente.

Y el brujo a esto, que tanto habrá de costar y que a él le da igual, así se  
>quede el monstruo en el camino hasta el día del juicio. Y el comandante a<br>esto que tanta tela no paga, que mejor se aguanta y espera hasta que el  
>bicho de por sí se vaya. Y el brujo le contesta que el bicho no se va puesto<br>que tiene hambre y está rabioso. Y si se fuera, pues pronto volvería, pues  
>éstos son sus tero... terote... teritor...<p>

—¡Jodio mocoso, no farfulles! —se enfadó el viejecillo irónico, intentan do sin éxito visible limpiarse las narices con los dedos entre los que, al mismo tiempo, sujetaba las riendas—. ¡Pos venga, di cómo fue!

—¡Pues si ya hablo! Dijo así el brujo: si no se va el monstruo, entonces se pasará toda la noche comiéndose al caballero muerto, poquino a poquino, pues un caballero dentro de su armadura es difícil de sacar de dentro della. A esto que se vinieron los mercaderes y venga a porfiar de convencer al brujo, por unas u otras, de que harían una colecta y le darían cien coronas.

Y el brujo que aquesta bestia nómbrase mantícora y es muy periculosa, por lo que las cien coronas se las pueden meter por el culo, que él no se va a jugar el pescuezo. Y a esto el comandante que se botó y dijo que aquélla era la tarea de los brujos y de los perros, el jugarse el pescuezo, lo mismo que la del culo es cagar. Y los mercaderes, a lo visto medrosos de que el brujo se enojara y pusiera pies en polvorosa, pues accedieron a las ciento cincuenta.

Y el brujo echó mano a la espada y se fue al camino hacia donde estaba el monstruo. Pero el comandante, según aquél se iba, hizo una señal contra el mal de ojo y escupió a la tierra y dijo que a los tales engendros del infierno no se sabe por qué causa la tierra los sostiene. Un mercader le dijo a esto que si el ejército, en lugar de andar dando tumbos por los bosques en busca de los elfos, se dedicara a echar a las monstruosidades de los caminos, entonces no harían falta brujos y que...

—No desbarres —le interrumpió el vejete— y cuenta qué viste. —Yo —se enorgulleció el muchacho— alcancé a ver el caballo brujeril, una yegua castaña con raya blanca.

—¡A la yegua que la den! Y cuando el brujo mató al monstruo, ¿lo viste?

—Eeeh... —tartamudeó el muchacho—. No lo vi... Me empujaron para atrás. Todos gritaban a pelo y los caballos se desbocaron, entonces...

—Pos si ya lo dije —habló con desprecio el viejecillo— que no había visto ni una mierda, el mocoso éste.

—¡Mas vi al brujo cuando tornó! —se acaloró el muchacho—. Y el co mandante, que todo había visto, el rostro todo lívido tenía y les dijo por lo bajo a los soldados que aquello eran encantos mágicos o artes élficas, que personas del común no pueden menear la espada tan rápido... El brujo, entonces, tomó el dinero de manos de los mercaderes, se montó en la yegua y se fue.

—Hum... —murmuró Aplegatt—. ¿Por adonde se fue? ¿La trocha hacia Ca rreras? Si es así puede que lo alcance, al menos le echaré la vista encima...

—No —dijo el muchacho—. Se fue a la parte de Dorian. Andaba con prisas.

Pocas veces soñaba el brujo con algo y tampoco recordaba nunca al desper tar aquellos escasos sueños. Incluso cuando se trataba de pesadillas. Y por lo general se trataba de pesadillas.

Esta vez también había sido una pesadilla, pero esta vez el brujo recor daba al menos algunos fragmentos. Del torbellino de difusas pero inquie tantes figuras, del vórtice de escenas extrañas pero de mal agüero y de los sonidos y gritos incomprensibles pero que provocaban espanto, surgió de pronto una imagen limpia y clara. Ciri. Distinta de la que recordaba en Kaer Morhen. Sus cabellos cenicientos, agitándose al galope, eran más largos, tal y como los llevaba cuando la vio por vez primera, en Brokilón. Cuando pasó cabalgando a su lado quiso gritar, pero la voz no le respondió. Quiso correr detrás de ella, pero tuvo la sensación de estar hundido hasta la cintura en alquitrán. Y parecía que Ciri no lo veía, seguía galopando, en la noche, entre alisos y sauces deformes, que movían las ramas como si estuvieran vivos. Y él vio que la perseguían. Que detrás de ella galopaba un caballo negro, y en él un jinete con una armadura negra y un yelmo decorado con las alas de un pájaro de presa.

No se podía mover, no podía gritar. Sólo podía mirar cómo el caballero de la alas alcanzaba a Ciri, la agarraba por los cabellos, la arrastraba hasta la silla y seguía galopando, con ella delante de él. Sólo podía mirar cómo el rostro de Ciri enrojecía de dolor y cómo de sus labios se alzaba un grito mudo. Despiértate, se ordenó a sí mismo, no puedo soportar las pesadillas. ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate de inmediato!

Se despertó.

Yació inmóvil durante largo tiempo, recordando el sueño. Luego se le vantó. Extrajo un saquete de debajo de la almohada, contó con rapidez las monedas de diez coronas. Ciento cincuenta por la mantícora de ayer. Cin cuenta por el nebulor que mató a petición del alcalde de una aldea cerca de Carreras. Y cincuenta por el lobizón que le señalaron los colonos de Burdorff.

Cincuenta por un lobizón. Mucho, porque el trabajo había sido muy fá cil. El lobizón no se defendió. Perseguido hasta una cueva de la que no había salida, se arrodilló y esperó el golpe de la espada. Al brujo le dio pena.

Pero necesitaba el dinero.

No había pasado una hora y caminaba ya por las calles de la ciudad de Dorian, en busca de un callejón conocido y de un letrero conocido.

Las letras en el cartel anunciaban: «Codringher y Fenn, asesoría y gestoría jurídica». Geralt sabía sin embargo muy bien que lo que hacían Codringher y Fenn tenía por lo general poco que ver con la abogacía, de hecho los propios socios no carecían de motivos para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto tanto con la ley como con sus representantes. Tenía también serias dudas de que cualquiera de los que aparecían por la oficina supiera lo que signifi caba la palabra «asesoría».

En el piso bajo del pequeño edificio no había entrada, tan sólo una puer ta cerrada a cal y canto que seguramente conducía a la cochera o a las caballerizas. Para llegar a la puerta de entrada había que rodear la casa, entrar a un corral lleno de barro, de gallinas y patos, desde allí subir unas escaleras, luego cruzar una estrecha galería y un oscuro pasillo. Sólo en tonces aparecían unas sólidas puertas de caoba guarnecidas de hierro y provistas de una enorme aldaba en forma de cabeza de león.

Geralt llamó con la aldaba, después de lo cual retrocedió a toda prisa. Sabía que el mecanismo montado en la puerta podía disparar desde abertu ras ocultas en la cerradura unas agujas de hierro de veinte pulgadas de largo. Teóricamente, las agujas surgían de la puerta sólo cuando alguien intentaba manipular la cerradura o cuando Codringher o Fenn apretaban el mecanismo de descarga, pero Geralt había visto ya muchas veces que no existían mecanismos infalibles y que cualquiera de ellos podía ponerse en acción incluso cuando no deberían hacerlo. Y al revés.

En las puertas debía de haber algún mecanismo de identificación de los visitantes, mágico, probablemente. Después de repicar en la puerta nadie preguntaba nunca desde el interior, ni exigía identificarse. Las puertas se abrían y aparecía Codringher. Siempre Codringher, nunca Fenn.

—Bienvenido, Geralt —dijo Codringher—. Entra. No tienes que aplastar te tanto contra el alféizar porque he desmontado el mecanismo. Hace algu nos días se rompió algo dentro de él. Funcionaba según le venía en gana y agujereaba a los buhoneros. Entra sin miedo. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—No. —El brujo penetró en un zaguán amplio y tenebroso en el que, como de costumbre, apestaba a gato—. No para ti. Para Fenn.

Codringher se rió ruidosamente, confirmando al brujo su sospecha de que Fenn era un personaje completamente mítico, que servía para engañar a prebostes, bailes, recaudadores de impuestos y otros seres a los que Codringher odiaba.

Entraron a la oficina, que era más luminosa porque era el cuarto más elevado y unas ventanas provistas de sólidas rejas dejaban pasar el sol la

mayor parte del día. Geralt ocupó la silla destinada a los clientes. Enfrente, detrás de una mesa de roble, Codringher se dejó caer en un mullido sillón. Era éste un hombre que se hacía llamar «abogado» y para el que no había nada imposible. Si fulano tenía problemas, dificultades, apuros, iba a ver a Codringher. Y entonces fulano tenía pronto en sus manos las pruebas de la estafa y la malversación a que lo sometía su socio en los negocios. Conse guía un crédito en el banco sin garantías ni seguros. Era el único acreedor de una larga lista que percibía lo adeudado por una empresa que acababa de declararse en bancarrota. Recibía una herencia, aunque su tío rico le había amenazado con no dejarle ni un real. Ganaba un pleito por una he rencia porque incluso hasta los más obstinados de sus parientes retiraban inesperadamente la demanda. El hijo salía de la trena limpio de acusacio nes sobre la base de pruebas irrefutables o liberado por falta de ellas, por que si las había habido, habían desaparecido misteriosamente y los testigos a cuál más negaban sus declaraciones anteriores. El cazador de dotes que obsequiaba a la hija volvía de pronto sus afectos hacia otra. El amante de la esposa o el seductor de la hija, a consecuencia de un desgraciado accidente, padecían una complicada fractura de tres extremidades, entre ellas al me nos una superior. Y el enemigo reconocido u otra persona sumamente incó moda dejaba de dar la lata, por lo general, desapareciendo sin dejar ni ras tro. Sí, si alguien tenía problemas iba a Dorian, se apresuraba a acudir a la oficina de Codringher y Fenn y repicaba a las puertas de caoba. En las puertas aparecía el «abogado» Codringher, no muy alto, delgado y entrecano, con la tez malsana de persona que raramente sale al aire libre. Codringher le conducía al despacho, se sentaba en el sillón, se ponía sobre las rodillas un gran gato blanquinegro y lo acariciaba. Ambos, Codringher y el gato, medían al cliente con una mirada fea e intranquilizadora de sus ojos amari llo verdosos.

—Recibí tu carta. —Codringher y el gato midieron al brujo con una mira da amarillo verdosa—. También me visitó Jaskier. Pasó por Dorian hace algunas semanas. Me contó algo acerca de tus penas. Pero muy poco. De masiado poco.

—¿De verdad? Me asombras. Sería el primer caso que conozco de que Jaskier no dijera demasiado.

—Jaskier —Codringher no sonrió— no dijo mucho porque tampoco sa bía mucho. Y me dijo menos de lo que sabía porque simplemente le habías prohibido hablar de ciertos asuntos. ¿Por qué esa falta de confianza? ¿Y para colmo con un compañero de profesión?

Geralt se estremeció ligeramente. Codringher intentó hacer como que no se había dado cuenta, pero no pudo, porque el gato lo había visto. El felino abrió los ojos de par en par, mostró los blancos colmillos y siseó casi sin sonido.

—No molestes a mi gato —dijo el abogado, mientras tranquilizaba al animal con una caricia—. ¿Te ha enfadado el que te haya llamado compañe ro de profesión? Pues si es verdad. Yo también soy brujo. Yo también libro a la gente de monstruos y problemas monstruosos. Y también lo hago por dinero.

—Hay ciertas diferencias —murmuró Geralt, al que todavía el gato mira ba con desagrado.

—Cierto —Codringher se mostró de acuerdo—. Tú eres un brujo anacró nico y yo un brujo moderno, que va con el espíritu de los tiempos. Por eso dentro de poco te quedarás sin trabajo mientras que yo prosperaré. Pronto no quedarán estriges, vivemos, endriagos ni lobisomes. Pero hijos de puta seguirá habiendo siempre.

—Pero si precisamente tú te dedicas sobre todo a sacar de apuros a hijos de puta, Codringher. Los pobres con problemas no tienen para pagar tus servicios.

—Tampoco tienen para pagar los tuyos. Los pobres no tienen nunca para nada, precisamente por eso son pobres.

—Una lógica increíble. Y un descubrimiento que hasta quita el aliento.

—Es cierto que lo quita. Y también es verdad que la base y el soporte de nuestras profesiones es la hijoputez. Con la diferencia de que la tuya es ya casi una reliquia y la mía es real y está creciendo.

—Vale, vale. Vayamos al grano.

—Ya era hora —afirmó Codringher con la cabeza, al tiempo que acaricia ba al gato, el cual se estiró y ronroneó en alta voz, clavándole las uñas en la rodilla—. Y vamos a resolver estos asuntos de acuerdo con la jerarquía de su importancia. Lo primero: mis honorarios, colega brujo, consisten en dos cientas cincuenta coronas novigradas. ¿Dispones de tal cantidad? ¿O tam bién te cuentas entre los pobres en apuros?

—Primero asegurémonos de que te has ganado tal cantidad.

—Esto de asegurarse —dijo el abogado con frialdad— lo habrás de limi tar a tu propia persona y date mucha prisa en ello. Cuando te hayas asegu rado, coloca el dinero sobre la mesa. Entonces pasaremos a los asuntos siguientes y de menor importancia.

Geralt desató un saquete que llevaba al cinto y lo arrojó sobre la mesa con estrépito. El gato dio un violento salto, escapó de las rodillas de Codrin gher y desapareció. El abogado guardó la bolsa en un cajón sin examinar su contenido.

—Has espantado a mi gato —dijo, en un tono acusatorio que no era fingido.

—Lo siento. Pensé que el sonido del dinero era la última cosa que podía espantar a tu gato. Di qué es lo que has encontrado.

—El tal Rience —comenzó Codringher— que tanto te interesa es una figura bastante misteriosa. Solamente he sido capaz de averiguar que estu dió dos años en la escuela de hechiceros de Ban Ard. Le expulsaron de allí después de atraparle en pequeños robos. Cerca de la escuela, como de cos tumbre, había reclutadores de los servicios secretos de Kaedwen. Rience se alistó. No conseguí averiguar qué es lo que hizo para los servicios de Kaedwen. Pero a los expulsados de la escuela de hechiceros se les suele entrenar para asesinos. ¿Concuerda?

—Como anillo al dedo. Sigue.

—La siguiente información procede de Cintra. El señorito Rience estuvo allí en la trena. Durante el reinado de Calanthe.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues fíjate que por deudas. No anduvo mucho allá dentro, porque al guien lo sacó pagando sus deudas y los intereses. La transacción tuvo lugar por intermedio de un banco y guardando el anonimato de su bienhechor. Intenté averiguar de quién procedía el dinero, pero lo di por inútil después del cuarto banco. El que sacó a Rience era un profesional. Y a toda costa quería mantenerse en el anonimato.

Codringher se calló, tosió con fuerza, colocándose un pañuelo sobre la boca.

—Y de pronto, nada más acabar la guerra, don Rience apareció en Sodden, en Angren y en Brugge. —Se detuvo un instante, limpiándose los labios y mirando el pañuelo—. Totalmente cambiado, hasta ser irreconocible, al me nos en lo que respecta a su comportamiento y a la cantidad de dinero de que disponía y que derrochaba. Porque si se trata del nombre, este hijoputa desvergonzado no se había esforzado: seguía usando el nombre de Rience. Y comenzó a buscar intensivamente a cierta persona, o mejor dicho personi lla. Visitó a los druidas del Círculo de Angren, los que cuidaban de los huér fanos de guerra. Al cabo de un tiempo se halló el cuerpo de uno de los druidas en un bosque cercano, masacrado y con señales de tortura. Des pués Rience apareció por los Tras Ríos...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Geralt—. Sé lo que hizo con cierta familia de campesinos de los Tras Ríos. Contaba con más por mis doscientas cincuenta coronas. Hasta el momento, lo único que ha sido nuevo para mí han sido las informaciones sobre la escuela de hechiceros y lo de los servicios secretos de Kaedwen. El resto ya lo sé. Sé que Rience es un asesino sin escrúpulos. Sé que es un cabrón arrogante, que ni siquiera intenta esconderse tras nombres falsos. Sé que trabaja por encargo de alguien. ¿De quién, Codringher?

—Por encargo de algún hechicero. Fue un hechicero el que entonces lo sacó de la mazmorra. Tú mismo me informaste, y Jaskier lo confirmó, de que Rience usa de la magia. De magia verdadera, no de trucos que pueda saber un colegial expulsado de la academia. Así que alguien le apoya, le proporciona amuletos, seguramente le enseña en secreto. Algunos de los magos reconocidos oficialmente tienen tales factótums y discípulos que usan para resolver asuntos ilegales o sucios. En el argot de los hechiceros se lo denomina actuar de correa.

—Actuando de correa del hechicero, Rience usaría la magia de camuflaje. Y él no cambia ni su nombre ni su apariencia. Ni siquiera se ha quitado la piel descolorida por las quemaduras de Yennefer.

—Precisamente esto confirma que hace de correa. —Codringher tosió, se limpió la boca con el pañuelo—. Porque un camuflaje mágico no es camuflaje alguno, sólo los diletantes usan algo así. Si Rience se ocultara bajo una cortina mágica o una máscara ilusoria, sería delatado inmediatamente por

todas las alarmas mágicas y tales alarmas existen en este momento en las puertas de cada ciudad. Y además los hechiceros perciben las máscaras ilusorias sin error alguno. Entre la mayor muchedumbre, entre el mayor tropel de gente, Rience llamaría la atención sobre sí de todos los hechiceros, como si le salieran llamas por las orejas y nubes de humo por el culo. Lo repito: Rience trabaja por encargo de un hechicero y de un modo que mues tra que no quiere atraer la atención de otros hechiceros.

—Hay quien lo tiene por un espía de Nilfgaard.

—Lo sé. Por ejemplo Dijkstra, el jefe del servicio secreto de Redania. Dijkstra se equivoca raramente, así que podemos asumir que también aho ra tiene razón. Pero lo uno no excluye lo otro. El factótum de un hechicero puede ser al mismo tiempo un espía nilfgaardiano.

—Lo que significaría que un hechicero reconocido oficialmente estaría espiando para Nilfgaard por intermedio de un factótum secreto.

—Tonterías. —Codringher tosió, contempló con atención el pañuelo—. ¿Un hechicero habría de espiar para Nilfgaard? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Por dine ro? Ridículo. ¿Contando con alcanzar mucho poder bajo el reinado de un victorioso emperador Emhyr? Todavía más ridículo. No es ningún secreto que Emhyr var Emreis ata bien corto a los hechiceros que son sus súbditos. A los hechiceros en Nilfgaard se los trata tan funcionalmente como, diga mos, a los mozos de cuadra. Y no tienen mayor poder que los mozos de cuadra. ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros desenfrenados magos se decidiría a lu char por la victoria de un emperador que le convertiría en mozo de cuadra? ¿Filippa Eilhart, que dicta a Vizimir de Redania las leyes y edictos? ¿Sabrina Glevissig, que interrumpe el discurso de Henselt de Kaedwen dando un puñetazo en la mesa y ordenando al rey que se calle y le escuche? ¿Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, que no hace mucho le contestó a Demawend de Aedim que por el momento no tenía tiempo para él?

—Abrevia, Codringher. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Rience?

—Lo normal. Los servicios secretos de Nilfgaard intentan llegar al hechi cero obligando a colaborar al factótum. Por lo que sé, Rience no despreciaría los florines nilfgaardianos y traicionaría a su amo sin dudarlo.

—Ahora eres tú el que dice tonterías. Hasta nuestros desenfrenados ma gos se darían cuenta al momento de que se les está traicionando, y Rience, desenmascarado, se balancearía en la horca. Si tuviera suerte.

—Eres un crío, Geralt. A los espías desenmascarados no se les cuelga, sino que se les utiliza. Se los alimenta con desinformación, se intenta con vertirlos en agentes dobles...

—No aburras al crío, Codringher. No me interesan las interioridades del trabajo en el servicio secreto, ni la política. Rience me persigue, quiero sa ber por qué y por encargo de quién. Parece, en conclusión, que por encargo de algún hechicero. ¿Quién es ese hechicero?

—Aún no lo sé. Pero lo sabré pronto.

—Pronto —rezongó el brujo— es demasiado tarde para mí.

—No lo excluyo de ninguna manera —dijo Codringher con gesto serio—. Te has metido en un lío de la leche, Geralt. Menos mal que te has dirigido a mí, porque yo sé cómo sacar de los líos. De hecho ya te he sacado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —El abogado se apretó el pañuelo contra la boca y tosió—. Porque sabes, amigo, además del hechicero y puede que Nilfgaard, en este juego también hay una tercera parte. Imagínate que me visitaron los agen tes del servicio secreto del rey Foltest. Tenían problemas. El rey les había ordenado buscar a cierta princesita perdida. Cuando resultó que no era tan fácil, los agentes decidieron entrar en colaboración con un especialista de asuntos no tan fáciles. Al exponer el problema, sugirieron al especialista que cierto brujo podía saber mucho acerca de la princesa buscada. Buf, incluso podría hasta saber dónde está.

—¿Y qué hizo el especialista?

—Al principio puso cara de asombro. Le asombraba sobre todo que al mentado brujo no lo hubieran metido en la trena para, de forma tan tradi cional, averiguar todo lo que sabía e incluso mucho de lo que no sabía pero se inventara para satisfacer a quienes le preguntaran. Los agentes respon dieron que su jefe se lo había prohibido. Los brujos, aclararon los agentes, tienen un sistema nervioso tan delicado que mueren inmediatamente al ser sometidos a tortura o bien, como tan gráficamente expresaron, se les explo tan las venillas del cerebro. Por ello les recomendaron seguir al brujo, pero esta tarea tampoco resultó fácil. El especialista alabó a los agentes por su buen seso y les mandó que volvieran dos semanas más tarde.

—¿Y volvieron?

—Por supuesto. Y entonces, el especialista, que ya te tenía por cliente, les presentó a los agentes pruebas irrefutables de que el brujo Geralt no tenía, no tiene y no podía tener nada en común con la princesa desaparecida. El espe cialista encontró también testigos oculares de la muerte de la princesa Cirilla, nieta de la reina Calanthe, hija de la infanta Pavetta. Cirilla murió hace tres años en un campo de refugiados de Angren. De difteria. La niña sufrió muchí simo antes de morir. No te lo creerás, pero los agentes temerios tenían lágri mas en los ojos cuando escucharon las historias de mis testigos oculares.

—Yo también tengo lágrimas en los ojos. Los agentes temerios, espero, no pudieron ni quisieron ofrecerte más de doscientas cincuenta coronas.

—Tu sarcasmo hiere mi corazón, brujo. Te he sacado de apuros y tú, en vez de agradecérmelo, hieres mi corazón.

—Te lo agradezco y me disculpo. ¿Por qué el rey Foltest ordenó a los agentes que buscaran a Ciri, Codringher? ¿Qué les ordenó hacerle cuando la encontraran?

—Cuidado que eres poco sagaz. Matarla, por supuesto. Se la reconoció como pretendiente al trono de Cintra y hay otros planes con respecto a ese trono.

—Eso no se sostiene, Codringher. El trono de Cintra ardió junto con el palacio real, la ciudad y todo el país. Ahora gobierna allí Nilfgaard. Foltest

lo sabe, otros reyes también. ¿Cómo puede pretender Ciri a un trono que ya no existe?

—Ven. —Codringher se alzó—. Intentaremos encontrar juntos una res puesta a esta pregunta. Y de paso te daré una prueba de confianza... ¿Qué es lo que te interesa tanto de ese retrato, si puede saberse?

—El que está agujereado como si un pájaro carpintero lo hubiera pico teado durante algunas primaveras —dijo Geralt, mirando a una imagen dentro de un marco enrevesado y que colgaba de la pared contraria a la mesa del abogado—. Y el que representa a un idiota de excepción.

—Es mi difunto padre. —Codringher torció el gesto ligeramente—. Un idiota de excepción. Puse ahí su retrato para tenerlo siempre ante los ojos. En calidad de advertencia. Vamos, brujo.

Entraron en el zaguán. El gato, que estaba tumbado en el centro de la alfombra y se lamía con frenesí una pata trasera extendida en un extraño ángu lo, desapareció al ver al brujo, introduciéndose en la oscuridad de un pasillo.

—¿Por qué no les gustas a los gatos, Geralt? ¿Tiene algo que ver con...?

—Sí —le cortó—. Lo tiene.

El revestimiento de caoba de las paredes se deslizó sin un ruido, descu briendo una puerta secreta. Codringher entró primero. El panel, sin duda movido por magia, se cerró detrás de ellos, pero no les sumió en la oscuri dad. De lo profundo del corredor les alcanzaba una luz.

En la habitación al final del corredor el aire era frío y seco y en el am biente había un pesado y asfixiante olor a polvo y velas.

—Te presento a mi socio, Geralt.

—¿Fenn? —sonrió el brujo—. ¡No puede ser!

—Puede. Reconócelo, sospechabas que Fenn no existía.

—¡Nada de eso!

De por entre los armarios y estanterías que alcanzaban un techo más bien bajo se escapó un chirrido y un instante después salió de allí un extra ño vehículo. Era un alto sillón apoyado en unas ruedas. En el sillón estaba sentado un enano de enorme cabeza que se sustentaba —sin contar con cuello alguno— sobre unos hombros desproporcionadamente grandes. Al enano le faltaban las dos piernas.

—Os presentaré —dijo Codringher—. Jacobo Fenn, leguleyo diplomado, mi socio y valioso colaborador. Y éste es nuestro invitado y cliente...

—El brujo Geralt de Rivia —terminó con una sonrisa el tullido—. Me lo he imaginado sin demasiado esfuerzo. Llevo trabajando sobre el problema desde hace algunos meses. Permitidme, señores.

Siguieron al chirriante sillón en el laberinto formado por estanterías a punto de quebrarse bajo el peso de volúmenes que no avergonzarían la biblioteca universitaria de Oxenfurt. Los incunables, asertó Geralt, tenían que haber sido reunidos al menos por algunas generaciones de Codringheros y Ferinos. Esta ba contento de la prueba de confianza que se le ofrecía, se alegraba de poder conocer por fin a Fenn. No dudaba sin embargo que la figura, aunque completamente real, en parte era también un mito. El mítico Fenn, el infalible alter ego de Codringher, había sido visto a menudo en la calle y el leguleyo diplomado atado al sillón seguramente nunca abandonaba el edificio.

El centro del cuarto estaba especialmente bien iluminado, allí había un púlpito bajo, que se podía alcanzar desde el sillón con ruedas. En él se arre molinaban libros, hatos de pergaminos y vitelas, papeles, botellas de tinta y encausto, manojos de plumas y miles de misteriosos utensilios. No todos eran misteriosos. Geralt reconoció moldes para falsificar sellos y escofinas de diamante para eliminar lo escrito en documentos oficiales. En el centro del púlpito había un pequeño arcoballista, y junto a él surgía de bajo la tela aterciopelada una gran lente de aumento realizada a partir de cuarzo puli do. Tales cristales eran una rareza y costaban una fortuna.

—¿Has encontrado algo nuevo, Fenn?

—No mucho. —El tullido sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa simpática y encantado ra—. He reducido la lista de posibles amos de Rience a veintiocho hechiceros...

—Esto lo dejamos de momento —le interrumpió veloz Codringher—. De momento nos interesa otra cosa. Aclárale a Geralt el motivo por el que la extraviada princesa de Cintra es objeto de una búsqueda de vasto alcance por los agentes de los Cuatro Reinos.

—La muchacha tiene en las venas sangre de la reina Calanthe —dijo Fenn, como sorprendido por la necesidad de explicar asuntos tan evidentes—. Es la última de la línea real. Cintra tiene una gran importancia estratégica y política. Una pretendiente extraviada, que permanece más allá de la posibilidad de ser influida, es un personaje incómodo, e incluso puede convertirse en una amena za si es controlada por una fuerza poco adecuada. Como por ejemplo Nilfgaard.

—Por lo que recuerdo —habló Geralt—, en Cintra la ley excluye a la mujer de la sucesión.

—Eso es cierto —confirmó Fenn y sonrió de nuevo—. Pero una mujer siempre puede convertirse en la esposa de alguien y en la madre de un descendiente de género masculino. Los servicios secretos de los Cuatro Rei nos se enteraron de la apasionada búsqueda de la princesa comenzada por Rience y estaban convencidos de que precisamente de esto se trataba. Así que se propusieron evitar que la princesa se convirtiera en esposa y madre. De una forma simple pero efectiva.

—Pero la princesa está muerta —dijo con rapidez Codringher, observan do cómo se transformaba el rostro de Geralt al oír las palabras del sonriente enano—. Los agentes lo averiguaron y dejaron de buscar.

—Lo dejaron de momento. —El brujo, con esfuerzo, compuso un tono frío y tranquilo—. La mentira tiene como característica el salir a la luz. Aparte de ello, los agentes reales son sólo una de las partes que participan en este juego. Los agentes, vosotros mismos lo habéis dicho, perseguían a Ciri para cruzarse en los planes de otros perseguidores. Estos otros pueden ser menos propensos a la desinformación. Os contraté para que encontra rais una forma de mantener la seguridad de la niña. ¿Qué proponéis?

—Tenemos un cierto concepto. —Fenn lanzó una mirada a su socio, pero no halló en su rostro orden de guardar silencio—. Queremos sembrar dis creta pero ampliamente la noticia de que no sólo la princesa Cirilla, sino tampoco sus eventuales descendientes masculinos, tendrían derecho algu no al trono de Cintra.

—En Cintra la rueca no hereda —explicó Codringher, mientras luchaba con un nuevo ataque de tos—. Hereda solamente la espada.

—Exactamente —confirmó el leguleyo diplomado—. Geralt mismo lo ha dicho hace un momento. Es una ley antiquísima, ni siquiera esa diablesa de Caíanme logró derogarla, y eso que lo intentó.

—Intentó derogar esta ley a base de intrigas —dijo Codringher con con vicción, al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo—. Una intriga ilegal. Explícalo, Fenn.

—Caíanme era la hija única del rey Dagorad y de la reina Adalia. Des pués de la muerte de sus padres, se enfrentó a la aristocracia, que veía en ella únicamente a la reina del nuevo rey. Quería el poder sin trabas; como mucho, para guardar las formas y mantener la dinastía, se mostró de acuerdo con la institución de un príncipe consorte, que se sentaría junto a ella pero que significaría tanto como una muñeca de paja. Las viejas familias de la nobleza se negaron a ello. Calanthe podía elegir entre la guerra civil, la abdicación a favor de otra línea o el matrimonio con Roegner, príncipe de Ebbing. Eligió esta tercera solución. Gobernó el país, pero al lado de Roegner. Por supuesto, no permitió que se la domara ni se la metiera en la cocina. Era la Leona de Cintra. Pero gobernaba Roegner, aunque nadie le daba el título de León.

—Y Calanthe —añadió Codringher— intentó por todos los medios que dar embarazada y parir un niño. Pero no fue así. Dio a luz a su hija Pavetta, luego tuvo dos abortos y por fin quedó claro que no iba a tener más hijos. Todos los planes se fueron al carajo. La suerte de la hembra. Una matriz arruinada pone fin a las grandes ambiciones.

Geralt frunció el ceño.

—Eres asquerosamente trivial, Codringher.

—Lo sé. La verdad también era trivial. Porque Roegner comenzó a echar le un ojo a toda joven princesa de caderas suficientemente anchas, a ser posible de una familia de fertilidad confirmada al menos desde la tatarabuela. Y a Calanthe se le comenzó a deshacer el suelo bajo los pies. Cada vianda, cada copa de vino podía contener la muerte, cada partida de caza podía terminar en un desgraciado accidente. Hay mucho que atestigua que la Leona de Cintra tomó la iniciativa. En el país campaba por aquel entonces una epidemia de viruela y la muerte del rey no asombró a nadie.

—Comienzo a comprender —dijo el brujo, en apariencia impasible— en qué se va a apoyar la nueva que pensáis sembrar discreta pero ampliamen te. Ciri se convertirá en la nieta de una envenenadora y parricida.

—No te adelantes a los hechos, Geralt. Sigue hablando, Fenn.

—Calanthe —el tullido sonrió— salvó la vida, pero la corona cada vez estaba más lejos. Si a la muerte de Roegner la Leona hubiera intentado hacerse con el poder absoluto, la aristocracia de nuevo se hubiera opuesto a la quiebra de la ley y de la tradición. En el trono de Cintra había de sentar se un rey, no una reina. Dejaron las cosas claras: en cuanto que la pequeña Pavetta comenzara apenas a recordar a una mujer, habría que otorgarla en matrimonio a alguien que sería el nuevo rey. Un nuevo matrimonio de una reina estéril no entraba en el juego. La Leona de Cintra comprendió que podía contar todo lo más con el papel de reina madre. Para colmo de los males, podría resultar que el marido de Pavetta fuera alguien que expulsara totalmente a la suegra del ejercicio del gobierno.

—Seré trivial de nuevo —advirtió Codringher—. Calanthe tardó en dar la mano de Pavetta. Destruyó el primer proyecto de matrimonio cuando la muchacha tenía diez años y el segundo, cuando tenía trece. La aristocracia entrevió sus planes y exigió que el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Pavetta fuera el último como doncella. Calanthe tuvo que acceder. Pero antes consi guió lo que quería. Pavetta había sido virgen durante demasiado tiempo. Así que sintió la comezón hasta tal punto que se dio al primero que pasaba, para colmo, uno que estaba hechizado en forma de monstruo. En aquellas circunstancias sobrenaturales hubo no sé qué profecía, hechizos, prome sas... no sé qué Derecho de la Sorpresa. ¿No es cierto, Geralt? Lo que suce dió después lo recuerdas, seguro. Calanthe hizo venir a Cintra a un brujo y el brujo metió las narices. Sin saber que estaba siendo dirigido, le quitó la maldición al monstruoso Erizo, permitiendo que se casara con Pavetta. Con ello, el brujo facilitó que Calanthe conservara el trono. La relación de Pavetta con el monstruo deshechizado fue un shock tan grande para los magnates que aceptaron de pronto el matrimonio de la Leona con Eist Tuirseach. El yarl de las islas de Skellige les pareció mejor que el Erizo vagabundo. De esta forma Calanthe siguió gobernando el país. Eis, como todos los isleños, guardaba demasiado respeto a la Leona de Cintra como para enfrentársele en nada y el oficio de reinar simplemente le aburría. Dejó completamente el gobierno en manos de ella. Y Calanthe, rellenándose de medicamentos y elixires, mantenía al marido en la cama noche y día. Quería gobernar hasta el fin de sus días. Y si había de ser como reina madre, entonces como madre de su propio hijo. Pero, como ya he dicho, las grandes ambiciones...

—Ya lo has dicho. No te repitas.

—Sin embargo, la princesa Pavetta, la esposa del extraño Erizo, ya du rante la ceremonia nupcial había llevado un vestido sospechosamente am plio. Calanthe, resignada, cambió sus planes. Si no era su hijo, pensó, al menos que sea el hijo de Pavetta. Pero Pavetta dio a luz a una niña. ¿Una maldición, o qué? La princesa, de todas formas, podía seguir teniendo hijos. Es decir, hubiera podido seguir. Porque sucedió un misterioso accidente. Ella y su extraño Erizo murieron en una catástrofe marítima sin desvelar.

—¿No estás sugiriendo demasiado, Codringher?

—Intento explicar la situación y nada más. Después de la muerte de Pavetta, Calanthe se desesperó, pero por poco tiempo. Su última esperanza era su nieta. La hija de Pavetta, Cirilla. Ciri, un diablillo personificado que corría por el palacio real. Para algunos, la niña de sus ojos, especialmente para los más viejos, porque les recordaba a Calanthe cuando era una niña. Para otros... un mutante, la hija del monstruoso Erizo, sobre la que además cierto brujo alegaba derechos. Y ahora llegamos al núcleo del asunto: la pupila de Calanthe, que a todas luces estaba siendo preparada para ser sucesora, y era tratada sin embargo como una segunda encarnación, la Leoncilla de la sangre de la Leona. Por aquel entonces ya algunos conside raban que estaba excluida del derecho al trono. Cirilla era mal nacida. Pavetta había cometido un casamiento desigual. Había mezclado sangre real con la sangre inferior de un vagabundo de procedencia desconocida.

—Muy listo, Codringher. Pero no es así. El padre de Ciri no era inferior en absoluto. Era príncipe heredero.

—¿Qué dices? No sabía eso. ¿De qué reino?

—De uno del sur... De Maecht... Sí, de Maecht.

—Interesante —murmuró Codringher—. Hace mucho que Maecht es una marca nilfgaardiana. Forma parte de la provincia de Metinna.

—Pero es un reino —introdujo Fenn—. Reina allí un rey.

—Allí reina Emhyr var Emreis —le cortó Codringher—. Sea quien sea el que esté sentado allí en el trono, se sienta por merced y decisión de Emhyr. Pero ya que estamos con ello, consulta a quién hizo rey Emhyr. No me acuerdo.

—Ya voy. —El tullido empujó las ruedas de su sillón, se alejó chirriando en dirección a una estantería, sacó de ella un grueso rollo de vitelas y co menzó a repasarlas, arrojando las ya vistas al suelo—. Humm... Ya está. El reino de Maecht. En el escudo, un pez de plata y corona alternando sobre campo cuarteado de azur y gules...

—Que le den a la heráldica, Fenn. El rey, ¿quién es el rey allí?

—Hoët llamado el Justo. Nominado por elección...

—...de Emhyr de Nilfgaard —se imaginó Codringher con frialdad.

—... hace nueve años.

—No es éste —calculó raudo el abogado—. Éste no nos interesa. ¿Quién hubo antes que él?

—Un momento. Ya está. Akerspaark. Murió...

—Murió de una infección aguda de los pulmones causada por el estilete de algún esbirro de Emhyr o del Justo ése. —Codringher alardeó de nuevo de perspicacia—. Geralt, ¿el mencionado Akerspaark despierta en ti alguna asociación? ¿Podría ser el padre del Erizo?

—Sí —confirmó el brujo después de pensarlo un segundo—. Akerspaark. Lo recuerdo, Duny llamaba así a su padre.

—¿Duny?

—Tal era su nombre. Era príncipe heredero, hijo de Akerspaark...

—No —le cortó Fenn, mirando el pergamino—. Aquí están todos. Los hijos legítimos: Orm, Gorm, Torm, Horm y González. Hijas legítimas: Alia, Valia, Nina, Paulina, Malvina y Argentina...

—Retiro las acusaciones lanzadas contra Nilfgaard y contra el Justo Hoët —afirmó serio Codringher—. Ese Akerspaark no fue asesinado. Simplemen te estuvo follando hasta que la palmó. Porque seguro que tenía hasta bastardos, ¿o no, Fenn?

—Los tenía. Y muchos. Pero no veo ninguno con el nombre de Duny.

—Y no contaba con que lo vieras. Geralt. Tu Erizo no era príncipe de nada. Incluso si de verdad lo engendró de refilón ese salido de Akerspaark, del derecho a tal título lo separaba, además de Nilfgaard, una cola la leche de larga de Ormos, Gormos y otros González legítimos, con su propia, segu ramente numerosa, progenie. Desde el punto de vista formal, Pavetta come tió un casamiento desigual.

—¿Y Ciri, hija de un casamiento desigual, no tiene derecho al trono?

—Bravo.

Fenn se acercó rechinando al púlpito, impulsando las ruedas del sillón.

—Esto es una argumentación —dijo, meneando la enorme cabeza—. So lamente una argumentación. No olvides, Geralt, que no estamos luchando ni por la corona de la princesa Cirilla, ni por privarla de ella. De los rumores que extendamos habrá de desprenderse que no se puede usar a la mucha cha para hacerse con Cintra. Que si alguien intenta algo así, será fácil cues tionarlo, socavarlo. La muchacha dejará de ser una figura en el juego de la política, se convertirá en un peón de escaso valor. Y entonces...

—Le permitirán vivir —terminó impasible Codringher.

—Por el lado formal —preguntó Geralt—, ¿qué consistencia tiene vues tra argumentación?

Fenn, miró a Codringher, luego al brujo.

—No demasiada —reconoció—. Cirilla sigue siendo de la sangre de Calanthe, aunque un tanto aguada. En condiciones normales puede que la hubie ran expulsado de la sucesión, pero las condiciones no son normales. La sangre de la Leona posee importancia política...

—La sangre... —Geralt se limpió la frente—. ¿Qué quiere decir Niña de la Antigua Sangre, Codringher?

—No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso alguien, al hablar de Ciri, utilizó tal nombre?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—No importa quién. ¿Qué significa?

—Luned aep Hen Ichaer —dijo de pronto Fenn, alejándose del púlpito—. Literalmente no sería Niña, sino Hija de la Antigua Sangre. Humm... La Antigua Sangre... Ya he oído antes esta definición. No recuerdo exactamen te... Creo que se trata de alguna profecía élfica. En algunas de las versiones del texto de la sibila Itilina, las más antiguas, hay, por lo que me parece, menciones a la Antigua Sangre de los Elfos, es decir Aen Hen Ichaer. Pero

aquí no tenemos el texto completo de esa profetisa. Habría que dirigirse a los elfos...

—Dejemos eso —cortó con tono frío Codringher—. No tratemos demasia dos enigmas a un tiempo, Fenn, no matemos dos pájaros de un tiro, no repasemos demasiadas profecías y secretos. Gracias de momento. Hasta luego, que trabajes bien. Geralt, permíteme. Volvamos a la oficina.

—Demasiado poco, ¿verdad? —aseguró el brujo en cuanto volvieron y se sentaron en los sillones, el abogado detrás de la mesa, él enfrente—. Unos honorarios demasiado bajos, ¿no es cierto?

Codringher alzó desde la superficie de la mesa un objeto de metal en forma de estrella y lo volteó unas cuantas veces en los dedos.

—Demasiado bajos, Geralt. Rebuscar en las profecías de los elfos es, para mí, una pesadez diabólica, una perdida de tiempo y de medios. Será necesario ir a ver a los elfos, porque excepto ellos nadie es capaz de comprender sus escritos. Los manuscritos élficos están llenos en la mayoría de los casos de una embrollada simbólica, acrósticos, a veces incluso códigos cifrados. La Vieja Lengua siempre es, por lo menos, ambigua, y escrita puede llegar a tener hasta diez significados. Los elfos no son dados a ayudar a quien quiera hincarle el diente a sus profecías. Y al día de hoy, cuando por los bosques se desarrolla la guerra con los Ardillas, cuando se llevan a cabo pogromos, re sulta peligroso acercarse a ellos. Doblemente peligroso. Los elfos pueden to marte por provocador, los humanos te pueden acusar de traición...

—¿Cuánto, Codringher?

El abogado guardó un instante de silencio, mientras jugueteaba incan sable con la estrella de metal.

—El diez por ciento —dijo por fin.

—¿El diez por ciento de qué?

—No te burles de mí, brujo. El asunto se está volviendo serio. Cada vez está menos claro de lo que va esto y cuando no se sabe de qué va algo, seguro que entonces se trata de dinero. Me darás el diez por ciento de lo que vayas a sacar de ello, menos la suma ya pagada. ¿Firmamos un contrato?

—No. No quiero hacerte perder dinero. El diez por ciento de cero da cero, Codringher. Yo, mi querido amigo, no voy a sacar nada de esto.

—Repito, no te burles de mí. No me creo que no estés actuando por beneficio. No creo que no se oculte tras...

—Poco me interesa lo que creas. No habrá contrato alguno. Ni porcenta je alguno. Calcula los honorarios por recopilar la información.

—A cualquier otro —tosió Codringher— le echaría por la puerta, comple tamente seguro de que está intentando estafarme. Pero a ti, brujo anacróni co, es como que parece que te pega este desinterés noble e inocente. Es algo en tu estilo, es maravillosa y patéticamente pasado de moda... el dejarse matar gratis...

—No perdamos tiempo. ¿Cuánto, Codringher?

—Otra cantidad igual. Todo junto, quinientos.

—Lo siento —Geralt agitó la cabeza— pero no puedo pagar una suma así. Por lo menos, no ahora.

—Renuevo la proposición que ya te hice una vez, al comienzo de nuestra relación —dijo el abogado lentamente, todavía jugando con la estrella—. Trabaja para mí y podrás pagarla. La información y otros lujos.

—No, Codringher.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderías.

—Esta vez no me hieres el corazón, sino el orgullo profesional. Porque me halago a mí mismo creyendo que por lo general entiendo todo. En la base de nuestras profesiones yace la hijoputez, pero tú, sin embargo, sigues prefiriendo el anacronismo antes que los nuevos tiempos.

El brujo sonrió.

—Bravo.

Codringher de nuevo se ahogó tosiendo, se limpió los labios, miró al pañuelo, luego alzó sus ojos verdiamarillos.

—¿Le echaste un vistazo de reojo a la lista de magas y magos que estaba sobre el púlpito? ¿La lista de potenciales amos de Rience?

—Lo eché.

—No te daré esa lista mientras no la repase concienzudamente. No saques ideas de lo que viste. Jaskier me dijo que Filippa Eilhart seguramente sabe quién está detrás de Rience pero que te lo ocultó. Filippa no protegería a un gañán cualquiera. Detrás de este canalla hay alguna figura importante.

El brujo guardó silencio.

—Protégete, Geralt. Estás en serio peligro. Alguien está jugando contigo. Alguien prevé perfectamente tus movimientos, alguien incluso los dirige. No te dejes llevar por la arrogancia y la vanidad. Quien está jugando contigo no es una estrige ni un lobisome. No son los hermanos Michelet. No es ni siquie ra Rience. Niña de la Antigua Sangre, joder. Como si fuera poco el trono de Cintra, hechiceros, reyes y Nilfgaard, ahora para colmo, los elfos. Interrumpe este juego, brujo, salte de él. Destrózales los planes haciendo algo que nadie se espera. Rompe ese lazo loco, no permitas que se te relacione con Cirilla. Déjasela a Yennefer y vuelve solo a Kaer Morhen y no saques la nariz de allí. Escóndete en las montañas y yo rebuscaré en manuscritos élficos, con tran quilidad, sin prisa, acuradamente. Y cuando tenga información acerca de la Niña de la Antigua Sangre, cuando sepa el nombre del hechicero interesado en esto, tendrás tiempo de reunir el dinero y efectuaremos el intercambio.

—No puedo esperar. La muchacha está en peligro.

—Es cierto. Pero sé que a ti se te considera un obstáculo en el camino hacia ella. Un obstáculo que hay que eliminar sin escrúpulos. Por esta ra zón, eres tú el que está en peligro. Se pondrán con la muchacha luego de acabar contigo.

—O cuando interrumpa el juego, me aparte y me esconda en Kaer Morhen. Demasiado te he pagado, Codringher, para que me des tales consejos.

El abogado hizo girar entre sus dedos la estrella de acero.

—Por la suma que me has pagado hoy hace ya algún tiempo que trabajo activamente, brujo —dijo, reteniendo la tos—. El consejo que te doy está bien pensado. Escóndete en Kaer Morhen, desparece. Y entonces los que buscan a Cirilla la conseguirán.

Geralt entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Codringher no palideció.

—Sé lo que me digo —continuó, sosteniendo mirada y sonrisa—. Los perseguidores de tu Ciri la encontrarán y harán de ella lo que quieran. Y al mismo tiempo tanto tú como ella estaréis seguros.

—Explícalo, por favor. Y lo más deprisa posible.

—Encontré cierta muchacha. De la baja nobleza de Cintra, una huérfa na de guerra. Pasó por un campo de refugiados, actualmente mide codos y corta telas, la recogió una pañera de Brugge. No se distingue por nada espe cial. Excepto algo. Es bastante parecida a la imagen de cierta miniatura que presenta a la Leoncilla de Cintra... ¿Quieres ver su retrato?

—No, Codringher. No quiero. Y no accedo a esta solución.

—Geralt —el abogado cerró los párpados—, ¿qué es lo que te mueve? Si quieres salvar a tu Ciri... me parece que no estás ahora como para permitir te el lujo del odio. No, me he expresado mal. No estás como para permitirte el lujo de odiar el odio. Viene el tiempo del odio, colega brujo, el tiempo de un odio grande y sin límites. Tienes que adaptarte. Lo que te propongo es una alternativa simple. Alguien muere para que alguien pueda vivir. Alguien a quien amas se salva. Muere otra muchacha a la que no conoces y a la que nunca has visto...

—¿A la que puedo odiar? —le cortó el brujo—. ¿Tengo que pagar por aque llo que amo con odio contra mí mismo? No, Codringher. Deja a esa niña en paz, que siga midiendo paños. Destruye su retrato. Quémalo. Y dame algo distinto a cambio de mis doscientas cincuenta coronas ganadas con mucho esfuerzo y que metiste en tu cajón. Dame información. Yennefer y Ciri salie ron de Ellander. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que sabes a dónde se dirigen. Estoy seguro de que sabes si alguien les sigue la pista.

Codringher tableteó con los dedos en la mesa, tosió.

—El lobo, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias, quiere seguir cazando —afirmó—. No se da cuenta de que es a él a quien cazan, que está tendido entre trampas puestas por un cazador de verdad.

—No seas banal. Sé concreto.

—Si así lo quieres. No es difícil imaginarse que Yennefer va al congreso de los hechiceros convocado para principios de julio en Garstang, en la isla de Thanedd. Va haciendo sagaces quiebros y no usa la magia, así que es difícil rastrearla. Hace una semana todavía estaba en Ellander, he calcula do que dentro de tres, cuatro días llegará a la ciudad de Gors Velen, desde la que no hay más que un paso a Thanedd. Yendo a Gors Velen tiene que pasar por la aldea de Anchor. Saliendo inmediatamente tienes la posibilidad de adelantarte a los que la siguen. Porque la siguen.

—Espero —Geralt adoptó una horrible sonrisa— que no se tratará de agentes reales.

—No —dijo el abogado, mirando la estrella de metal con la que se diver tía—. No son agentes. Pero tampoco se trata de Rience, quien es más listo que tú porque después de la escaramuza con los Michelet se ha metido en algún agujero y no asoma la nariz. Detrás de Yennefer van tres esbirros.

—Sospecho que los conoces.

—Yo conozco a todos. Y por eso te propongo algo: déjalos en paz. No vayas a Anchor. Y yo utilizaré mis contactos y conocimientos. Intentaré comprar a los esbirros y darle la vuelta al contrato. En otras palabras, les azuzaré contra Rience. Si funciona...

Se interrumpió de pronto, alzó la mano con violencia. La estrella de ace ro aulló en el aire y con un estampido se clavó en el retrato, justo en la frente de Codringher senior, agujereando el lienzo y hundiéndose en la pa red casi hasta la mitad.

—Cojonudo, ¿no? —El abogado adoptó una amplia sonrisa—. Esto se llama orión. Un invento que procede del otro lado del mar. Estoy entrenán dome desde hace meses, acierto ya sin fallos. Igual sirve de algo. A treinta pasos, esta estrellita es infalible y mortal y se puede esconder en el guante o en la cinta del sombrero. Desde hace un año los oriones son parte del aparejo de los servicios especiales nilfgaardianos. Ja, ja, si Rience está es piando para Nilfgaard, será divertido cuando lo encuentren con un orión en la sien... ¿Qué dices a esto?

—Nada. Es asunto tuyo. Hay doscientas cincuenta coronas en tu cajón.

—Cierto —Codringher asintió—. Acepto tus palabras como el darme manos libres. Guardemos un instante de silencio, Geralt. Honremos la re pentina muerte de don Rience con un minuto de silencio. ¿Por qué te eno jas, diablos? ¿No tienes respeto por la majestad de la muerte?

—Lo tengo. Demasiado grande como para escuchar tranquilo a idiotas que se burlan de ella. ¿Has pensado alguna vez sobre tu propia muerte, Codringher?

El abogado tosió con violencia, miró largo rato al pañuelo con que se cubría los labios. Luego alzó los ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo en voz baja—. He pensado en ella. E incluso inten samente. Pero a ti no te importan mis pensamientos, brujo. ¿Vas a ir a Anchor?

—Voy a ir.

—Ralf Blunden, llamado el Catedrático. Heimo Cambistas. El Corto Yaxa. ¿Te dicen algo esos nombres?

—No.

—Todos son bastante buenos con la espada. Mejores que los Michelet. Así que te sugeriría un arma más certera, de mayor alcance. Como por ejemplo estas estrellas nilfgaardianas. Si quieres te vendo algunas. Tengo muchas.

—No las quiero. Son poco prácticas. Hacen ruido en el aire.

—El silbido desequilibra psicológicamente. Consigue paralizar a la vícti ma de miedo.

—Puede ser. Pero también puede prevenirla. A mí me daría tiempo a esquivarla.

—Si vieras cómo te la lanzan, por supuesto. Sé que eres capaz de esqui var una flecha o una saeta... Pero por detrás...

—Por detrás también.

—Y una mierda.

—Apostemas algo —dijo Geralt con frialdad—. Me vuelvo con el rostro hacia el retrato del idiota de tu padre y tú me lanzas el orión. Si me aciertas, ganas. No me aciertas, pierdes. Si pierdes, me descifrarás los manuscritos élficos. Encontrarás la información sobre la Niña de la Antigua Sangre. De prisa. Y a crédito.

—¿Y si gano?

—También encontrarás la información y se la entregarás a Yennefer. Ella te pagará. No perderás nada.

Codringher abrió el cajón y sacó otro orión.

—Cuentas con que no voy a aceptar la oferta. —Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—No —sonrió el brujo—. Estoy seguro de que la vas a aceptar.

—Muy arriesgado por tu parte. ¿Lo has olvidado? Yo no tengo escrúpulos.

—No lo he olvidado. Se acerca el tiempo del odio y tú vas con el progreso y el espíritu de los tiempos. Pero yo me he tomado en serio tus acusaciones de ingenuidad anacrónica y esta vez me arriesgo no sin esperanza de bene ficio. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Va la apuesta?

—Va. —Codringher tomó la estrella de metal por una de las puntas y se levantó—. La curiosidad siempre ha superado en mí a la razón, por no ha blar de la misericordia sin fundamento. Date la vuelta.

El brujo se dio la vuelta. Miró a la faz del retrato, tremendamente aguje reada y al orión clavado en ella. Y luego cerró los ojos.

La estrella aulló y se clavó en la pared, a cuatro pulgadas del marco del retrato.

—¡Tus muertos! —gritó Codringher—. Ni siquiera has temblado, hijo de puta.

Geralt se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Una sonrisa extraordinariamente horrible.

—¿Y por qué iba a tener que temblar? He oído cómo la lanzabas de forma que no me acertara.

La venta estaba vacía. En un rincón, en un banco, estaba sentada una mujer joven con enormes ojeras. Vuelta pudorosamente hacia un costado, daba el pecho a un niño. Un mozo ancho de hombros, quizá el marido, dormitaba con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared. En la sombra, junto a la estufa, había sentado alguien más a quien Aplegatt no podía ver claramente a causa de la penumbra de la habitación.

El ventero alzó la cabeza, vio a Aplegatt, distinguió su ropa y la plancha con el escudo de Aedirn en el pecho, y al instante su faz se ensombreció. Aplegatt estaba acostumbrado a tales recibimientos. Era un mensajero real, le pertenecía el derecho incondicional de posada y refresco. Los decretos rea les eran claros: el mensajero tenía derecho en toda ciudad, en toda aldea, en toda venta y toda alquería a exigir un caballo de refresco. Y ay de aquél que se lo negara. Por supuesto, el mensajero dejaba su propia montura y la nueva se la llevaba tras firmar un recibo. El propietario podía acercarse al estarosta y recibir una recompensa. Pero esto no era siempre fácil. Por esta razón siem pre se miraba al mensajero con desagrado y reserva: ¿lo quiere o no lo quiere? ¿Se llevará para siempre a nuestro Doradito? ¿A nuestra Bonita, a quien cuidamos desde que era una potrilla? ¿A nuestro mimoso Cuervo? Aplegatt había visto ya niños llorosos, agarrados al amado compañero de juegos que era conducido ensillado desde el establo, había mirado más de una vez al rostro de adultos, pálidos por el sentimiento de injusticia y de impotencia.

—No necesito de caballo de refresco —dijo con rudeza.

Le dio la impresión de que el ventero respiraba con alivio.

—Comer namás, que me entró la hambre en el camino —añadió el men sajero—. ¿Hay algo en el puchero?

—Un algo de sopón quedó, sentarsus, que sus lo pongo. ¿Pasareis acá la noche? Ya escurece.

Aplegatt reflexionó. Hacía dos días que se había encontrado con Hansom, un mensajero amigo suyo, y siguiendo órdenes, se habían intercambiado los mensajes. Hansom tomó las cartas y el mensaje para el rey Demawend, galoparía a través de Temería y Mahakam hasta Vengerberg. Aplegatt, por su parte, con el correo para el rey Vizimir de Redania, se dirigió en dirección a Oxenfurt y Tretogor. Tenía todavía más de trescientas millas por delante.

—Como y me voy —decidió—. La luna está plena y el camino es llano.

—Como queráis.

La sopa que le dieron estaba aguada y sin sabor, pero el mensajero no se detenía en tales minucias. El gusto se lo dejaba para casa, la cocina de su esposa, en el camino comía lo que se daba. Sorbió con lentitud, sujetando sin gracia la cuchara en unos dedos entumecidos de sostener las riendas.

Un gato, adormilado junto a la estufa, alzó de pronto la cabeza, siseó.

—¿Mensajero real?

Aplegatt dio un respingo. La pregunta la había hecho el que estaba sen tado en las tinieblas, de las que ahora salió, poniéndose de pie junto al mensajero. Tenía los cabellos blancos como la leche, le cruzaba la frente una cinta de cuero, vestía una chaqueta negra con tachuelas de plata y botas altas. Sobre el hombro derecho brillaba el pomo esférico de una espa da que llevaba cruzada a la espalda.

—¿Adonde os dirige el camino?

—Adonde mande la voluntad del rey —respondió Aplegatt con frialdad. Nunca respondía de otro modo a tales preguntas.

El albino guardó silencio algún tiempo, mientras miraba al mensajero inquisitivamente. Tenía una faz sobrenaturalmente pálida y unos extraños ojos oscuros.

—Seguramente la voluntad del rey —dijo por fin con una voz desagrada ble, ligeramente ronca— te ordene apresurarte, ¿no?, seguramente tengas prisa por volver al camino.

—¿Y a vos qué os importa? ¿Quién sois para meterme priesa?

—No soy nadie. —El albino sonrió repulsivamente—. Y no te meto prisa. Pero en tu lugar, me alejaría de aquí lo más rápidamente posible. No querría que te sucediera algo malo.

Para tal aserto tenía también Aplegatt una respuesta preparada. Breve y lacónica. Tranquila e inofensiva, pero que recordaba con vigor a quién ser vía un mensajero real y lo que amenaza a aquél que se atreva a tocar a un mensajero. Pero en la voz del albino había algo que contuvo a Aplegatt de usar la respuesta acostumbrada.

—Tengo que dar descanso al caballo, señor. Una horita, puede que dos.

—Comprendo —asintió el peloblanco, después de lo cual alzó la cabe za como si estuviera escuchando sonidos que le llegaran desde el exte rior. Aplegatt también aguzó el oído, pero no escuchó más que a los grillos.

—Descansa entonces —dijo el albino, corrigiendo el cinturón de la espa da que le cortaba el pecho de través—. Pero no salgas al corral. Pase lo que pase, no salgas.

Aplegatt se contuvo y no preguntó. Sintió instintivamente que sería lo mejor. Se inclinó sobre su cuenco y recomenzó la pesca de los escasos torreznos que flotaban en la sopa. Cuando alzó la cabeza, el albino ya no estaba en la habitación.

Al cabo, en el corral relinchó un caballo, golpetearon los cascos.

A la venta entraron tres hombres. Al verlos, el tabernero comenzó a lim piar una jarra más deprisa. La mujer del bebé se apretó contra su dormido marido, le despertó de un empellón. Aplegatt acercó ligeramente hacia sí su silla, sobre la que estaban su cinturón y su arma.

Los hombres se acercaron al mostrador, echando rápidas ojeadas alre dedor y midiendo a los parroquianos. Andaban ligero, haciendo tintinear las espuelas y las armas.

—Sean bienvenidas vuesas mercedes. —El tabernero carraspeó y tosió—. ¿Se puede servir en algo?

—Orujo —dijo uno, bajo y encorvado, con brazos largos como un mono, armado con dos sables zerrikanos que llevaba cruzados al pecho—. ¿Gus tas, Catedrático?

—Positivamente y con agrado —aceptó el otro hombre, al tiempo que se enderezaba unas gafas de pulido cristal azulino con montura de oro que llevaba montadas sobre unas narices ganchudas—. A menos que la bebida esté falsificada con ingredientes inapropiados.

El tabernero les sirvió. Aplegatt se dio cuenta de que las manos le tem blaban ligeramente. Los hombres se apoyaron con la espalda en el mostra dor, dieron lentos tragos de las jicaras de barro.

—Señor tabernero —habló de pronto el de las gafas—. Sospecho que cruzaron por aquí no ha mucho dos damas que se dirigían con intensidad hacia Gors Velen, ¿no?

—Por acá vienen muchos —susurró el ventero.

—A las damas incriminadas —dijo con lentitud el cuatro ojos— os sería imposible no advertirlas. Una de ellas es morena y extraordinariamente be lla. Cabalga un potranco negro. La segunda, más joven, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes, conduce una yegua pinta. ¿Estuvieron aquí?

—No. —Aplegatt se adelantó al posadero, sintiendo de pronto frío en la espalda—. No estuvieron.

El peligro de plumas grises. Arena cálida...

—¿Mensajero?

Aplegatt asintió.

—¿Adonde y de dónde?

—Adonde y de donde quiera la voluntad del rey.

—¿No te has tropezado accidentalmente en el camino con las mujeres sobre las que indago?

—No.

—Rápido lo niegas —aulló el tercer hombre, alto y seco como un palo. Tenía los cabellos negros y brillantes, como embadurnados de grasa—. Y no me parece a mí que hayas esforzado mucho la memoria.

—Déjalo, Heimo —agitó la mano el cuatro ojos—. Es un mensajero. No un subjeto cualquiera. ¿Cuál es la denominación que recibe esta estación, ventero?

—Anchor.

—¿Cuánto espacio hay de aquí a Gors Velen?

—¿Lo qué?

—¿Cuántas millas?

—Las millas no las he medido. Pero como a tres jornadas...

—¿De caballo?

—De rueda.

—¡Eh! —llamó de pronto a media voz el encorvado, al tiempo que se enderezaba y miraba hacia el corral a través de la puerta abierta de par en par—. Echa un vistazo, Catedrático. ¿Quién es el tipo ése? ¿Acaso no es...?

El cuatro ojos también miró hacia afuera y el rostro se le arrugó de pronto.

—Sí —siseó—. Es positivamente él. La suerte nos sonrió en cualquier caso.

—¿Esperamos hasta que entre?

—No va a entrar. Ha visto nuestros caballos.

—Sabe que nosotros...

—Cierra el pico, Yaxa. Está hablando.

—Podéis elegir —les llegó desde el corral una voz ligeramente ronca pero sonora que Aplegatt reconoció al instante—. Uno de vosotros sale y me dice quién os ha contratado. Entonces os iréis de aquí sin percances. O bien salís los tres. Espero respuesta.

—Hideputa... —farfulló el moreno—. Lo sabe. ¿Qué hacemos?

Con un lento movimiento, el cuatro ojos dejó la jicara sobre el mostrador.

—Aquello por lo que nos pagaron.

Escupió en la palma de la mano, movió los dedos y tomó la espada. Al verlo, los dos restantes también desnudaron las hojas. El ventero abrió la boca como para gritar, pero la cerró presto ante la fría mirada que surgía de bajo las gafas azules.

—Quedaos todos aquí —farfulló el cuatro ojos—. Y ni pío. Heimo, cuando comience, intenta ponerte por detrás. Venga, muchachos, suerte. Salimos.

Comenzó inmediatamente, nada más salir. Gemidos, pataleos, el sonido de las hojas al chocar. Y luego un grito. De los que ponen los pelos de punta.

El ventero palideció, la mujer con ojeras lanzó un grito sordo mientras apretaba con las dos manos al niño sobre su pecho. El gato que estaba sobre la estufa saltó sobre sus cuatro patas, erizó los pelos, la cola se le puso como un cepillo. Aplegatt se echó rápido con la silla hacia un rincón. Tenía su arma sobre las rodillas pero no la extrajo de la funda.

De nuevo, desde el exterior, pataleo sobre las tablas, silbidos y el golpear de las hojas.

—Ah, tú... —gritó alguien con fuerza, y en aquel grito, aunque terminado con un insulto blasfemo, había más desesperación que rabia—. Tú...

El silbido de las hojas. E inmediatamente un aullido agudo y penetrante, que dio la sensación de hacer jirones el aire. Un estampido, como si cayera sobre las tablas un pesado saco de grano. Desde el atadero, el golpeteo de cascos, los relinchos de asustados caballos.

Sobre las tablas, otra vez un estruendo, rápidos y pesados pasos de alguien que corre. La mujer con el niño se apretó más contra el marido, el tabernero apoyó la espalda en la pared. Aplegatt tomó la espada, cubriendo todavía el arma por debajo de la mesa. El hombre que corría se dirigía direc tamente hacia la venta, estaba claro que en un instante llegaría a la puerta. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, silbó una hoja.

El hombre gritó y luego se lanzó hacia el interior. Parecía que iba a caer en el umbral, pero no cayó. Dio unos cuantos pasos, lentos y vaci lantes, y sólo entonces cayó pesadamente en el centro de la habitación, levantando el polvo acumulado en los intersticios del suelo. Cayó de bru ces, impotente, agitando las manos y doblando las rodillas. Las gafas de cristal cayeron con un golpe sobre las tablas del suelo, estallaron en una masa azulada. Bajo el cuerpo ahora inmóvil comenzó a crecer un charco oscuro, brillante.

Nadie se movió. Ni gritó.

El albino entró en la habitación.

Hábilmente, introdujo la espada que sostenía en la mano dentro de la vaina que llevaba a la espalda. Se acercó a la barra, sin ni siquiera dignarse mirar el cadáver que yacía en el suelo. El ventero se encogió.

—Mala gente... —dijo el albino con voz ronca—. Mala gente ha muerto. Cuando venga el baile puede resultar que haya recompensa por sus cabe zas. Que haga con ella lo que crea conveniente.

El ventero asintió solícito.

—Pudiera también suceder —siguió al cabo el albino— que acerca de la suerte de esta mala gente preguntaran sus camaradas o compinches. Diles entonces que los mordió el Lobo. El Lobo Blanco. Y añade que han de mirar a menudo a sus espaldas. Algún día se darán la vuelta y verán al Lobo.

Cuando tres días más tarde Aplegatt llegó a las puertas de Tretogor era ya bastante después de la medianoche. Se enfureció porque hubo de entretenerse junto al foso y arañarse la garganta: los guardias dormían el sueño de los justos y tardaban en abrir la puerta. Se quitó un peso de encima insultándolos a conciencia, los desolló vivos hasta la tercera generación inclusive. Luego escu chó con gusto cómo el jefe de la guardia, despertado de su sueño, complemen taba con aspectos completamente nuevos las acusaciones que él había dirigido a las madres, abuelas y bisabuelas de los guardias. Por supuesto, no podía siquiera soñar con que le condujeran de noche hasta el rey Vizimir. Lo que al fin y al cabo tampoco tenía en mente: contaba con que podría dormir hasta por la mañana, hasta la campana del amanecer. Se equivocaba. En vez de señalarle un lugar de descanso, le condujeron sin pausa hasta el cuerpo de guardia. En la habitación no le esperaba el señor del castillo, sino el otro, aquel grandullón gordo. Aplegatt lo conocía, era Dijkstra, el hombre de confianza del rey de Redania. Dijkstra —el mensajero lo sabía— estaba habilitado para escuchar las nuevas exclusivamente destinadas a los oídos del rey. Aplegatt le dio la carta.

—¿Tienes un mensaje oral?

—Lo tengo, señor.

—Habla.

—Demawend a Vizimir —recitó Aplegatt, cerrando los ojos—. Primero: los disfrazados están listos para la segunda noche después de la luna nueva de julio. Cuida de que Foltest no la líe. Segundo: el congreso de los Listillos en Thanedd no se merece mi presencia y te aconsejo lo mismo. Tercero: la Leoncilla está muerta.

Dijkstra frunció ligeramente el ceño, tableteó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tienes una carta para el rey Demawend. Y un mensaje oral... Abre bien los oídos y aguza la memoria. Lo repetirás a tu rey palabra por palabra. Sólo a él, a nadie más. A nadie, ¿comprendes?

—Comprendo, señor.

—El mensaje es éste: Vizimir a Demawend. Hay que sujetar a toda costa a los disfrazados. Hay un traidor. La Llama ha reunido un ejército en Dol Angra y sólo espera un pretexto. Repite.

Aplegatt lo repitió.

—Bien —asintió Dijkstra—. Saldrás en cuanto amanezca.

—Poderoso señor, llevo cinco días en el camino. —El mensajero se tocó el trasero—. ¿Permitís siquiera que duerma hasta la mañana...?

—¿Acaso tu rey, Demawend, duerme ahora por la noche? ¿Acaso yo duermo? Sólo por preguntar esto ya mereces que te arree en los morros. Te darán de comer, luego estírate algo sobre la paja. Y al salir el sol te vas. He ordenado que te dieran un semental de raza, ya verás, corre como el viento. Y no tuerzas el gesto. Toma además un saquete con un premio extra para que no andes diciendo por ahí que Vizimir es un roñoso.

—Gracias, señor.

—Cuando estés en los bosques del Pontar, ten cuidado. Se han visto Ardi llas por allí. Y tampoco hay falta de bandoleros comunes por aquellos lares.

—Oh, lo sé, señor. Si hubierais visto lo que yo hace tres días...

—¿Qué viste?

Aplegatt narró rápidamente lo sucedido en Anchor. Dijkstra escuchó cru zando sus poderosos brazos sobre el pecho.

—El Catedrático... —dijo pensativo—. Heimo Cambistas y el Corto Yaxa. Muertos por el brujo. En Anchor, en la ruta que lleva hasta Gors Velen, es decir, a Thanedd, a Garstang... ¿Y la Leoncilla está muerta?

—¿Qué decís, señor?

—Nada importante. —Dijkstra alzó la cabeza—. Al menos para ti. Des cansa. Y con el alba, al camino.

Aplegatt comió lo que le trajeron, se tumbó un rato sin poder cerrar los ojos de cansancio, antes del amanecer ya estaba en la puerta. El semental era en verdad vivo, pero resabiado. A Aplegatt no le gustaban los caballos así.

En la espalda, entre la paletilla izquierda y la columna vertebral había algo que le picaba intolerablemente, igual le había picado una chinche mien tras dormitaba en el establo. Y no había forma de arrascarse.

El semental bailoteó, relinchó. El mensajero le picó con las espuelas y pasó al galope. El tiempo apremiaba.

—Gar'ean —silbó Cairbre, inclinándose por entre las ramas del árbol desde el que observaba el camino—. ¡En Dh'oine aen evall a stráede!

Toruviel se levantó del suelo, agarrando y ciñéndose la espada, dio un golpe con la punta de la bota en el muslo de Yaevinn, que descabezaba un sueño junto a ella, apoyada en la pared que formaba un árbol arrancado por el viento. El elfo se alzó, silbó al quemarse con la arena caliente en la que había apoyado la mano.

—¿Que suecc's?

—Un caballo en el camino.

—¿Uno? —Yaevinn alzó el arco y el carcaj—. ¿Cairbre? ¿Sólo uno?

—Uno. Se acerca.

—Pues nos lo cargamos. Habrá un Dh'oine menos.

—Déjalo. —Toruviel lo agarró por la manga—. ¿Qué nos importa? Tenía mos que hacer un reconocimiento y luego unirnos al comando. ¿Vamos a asesinar civiles por los caminos? ¿Es así la lucha por la libertad?

—Exactamente así es. Quítate.

—Si hay un cadáver en el camino, cualquier patrulla que pase dará la alarma. El ejército comenzará a perseguirnos. ¡Nos rodearán, podemos te ner problemas para cruzar el río!

—Por este camino pasa poca gente. Cuando descubran el cuerpo ya es taremos muy lejos.

—El jinete también está ya lejos —dijo Cairbre desde el árbol—. En vez de hablar había que haber disparado. Ahora ya no lo alcanzas. Son más de doscientos pasos.

—¿Con mi sesenta libras? —Yaevinn acarició el arco—. ¿Con una flecha de treinta pulgadas? Además, no son doscientos pasos. Como mucho, cien to cincuenta. Mire, que spar aenle.

—Yaevinn, déjalo...

—Thaess aep, Toruviel.

El elfo dio la vuelta a su gorro de tal forma que no le estorbara el rabo de ardilla que llevaba adherido, tensó rápidamente el arco, mucho, hasta la oreja, midió bien y soltó la saeta.

Aplegatt no escuchó el disparo. Era una flecha «silenciosa», enmudecida especialmente con largas y estrechas plumas grises, con la punta acanala da para aumentar la estabilidad y disminuir el peso. La punta tripartita de la flecha, afilada como una navaja, alcanzó con ímpetu al mensajero en el centro de la espalda, entre la paletilla izquierda y la columna vertebral. Las hojas estaban colocadas en ángulo, al clavarse en el cuerpo la saeta giró y se introdujo como un tornillo, destrozando los tejidos, rasgando el aparato circulatorio y aplastando los huesos. Aplegatt cayó con el pecho sobre el cuello del caballo y resbaló al suelo, impotente como un saco de lana.

La arena del camino estaba caliente, el sol brillaba tanto que hasta que maba. Pero el mensajero ya no sintió aquello. Había muerto al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

_Decir que la conocí sería una exageración. Pienso que, excepto el brujo y la hechicera, nadie la conoció de verdad jamás. Cuando la vi por vez primera no me causó especial impresión, incluso pese a las extraordi narias circunstancias que lo acompañaron. Sé de algunos que han afir mado que al instante, a primera vista, percibieron el hálito de la muerte que seguía a esta muchacha. A mí sin embargo me pareció completa mente normal, y ya por entonces sabía yo que no era normal, por eso me esforcé en mirar, descubrir, percibir lo extraordinario en ella. Pero nada vi y nada percibí. Nada que pudiera haber sido señal, presenti miento ni profecía de los trágicos acontecimientos posteriores. Aquéllos de los que fue causa. Y aquéllos que ella misma provocó._

Jaskier, _Medio siglo de poesía_

Junto al camino, en el lugar donde se terminaba el bosque, había nueve postes clavados en la tierra. En la punta de cada poste habían clavado horizontalmente una rueda de carro. Sobre las ruedas se arremolinaban los cuervos y las cornejas, picoteando y arañando unos cadáveres que estaban atados a los aros y los cubos. La altura de los postes y el número de los pájaros sólo permitía, es cierto, imaginarse lo que eran los restos irrecono cibles que descansaban sobre las ruedas. Pero eran cadáveres. No podían ser otra cosa.

Ciri volvió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz con asco. El viento soplaba desde los postes, el nauseabundo hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición se extendía por el camino.

—Bonita decoración. —Yennefer se inclinó en la silla y escupió al suelo, olvidando que no hacía mucho que había regañado a Ciri por escupir del mismo modo—. Pintoresca y olorosa. Pero, ¿por qué aquí, al borde del bos que? Por lo general algo así se coloca junto a las murallas de la ciudad. ¿Me equivoco, buenas gentes?

—Son Ardillas, noble dama —se apresuró a aclarar uno de los mercade res ambulantes al que habían alcanzado en la senda, mientras sujetaba de las riendas al caballo pío que tiraba de su carro de dos ruedas bien carga do—. Elfos. Allá, en los palos aquéllos. Por eso están los palos al pie del bosque. Para servir de aviso a otros Ardillas.

—Eso quiere decir —la hechicera le miró— que a los Scoia'tael que se atrapa vivos se les trae aquí...

—Los elfos, señora, raramente se dejan pillar vivos —la interrumpió el mercader—. Y si acaso los guardias agarran alguno, lo llevan a la ciudad, porque allá habitan también inhumanos. Cuando los tales ven los tormen tos en la plaza, se les va la gana de irse con los Ardillas. Pero si en la lucha se mata a algún elfo, entonces se trae el cuerpo a la trocha y se cuelga en los palos. Hay cuando los traen de lejos y apestando llegan...

—Y pensar —ladró Yennefer— que a nosotros se nos han prohibido las prácticas necrománticas en atención al respeto hacia la majestad de la muerte y al cuerpo de este mundo, al cual se le debe honor, tranquilidad, entierro ritual y ceremonioso...

—¿Qué decís, señora?

—Nada. Vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes, Ciri, lejos de este lugar. Uf, tengo la sensación de estar totalmente impregnada de este hedor...

—Yo también, eeej —dijo Ciri, rodeando al trote el tiro del buhonero—. Va mos al galope, ¿vale?

—Está bien... ¡Ciri! ¡Al galope, pero no a lo loco!

Pronto tuvieron la ciudad a la vista, grande, rodeada de murallas, erizada de torres con tejados picudos y brillantes. Y al otro lado de la ciudad se veía el mar, verdoso, reluciendo bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana, salpicado acá y allá de las manchas blancas de los veleros. Ciri detuvo el caballo al borde de un despeñadero arenoso, se puso de pie sobre los estribos, aspiró ávida mente el aire y el perfume.

—Gors Velen —dijo Yennefer, acercándose y poniéndose a su lado—. Por fin hemos llegado. Volvamos al camino.

En el camino real se pusieron de nuevo a galope ligero, dejando tras de sí a unos cuantos tiros de bueyes y a algunos caminantes que llevaban a la espalda hatos de leña. Cuando sobrepasaron a todos y se quedaron solas, la hechicera redujo el paso y detuvo con un gesto a Ciri.

—Acércate —dijo—. Más cerca. Toma las riendas y conduce mi caballo. Necesito las dos manos.

—¿Para qué?

—Te he pedido que tomes las riendas.

Yennefer sacó de las alforjas un espejito de plata, lo limpió, después de lo cual pronunció un encantamiento. El espejito se escapó de sus dedos, se alzó y se quedó colgado sobre el cuello del caballo, justo enfrente del rostro de la hechicera.

Ciri dio un suspiro de admiración, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

La hechicera extrajo de las alforjas un peine, se quitó la boina y durante los siguientes minutos se estuvo peinando enérgicamente el cabello. Ciri mantuvo silencio. Sabía que mientras Yennefer se peinaba los cabellos no le estaba permitido molestarla ni distraerla. El pintoresco y aparentemente descuidado desorden de sus rizos abundantes y retorcidos se conformaba como resultado de largos intentos y precisaba de no pocos esfuerzos.

La hechicera echó otra vez mano a las alforjas. Se puso en las orejas unos pendientes de brillantes y unos brazaletes en ambas muñecas. Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y se desabotonó la blusa para descubrir el cuello y el terciopelo negro adornado con una estrella de obsidiana.

—¡Ja! —Ciri no aguantó más—. ¡Sé por qué lo haces! ¡Quieres parecer guapa porque vamos a la ciudad! ¿Lo he adivinado?

—Lo has adivinado.

-¿Y yo?

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡También quiero parecer guapa! Me voy a peinar...

—Ponte la boina —dijo Yennefer con aspereza, todavía mirando en el espejo que colgaba por entre las orejas del caballo—. En el mismo sitio en el que estaba. Y guárdate los cabellos por debajo.

Ciri resopló con rabia pero obedeció inmediatamente. Ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a diferenciar los colores y los tonos de voz de la hechi cera. Sabía cuándo se podía intentar discutir y cuándo no.

Yennefer, una vez terminó de colocarse los rizos sobre la frente, sacó de las alforjas un pequeño frasquito de cristal verde.

—Ciri —dijo con voz suave—. Viajamos de incógnito. Y el viaje todavía no se ha terminado. Por eso tienes que esconder tu cabellos bajo la boina. En cada puerta de la ciudad hay personas a las que se paga para que observen meticulosa y cuidadosamente a los viajeros. ¿Comprendes?

—No —repuso Ciri con descaro, mientras tiraba de las riendas del se mental negro de la hechicera—. ¡Te has arreglado de tal modo que a los mirones de las puertas se les van a saltar los ojos! ¡Vaya un camuflaje!

—La ciudad a cuyas puertas nos acercamos —sonrió Yennefer— es Gors Velen. Yo no tengo por qué camuflarme en Gors Velen, e incluso diría que al contrario. Contigo es otra cosa. A ti no debe recordarte nadie.

—¡Los que te miren también me verán a mí!

La hechicera destapó el tarrito, del que se escapó un olor a lilas y grose lla. Introdujo el dedo índice en el tarrito y luego se echó un poquito de su contenido bajo los ojos.

—Dudo —dijo, todavía sonriendo enigmáticamente— que nadie te preste atención.

Delante del puente había una larga fila de jinetes y carros, y en la antepuer ta se acumulaban los viajeros que esperaban al siguiente control. Ciri se enfureció y farfulló, enfadada por la perspectiva de una larga espera. Yennefer, sin embargo, se enderezó en la silla y pasó al trote, mirando muy por enci ma de las cabezas de los viajeros. Éstos, a su vez, se apartaron prestos, le hicieron sitio, inclinando la cabeza con respeto. Los guardias, vestidos con largas cotas de malla, vieron de inmediato a la hechicera y le dejaron paso libre, sin ahorrar en golpes de pica con los que azuzaron a los reticentes o lentos en exceso.

—Por aquí, por aquí, poderosa señora —gritó uno de los guardias, mi rando a Yennefer y gesticulando con el rostro—. ¡Pasar por aquí, os pido humildemente! ¡Abrir paso! ¡Abrir paso, bellacos!

El jefe de la guardia, que había sido llamado a toda prisa, salió del cuer po de guardia amohinado y enfadado, pero a la vista de Yennefer enrojeció, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—Con humildad os doy la bienvenida a Gors Velen, clara señora —barbulló, mientras se enderezaba y se quedaba mirando fijamente—. A vuestras órde nes... ¿Puedo servir en algo a la señora? ¿Dar escolta? ¿Un guía? ¿Llamar a alguien?

—No hace falta. —Yennefer se enderezó en la silla, le miró de arriba a abajo—. Pasaré poco tiempo en la ciudad. Voy a Thanedd.

—Entendido... —El soldado se apoyaba alternativamente en uno y otro pie, sin quitar ojo del rostro de la hechicera. El resto de los guardias tam bién miraba. Ciri se tensó orgullosa y levantó la cabeza, pero constató que no la miraba nadie. Como si no existiera.

—Entendido —repitió el jefe de la guardia—. A Thanedd, sí... Al congre so. Entendido, se entiende. Entonces os deseo...

—Gracias. —La hechicera azuzó al caballo, mostrando claramente su escasa curiosidad por lo que quisiera desearle el comandante. Ciri se apre suró a seguirla. Los guardias se inclinaron al paso de Yennefer, pero siguie ron sin dignarse si quiera echarle una mirada a ella.

—Ni siquiera te han preguntado el nombre —murmuró, alcanzando a Yennefer y dirigiendo con cuidado el caballo por entre las rodadas marcadas en el barro de la calle—. ¡Ni adonde vamos! ¿Los hechizaste?

—No a ellos. A mí misma.

La hechicera se dio la vuelta y Ciri resopló con fuerza. Los ojos de Yennefer ardían con un brillo violeta y su rostro emanaba belleza. Resplandeciente. Retadora. Amenazante. E innatural.

—¡El tarrito verde! —se imaginó al punto Ciri—. ¿Qué era?

—Glamarye. Un elixir o, mejor dicho, un ungüento para ocasiones espe ciales. Ciri, ¿acaso tienes que pasar por cada charco del camino?

—¡Quiero limpiarle los cascos al caballo!

—Hace un mes que no llueve. Eso son lavazas y meados de caballos, no agua.

—Aja... Dime, ¿por qué has usado ese elixir? ¿Tan necesario te era...?

—Esto es Gors Velen —la interrumpió Yennefer—. Una ciudad que debe su bienestar en gran medida a los hechiceros. Más exactamente, a las he chiceras. Tú misma has visto cómo se trata aquí a las hechiceras. Y yo no tenía ganas de presentarme, ni de demostrar quién soy. Prefería que fuera evidente al primer vistazo. Después de esa casa roja torcemos a la izquier da. Al paso, Ciri, sujeta al caballo o golpearás a algún crío.

—¿Y a qué hemos venido aquí?

—Ya te lo dije.

Ciri bufó, apretó los labios, espoleó con fuerza al caballo. La yegua bailoteó, por poco no chocó con un carro que pasaba a su lado. El conductor se alzó en el pescante y ya iba a regalarlos con un colección de flores de carretero cuando al ver a Yennefer se sentó rápido y se ocupó de examinar detenida mente el estado de sus propias almadreñas.

—Sólo un respingo más como éste —dijo Yennefer— y me enfadaré. Te estás comportando como una cría de cabra. Me das vergüenza ajena.

—Me quieres meter en esa escuela, ¿sí? ¡Yo no quiero!

—Más bajo. La gente mira.

—¡A ti te miran, no a mí! ¡Yo no quiero ir a ninguna escuela! ¡Me prome tiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo y ahora quieres dejarme! ¡Sola! ¡Yo no quiero estar sola!

—No vas a estar sola. En la escuela hay muchas muchachas de tu edad. Tendrás muchas amigas.

—No quiero amigas. Quiero estar contigo y con... Pensaba que...

Yennefer se volvió bruscamente.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Pensaba que íbamos a ir con Geralt. —Ciri sacudió la cabeza retadoramente

—. Sé bien en qué pensabas todo el camino. Y por qué suspirabas por las noches...

—Basta —gritó la hechicera, y la visión de sus ojos ardiendo hizo que Ciri apretara la cara contra las crines del caballo—. Demasiado lejos has ido. Te recuerdo que la época en que podías contradecirme ha pasado sin remedio. Y fue así por voluntad tuya. Ahora tienes que ser obediente. Harás todo lo que te ordene. ¿Entendido?

Ciri asintió.

—Lo que ordene será lo mejor para ti. Siempre. Y por eso me escucharás y llevarás a cabo mis recomendaciones. ¿Está claro? Sujeta el caballo. Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Ésta es la escuela? —farfulló Ciri, alzando los ojos hacia la suntuosa fachada del edificio—. ¿Es ésta ya...?

—Ni una palabra más. Desmonta. Y compórtate como se debe. No es la escuela, la escuela está en Aretusa, no en Gors Velen. Esto es un banco.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos un banco?

—Piénsalo. Desmonta, te he dicho. ¡No en el charco! Deja el caballo, para eso está el servicio. Quítate los guantes. No se entra en un banco con guantes de viaje. Mírame. Colócate la boina. Pon bien el cuello de la camisa. Enderézate. ¿No sabes qué hacer con las manos? ¡Entonces no hagas nada!

Ciri suspiró.

Los sirvientes que se acercaron corriendo desde las puertas del edificio, deshaciéndose en reverencias, eran enanos. Ciri los miró con curiosidad. Aunque igual de bajos, rechonchos y barbados, no recordaban en absoluto a su amigo Yarpen Zigrin ni a sus muchachos. Los sirvientes eran grises, vestidos con el mismo uniforme, sin nada de particular. Y serviles, lo que no. era posible decir de Yarpen y sus muchachos en forma alguna.

Entraron. El elixir mágico seguía funcionando, así que la aparición de Yennefer provocó inmediatamente una gran alteración, carreras, reveren cias, más bienvenidas humilladas y declaraciones de estar prestos a servir, cuyo final lo marcó sólo la aparición de un enano imposiblemente gordo, ricamente vestido y de blancas barbas.

—¡Estimada Yennefer! —bramó el enano, haciendo balancearse una ca dena de oro que colgaba de su potente cuello bastante por debajo de la barba blanca—. ¡Vaya una sorpresa! ¡Y qué honor! ¡Por favor, por favor, al despacho! ¡Y vosotros, no os quedéis quietos, no miréis! ¡Al trabajo, al ába co! Wilfli, ahora mismo, una botella de Castel de Neuf, al despacho, cosecha del... Tú ya sabes de qué cosecha. ¡Vivo, en marcha! Permite, permite, Yennefer. Una verdadera alegría el verte. Tienes un aspecto... Ah, la leche, ¡que quita el aliento!

—Tú tampoco te mantienes mal, Giancardi —sonrió la hechicera.

—Seguro. Por favor, ven conmigo al despacho. Pero no, no, las señoras por delante. Conoces el camino, Yennefer.

El despacho estaba oscuro y agradablemente fresco, en el aire había un perfume que Ciri recordaba de la torre de escriba de Jarre: el perfume a encausto, pergamino y polvo cubriendo muebles de roble, tapices de las paredes y antiguos libros.

—Sentaos, por favor. —El banquero apartó de la mesa un pesado sillón para Yennefer, lanzó a Ciri una mirada curiosa—. Hum...

—Dale algún libro, Molnar —dijo descuidadamente la hechicera, al ob servar la mirada—. A ella le encantan los libros. Que se siente al borde de la mesa y no molestará. ¿Verdad, Ciri?

Ciri no encontró que responder tuviera algún sentido.

—Libros, ehem, ehem. —El enano se puso a ello, acercándose a una cómo da—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh, el libro de entradas y salidas... No, éste no. Aran celes y pagos portuarios... Tampoco. ¿Créditos y reembolsos? No. ¿Y qué hace éste aquí? El diablo lo sabe... Pero creo que será perfecto. Toma, muchacha.

El libro llevaba el título de _Physiologus _y era bastante viejo y destrozado. Ciri abrió la portada con mucho cuidado y pasó algunas páginas. La obra le interesó de inmediato porque trataba de enigmáticas bestias y monstruos y estaba llena de dibujos. Durante unos cuantos minutos se afanó en com partir su interés entre el libro y la conversación de la hechicera y el enano.

—¿Tienes alguna carta para mí, Molnar?

—No. —El banquero sirvió vino a Yennefer y a sí mismo—. No ha venido nueva alguna. La última, hace un mes, te la mandé de la forma establecida.

—La recibí, gracias. Y por casualidad... ¿alguien se ha interesado por esas cartas?

—Aquí no —sonrió Molnar Giancardi—. Pero disparas a la diana correc ta, querida mía. El banco de los Vivaldi me informó en secreto de que inten taron seguirle la pista a las cartas. Su filial en Vengerberg descubrió tam bién un intento de seguir las operaciones de tu cuenta privada. Uno de los empleados resultó no ser leal.

El enano se interrumpió, miró a la hechicera por bajo de sus pobladas cejas. Ciri aguzó el oído. Yennefer guardó silencio, jugueteando con su es trella de obsidiana.

—Vivaldi —continuó el banquero, bajando la voz— no pudo o no quiso realizar investigaciones en este asunto. El escribano desleal y dispuesto a venderse se cayó a un foso cuando iba borracho y se ahogó. Un desgraciado accidente. Una pena. Demasiado rápido, demasiado a la ligera...

—No hay mal que cien años dure. —La hechicera infló los labios—. Yo sé a quién le interesan mis cartas y mi cuenta, la investigación en casa de los Vivaldi no hubiera arrojado ninguna revelación.

—Si así lo dices... —Giancardi se rascó la barba—. ¿Vas a Thanedd, Yennefer? ¿Al congreso general de hechiceros?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Para decidir el destino del mundo?

—No exageremos.

—Corren diversos rumores —dijo el enano con sequedad—. Y diversas cosas tienen lugar.

—¿Qué cosas, si no es un secreto?

—Desde el año pasado —dijo Giancardi, acariciándose la barba— se ob servan movimientos extraños en la política fiscal... Ya sé, esto no te interesa...

—Habla.

—Han doblado el encabezamiento y el pecho de invernada, impuestos que recauda directamente el poder militar. Todos los mercaderes y empre sarios tienen que pagar a la hacienda real además el llamado «diezmo de céntimo», un impuesto completamente nuevo, un céntimo por cada noble obtenido. Enanos, gnomos, elfos y medianos pagan también más encabeza miento y contribución. Si llevan a cabo actividad mercantil o industrial es tán además obligados a pagar un donativo obligatorio «inhumano» que al canza un diez por ciento. De este modo entrego a la hacienda más del sesen ta por ciento de mis beneficios. Mi banco, incluyendo todas sus filiales, da a los Cuatro Reinos seiscientos ases al año. Para que lo sepas: esto significa casi tres veces más de lo que un duque o conde acaudalado de un reino muy poderoso paga como cuarto.

—¿No se carga a los humanos con donativos para el ejército?

—No. Sólo pagan encabezamiento y pecho de invernada.

—Así que —la hechicera agitó la cabeza— son los enanos y otros no humanos quienes financian la campaña contra los Scoia'tael que está teniendo lugar en los bosques. Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los impuestos con el congreso de Thanedd?

—Después de vuestros congresos —murmuró el banquero— siempre pasa algo. Esta vez tengo la esperanza de que sea al contrario. Cuento con que vuestro congreso consiga que deje de pasar. Estaría muy contento si, por ejemplo, se detuviera esta extraña subida de precios.

—Habla más claro.

El enano se repantigó en el sillón y colocó los dedos sobre la tripa cubier ta por la barba.

—Hace ya unos cuantos años que trabajo en esto —dijo—. Lo suficiente como para saber relacionar ciertos movimientos de precios con algunos hechos. Y últimamente ha subido mucho el precio de las piedras preciosas. Porque hay demanda.

—¿Se cambia dinero líquido en joyas para evitar pérdidas debidas a los vaivenes de los cursos y paridades de las monedas?

—También. Las piedras tienen además una gran ventaja. Un saquete de brillantes de algunas uncías de peso que cabe en un bolsillo responde al valor de unos cincuenta ases, mientras que tal suma en monedas pesa veinticinco libras y ocupa un montón de bolsas. Con un saquete en el bolsi llo se escapa bastante más deprisa que con una bolsa en los brazos. Y se tienen las dos manos libres, lo que no carece de importancia. En una mano se puede llevar a la mujer, con la otra, si fuera necesario, se le puede dar una hostia a cualquiera.

Ciri soltó una sorda carcajada pero Yennefer inmediatamente la hizo callar con una mirada amenazadora.

—Así que —alzó la cabeza— hay algunos que preparan la huida de ante mano. ¿Y adonde, por curiosidad?

—Lo más cotizado es el lejano norte. Hengfors, Kovir, Poviss. Primero porque de verdad están lejos y segundo porque estos países son neutrales y tienen buenas relaciones con Nilfgaard.

—Entiendo. —De los labios de la hechicera no había desaparecido una sonrisa maligna—. Así que brillantes al bolsillo, mujer de la mano y al nor te... ¿No es un poco pronto? Ah, no importa. ¿Qué más se está encarecien do, Molnar?

—Los botes.

—¿Qué?

—Botes —repitió el enano y sonrió—. Todos los constructores de navíos de la costa están produciendo botes por encargo de los aposentadores del ejército del rey Foltest. Los aposentadores pagan bien y realizan constante mente nuevos encargos. Si tienes algún capital libre, Yennefer, invierte en barcos. Un negocio redondo. Produces canoas de cañas y cortezas, presen tas una factura por una barcaza de pino de primera clase, la diferencia te la partes a medias con el aposentador...

—No bromees, Giancardi. Di, de qué se trata.

—Estos botes —dijo con desgana el banquero mirando la techo— son transportados al sur. A Sodden y Brugge, al Yaruga. Pero por lo que sé no se los usa para pescar peces en el río. Se los esconde en los bosques de la orilla derecha. Al parecer el ejército realiza maniobras durante horas para ejerci tar cómo subirse y bajarse de ellas. Por el momento, en secano.

—Aja. —Yennefer movió los labios—. Pero, ¿por qué algunos tienen tanta prisa en irse al norte? El Yaruga está al sur.

—Existe el fundado temor —murmuró el enano mirando a Ciri— de que el emperador Emhyr var Emreis no va a estar muy satisfecho con la noticia de que los mencionados botes han sido lanzados al agua. Hay quien afirma que tales jueguecitos acuáticos pueden hacer enfadar a Emhyr, y entonces lo mejor es estar lo más lejos posible de la frontera nilfgaardiana... Joder, por lo menos hasta la cosecha. Cuando pase la cosecha respiraré con alivio. Si ha de pasar algo, será antes de la cosecha.

—El grano estará en los pósitos —dijo Yennefer lentamente.

—Así es. A los caballos les es difícil pastar en los rastrojos y una fortale za con los pósitos llenos ha de sitiarse muy largo... El tiempo está de parte de los campesinos y la cosecha promete no ser mala... Sí, el tiempo es, como se ve, hermoso. Luce el sol, el buey espera que crezca la hierba... Y el Yaruga en el Dol Angra es muy llano... Es fácil cruzarlo. En ambos sentidos.

—¿Por qué Dol Angra?

—Tengo la esperanza —el banquero se acarició la barba, taladrando a la hechicera con una aguda mirada— de que puedo confiar en ti.

—Siempre has podido hacerlo, Giancardi. Y nada ha cambiado.

—Dol Angra —dijo el hechicero con lentitud— es Lyria y Aedirn, que son aliados militares de Temería. No pensarás que Foltest, que compra los bo tes, planea usarlos él mismo.

—No —dijo despacio la hechicera—. No lo pienso. Gracias por la informa ción, Molnar. Quién sabe, puede que tengas hasta razón. ¿Seremos capaces en el congreso de influir sobre la suerte del mundo y los seres humanos?

—No os olvidéis de los enanos —bufó Giancardi—. Ni de sus bancos.

—Lo intentaremos. Y ya que estamos en ello...

—Te escucho atentamente.

—Tengo gastos, Molnar. Y si saco algo de la cuenta de los Vivaldi de nuevo habrá alguien presto para ahogarse, así que...

—Yennefer —la interrumpió el enano—, tú tienes en mi casa crédito ilimitado. No hace tanto tiempo que tuvo lugar el pogromo de Vengerberg. Puede que tú te hayas olvidado, pero yo no lo olvidaré nunca. Nadie de la familia Giancardi lo olvidará. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Quiero transferir mil quinientos orenes temerios a la oficina de los Cianfanelli en Ellander, a favor del santuario de Melitele.

—Hecho. Una transferencia simpática, las donaciones para los santua rios no pagan impuestos. ¿Qué más?

—¿Cuánto se paga ahora por año en la escuela de Aretusa?

Ciri aguzó el oído.

—Mil doscientas coronas novigradas —dijo Giancardi—. Para una nueva adepta la matrícula sale por unas doscientas.

—Joder, qué caro.

—Todo sube. A las adeptas no se les escatima nada, viven en Aretusa como reinas. Y de ellas vive media ciudad, sastres, zapateros, pasteleros, proveedores...

—Lo sé. Transfiere dos mil a la cuenta de la escuela. Anónimamente. Con la indicación de que se trata de la inscripción y pago del curso... para una adepta.

El enano soltó la pluma, miró a Ciri, sonrió con comprensión. Ciri, ha ciendo como que examinaba el libro, escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Eso es todo, Yennefer?

—Todavía trescientas coronas novigradas para mí, contantes y sonan tes. En el congreso de Thanedd voy a necesitar al menos tres vestidos.

—¿Para qué las quieres contantes y sonantes? Te daré un cheque bancario. Por quinientas. Los precios de las telas importadas también han subido enormemente y tú, al fin y al cabo, no te vistes de lana ni de lino. Y si necesitas algo para ti o para la futura adepta de la escuela de Aretusa, mi oficina y mis cajas están abiertas.

—Gracias. ¿En qué intereses quedamos?

—Los intereses —el enano alzó la cabeza— ya los pagaste a la familia Giancardi por adelantado. Durante el pogromo de Vengerberg. No hablemos más de ello.

—No me gustan tales deudas, Molnar.

—A mí tampoco. Pero soy hombre de negocios. Sé lo que son las obliga ciones. Conozco su valor. Repito, no hablemos más de ello. Los negocios que me has dicho puedes darlos por hechos. El negocio que no me has dicho también.

Yennefer alzó las cejas.

—Cierto brujo cercano a ti —rió Giancardi— visitó hace poco la ciudad de Dorian. Me informaron de que allí tomó prestadas cien coronas a un usurero. El usurero trabaja para mí. Congelaré esta deuda, Yennefer.

La hechicera miro a Ciri, torció con fuerza los labios.

—Molnar —dijo con frialdad—, no metas los dedos entre puertas que han perdido los goznes. Dudo que él todavía me considere cercana y si se entera de la deuda congelada me odiará con creces. Al fin y al cabo lo cono ces, a él y su obsesivo concepto del honor. ¿Hace mucho que estuvo en Dorian?

—Como unos diez días. Luego lo vieron en las Tablas Chicas. De allí, por lo que me informaron, se fue a Hirundum porque tenía un encargo de los granjeros de allí. Lo de costumbre, algún monstruo que matar...

—Y por matarlo, como de costumbre, le pagarán cuatro perras —la voz de Yennefer cambió ligeramente— que, como de costumbre, apenas bastarán para correr con los gastos médicos si el monstruo lo llena de rajas. Como de costumbre. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí, Molnar, enton ces métete en esto. Contacta con los granjeros de Hirundum y sube el pre cio. Hasta que tenga para vivir.

—Como de costumbre —resopló Giancardi—. ¿Y si él al final se entera de ello?

Yennefer clavó sus ojos en Ciri, quien les miraba y escuchaba sin siquie ra afectar que se interesaba por el _Physiologus._

—¿Y por boca de quién —gruñó— iba a enterarse?

Ciri bajó la vista. El enano sonrió significativamente, se acarició la barba.

—¿Antes de encaminarte a Thanedd te pasarás por Hirundum? Por pura casualidad, por supuesto.

—No. —La hechicera desvió la vista—. No me pasaré. Cambiemos de tema, Molnar.

Giancardi de nuevo se acarició la barba, miró a Ciri. Ciri bajó la cabeza, carraspeó y se balanceó en la silla.

—De acuerdo —confirmó—. Es hora de cambiar de tema. Pero está claro que tu pupila se aburre con el libro... y nuestra conversación. Y lo que querría hablar ahora contigo, sospecho, la aburrirá aún más... La suerte del mundo, la suerte de los enanos de este mundo, la suerte de sus bancos, vaya un tema más aburrido para las muchachitas, futuras licenciadas de Aretusa... Suéltala un poco de debajo de tus alas, Yennefer. Que dé un paseo por la villa...

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó Ciri.

La hechicera se enfureció y ya abría la boca para protestar cuando, de pronto, cambió de intenciones. Ciri no estaba segura, pero le parecía que sobre esta decisión había ejercido su influencia un leve guiño que había acompañado la propuesta del banquero.

—Que la muchacha eche un vistazo a las maravillas de esta antiquísima villa, Gors Velen —añadió Giancardi, con una amplia sonrisa—. Le corres ponde un poco de libertad antes de... Aretusa. Y nosotros aquí todavía ha blaremos un poco sobre ciertos asuntos... hum, personales. No, no propon go que la muchacha vaya sola, aunque ésta es una ciudad segura. Le daré compañía y protección. Uno de mis escribanos más jóvenes...

—Perdona, Molnar —Yennefer no correspondió a su sonrisa—, pero no me parece a mí que en estos tiempos que corren, incluso en una ciudad segura, la compañía de un enano...

—Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza —se enfadó Giancardi— que fuera un enano. El escribano del que hablo es el hijo de un respetado mer cader, hombre con, por así decirlo, todo lo que hay que tener. ¿Piensas que sólo doy trabajo a enanos? ¡Eh, Wilfli! ¡Tráeme acá a Fabio, al punto!

—Ciri. —La hechicera se acercó a ella, se inclinó levemente—. Pero sin hacer ninguna tontería de la que luego tenga que avergonzarme. Y con el escribano, la lengua quieta, ¿entiendes? Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con hechos y palabras. No digas que sí con la cabeza. Una promesa ha de hacerse en voz alta.

—Lo prometo, doña Yennefer.

—Mira de vez en cuando al sol. A mediodía te vuelves. Puntualmente. Y si... no, no creo que nadie te reconozca. Pero si vieras que alguien te mira demasiado...

La hechicera echó mano al bolsillo, extrajo una crisoprasa cubierta de runas y bruñida en forma de clepsidra.

—Guárdalo en tu bolsa. No lo pierdas. En caso de necesidad... ¿Recuer das el hechizo? Pero discretamente, la activación produce un fuerte eco y el amuleto al funcionar provoca una onda. Si hubiera alguien cerca sensibili zado hacia la magia, te pondrías al descubierto, en vez de ocultarte. Aja, toma también... Por si te apeteciera comprarte algo.

—Gracias, doña Yennefer. —Ciri guardó el amuleto y las monedas en la bolsa, miró con curiosidad al muchacho que entraba apresurado al despa cho. El muchacho era pecoso, los ondulados cabellos castaños le caían so bre el alto cuello del uniforme gris de escribano.

—Fabio Sachs —presentó Giancardi. El muchacho se inclinó cortes-mente.

—Fabio, ésta es la señora Yennefer, nuestra honorable invitada y apre ciada dienta. Y esta señorita, su pupila, tiene el deseo de visitar la ciudad. La acompañarás, sirviendo como guía y protector.

El muchacho se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez más claramente en direc ción a Ciri.

—Ciri —dijo Yennefer con frialdad—. Levántate, por favor.

Se levantó, ligeramente asombrada, porque conocía las costumbres lo suficiente como para saber que no era preciso. Y de inmediato lo compren dió. El escribano, cierto, parecía tener su misma edad, pero era una cabeza más bajo que ella.

—Molnar —dijo la hechicera—. ¿Quién ha de ocuparse de quién? ¿No podrías delegar esta tarea a alguien de medidas algo más significativas?

El muchacho enrojeció y miró interrogante al director. Giancardi asintió concediéndole permiso. El escribano se volvió a inclinar.

—Noble señora —soltó deprisa y sin azorarse-^. Puede que no sea muy alto pero se puede confiar en mí. Conozco bien la villa, los arrabales y todos los alrededores. Me ocuparé de esta señorita como mejor sepa. Y cuando yo, Fabio Sachs el Joven, hijo de Fabio Sachs, hago algo como mejor sé, enton ces... más de uno que sea más alto no me llega ni a los talones.

Yennefer le miró durante un instante, luego se volvió hacia el banquero.

—Te felicito, Molnar —dijo—. Sabes escoger bien a tus empleados. En el futuro, éste tu escribano más joven te dará muchas alegrías. Cierto es que dicen que el buen cántaro bien suena. Ciri, te pongo con total confianza bajo la protección de Fabio, hijo de Fabio, puesto que es un hombre serio y digno de confianza.

El muchacho enrojeció hasta las raíces de sus cabellos castaños. Ciri sintió que también se ruborizaba.

—Fabio. —El enano abrió una arquilla, rebuscó en su tintineante conte nido—. Aquí tienes medio noble y tres... dos duros. Para el caso de que la señorita tuviera algún antojo. Si no lo tuviera, te los traes de vuelta. Venga, podéis ir.

—A mediodía, Ciri —le recordó Yennefer—. Ni un minuto después.

—Me acuerdo, me acuerdo.

—Me llamo Fabio —dijo el muchacho en cuanto bajaron corriendo las escaleras y salieron a la agitada calle—. Y a ti te llaman Ciri, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres ver en Gors Velen, Ciri? ¿La calle Real? ¿El callejón de los Orfebres? ¿El puerto? ¿O quizá la plaza Mayor y el mercadillo?

—Todo.

—Humm... —se preocupó el muchacho—. Sólo tenemos tiempo hasta el mediodía... Lo mejor será que vayamos a la plaza. Hoy es día de mercado, se pueden ver allí muchas cosas interesantes. Y antes subiremos a la muralla, desde la que se ve toda la bahía y la famosa isla de Thanedd. ¿Qué dices a esto?

—Vamos.

Por la calle rodaban carros con estrépito, arrastraban sus pezuñas los caballos y los bueyes, los toneleros hacían rodar las barricas, por todos lados reinaban el ruido y la prisa. Ciri estaba un poco aturdida por el movi miento y el estruendo. Se caía torpemente de la acera de madera y se metía hasta los tobillos en el barro y el estiércol. Fabio la quiso agarrar de los hombros, pero ella se soltó.

—¡Sé andar sola!

—Hum... Bueno, sí. Pues andemos. Ésta donde estamos es la calle prin cipal de la ciudad. Se llama Cardo y une las dos puertas, la Mayor y la del Mar. Por allí, oh, se va al ayuntamiento. ¿Ves esa torre con un gallo de oro? Es precisamente el ayuntamiento. Y allí, donde está colgado ese letrero de colores, es la posada El Corsé Desatado. Pero allí, hum... allí no iremos. Iremos, oh, por allí, acortaremos el camino a través de la lonja de pescado que está en la calle del Rodeo.

Torcieron por una calleja y salieron directamente a una placita apretada entre los muros de las casas. La placita estaba llena de tenderetes, barriles y cubas de las que emergía un fuerte olor a pescado. Había un vivo y ruidoso comercio, mercaderes y mercadores intentaban hacerse oír a gritos por en cima de los graznidos de las gaviotas que volaban sobre ellos. Junto a las paredes había gatos sentados que fingían no interesarse por el pescado en lo más mínimo.

—Tu señora —dijo de pronto Fabio, sorteando los puestos— es muy estricta.

—Lo sé.

—No sois parientes cercanos, ¿verdad? ¡Se ve al instante!

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Ella es muy hermosa —dijo Fabio con la sinceridad cruel y la libertad desarmante del hombre joven.

Ciri se volvió como una cuerda de arco, pero antes de que acertara a regalar a Fabio con algún comentario mordaz concerniente a sus pecas o a su altura, el muchacho ya la arrastraba por entre carritos, toneles y tende retes, aclarándole al mismo tiempo que la torre que enseñoreaba la placita llevaba el nombre de Bribonesca, que las piedra usadas en su construcción procedían del fondo del mar y que los árboles que crecían por debajo de ella se llamaban plátanos.

—Eres poco habladora, Ciri —afirmó de pronto.

—¿Yo? —fingió asombro—. ¡Nada de eso! Simplemente escucho atenta mente lo que dices. Lo cuentas de forma muy interesante, ¿sabes? Precisa mente pensaba preguntarte...

—Dime, pregunta.

—¿Está lejos la... la ciudad de Aretusa?

—¡Nada lejos! Porque no se trata de una ciudad. Subamos a la muralla, te lo mostraré. Oh, allí hay unos escalones.

La muralla era alta y las escaleras abruptas. Fabio comenzó a sudar y a jadear, lo que no era extraño, pues todo el tiempo estaba hablando. Ciri se enteró de que la muralla que rodeaba a la villa de Gors Velen era una obra moderna, mucho más que la propia ciudad, que había sido construida toda vía por los elfos, que tiene treinta y cinco pies de altura y que se trata del así llamado muro de opus quadratum, hecho de piedra labrada y no de ladrillos cocidos porque tal material es más resistente a los golpes de ariete.

En la cumbre les recibió y les envolvió un refrescante viento marino. Ciri lo aspiró con alegría, después del aire denso y viciado de la ciudad. Apoyó los codos en las barandas de la muralla y miró desde lo alto al puerto, que estaba lleno de velas.

—¿Qué es eso, Fabio? ¿Esa montaña?

—La isla de Thanedd.

La isla parecía estar muy cerca. Y no parecía una isla. Tenía el aspecto de un gigantesco poste de piedra clavado en el fondo del mar, un gran zigurat rodeado de un camino en espiral, escaleras en zigzag y terrazas. Las terra zas verdegueaban de arboledas y jardines, y desde lo verde, clavadas en las rocas como nidos de golondrinas, se elevaban esbeltas torres y cúpulas decoradas, complejos de edificios ornamentados y rodeados de galerías. Aquellos edificios no parecían haber sido construidos. Daba la sensación de que los habían tallado en las laderas de aquella montaña marina.

—Todo esto lo construyeron los elfos —le explicó Fabio—. Se dice que con ayuda de la magia élfica. Sin embargo, desde tiempos inmemoriales, Thanedd pertenece a los hechiceros. Cerca de la punta, allá, donde aquellas cúpulas brillantes, se encuentra el palacio de Garstang. Allí, dentro de algu nos días, tendrá lugar un gran congreso de hechiceros. Y allí, mira, en la mismísima cúspide, aquella alta torre solitaria y almenada es Tor Lara, la Torre de la Gaviota...

—¿Se puede llegar allí por tierra? Está muy cerquita.

—Se puede. Hay un puente que enlaza la orina de la bahía con la isla. No lo vemos porque lo esconden los árboles. ¿Ves esas tejas rojas al pie de la montaña? Es el palacio de Loxia. Allí conduce el puente. Sólo a través de Loxia se puede llegar al camino que lleva a las terrazas altas...

—¿Y allí, donde están esas hermosas galerías y puentecillos? ¿Y los jar dines? Cómo se sujetará eso a la rocas para no caer... ¿Qué es ese palacio?

—Eso es precisamente la Aretusa acerca de la que preguntabas. Allí se encuentra la famosa escuela para jóvenes hechiceras.

—Ah. —Ciri se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Sabes... Fabio...

—Dime.

—¿Ves a veces a las hechiceras jóvenes que estudian en esa escuela? ¿En esa Aretusa?

El muchacho la miró visiblemente asombrado.

—¡Nunca! ¡Nadie las puede ver! Les está prohibido salir de la isla e ir a la ciudad. Y nadie puede entrar en el terreno de la escuela. Incluso el burgrave y el baile, si tienen algo para las hechiceras, sólo pueden ir hasta Loxia. Al nivel más bajo.

—Lo que me imaginaba. —Ciri agitó la cabeza, absorta en la contempla ción de los tejados brillantes de Aretusa—. No es una escuela, sino una prisión. En una isla, sobre unas rocas, junto a un abismo. Una prisión y nada más.

—Un poco sí —reconoció Fabio tras pensárselo un instante—. De ahí es bastante difícil salir... Pero no, no es como una prisión. Las adeptas son al fin y al cabo muchachas jóvenes. Hay que protegerlas...

—¿De quién?

—Bueno... —El muchacho se trabó—. Ya sabes...

—No sé.

—Hum... Pienso... Oh, Ciri, pero si nadie las encierra en la escuela por la fuerza. Ellas mismas quieren...

—Claro, seguro. —Ciri adoptó una picara sonrisa—. Si quieren, enton ces cumplen condena en esa prisión. Si no quisieran, pues entonces no se dejarían encerrar. No es nada especial, basta con ponerse a correr a tiempo. Antes de estar allí, porque después puede ser difícil...

—¿El qué? ¿Escapar? ¿Y adonde tendrían ellas que...?

—Ellas —le interrumpió— seguro que no tenían adonde, las pobres. ¿Fabio? ¿Dónde esta la ciudad de... Hirundum?

El muchacho la miró sorprendido.

—Hirundum no es una ciudad —dijo—. Es una enorme granja. Allí hay huertos y jardines que producen suficientes verduras y frutas para todas las ciudades de alrededores. También tiene estanques en los que se crían carpas y otros peces...

—¿Cómo está de lejos Hirundum de aquí? ¿En qué dirección? Ensé ñamelo.

—¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

—Enséñamelo, te digo.

—¿Ves ese camino que se dirige hacia el oeste? ¿Allí, donde están aque llos carros? Por él se va a Hirundum. Son como unas quince millas, todo el tiempo por el bosque.

—Quince millas —repitió Ciri—. No está lejos, si se tiene un buen caba llo... Gracias, Fabio.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—No importa. Ahora llévame al mercado. Me lo prometiste.

—Vamos.

Tales apreturas y bullicio como reinaban en la plaza de Gors Velen Ciri no había visto nunca. La ruidosa lonja de pescado por la que no hacía mucho que habían pasado daba la sensación de ser un templo silencioso, si se lo comparaba con la plaza. La plaza era en verdad gigantesca y pese a ello le parecía que como mucho iban a poder mirar de lejos, porque no se podía ni siquiera soñar con llegarse al terreno del mercado. Fabio, sin embargo, se introdujo con decisión entre la multitud arremolinada llevándola de la mano.

Los vendedores gritaban que se las pelaban, los compradores gritaban todavía más, los niños extraviados entre la multitud aullaban y se lamenta ban. Las vacas bramaban, las ovejas balaban, los patos parpaban y las gallinas cacareaban. Los artesanos enanos golpeaban obstinadamente con sus martillos en alguna chapa y cuando dejaban de martillear para beber algo, comenzaban a maldecir de modo atroz. Desde algunos puntos de la plaza llegaba el sonido de los caramillos, los rabeles y los címbalos, por lo visto los vagabundos y los musicantes interpretaban sus piezas. Para colmo de males, algún ciego entre la muchedumbre le daba incansable a una trom peta de lata. Con seguridad no era músico.

Ciri dio un salto ante el trote salvaje de un cerdo que gritaba agudamen te y cayó sobre una jaula con gallinas. Tropezando, dio con algo que era blando y maullaba. Retrocedió y por un pelo no encontró bajo las pezuñas de un animal enorme, apestoso, asqueroso y amenazador, que iba empu jando a la gente con sus velludos costados.

—¿Qué era eso? —tartamudeó, mientras intentaba guardar el equilibrio—. ¿Fabio?

—Un camello. No tengas miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo! ¡Que tontería!

Miró curiosa a su alrededor. Contempló el trabajo de los medianos, que producían a ojos del público unas taraceadas botas de piel de cabra, se entusiasmó con unas hermosas muñecas que ofrecían en un puesto una pareja de medioelfos. Examinó artículos de malaquita y jaspe que tenía a la venta un gnomo sombrío y gruñón. Repasó con interés y conocimiento de causa las espadas de un taller de armería. Observó a una muchacha que estaba trenzando cestas de mimbre y llegó a la conclusión de que no hay nada peor que el trabajo.

El soplador de trompetas dejó de tocar. Seguramente alguien lo había matado.

—¿Qué es lo que huele tan deliciosamente?

—Buñuelos. —Fabio acarició su bolsa—. ¿Tienes el antojo de comer uno?

—Tengo el antojo de comer dos.

El vendedor les dio tres buñuelos, tomó el duro y les devolvió cuatro reales de los que partió uno por la mitad. Ciri, recobrando poco a poco el aplomo, contempló la operación de partición mientras devoraba ávidamente su primer buñuelo.

—¿De esto —preguntó, comenzando con el segundo— procede el refrán: «no vales ni un real»?

—Sí. —Fabio se tragó su buñuelo—. Puesto que no hay moneda más pequeña que el real. ¿Acaso en tu tierra no se usan medios reales?

—No. —Ciri se chupó los dedos—. En mi tierra se usaban ducados de oro. Además, toda esta partición no ha tenido sentido, ni era necesaria.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo el antojo de comerme un tercer buñuelo.

Los buñuelos rellenos de mermelada de ciruelas actuaron como elixir milagroso. Ciri cobró buen humor y la tumultuosa plaza dejó de molestar y comenzó incluso a gustarle. No permitió ya que Fabio la arrastrara, sino que ella se lo llevó a él hacia la mayor barahunda, hacia el lugar desde el que alguien declamaba algo, subido sobre una tribuna improvisada con barriles. El orador era un envejecido gordito. Por su cabeza afeitada y su sotana gris Ciri reconoció en él a un sacerdote errante. Ya había visto a otros así, a veces visitaban el santuario de Melitele en Ellander. La madre Nenneke nunca se refería a ellos de otra forma que no fuera «esos idiotas fanáticos».

—¡Una sola es la ley en el mundo! —gritaba el gordo sacerdote—. ¡La ley divina! ¡Toda la naturaleza está sometida a tal ley, toda la tierra y todo lo que vive sobre la tierra! ¡Y los hechizos y la magia son contrarios a esta ley! ¡Malditos sean los hechiceros y cercano está el día de la ira en el que el fuego celestial destruirá su blasfema isla! ¡Caerán entonces los muros de Loxia, Aretusa y Garstang, detrás de los cuales se reúnen estos paganos para realizar sus maquinaciones! ¡Caerán esos muros...!

—Y, su puta madre, habrá que volverlos a levantar —murmuró un cria do de muías vestido con una bata manchada de cal.

—¡Os conmino, gentes piadosas y de bien —gritaba el sacerdote— a que no creáis a los hechiceros, no os tornéis a ellos ni en busca de consejo ni con petición alguna! ¡No os dejéis atrapar en su gallarda figura, ni en su hablar fluido, porque en verdad os digo que los tales hechiceros son como sepulcros blanqueados, que de fuera, a la verdad, se muestran hermosos, mas de dentro están llenos de huesos de muertos y de toda suciedad!

—Habéis visto —dijo una moza joven con un cestillo lleno de zanaho rias— cómo se le infla la boca. Berrea contra los magos pues los envidia, y eso es todo.

—Cierto —se arrimó el mulero—. Él mismo, mirailo, tiene una testa como un güevo y la tripa le cuelga por bajo las rodillas. Y en contra las hechiceras son hermosas, ni gordas ni calvorotas... Las hechiceras, ja, son la hermosu ra misma...

—¡Puesto que al diablo la alma por la hermosura vendieron! —gritó un personaje bajito con un martillo de zapatero en el cinturón.

—Tontunas, cambiasuelas. ¡Si no fuera por las buenas dueñas de Aretusa, hace tiempo que te hubieras ido ya con el hatillo al hombro! ¡Gracias a ellas tienes algo a que hincarle el diente!

Fabio arrastró a Ciri tirándola de las mangas, de nuevo se sumergieron entre la multitud, que los condujo en dirección al centro de la plaza. Escu charon el golpear de los tambores y roncos gritos que llamaban a guardar silencio. La multitud no tenía pensado callarse, pero a quien gritaba desde un tablado de madera no le molestaba aquello. Tenía una voz poderosa y ejercitada y sabía usar de ella.

—Se hace saber —gritó, mientras desenrollaba un rollo de pergamino— que Hugo Ansbach, de familia de mediano, está fuera de la ley, pues a los malvados elfos que son nombrados Ardillas en su casa cama y cobijo diera. Y lo mismo Justin Ingvar, herrero, de familia de enano, que a los citados bribones forjara puntas de flechas. A ambos dos el burgrave su rastro pre gona y perseguirles manda. Quien los atrape obtendrá de galardón: cin cuenta coronas en monedas. Y si alguno alimento o refugio les diera, será pregonado de cómplice suyo y la misma pena que los tales le será dada. Y si en concejo o aldea fueran cogidos, todo el concejo o aldea habrá de pagar...

—¡Como si hubiera —gritó alguien de entre la multitud— quien fuera a dar cobijo a un mediano! ¡A sus alquerías ir a buscarlos y los encontraréis, a todos ellos, los inhumanos, a la mazmorra!

—¡Al cadalso y no a la mazmorra!

El pregonero siguió leyendo más anuncios del burgrave y del concejo del burgo y Ciri perdió el interés. Precisamente tenía la intención de escaparse de la multitud cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre la nalga. Una mano nada casual, desvergonzada y a todas luces experimentada.

La angostura, parecía, le impedía darse la vuelta, pero Ciri había apren dido en Kaer Morhen cómo moverse en lugares en los que resulta difícil. Se dio la vuelta, provocando un algo de confusión. El joven sacerdote de cabeza afeitada que estaba detrás de ella sonreía con una sonrisa arrogante y mu chas veces practicada. Bien, decía aquella sonrisa, ¿y ahora qué vas a ha cer? Te ruborizarás maravillosamente y con este rubor se acabará todo, ¿verdad?

El sacerdote por lo visto no había tenido nunca nada que ver con ningu na pupila de Yennefer.

—¡Las manos a los bolsillos, zoquete calvo! —escupió Ciri, palideciendo de rabia—. ¡Agárrate tu propio culo, tú... sepulcro blanqueado!

Aprovechándose del hecho de que, encajado entre la multitud, el sa cerdote no podía moverse, tenía intención de darle una patada, pero Fabio se lo impidió arrastrándola lejos del sacerdote y del lugar del suceso. Vien do que hasta temblaba de rabia, la tranquilizó, convidándola a unas cuan tas hojuelas espolvoreadas con azúcar molida, ante cuya vista Ciri olvidó el incidente al instante. Estaban de pie delante de un puesto, en un lugar desde el que veían el cadalso con la picota. En la picota no había sin embargo malhechor alguno y el mismo cadalso estaba decorado con guir naldas de flores y servía a un grupo de músicos ambulantes vestidos como papagayos, quienes, de oído, hacían rasgar los rabeles y chillar a gaitas y pífanos. Una joven morena vestida con una zamarra llena de lentejuelas cantaba y bailaba, golpeando una pandereta y taconeando alegremente con unas pequeñas botas.

_Por el monte iba la maga, la mordieron las culebras. Todas las bichas murieron, y allí sólo quedó ella._

La multitud reunida en torno al cadalso se moría de risa y seguía el ritmo con las palmas. El vendedor de hojuelas echó al aceite hirviendo una por ción más. Fabio se chupó los dedos y tiró de la manga de Ciri.

Había puestos sin número y por todos lados se ofrecía algo delicioso. Comieron aún un pastelillo de crema cada uno, luego, a medias, anguila ahumada, después de lo cual, para quitar el sabor, probaron una cosa muy rara, frita y pinchada en un palo. Luego se detuvieron delante de unos barriles de col fermentada y fingieron que probaban para comprar mayor cantidad. Cuando se fueron y no compraron, la vendedora les llamó caganidos.

Siguieron andando. Por el resto del dinero que les quedaba Fabio adqui rió un cestillo de peras de agua. Ciri miró al cielo, pero vio que todavía no era el mediodía.

—¿Fabio? ¿Qué son esas tiendas y esas casetas, allí, junto a la muralla?

—Entretenimientos variados. ¿Quieres verlos?

—Sí.

Delante de la primera tienda de campaña había solamente hombres que cambiaban el peso de un pie a otro por la excitación. Les alcanzaba el soni do de una flauta que provenía del interior.

—«Leña, la negra... —Ciri leyó con dificultad el deformado letrero de la lona— ... muestra durante el baile todos los secretos de su cuerpo»... ¡Vaya tontería! ¿Qué secretos...?

—Sigamos adelante, adelante. —Fabio la espoleó al tiempo que se rubo rizaba ligeramente—. Oh, mira, esto es interesante. Aquí hay una adivina que predice el futuro. Todavía me quedan dos reales, esto basta...

—Es tirar el dinero —refunfuñó Ciri—. ¡Vaya una predicción, por dos rea les! Para predecir hay que ser profetisa. Profetizar es un gran talento. Incluso entre las hechiceras como mucho una de cada cien posee esta habilidad...

—A la más mayor de mis hermanas —se entrometió el muchacho— la adivina le adivinó que se iba a casar y se cumplió. No pongas esa cara, Ciri. Ven, nos dejaremos adivinar...

—No quiero casarme. No quiero adivinas. Hace calor y esa tienda apesta a incienso, no voy a entrar. Si quieres, ve solo, yo te espero. Sólo que no sé para qué quieres esa profecía. ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?

—Bueno... —tartamudeó Fabio—. Sobre todo... Si voy a viajar. Me gusta ría viajar. Ver todo el mundo...

Lo hará, pensó Ciri de pronto, sintiendo un vértigo en la cabeza. Navegará en grandes veleros blancos... Llegará a países que nadie antes que él había visto... Fabio Sachs, el descubridor... Con su nombre se bautizará un cabo, la punta de un continente que hoy todavía no tiene nombre. Cuando tenga cin cuenta y cuatro años, mujer, un hijo y tres hijas, morirá, lejos de casa y de los suyos... De una enfermedad que hoy todavía no tiene nombre...

—¡Ciri! ¿Qué te pasa?

Se limpió el rostro con la mano. Tenía la sensación de que estaba sumer gida en el agua, de que nadaba hacia la superficie desde el fondo de un lago profundo y frío como el hielo.

—Nada... —murmuró, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor y recobraba la consciencia—. Me ha dado un vértigo... Es por el calor. Y por el incienso de esta tienda...

—Más bien por la col —dijo, serio, Fabio—. No teníamos que haber comi do tanto. A mí también me molesta la tripa.

—¡No me pasa nada! —Ciri alzó con garbo la cabeza. De verdad se sentía mejor. Los pensamientos que le habían atravesado la cabeza como un tor nado se habían disuelto, perdidos en el olvido—. Venga, Fabio. Sigamos.

—¿Quieres una pera?

—Por supuesto que quiero.

Al pie de la muralla, un grupo de mozuelos jugaba a la peonza apostando dinero. La peonza, envuelta con precisión en un cordel, había de ser puesta a girar con un hábil tirón que recordaba a un golpe de látigo, de modo que trazara círculos sobre unos campos pintados con tiza. Ciri había ganado siempre a la peonza a todos los muchachos de Skellige, también a todas las adeptas del santuario de Melitele. Estaba planteándose ya la idea de sumar se al juego y librarles a los bribones aquéllos no sólo de sus monedas de real sino hasta de sus pantalones remendados cuando de pronto unos fuertes gritos llamaron su atención.

Al mismo final de la fila de tiendas y casetas, apretado contra la muralla y las escaleras de piedra, había un extraño cercado semicircular, formado por unas lonas extendidas entre unos larguísimos varales. Entre dos de los varales había una entrada que taponaba un hombre alto y picado de viruelas, vestido con unos pantalones cosidos y rayados metidos dentro de unas botas marineras. Delante de él se amontonaba un grupo de personas. Tras arrojar en la mano del picado unas monedas, las personas iban desapare ciendo de una en una detrás de la lona. El picado ponía el dinero en un cedazo de buen tamaño, que hacía tintinear al tiempo que gritaba roncamente.

—¡Venid acá, buenas gentes! ¡Venid acá! ¡Con vuestros propios ojos ve réis al ser más repugnante que los dioses crearan! ¡Horror y terror! ¡Un basilisco vivo, el monstruo venenoso de los desiertos zerrikanos, el diablo encarnado, un insaciable devorador de hombres! ¡Jamás habéis visto un monstruo así, paisanos! ¡Capturado recientemente, traído de ultramar en una carabela! ¡Contemplad, contemplad a un basilisco vivo y peligroso con vuestros propios ojos porque algo así nunca más veréis en lugar alguno! ¡Última oportunidad! ¡Aquí, en mi tienda, por sólo tres duros! ¡Hembras con niños a dos duros!

—Ja —dijo Ciri, espantando una avispa de las peras—. ¿Un basilisco? ¿Y vivo? Tengo que verlo. Hasta ahora sólo lo había visto en dibujos. Ven, Fabio.

—Ya no tengo dinero...

—Yo tengo. Pagaré por ti. Ven, sin miedo.

—Son seis. —El picado miró a los reales que había echado en el puño—. Tres duros por cabeza. Más barato, sólo hembras con niños.

—Él —Ciri señaló a Fabio con una pera— es un niño. Y yo soy una hembra.

—Más barato sólo hembras con niños en los brazos —ladró el picado—. Venga, echa dos duros más, mañosa señorita, o lárgate y deja pasar a otros. ¡Aprisa, gente! ¡Sólo tres sitios libres!

Detrás del cercado de lonas se amontonaban los vecinos, rodeando en un estrecho ovillo una tribuna hecha de tablas, sobre la que había una jaula de madera cubierta por un paño. Después de dejar pasar a los espectadores que faltaban para completar, el picado subió a la tribuna, tomó un largo palo y retiró con él el paño. Se elevó un desagradable hedor a carroña y a reptil. Los espectadores empalidecieron y retrocedieron un poco.

—Sed precavidas, buenas gentes —avisó el picado—. ¡No os acerquéis demasiado porque es peligroso!

En la jaula, visiblemente demasiado pequeña para él, yacía, hecho un ovillo, un lagarto cubierto de escamas oscuras de extraño dibujo. Cuando el picado golpeó en la jaula con un palo, el reptil se revolvió, restregó las esca mas contra los barrotes, estiró un largo cuello y dio un penetrante silbido, mostrando unos dientes cónicos, blancos y agudos, que contrastaban fuer temente con las escamas casi negras que rodeaban el hocico. Los especta dores se repusieron sonoramente. Se escucharon los penetrantes ladridos de un desgreñado perro al que una mujer con aspecto de vendedora ambu lante sujetaba en los brazos.

—Mirad atentamente, buenas gentes —gritó el picado—. ¡Y alegraos de que en nuestra tierra no habiten semejantes escuerzos! ¡He aquí al monstruoso basilisco de la lejana Zerrikania! ¡No os acerquéis, no os acerquéis porque aunque esté encerrado en la jaula ya sólo su aliento pudiera envenenaros!

Ciri y Fabio por fin se abrieron paso a empujones por entre el montón de espectadores.

—¡El basilisco —continuó el picado desde lo alto, apoyándose en el palo como un guardia en una alabarda— es la bestia más ponzoñosa del mundo! ¡Puesto que el basilisco es el rey de todas las culebras! ¡Si hubiera más basi liscos este mundo se hundiría por entero! Por suerte, este monstruo es rareza grande, puesto que nace de huevos puestos por el gallo. Y vosotros mismos sabéis, paisanos, que no todo gallo pone huevos, sino sólo aquellos indecen tes que, en la forma misma que una clueca, el agujero le ponen a otro gallo.

Los espectadores reaccionaron con una risa coral a la broma anterior —o mejor dicho posterior—. Solamente no rió Ciri, quien todo el tiempo estaba observando con atención al ser, el cual, asustado por el ruido, se hizo un rollo, se apretó contra los barrotes y los mordisqueó, intentando en vano desplegar en la estrechura la membrana herida de las alas.

—¡Los huevos puestos por tales gallos —continuó el picado— han de ser empollados por ciento y una sierpes venenosas! Y cuando del huevo sale un basilisco...

—Esto no es un basilisco —afirmó Ciri dándole un mordisco a una pera. El picado la miró de reojo.

—... cuando el basilisco sale, digo —siguió—, éste devora todas las sier pes del nido, tragando todo su veneno, pero ello perjuicio ninguno le causa. Él mismo a su vez se llena tanto de veneno que no sólo es capaz de matar con los dientes, y hasta con el toque, ¡sino incluso con el mismo aliento! Y si un caballero a caballo toma y con una pica atraviesa al basilisco, ¡entonces el veneno por el palo sube y golpea a la montura y de inmediato mata en el sitio a jinete y caballo!

—Eso es una mentira mentirosa —dijo Ciri en voz alta y escupió unos pipos.

—¡Verdad verdadera! —protestó el picado—. ¡Mata, a jinete y caballo mata!

—¡Seguro!

—¡Calla, morilla! —gritó la vendedora del perrillo—. ¡No molestes! ¡Que remos asombrarnos y escuchar!

—Ciri, déjalo —susurró Fabio, tomándola por un costado. Ciri le miró con rabia, echó mano al cestillo y sacó otra pera.

—Ante el basilisco —el picado alzó la voz entre el creciente murmullo de los espectadores— toda fiera muere de súbito con sólo escuchar su silbido. Toda fiera, incluso el dragón, qué digo dragón, el cocodrilo incluso y el coco drilo es la más terrible, quien lo ha visto lo sabe. Sólo un animal no teme al basilisco, y éste es la marta. La marta, cuando divisa al monstruo en el desierto, corre al bosque a toda prisa y allá busca unas hierbas sólo por ella conocidas y las come. Entonces la ponzoña del basilisco ya no asusta a la marta y lo puede morder hasta la muerte...

Ciri soltó una carcajada e imitó con la boca un sonido prolongado y bastante poco elegante.

—¡Eh, listilla! —El picado no aguantó—. ¡Si no entra en tu gusto, enton ces lárgate! ¡No hay obligación de escuchar ni de mirar al basilisco!

—Eso no es un basilisco.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué es, señora sabihonda?

—Una viverna —afirmó Ciri, y luego tiró el rabo de la pera y se chu pó los dedos—. Una viverna común y corriente. Joven, pequeña, ham brienta y sucia. Pero una viverna y eso es todo. En la Vieja Lengua: wywern.

—¡Oh, miraila! —gritó el picado—. ¡Vaya una lista y sabia que nos ha tocado! Cierra los morros o te...

—¡Hola! —habló un mozalbete de cabello claro, ataviado con una boina de terciopelo y un jubón de escudero sin armas pintadas y que sujetaba por los hombros a una muchacha delicada y paliducha que llevaba un vestido de color albaricoque—. ¡Más despacio, maese atrapafieras! ¡No amenacéis a una noble, pues con mi espada fácilmente os castigaría! ¡Y además, algo me huele aquí a engaño!

—¿Qué engaño, joven señor caballero? —se atrancó el picado—. Miente esta moco... ¡Quería decir que se equivoca esta doncella de noble nacimien to! ¡Esto es un basilisco!

—Esto es una viverna —repitió Ciri.

—Pero, ¿qué coño verna? ¡Basilisco! ¡Miradlo si no, cuan severo, cómo silba, cómo muerde la jaula! ¡Y qué dentadura tiene! ¡Dentadura tiene, os digo, como...!

—Como una viverna —se enfadó Ciri.

—¡Si la razón toda perdiste —el picado clavó en ella una mirada que no hubiera avergonzado a un auténtico basilisco—, acércate! ¡Acércate para que pueda echar el aliento sobre ti! ¡Ahora verán todos cómo te desplomas lívida de la ponzoña! ¡Venga, acércate!

—Por supuesto. —Ciri soltó el brazo de la tenaza de Fabio y dio un paso al frente.

—¡No lo permitiré! —gritó el escudero de cabellos claros, soltando a su albaricocada acompañante y cortándole el paso a Ciri—. ¡Esto no puede ser! Demasiado te arriesgas, hermosa dama.

Ciri, a quien todavía nunca nadie había titulado así, se ruborizó ligera mente, miró al mozalbete y agitó las pestañas de una forma que había pro bado muchas veces con Jarre el escribano.

—No hay riesgo alguno, noble caballero —sonrió seductoramente, con tra las advertencias de Yennefer quien muy a menudo le había recordado el refrán acerca del tonto que se ríe de otro tonto—. No me pasará nada. Ese aliento ponzoñoso no es más que un cuento.

—Quisiera, sin embargo —el mozalbete puso la mano sobre el pomo de la espada—, estar junto a ti. Para guardar y defender... ¿Me permites?

—Lo permito. —Ciri no sabía por qué la rabia en el rostro de la mucha cha del traje albaricoque le producía tanto placer.

—¡Yo seré quien guarde y defienda! —Fabio alzó la cabeza y miró retador al escudero—. ¡Y también voy con ella!

—Señores. —Ciri se hinchó y levantó la nariz—. Más dignidad. No os empujéis. Habrá para todos.

El anillo de los espectadores se agitaba y murmuraba cuando se acercó con osadía a la jaula, casi sintiendo el aliento de ambos muchachos en el cuello. La viverna silbó con rabia y se removió, un olor a reptil les golpeó en las ventanas de la nariz. Fabio jadeaba ruidosamente, pero Ciri no retroce dió. Se acercó aún más y estiró la mano, casi tocando la jaula. El monstruo se movió en la jaula, la enseñó los dientes. La multitud de nuevo se agitó, alguien gritó.

—Bien, ¿y qué? —Ciri se dio la vuelta, poniéndose orgullosamente en jarras—. ¿Me he muerto? ¿Me ha envenenado ese monstruo ponzoñoso? Él es tan basilisco como yo soy...

Se detuvo al ver la repentina palidez que cubrió los rostros de Fabio y del escudero. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y vio cómo dos barrotes de la jaula cedían bajo el ímpetu del lagarto rabioso, arrancando del marco los clavos oxidados.

—¡Huid! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡La jaula ha estallado!

Los espectadores se dirigieron gritando hacia la salida. Algunos intenta ron cruzar a través de la lona, pero sólo se enredaron en ella a sí mismos y a otros, y cayeron formando un ruidoso tumulto. El escudero agarró a Ciri por los hombros justo en el momento en que ella intentaba saltar, con el resultado de que ambos tropezaron, se golpearon y cayeron, tumbando tam bién a Fabio. El perrillo velludo de la vendedora comenzó a ladrar, el picado a escupir asquerosas blasfemias y la completamente desorientada dama del vestido de color albaricoque comenzó a lanzar penetrantes gritos.

Los barrotes de la jaula se rompieron con un chasquido, la viverna salió al exterior. El picado saltó de la tribuna e intentó detenerla con el palo, pero el monstruo le derribó con un golpe de sus garras, se encogió y lo aplastó con su cola llena de espinas. La picada faz del hombre se transformó en una pulpa sangrienta. Silbando y estirando las alas tullidas, la viverna bajó re voloteando de la tribuna y se arrojó sobre Ciri, Fabio y el escudero mientras intentaban levantarse del suelo. La doncella del vestido de color albaricoque se desmayó y cayó a lo largo, de espaldas. Ciri se tensó para saltar, pero comprendió que no iba a darle tiempo.

Les salvó el perrillo peludo que se escapó de los brazos de la vendedora, que se había caído y estaba enredada en los pliegues de su propia falda. Ladrando agudamente, el perrucho se lanzó contra el monstruo. La viverna silbó, se alzó, agarró al chucho con las garras, se estiró en un movimiento reptilesco increíblemente rápido y le clavó los dientes en el cuello. El perrillo aulló salvajemente.

El escudero se puso de rodillas y se echó mano al costado, pero no en contró ya la espada porque Ciri había sido más rápida. Con un movimiento relampagueante sacó la espada de la vaina, y saltó en una media pirueta. La viverna se levantó, la cabeza arrancada del perrillo colgaba de su mandíbula llena de dientes.

A Ciri le pareció que todos los movimientos estudiados en Kaer Morhen se ejecutaban solos, casi sin su voluntad o participación. Golpeó a la sor prendida viverna en la barriga y de inmediato giró esquivando, pero el lagar to que se estaba echando sobre ella cayó en la arena, dejando escapar re gueros de sangre. Ciri saltó hacia él, evitando hábilmente la cola silbante, y con seguridad, precisión y fuerza rajó el cuello al monstruo, saltó, realizó maquinalmente un quiebro ya innecesario y de inmediato golpeó otra vez, ahora cortando la espina dorsal. La viverna se retorció y quedó inmóvil, sólo la cola serpentina seguía retorciéndose y golpeando, regando de arena todo a su alrededor.

Ciri embutió rápidamente la ensangrentada espada en la mano del escudero.

—¡Ya ha pasado el peligro! —gritó a la muchedumbre que corría y a los espectadores que todavía estaban enredados en la lona—. ¡El monstruo está muerto! Este valiente caballero lo acuchilló hasta la muerte...

De pronto sintió una presión en la garganta y un torbellino en el estóma go, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Algo le golpeó con una fuerza terrible en su espalda, tanto que hasta los dientes le chasquearon. Mirar a su alrededor fue un error. Lo que le había golpeado había sido la tierra.

—Ciri... —susurró Fabio, arrodillándose hacia ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? Por los dioses, está pálida como un cadáver...

—Una pena —murmuró— que no te veas a ti mismo.

La gente se arremolinó a su alrededor. Algunos golpeaban al cuerpo de la viverna con palos y hurgones, otros se ocupaban del picado y el resto vito reaba al heroico escudero, al valiente matador de dragones, al único que conservó la sangre fría y evitó la masacre. El escudero abrazaba a la donce lla albaricocada, mientras miraba todavía un poco perplejo la hoja de su espada que estaba cubierta de rastros de sangre que empezaban a secarse.

—Mí héroe... —La doncella albaricocada se despertó y le echó los brazos al cuello—. ¡Mi salvador! ¡Mi amado!

—Fabio —dijo Ciri con voz débil al ver que los guardias municipales aparecían apartando a la gente a empujones—. Ayúdame a levantarme y sácame de aquí. Deprisa.

—Pobres niños... —Una burguesa gorda con un sombrero les miró mien tras desaparecían a hurtadillas por entre la multitud—. Ay, tuvisteis suerte. Ay, si no hubiera sido por el osado caballero, ¡hasta los ojos hubieran llora do vuestras madres!

—¡Inquirir quién sea a quien escuderea el mozo! —gritó un artesano con un delantal de cuero—. ¡Por sus hechos merece tanto el espaldarazo que la espuela!

—¡Y el fierero a la picota! ¡Darle de palos, darle! Traer un monstruo así al burgo, entre las gentes...

—¡Agua, rápido! ¡La doncella se ha desmayado de nuevo!

—¡Mi pobre Mosquita! —gritó de pronto la vendedora, que estaba arrodi llada junto a lo que había quedado del perrillo peludo—. ¡La mi perrilla infortunada! ¡Vecinooos! ¡Atrapar a la moza, a esa picara que incitó al dra gón! ¿Dónde está? ¡No el fierero, sino ella es la culpable de todo!

Los guardias municipales, ayudados por numerosos voluntarios, comen zaron a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre y a buscar. Ciri venció su deseo de volver la cabeza.

—Fabio —susurró—. Separémonos. Nos encontraremos dentro de unos minutos en aquella calleja por la que pasamos. Vete. Y si alguien te detuvie ra y te preguntara por mí, di que no me conoces y que no sabes quién soy.

—Pero... Ciri...

—¡Vete!

Apretó en el puño el amuleto de Yennefer y murmuró el hechizo activador. El encantamiento funcionó al momento. Justo a tiempo. Los guardias, que ya se iban abriendo paso en su dirección, se detuvieron desorientados.

—¿Qué cojones? —se asombró uno de ellos que, le había parecido, esta ba mirando directamente a Ciri—. ¿Dónde está? Pos si la había visto ahora mismo...

—¡Allá, allá! —gritó otro, señalando en dirección contraria.

Ciri se dio la vuelta y se fue, todavía ligeramente turbada y debilitada por la subida de la adrenalina y la activación del amuleto. El amuleto actuaba tal y como tenía que hacerlo: absolutamente nadie la veía ni le prestaba atención. Absolutamente nadie. Como resultado, antes de que consiguiera salir de la multitud, fue golpeada, pisoteada y pateada innumerables veces. Evitó de milagro ser aplastada por una caja lanzada desde un carro. Por poco no le golpearon en un ojo con un vierno. Los hechizos, como se veía, tenían su parte buena y mala y tantas ventajas como inconvenientes.

La acción del amuleto no duró mucho. Ciri no tenía suficiente fuerza como para controlar y alargar la duración del encantamiento. Por suerte, el hechizo dejó de actuar en el momento apropiado, cuando escapó de la mul titud y vio a Fabio que la esperaba en la calleja.

—Ay —dijo el muchacho—. Ay, Ciri. Aquí estás. Estaba intranquilo...

—No había por qué. Vamos, deprisa. Ya es más de mediodía, tengo que volver.

—No te las has arreglado mal con el monstruo. —El muchacho la miró con admiración—. ¡Pero qué deprisa te lo cargaste! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—¿El qué? El escudero mató a la viverna.

—No es cierto. Vi...

—¡No has visto nada! Por favor, Fabio, ni una palabra a nadie. A nadie. En especial a doña Yennefer. Ay, si se enterara me iba a dar...

Se calló.

—Aquéllos —señaló hacia detrás, hacia la plaza— tenían _razón. _Yo fui quien puso rabiosa a la viverna... Fue mi culpa...

—No fue culpa tuya —negó Fabio con convencimiento—. La jaula estaba podrida y hecha polvo. Podía haber estallado en cualquier momento, dentro de una hora, mañana, pasado mañana... Mejor que haya sido ahora porque tú salvaste...

—¡El escudero fue quien lo hizo! —gritó Ciri—. ¡El escudero! ¡Métete esto en la cabeza por fin! Como me traiciones te transformaré en... ¡en algo horri ble! ¡Yo sé hacer encantamientos! ¡Te convertiré en...!

—Hey, hey —les alcanzó una voz a su espalda—. ¡Basta ya!

Una de las mujeres que iba detrás de ellos tenía los cabellos oscuros y finamente peinados, unos ojos brillantes y unos labios delgados. Llevaba una corta capa sobre los hombros de terciopelo violeta, forrada de piel de lirón.

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela, adepta? —preguntó con una voz fría y sonora, midiendo a Ciri con una mirada penetrante.

—Espera, Tissaia —dijo la otra mujer, joven, alta, rubia, que llevaba un vestido verde con un gran escote—. Yo no la conozco. Creo que no es...

—Lo es —le interrumpió la morena—. Estoy segura de que es una de tus muchachas, Rita. No conoces a todas, claro. Ésta es una de las que se escaparon de Loxia durante la confusión de la mudanza. Y ahora mismo nos lo va a reconocer. Venga, adepta, estoy esperando.

—¿Qué? —Ciri frunció el ceño.

La mujer apretó sus finos labios, se colocó los gemelos de sus guantes.

—¿A quién le has robado el amuleto de camuflaje? ¿O te lo dio alguien?

—¿Qué?

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, adepta. Tu nombre, clase, nombre de tu preceptora. ¡Deprisa!

—¿Que?

—¿Te haces la tonta, adepta? ¡Nombre! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ciri apretó los dientes y sus ojos ardieron con un fuego verde.

—Anna Ingeborga Klopstock —refunfuñó con descaro.

La mujer alzó la mano y Ciri inmediatamente comprendió lo grave de su error. Yennefer, sólo una vez, cansada de que le diera la lata largo tiempo, le había mostrado cómo funciona un hechizo paralizador. La impresión había sido excepcionalmente desagradable. Ahora también lo fue.

Fabio gritó sordamente y se lanzó en su dirección, pero la otra mujer, la de cabellos claros, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le hizo quedarse en el sitio. El muchacho se revolvió, pero los brazos de la mujer eran como de hierro. Ciri no podía ni siquiera temblar. Tenía la sensación de que se hun día poco a poco de la tierra. La rubia se inclinó y clavó en ella sus ojos brillantes.

—No soy partidaria de los castigos corporales —dijo con voz gélida, arre glando de nuevo los gemelos de sus guantes—, pero intentaré que te den una ración de latigazos, adepta. No por tu desobediencia, ni por robar el amuleto ni por vagabundear. No porque lleves una ropa que no está permi tida, ni porque vayas con un chico y le cuentes cosas de las que te está prohibido hablar. Te darán de latigazos porque no has sido capaz de recono cer a tu gran maestra.

—¡No! —gritó Fabio—. ;No le hagas daño, noble señora! Yo soy escribano en el banco de don Molnar Giancardi, y esta señorita es...

—¡Cierra el pico! —gritó Ciri—. ¡Cierr...!

El hechizo amordazador llegó rápida y brutalmente. Sintió sangre en los labios.

—¿Y? —le incitó a Fabio la rubia, soltándolo y arreglando con un movi miento cariñoso el arrugado cuello de la camisa del muchacho—. Habla, ¿quién es esta orgullosa señorita?

Margarita Laux-Antille salió de la piscina con un chapoteo, chorreando agua. Ciri no pudo contener una mirada. Había visto desnuda a Yennefer más de una vez y no creía que se pudiera tener mejor figura que ella. Se equivocaba. Ante la vista de la desnuda Margarita Laux-Antille se hubieran ruborizado de envidia incluso las estatuas de mármol de dioses y ninfas.

La hechicera tomó una jofaina con agua fría y se la derramó sobre el busto, al tiempo que maldecía impúdicamente y se sacudía.

—Eh, muchacha —se dirigió a Ciri—. Sé buena y dame la toalla. Venga, deja por fin de mirarme de reojo.

Ciri bufó por lo bajo, todavía estaba enfadada. Cuando Fabio contó quién era, las hechiceras la condujeron a la fuerza por media ciudad, exponiéndola a la burla de todos. En el banco de Giancardi el asunto, por supuesto, se aclaró de inmediato. Las hechiceras pidieron perdón a Yennefer, y explicaron su comportamiento. Pasaba que las adeptas de Aretusa habían sido traslada das temporalmente a Loxia, porque los cuartos de la escuela habían sido transformados en viviendas para los participantes e invitados al congreso de los hechiceros. Aprovechándose del barullo durante la mudanza, algunas adeptas habían escapado de Thanedd y habían ido a vagabundear por la ciudad. Margarita Laux-Antille y Tissaia de Vries, alarmadas por la activación del amuleto de Ciri, la habían tomado por una de las vagabundas.

Las hechiceras pidieron perdón a Yennefer, pero ninguna pensó siquiera en pedirle perdón a Ciri. Yennefer, al escuchar las disculpas, la miraba a ella y Ciri sentía cómo le ardían las orejas. Y lo peor fue para el pobre Fabio: Molnar Giancardi le gritó de tal modo que el muchacho tenía lágrimas en los ojos. A Ciri le dio pena, pero también estuvo orgullosa de él. Fabio mantuvo su palabra y no dijo ni palabra acerca de la viverna.

Yennefer, como se vio, conocía perfectamente a Tissaia y Margarita. Las hechiceras la invitaron a La Garza de Oro, la posada mejor y más cara de Gors Velen, donde Tissaia se había alojado al llegar, evitando, por motivos sólo de ella conocidos, acercarse a la isla. Margarita Laux-Antille, que, por lo que se vio, era la rectora de Aretusa, aceptó la invitación de la hechicera más mayor y por un tiempo compartía habitación con ella. La posada era de verdad de lujo. Tenía en el sótano unos baños propios, los cuales Margarita y Tissaia habían alquilado para su uso exclusivo, pagando por ello una cantidad inimaginable. A Yennefer y Ciri, por supuesto, se les animó a usar de los baños y como resultado todas se habían remojado alternativamente en la piscina y sudaban desde hacía algunas horas en la sauna, charlando además sin pausa.

Ciri dio la toalla a la hechicera. Margarita le acarició con delicadeza en la mejilla. Ciri resopló de nuevo y se tiró dando un chapuzón a la piscina, al agua que olía a romero.

—Nada como una foquita —sonrió Margarita mientras se tumbaba junto a Yennefer en una tumbona de madera—. Y está tan bien formada como una ninfa. ¿Me la das, Yenna?

—Por eso la traje aquí.

—¿En qué clase tengo que ponerla? ¿Conoce los principios básicos?

—Sí. Pero mejor que comience como todas, por preescolar. No le per judicará.

—Bien pensado —dijo Tissaia de Vries, que estaba ocupada ordenando unas copas que estaban sobre la mesa de mármol cubierta por una capa de gotas de vapor—. Bien pensado, Yennefer. A la muchacha le será más fácil si comienza junto con las novicias.

Ciri salió de la piscina, se sentó en la orilla del entibado, retorciéndose los cabellos y chapoteando con los pies en el agua. Yennefer y Margarita charloteaban perezosamente, limpiándose la cara cada cierto tiempo con unas toallitas mojadas con agua fría. Tissaia, envuelta con vergüenza en una sábana, no se sumó a la conversación, dando la sensación de estar totalmente absorta en poner orden en la mesita.

—¡Pido perdón humildemente a las nobles damas! —gritó de pronto des de arriba el invisible propietario de la posada—. Disculpad por atreverme a molestar, pero... ¡un oficial desea ver con urgencia a la señora de Vries! ¡Dice que el asunto no admite dilación!

Margarita Laux-Antille rió y guiñó un ojo a Yennefer, después de lo cual ambas, como a una orden, se retiraron las toallas del busto y adoptaron una posición rebuscada y harto retadora.

—¡Que entre el oficial! —gritó Margarita, conteniendo la risa—. ¡Adelan te! ¡Estamos listas!

—Como niñas —suspiró Tissaia de Vries, agitando la cabeza—. Cú brete, Ciri.

El oficial entró, pero la broma de las hechiceras se fue completamente al garete. El oficial no se turbó ante su vista, no se ruborizó, no abrió la boca, no desencajó los ojos. Porque el oficial era una mujer. Una mujer alta, es belta, con gruesas trenzas morenas y espada al costado.

—Señora —dijo seca la mujer, haciendo una ligera reverencia en direc ción a Tissaia de Vries, lo que produjo un tintineo de la cota de malla—. Os anuncio que vuestras órdenes han sido ejecutadas. Pido permiso para re gresar al cuartel.

—Concedido —respondió Tissaia—. Gracias por la escolta y la ayuda. Buen viaje.

Yennefer se sentó en la tumbona, miró la escarapela del hombro de la guerrera, que tenía los colores negro, amarillo y rojo.

—¿Acaso te conozco?

La guerrera se inclinó rígida, se limpió el rostro sudoroso. En los baños hacía calor y ella llevaba cota de malla y caftán de cuero.

—He estado a menudo en Vengerberg —dijo—. Doña Yennefer. Me llamo Rayla.

—A juzgar por tu escarapela, sirves en los destacamentos especiales del rey Demawend.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Con qué rango?

—De capitana.

—Muy bien —sonrió Margarita Laux-Antille—. En el ejército de Dema wend, como constato con satisfacción, han comenzado por fin a dar patente de oficial a soldados que tienen huevos.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —La guerrera se enderezó, apoyando la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

—Puedes.

—He notado la enemistad en tu voz, Yenna —dijo Margarita al cabo—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra doña capitana?

Yennefer se levantó, tomó dos copas de la mesa.

—¿No has visto los postes que están junto a los caminos? —preguntó—. Tendrías que haberlos visto, tendrías que haber olido el hedor de los cadáve res que se pudren. Esos postes son idea suya y su obra. De ella y de sus subordinados de los destacamentos especiales. ¡Banda de sádicos!

—Esto es la guerra, Yennefer. Esa Rayla ha tenido que ver en más de una ocasión a sus compañeros de armas que han caído vivos en manos de los Ardillas. Colgados por las manos en los árboles como diana para las flechas. Cegados, castrados, con los pies quemados en hogueras. La cruel dad que ejercen los Scoia'tael no avergonzaría a la propia Falka.

—Los métodos de los destacamentos especiales también recuerdan viva mente a los métodos de Falka. Pero no se trata de esto, Rita. Yo no me apiado de la suerte de los elfos, sé lo que es la guerra. Sé también cómo se gana una guerra. Se gana con soldados que con convencimiento y sacrificio defienden el país, defienden su casa. Y no con tales como esa Rayla, con mercenarios que luchan por dinero, que ni saben ni quieren sacrificarse por nadie. Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que es el sacrificio. Y si lo saben, lo desprecian.

—A la porra ella, su sacrificio y su desprecio. ¿Qué nos importa a noso tras? Ciri, ponte algo por encima y sube arriba a por otra garrafa. Hoy tengo ganas de emborracharme.

Tissaia de Vries suspiró, meneó la cabeza. Esto no escapó a la atención de Margarita.

—Por suerte —rió—, no estamos ya en la escuela, querida maestra. So mos libres de hacer lo que queremos.

—¿Incluso en presencia de una futura adepta? —preguntó venenosamente Tissaia—. Cuando yo fui rectora de Aretusa...

—Lo recordamos, lo recordamos —la cortó Yennefer con una sonrisa—. Aunque quisiéramos, no lo olvidamos. Ve a por la garrafa, Ciri.

Arriba, mientras esperaba la garrafa, Ciri fue testigo de la salida de la guerrera y de su unidad, compuesta de cuatro soldados. Con curiosidad y admiración contempló sus apariencias, semblantes, vestimentas y armas. Rayla, la capitana de las negras trenzas, estaba discutiendo justo en aquel momento con el propietario de la posada.

—¡No voy a esperar al amanecer! ;Y me importa una mierda que la puerta esté cerrada! ¡Quiero salir inmediatamente de la ciudad! ¡Sé que la posada tiene una poterna propia! ¡Te ordeno que la abras!

—Las leyes...

—¡Una mierda me importan a mí las leyes! ¡Ejecuto las órdenes de la gran maestra de Vries!

—Está bien, capitán, no gritéis. Os abriré...

La mencionada poterna, como se vio, era una salida estrecha y sólida mente asegurada que conducía directamente al otro lado de las murallas de la ciudad. Antes de que Ciri tomara la garrafa de manos de la criada vio cómo se abría la poterna y Rayla y su unidad salían al exterior, a la noche.

Se puso pensativa.

—Bueno, por fin —se alegró Margarita, no se sabía si al ver a Ciri o a la garrafa que ésta transportaba. Ciri puso la garrafa en la mesa, por lo visto mal, porque inmediatamente Tissaia de Vries la colocó. Al servir, Yennefer destrozó toda la composición y de nuevo Tissaia tuvo que colocarla. Ciri se imaginó con horror a Tissaia en el papel de profesora.

Yennefer y Margarita reanudaron su conversación sin olvidarse de la garrafa. Ciri se dio cuenta de que pronto iba a tener que ir a por otra. Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la conversación de las hechiceras.

—No, Yenna. —Margarita agitaba la cabeza—. No estás a la última, por lo que veo. He cortado con Lars. Se acabó. Elaine deireádh, como dicen los elfos.

—¿Y por eso tienes ganas de emborracharte?

—Entre otras cosas —confirmó Margarita Laux-Antille—. Estoy triste, no lo oculto. Al fin y al cabo hemos estado juntos cuatro años. Pero tuve que cortar con él. De un palo no se hace un barco...

—Sobre todo —bufó Tissaia de Vries con la vista clavada en el dorado vino que se balanceaba en la copa—teniendo en cuenta que Lars está casado.

—Precisamente considero que esto —la hechicera se encogió de hombros— carece de importancia. Todos los hombres atractivos de la edad que me inte resa están casados, no se puede hacer nada. Lars me amaba y a mí por algún tiempo también me pareció que lo amaba... Ah, para qué hablar más. Quería demasiado de mí. Amenazaba mi libertad y a mí me dan arcadas sólo con pensar en la monogamia. Al fin y al cabo, te tengo a ti como ejemplo, Yenna. ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación en Vengerberg? ¿Cuando decidiste romper con tu brujo? Te aconsejé por entonces que te lo pensaras, te dije que el amor no se encuentra tirado en la calle. Pero tú eras la que tenías razón. Al amor lo que es del amor, y a la vida lo que es de la vida. El amor pasa...

—No la escuches, Yennefer —dijo Tissaia con voz gélida—. Está amargada y llena de tristeza. ¿Sabes por qué no va al banquete de Aretusa? Porque se aver güenza de mostrarse allí sola, sin el hombre con el que la asociaban desde hacía cuatro años. El que le envidiaban. El que perdió porque no supo valorar su amor.

—¿No será mejor hablar de otras cosas? —propuso Yennefer, aparente mente despreocupada pero con la voz un tanto cambiada—. Ciri, sírvenos. Joder, cuidado que es pequeña esta garrafa. Anda, sé buena y tráenos otra.

—Trae dos —sonrió Margarita—. Como recompensa también te daremos un traguito y te sentarás con riostras, no vas a tener que poner las orejas de lejos. Tu educación comenzará aquí, ahora, antes de que llegues a mí, a Aretusa.

—¡Educación! —Tissaia alzó los ojos al cielo—. ¡Dioses!

—Calla, querida maestra. —Margarita se dio una manotada en el muslo húmedo, afectando furia—. ¡Ahora yo soy la rectora de la escuela! ¡No con seguiste tirarme en los exámenes finales!

—Pues qué pena.

—Fíjate, que también para mí. Ahora tendría una consulta privada, como Yenna, y no tendría que cansarme con las adeptas, no tendría que limpiar les los mocos a las lloronas, ni pelearme con las orgullosas. Ciri, escúchame y aprende. Una hechicera siempre actúa. Mal o bien, eso ya se verá des pués. Pero hay que actuar, agarrar valientemente la vida por los cuernos. Créeme, pequeña, lo único que se lamenta es el haber sido inactivo, indeci so, vacilante. Aunque a veces la acción y la decisión producen pena y triste za, una no se arrepiente de ellas nunca. Mira a esta dama tan seria que está allí sentada, que gesticula y ordena con pedantería todo lo que tiene a mano. Ésa es Tissaia de Vries, gran maestra, quien educara a decenas de hechice ras. Enseñándoles que hay que actuar. Que la indecisión...

—Déjalo, Rita.

—Tissaia tiene razón —dijo Yennefer, mirando a un rincón de los ba ños—. Déjalo. Sé que estás triste a causa de Lars, pero no conviertas esto en una lección para la vida. La muchacha todavía tendrá tiempo para este tipo de lecciones. Y no las aprenderá en la escuela. Ciri, ve a por la garrafa.

Ciri se levantó. Ya estaba completamente vestida.

Y totalmente decidida.

—¿Qué? —gritó Yennefer—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

—Ordenó... —murmuró el tabernero, empalideciendo y apretando la es palda contra la pared—. Ordenó preparar un caballo...

—¿Y tú la escuchaste? ¿En lugar de preguntarnos a nosotras?

—¡Señora! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Estaba seguro de que se iba siguiendo órdenes vuestras... Ni me cupo en la cabeza que...

—¡Maldito idiota!

—Tranquila, Yennefer. —Tissaia se puso la mano en la frente—. No te dejes llevar por las emociones. Es de noche. No la dejarán salir por la puerta.

—Pidió —susurró el posadero— que le abrieran la poterna...

—¿Y se la abrieron?

—A causa del congreso éste, señora —el posadero bajó los ojos—, la villa está llena de hechiceros... La gente tiene miedo, nadie se atreve a cruzárseles en el camino... ¿Cómo iba a negarme? Hablaba exactamente igual que vos, señora, la mismita, mismita voz... Y miraba del mismo modo... Nadie se atrevió siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, no digamos ya a hacer preguntas... Era igual que vos... Lo mismito, mismito... Ordenó que le trajeran pluma y en causto... y escribió una carta.

—¡Dame!

Tissaia de Vries fue más rápida.

—_¡Doña Yennefer! _—leyó en voz alta.

_Perdóname. Voy a Hirundum porque quiero ver a Geralt. Quiero ver lo antes de ir a la escuela. Perdona mi desobediencia, pero tengo que hacerlo. Sé que me castigarás, pero no quiero arrepentirme de la inacti vidad ni de la indecisión. Si tengo que arrepentirme, que sea por la acción y la decisión. Soy una hechicera. Agarro la vida por los cuernos. Volveré en cuanto pueda._

_Ciri_

—¿Eso es todo?

—Todavía hay un post scriptum:

_Dile a doña Rita que en la escuela no va a tener que limpiarme los mocos._

Margarita Laux-Antille agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. Y Yennefer blas femó. El ventero se ruborizó y abrió la boca. Había escuchado ya muchas blasfemias, pero aquélla todavía no.

El viento soplaba de la tierra al mar. Olas de nubes avanzaron hacia la luna que colgaba sobre el bosque. El camino a Hirundum se sumergió en la oscu ridad. El galope era demasiado peligroso. Ciri redujo la marcha y se puso al trote. Ni siquiera pensó en ir al paso. Tenía prisa.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el retumbar de la tormenta que se acercaba, el horizonte se aclaraba cada cierto tiempo con la luz de los rayos, que hacían perfilarse en las tinieblas los dientes de la sierra formada por las copas de los árboles.

Detuvo al caballo. Estaba en una encrucijada, el camino se bifurcaba en dos, ambos parecían idénticos.

¿Por qué Fabio no había dicho nada de una encrucijada? Ah, qué más da, si yo nunca me equivoco de camino, si yo siempre sé por dónde hay que ir...

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no sé qué camino tengo que tomar?

Una enorme forma pasó sin un ruido por encima de su cabeza. Ciri sintió cómo el corazón se le iba hasta el esófago. El caballo relinchó, coceó y se lanzó al galope, eligiendo la bifurcación de la derecha. Lo sujetó tras un instante.

—Sólo es un buho normal y corriente —susurró, intentando tranquili zarse a sí misma y al caballo—. Un pájaro normal y corriente... No hay por qué tenerle miedo...

El viento se intensificó, oscuras nubes cubrieron la luna por completo. Pero por delante de ella, en la perspectiva del camino, en la senda que se retorcía por entre el bosque, había claridad. Cabalgó más deprisa, la arena saltaba de bajo los cascos del caballo.

Al poco hubo de detenerse. Ante ella había un acantilado y el mar desde el que surgía el familiar cono negro de la isla. Desde donde estaba no podía ver las luces de Garstang, Loxia ni Aretusa. Sólo veía la esbelta, solitaria y ornamentada torre de Thanedd.

Tor Lara.

Estalló un trueno y, un momento después la cinta cegadora de un re lámpago unió el cielo cubierto de nubes con la punta de la torre. Tor Lara la miró con los ojos rojos de sus ventanas, parecía como si en el interior de la torre hubiera habido fuego durante un segundo.

i Tor Lara... La Torre de la Gaviota... ¿Por qué este nombre me provoca tanto miedo?

El viento golpeaba los árboles, gemían las ramas, Ciri entrecerró los ojos, el polvo y las hojas la golpearon en las mejillas. Hizo dar la vuelta al caballo, que estaba bufando y retorciéndose. Ciri había recuperado la orien tación. La isla de Thanedd señalaba hacia al norte, ella tenía que ir en dirección al oeste. El camino de arena yacía entre la penumbra como una clara línea blanca. Pasó al galope.

De nuevo retumbó. Súbitamente, a la luz de los rayos contempló unos jinetes. Unas siluetas oscuras, difusas, en movimiento, a ambos lados del camino. Escuchó un grito.

—¡Gar'ean!

Sin pensarlo espoleó al caballo, tiró de las riendas, dio la vuelta y pasó al galope. Detrás de ella, gritos, silbidos, relinchos, el ruido de los cascos.

—¡Gar'ean! ¡Dh'oine!

Galope, ruido de cascos, el ímpetu del viento. Una oscuridad en la que relucen los troncos blancos de los abedules del camino. Estruendo. Un rayo, a su luz dos caballos intentan cortarle el camino. Uno saca una mano, quiere agarrar las bridas. Tiene clavado en el sombrero el rabo de una ardi lla. Ciri golpea al caballo con los talones, se pega al cuello del caballo, el ímpetu la echa a un lado. Detrás de ella, gritos, silbidos, estampido del trueno. Un relámpago.

—¡Sparle, Yaevinn!

¡Al galope, al galope! ¡Más deprisa, caballo! Trueno. Relámpago. Una des viación. ¡A la izquierda! ¡Yo no me equivoco nunca! Otra desviación. ¡A la derecha! ¡Al galope, caballo! ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

El camino lleva hacia arriba, arena bajo los cascos, el caballo, aunque espoleado, reduce el paso...

En la cumbre de la elevación Ciri miró a su alrededor. Otro relámpago iluminó el camino. Completamente vacío. Aguzó el oído, pero no escuchó más que el viento, las hojas crujiendo al viento. Retumbó.

Aquí no hay nadie. Los Ardillas... Sólo son recuerdos de Kaedwen. La Rosa de Shaerrawedd... Sólo me lo pareció. Aquí no hay ni un alma, nadie me persigue...

La golpeó el viento. El viento sopla de tierra adentro, pensó, y lo siento en la mejilla derecha...

Me equivoqué.

Un relámpago, a su luz brilla la superficie del mar, como fondo el cono oscuro de la isla de Thanedd. Y Tor Lara. La Torre de la Gaviota. Una torre que atrae como un imán... Pero yo no quiero ir a esa torre. Yo voy a Hirundum. Porque tengo que ver a Geralt.

De nuevo relampagueó.

Entre ella y el acantilado había un caballo negro. Y sobre él había un caballero con el yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de presa. De pronto las alas se agitan, el pájaro alza el vuelo...

¡Cintra!

Un miedo que paraliza. Las manos aferran dolorosamente las bridas. Relámpago. El caballero negro hace levantarse al caballo. En lugar de rostro lleva una máscara monstruosa. Las alas se agitan...

El caballo pasó al galope sin solución de continuidad. Oscuridad, salpi cada de relámpagos. Se acaba el bosque, bajo los cascos hay un chapoteo, los chasquidos de un pantano. La sigue el sonido de las alas de un ave de presa. Cada vez más cerca... Más cerca...

Un galope rabioso, los ojos lloran por la velocidad. Los relámpagos atra viesan el cielo, a su luz Ciri ve alisos y sauces a ambos lados del camino. Pero no son árboles. Son los sirvientes del Rey Aliso. Los sirvientes del caballero negro, que galopa hacia ella, las alas del ave de presa se agitan sobre su casco. Deformes monstruos a ambos lados del camino extienden sus manos tuberculosas hacia ella, se ríen salvajemente, abriendo las negras fauces de sus huecos. Ciri se echa sobre el cuello del caballo. Las ramas silban, azotan, se enganchan en la ropa. Los troncos deformes se agitan, los agujeros se abren y cierran, se cubren de una sonrisa burlona...

¡La Leoncilla de Cintra! ¡Niña de la Antigua Sangre!

El caballero negro está aquí, junto a ella, Ciri siente en el cuello cómo su mano intenta agarrarla por los cabellos. El caballo, azuzado a gritos, avanza hacia delante, supera con un rápido salto una barrera invisible, rompe las ramas con un crujido, se golpea...

Ciri tiró de las riendas, inclinándose sobre la silla, hizo volverse al ja deante caballo. Gritó salvaje, rabiosamente. Extrajo la espada de la vaina, la balanceó sobre la cabeza. ¡Esto no es Cintra! ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Ya no estoy desarmada! No te permitiré...

—¡No te permitiré! ¡Ya no me tocarás! ¡No me tocarás nunca más!

El caballo aterrizó en el agua con un chapoteo y un chasquido. Le llega ba hasta la tripa. Ciri se inclinó, gritó, golpeó al semental con los talones, volvió de nuevo al dique. Un estanque, pensó. Fabio dijo algo de estanques con peces. Esto es Hirundum. Acerté. Nunca me equivoco...

Un relámpago. Detrás de ella un dique, más allá la negra pared del bos que, penetrando en el cielo como una sierra. Y nadie. Sólo el gañido del viento cortaba el silencio. En algún lugar del pantano graznaba un pato asustado.

Nadie. Sobre el dique no hay nadie. Nadie me persigue. Era una alucina ción, una pesadilla. Recuerdos de Cintra. Sólo me lo pareció.

A lo lejos, una lucecita. Una farola. O una lumbre. Es una granja. Hirundum. Ya está cerca. Sólo un esfuerzo más...

Un relámpago. Uno, dos, tres. Sin trueno. El viento muere de pronto. El caballo relincha, menea la testa y se pone a dos patas.

En el cielo negro aparece una cinta lechosa, que se aclara con rapidez, retorciéndose como una serpiente. El viento golpea de nuevo en las copas, arranca del dique tolvaneras de hojas y de hierbas secas.

A lo lejos, la lucecita desaparece. Se hunde y se deshace en la riada de millones de fueguecitos celestes que de pronto brillan y cubren todo el pan tano. El caballo resopla, relincha, camina loco por el dique. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo consigue Ciri mantenerse en la silla.

En la cinta que recorre el cielo aparece la confusa silueta de unos jinetes de pesadilla. Están cada vez más cerca, se los ve cada vez mejor. Sus yelmos están erizados de cuernos de búfalo y de penachos deshilachados, bajo los yelmos se vislumbra el blanco de las máscaras de los cadáveres. Los jinetes cabalgan sobre los esqueletos de unos caballos cubiertos con desastradas mantas. La rabia del viento aúlla entre los alisos, la espada de los relámpa gos corta incansable el negro cielo. El viento aúlla cada vez más fuerte. No, no es el viento. Es un cántico fantasmagórico.

La pesadillesca cabalgata gira, se dirige directamente hacia ella. Los cas cos de los fantasmales caballos atraviesan las luces de los fuegos fatuos que notan sobre el pantano. A la cabeza de la cabalgata galopa el Rey Persegui dor. Un oxidado yelmo se columpia sobre el rostro cadavérico, atravesado por los agujeros de las órbitas en los que arde un fuego lívido. Se agita la desgarrada capa. Sobre una coraza cubierta de herrumbre matraquea un collar, vacío como una vaina de judías. Hubo un momento en que tenía ricas piedras preciosas. Pero fueron cayendo durante las salvajes carreras por el cielo. Y se convirtieron en estrellas...

¡No es cierto! ¡No existe! ¡Es una pesadilla, una alucinación, un delirio! ¡Sólo me lo parece!

El Rey Perseguidor espolea al esqueleto que es su montura, rompe en una loca y espantosa risa.

_¡Niña de la Antigua Sangre! ¡Nos perteneces! ¡Eres nuestra! ¡Únete a nues tro séquito, únete a nuestra Persecución! ¡Vamos a correr, a correr hasta el final, hasta la eternidad, hasta el límite de la existencia! ¡Eres nuestra, hija del Caos con ojos de estrella! ¡Únete, conoce la alegría de la Persecución! ¡Eres nuestra, eres una de nosotros! ¡Tu lugar está entre nosotros!_

—¡No! -gritó—. ¡Idos! ¡Sois cadáveres!

El Rey Perseguidor se ríe, golpetean los podridos dientes sobre el he rrumbroso cuello de la armadura. Arden lívidas las cuencas de los ojos de la máscara cadavérica.

_Sí, nosotros somos cadáveres. Pero tú eres la muerte._

Ciri se aferró al cuello del caballo. No tenía que _azuzarlo. _Sintiendo de trás de sí a los espectrales perseguidores, el caballo corría por el dique en un galope vertiginoso.

Bernie Hofmeier, mediano, granjero de Hirundum, levantó su peluda cabe za y escuchó el lejano sonido del trueno.

—Una cosa peligrosa —dijo— esta tormenta sin lluvia. Atiza un rayo donde sea y ya está listo el fuego...

—Un poco de lluvia no vendría mal —suspiró Jaskier, quien estaba tensando las cuerdas del laúd—, porque el aire está que se puede cortar con un cuchillo... La camisa se pega a los lomos, los mosquitos te brean... Pero creo que se va a quedar en agua de borrajas. Rondaba la tormenta, rondaba, pero desde hace algún tiempo rebrilla allá por el norte. Creo que en el mar.

—Está cayendo sobre Thanedd —confirmó el mediano—. Es el punto más alto de los alrededores. Esa torre de la isla, Tor Lara, atrae los rayos que no veas. Cuando hay una borrasca como es debido parece como si estuviera ardiendo. Hasta resulta raro que no se estroce...

—Es la magia —afirmó con convencimiento el trovador—. Todo en Thanedd es mágico, hasta la misma roca. Y los hechiceros no tienen miedo de los rayos. Pero, ¡qué digo! ¿Sabes, Bernie, que son capaces de capturar los rayos?

—¡No jodas! Mientes, Jaskier.

—Que me parta un ra... —El poeta se interrumpió, miró intranquilo al cielo—. Que me pique un pato si estoy mintiendo. Te digo, Hofmeier, los magos capturan los rayos. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. El Viejo Gorazd, ése al que luego mataron en el Monte de Sodden, capturó una vez un rayo delante de mí. Tomó un cacho largo de cuerda, ató un cabo a la punta de su torre y el otro...

—El otro cabo de cuerda ha de meterse en una botella —habló de pronto con voz aguda el hijo de Hofmeier, un pequeño mediano que andaba jugan do por el portal y que tenía una melena densa y retorcida como vellón de carnero—. En una damajuana de cristal, como ésa en la que papá corre el vino. El rayo se mete en la damajuana siguiendo la cuerda...

—¡A casa, Franklin! —gritó el granjero—. A la cama, a dormir, ¡pero ya! ¡Ya casi es la medianoche y mañana se ha de trabajar! ¡Y como te coja dándotelas de listeras con botellas y cuerdas durante una tormenta, tendrá tarea el cinto! ¡No podrás asentar el culo en dos semanas! ¡Petunia, llévatelo de acá! ¡Y a nosotros nos traes más cerveza!

—Ya es de sobra —dijo furiosa Petunia Hofmeier mientras se llevaba al niño—. Bastante os habéis metido ya para el gaznate.

—No gruñas. Mira que va a volver el brujo. Hay que servir a los güéspedes.

—Cuando acuda el brujo, la traeré. Para él.

—Oh, hembra cicatera —bufó Hofmeier, pero de tal modo que su mujer no lo escuchara—. Talmente como los suyos. Los Biberveldt de Centinodia del Prado, que todos son más agarrados que un chotis... Y al brujo como que hace mucho que no se lo ve. Cuando se fue a los estanques, desapare ció. Raro ejemplar. ¿Viste cómo a la tarde miraba a las muchachas, a Cinia y Tangerinca, cuando estaban jugando en el corral? Rara tenía la mirada. Y ahora... No se me quita el pensamiento de que se fue para estar solo. Y que hospedaje tomó en mi casa porque mi granja está en los arrabales, lejos de otras. Tú lo conoces mejor, Jaskier, dime...

—¿Le conozco? —El poeta mató un mosquito en su cuello, rasgueó el laúd mientras contemplaba la negra silueta de los alisos sobre el estan que—. No, Bernie. No le conozco. Pienso que nadie le conoce. Pero algo le pasa, lo veo. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí, a Hirundum? ¿Para estar cerca de la isla de Thanedd? Pero cuando ayer le propuse ir juntos a Gors Velen, desde donde se ve Thanedd, lo rechazó sin pensarlo. ¿Qué es lo que le retiene aquí? ¿Le habéis hecho algún encargo rentable?

—Pero qué va —murmuró el mediano—. Si te soy sincero, no me creo que acá haya monstruo alguno. A ese crío que se ahogó en el estanque le pudo haber dado un calambre. Pero al punto todos se pusieron a gritar que era un utopes o una kikimora y que hay que llamar por un brujo... Y le ofrecieron una soldada tan infame que hasta da vergüenza. ¿Y él qué hace? Tres noches que andurrea por los diques, duerme de día o se sienta sin decir ni mu, como un momio, mira a los crios, a la casa... Raro. Diría mejor, peculiar.

—Y bien dices.

Estalló un relámpago, que iluminó la alquería y los edificios de la granja. Por un momento brillaron las ruinas de un palacete élfico al otro lado del dique. Durante un instante se extendió por los huertos el retumbar de un trueno. Se alzó un violento viento, los árboles y los arbustos sobre el estan que susurraron y se removieron, el espejo de las aguas se arrugó y se empa ñó, se erizaron las puntas de las hojas de los nenúfares.

—La tormenta viene hacia nosotros. —El granjero miró al cielo—. ¿No la habrán echado de la isla los magos con sus hechizos? A Thanedd han llega do casi las dos centenas de ellos... ¿Qué piensas, Jaskier, de qué van a hablar allá, en ese su congreso? ¿Saldrá algo bueno de ello?

—¿Para nosotros? Lo dudo. —El trovador pasó el pulgar por las cuerdas del laúd—. Estos congresos son por lo general desfile de moda e intercambio de rumores, ocasión de insultarse y empujarse entre ellos. Disputas acerca de si hay que generalizar la magia o hacerla más elitista. Peleas entre los que sirven a los reyes y los que prefieren ejercer presión sobre los reyes desde lejos...

—Ja —dijo Bernie Hofmeier—. Me da entonces que en lo que dura el tal congreso no habrá allá en Thanedd menos truenos y relámpagos que en una tormenta.

—Es posible. Pero, ¿y qué nos importa?

—A ti nada —dijo triste el mediano—. Pues tú tan sólo tocas el laúd y cantas. Miras a tu alrededor y no ves más que rimas y notas. Pero a noso tros no más que en la semana última dos veces nos jodieron las coles y los nabos los cascos de los caballos. El ejército persigue a los Ardillas, los Ardi llas corren y desaparecen, y el camino de los unos y los otros pasa por encima de nuestras coles...

—No hay tiempo de llorar las coles cuando el bosque arde —recitó el poeta.

—Tú, Jaskier —Bernie Hofmeier le miró de reojo—, cuando dices algo no se sabe si reír, si llorar o si darte una patada en el culo. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Y te digo que han llegado tiempos terribles. Postes en los caminos, cadalsos, muertos por los campos y caminos, su puta madre, así es como debía de estar todo en la época de Falka. ¿Y cómo vivir así? Por el día acu den las gentes del rey y amenazan que nos van a meter en el cepo por ayudar a los Ardillas. Y por la noche aparecen los elfos, ¡e intenta negarles la ayuda! Así, muy poéticos, te prometen que veremos cómo la noche cobra un aspecto rojizo. Son tan poéticos que hasta dan ganas de vomitar. Y así andamos entre dos fuegos...

—¿Cuentas con que el congreso de los hechiceros cambie algo?

—Cuento con ello. Tú mismo has dicho que hay entre los magos dos par tidos. Hubo ya tiempos en los que los hechiceros mitigaron a los reyes, pusie ron el punto final a guerras y movimientos. Pues si tres años ha que justa mente los magos hicieron la paz con Nilfgaard. Puede que ahora también...

Bernie Hofmeier se calló, aguzó el oído. Jaskier ahogó con la mano el sonido de las cuerdas del laúd.

El brujo surgió de las tinieblas del dique. Anduvo despacio hacia la casa. Otra vez brilló un relámpago. Cuando desapareció, el brujo estaba ya junto a ellos, en el portal.

—¿Y qué, Geralt? —preguntó Jaskier para cortar el incómodo silencio—. ¿Pillaste al espantajo?

—No. Ésta no es noche de atrapar nada. Es una noche intranquila. In tranquila... Estoy cansado, Jaskier.

—Entonces siéntate y descansa.

—No me has entendido.

—Ciertamente —murmuró el mediano mirando al cielo y escuchando—. Una noche intranquila, algo malo flota en el aire... Los animales se apretujan en el establo... Y se escuchan gritos en el viento...

—La Persecución Salvaje —habló el brujo en voz baja—. Cerrad bien las contraventanas, señor Hofmeier.

—¿La Persecución Salvaje? ¿Los fantasmas?

—Sin miedo. Cruzará muy alto. En verano siempre va alto. Pero puede que despierte a los niños, la Persecución trae malos sueños. Mejor cerrar las contraventanas.

—La Persecución Salvaje —dijo Jaskier, atisbando intranquilo el cielo— anuncia guerras.

—Tonterías. Exageraciones.

—¡Pero...! Poco antes del ataque de los nilfgaardianos a Cintra...

—¡Silencio! —El brujo le interrumpió con un gesto, se enderezó de pron to y miró hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—Caballos.

—Su puta madre —siseó Hofmeier levantándose del banco—. En una noche así sólo pueden ser los Scoia'tael...

—Un caballo —le interrumpió el brujo, al tiempo que tomaba la espada que había dejado sobre el banco—. Un caballo de verdad. El resto son es pectros de la Persecución... Joder, no es posible... ¿En verano?

Jaskier también se levantó, pero le dio vergüenza salir huyendo porque ni Geralt ni Bernie parecían disponerse a huir. El brujo desenfundó la espada y corrió en dirección al dique, el mediano se lanzó tras él sin pensarlo, armado con un viemo. Hubo otro relámpago, sobre el dique apareció un caballo al galope. Y detrás del caballo venía algo indeterminado, algo que era irregular, un ovillo tejido de tinieblas y resplandores, un torbellino, un delirio, algo que pro ducía miedo pánico, un horror repugnante que hacía retorcerse las entrañas.

El brujo gritó, alzando la espada. El jinete le percibió, apresuró el galope, le miro. El brujo gritó otra vez. Resonó un trueno.

Hubo un resplandor, pero esta vez no fue un relámpago. Jaskier se aga zapó junto al banco y se hubiera metido debajo si no hubiera sido demasiado estrecho. Bernie dejó caer el vierno. Petunia Hofmeier, que había salido de la casa, lanzó un grito.

El brillo cegador se materializó en una esfera diáfana, en cuyo interior apareció una figura que tomó contorno y forma a una velocidad relam pagueante. Jaskier la reconoció al momento. Conocía aquellos rizos negros y revueltos y aquella estrella de obsidiana sobre el terciopelo. Lo que no conocía y hasta entonces no había visto era el rostro. El rostro de la Furia y la Rabia, el rostro de la diosa de la Venganza, de la Destrucción y de la Muerte.

Yennefer alzó la mano y gritó un encantamiento, de sus manos se derra maron con un silbido unas espirales de chispas que cortaron el cielo de la noche en miles de reflejos repetidos múltiples veces en la superficie de los estanques. Las espirales se clavaron como venablos en la maraña que per seguía al solitario jinete. La maraña borbotó, a Jaskier le parecía que escu chaba los gritos de los fantasmas, que veía las siluetas delirantes y pesadillescas de los caballos espectrales. Vio esto sólo durante una fracción de segundo porque la maraña se encogió de súbito, se hizo una bola y se lanzó hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, alargándose con el ímpetu y arrastrando consigo una cola parecida a la de un cometa. Cayó la noche, iluminada tan sólo por el escaso brillo de un farol que Petunia Hofmeier tenía en la mano.

El jinete condujo el caballo al corral de delante de la casa, saltó de la silla, titubeó. Jaskier enseguida se dio cuenta de quién era. Nunca hasta entonces había visto a esta muchacha delgada y de cabellos grises. Pero la reconoció al instante.

—Geralt —dijo la muchacha en voz bajita—. Doña Yennefer... Perdón... Tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que...

—Ciri —dijo el brujo. Yennefer dio un paso hacia la muchacha, pero se detuvo. Estaba en silencio.

Con cuál de los dos se irá, pensó Jaskier. Ninguno de ellos, ni el brujo ni la hechicera darán ni un paso ni harán un gesto. ¿Hacia cuál se irá ella primero? ¿Hacia él? ¿O hacia ella?

Ciri no se fue hacia ninguno de los dos. No podía elegir. Así que se des mayó.

La casa estaba vacía, el mediano y toda su familia habían salido a trabajar al alba. Ciri fingía dormir, pero oyó cómo Geralt y Yennefer salían. Se desli zó de las sábanas, se vistió con rapidez, salió a hurtadillas de la isba y los siguió al huerto.

Geralt y Yennefer doblaron hacia el dique entre estanques blancos y amarillos de nenúfares. Ciri se ocultó tras unos muros arruinados y obser vó a la pareja a través de una grieta. Pensaba que el tal Jaskier, famoso poeta del que había leído más de una vez sus versos, estaba durmiendo todavía. Pero se equivocaba. El poeta Jaskier no estaba durmiendo. Y la atrapó con las manos en la masa.

—Eh —dijo, acercándose de sopetón y riendo—. ¿Te parece bonito fisgar y escuchar así? Más discreción, pequeña. Déjales estar un poco a solas.

Ciri se ruborizó, pero enseguida abrió la boca.

—En primer lugar, no soy pequeña —susurró con orgullo—. Y en segun do lugar creo que no les estoy molestando, ¿no?

Jaskier se puso un poco serio.

—Creo que no —dijo—. incluso me parece que hasta les estás ayudando.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma?

—No finjas. Ayer lo hiciste muy bien. Pero a mí no conseguiste engañar me. Fingiste el desmayo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró, volviendo el rostro—. Doña Yennefer se dio cuenta, pero Geralt no...

—Ambos te trajeron a casa. Sus manos se tocaron. Estuvieron sentados junto a tu cama casi hasta el albor, pero no se dijeron ni una palabra. Sólo ahora han decidido salir a conversar. Allí, al dique, junto al estanque. Y tú te has decidido a escuchar lo que dicen... y a mirarles a través de un agujero en el muro. ¿Tanto te interesa saber lo que hacen allí?

—No hacen nada allí. —Ciri enrojeció ligeramente—. Hablan un poquito y eso es todo.

—Y a ti —Jaskier se sentó en la hierba, junto a un manzano y apoyó la espalda en el tronco, no sin antes haberlo examinado por si hubiera hormi gas u orugas—, ¿te gustaría saber de qué están hablando?

—Sí... ¡No! Y al fin y al cabo... al fin y al cabo no les oigo. Están demasia do lejos.

—Si quieres —sonrió el bardo—, te lo digo.

—¿Y cómo vas a saberlo tú?

—Ja, ja. Yo, noble Ciri, soy poeta. Los poetas lo saben todo de estos asuntos. Te diré algo más: de estos asuntos los poetas saben incluso más que las propias personas a las que les conciernen.

—¡Seguro!

—Te doy mi palabra. Palabra de poeta.

—¿Sí? Entonces... Entonces dime de qué hablan. ¡Aclárame qué signifi ca todo esto!

—Mira otra vez por el agujero y fíjate en lo que hacen.

—Hum... —Ciri se mordió el labio inferior, luego se agachó y acercó el ojo a la fisura—. Doña Yennefer está junto a un aliso... Arranca hojitas y jugue tea con su estrella... No dice nada y ni siquiera mira a Geralt... Y Geralt está a su lado. Ha bajado la cabeza. Y dice algo. No, guarda silencio. Oh, vaya una cara... Vaya una cara rara que tiene...

—Juego de niños. —Jaskier encontró una manzana entre la hierba, la restregó contra los pantalones y la miró con aire crítico—. Él precisamente le está pidiendo que le perdone sus variados actos tontos y palabras estúpi das. Le pide perdón por su impaciencia, por su falta de fe y esperanza, por su terquedad, por su saña, por sus enojos y actitudes indignas de un hombre. Le pide perdón por lo que en algún momento no entendió, por lo que no quiso entender...

—¡Eso es una mentira imposible! —Ciri se enderezó y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con un violento movimiento—. ¡Te lo estás inventando todo!

—Le pide perdón porque sólo ahora ha comprendido. —Jaskier se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo y su voz comenzó a tomar el ritmo de un verdade ro romance—. Por lo que querría comprender pero se teme que no va a poder... Y por todo lo que nunca jamás comprenderá... Pide perdón y se disculpa... Hum, hum... Sentido... Conciencia... ¿Destino? Joder, todo banalidades y no riman...

—¡No es verdad! —Ciri pataleó—. ¡Geralt no dice eso! Él... no dice nada. Si lo he visto. Está allí de pie con ella, callado...

—En esto consiste la tarea de la poesía, Ciri. En hablar de lo que otros callan.

—Vaya una tarea más tonta. ¡Y tú te inventas todo!

—También en esto consiste la tarea de la poesía. Eh, escucho unas vo ces que llegan desde el estanque. Echa un vistazo, deprisa, mira qué es lo que pasa.

—Geralt —Ciri puso de nuevo el ojo en el agujero del muro— está de pie con la cabeza baja. Y Yennefer le está gritando terriblemente. Le grita y agita las manos. Ay, ay... ¿Qué puede significar esto?

—Juego de niños. —Jaskier de nuevo fijó la vista en las nubes que flota ban en el cielo—. Ahora es ella la que le pide perdón a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tercero

_Y yo te tomo a ti, para tenerte y guardarte, en la buena fortuna y en la mala, para lo mejor y para lo peor, en los días y en las noches, en la salud y en la enfermedad, puesto que con el corazón todo te amo y juro que te amaré eternamente mientras la muerte no nos separe._

Antigua fórmula de casamiento

_No sabemos mucho del amor. Con el amor es como con la pera. La pera es dulce y tiene forma. Intentad definir la forma de la pera._

Jaskier, _Medio siglo de poesía_

Geralt tenía razones para sospechar —y sospechaba— que los banquetes de los hechiceros se diferenciaban de las comilonas y fiestas de los mortales comunes y corrientes. No se esperaba sin embargo que las diferencias fue ran tan grandes y tan fundamentales.

La propuesta de acompañar a Yennefer al banquete que precedía al con greso fue una sorpresa para él, pero no le sumió en la confusión. No era, al fin y al cabo, la primera propuesta de este tipo. Ya antes, cuando vivían juntos y estaban bien entre ellos, Yennefer quería participar en congresos y reuniones en su compañía. Por entonces él lo rechazaba obstinadamente. Estaba convencido de que los hechiceros iban a tratarle en el mejor de los casos como a una rareza y una sensación, en el peor como a un intruso y un paria. Yennefer se burlaba de sus aprensiones, pero no insistía. Como en otras situaciones sabía insistir de tal modo que hasta la casa temblaba y llovían cristales, Geralt se afirmó en su convicción de que la decisión era justificada.

Pero esta vez la aceptó. Sin pensarlo. Se lo propuso después de una conversación larga, sincera y llena de emoción. Después de la conversación, la cual los acercó de nuevo y escondió en la sombra y el olvido antiguos conflictos, se deshizo el hielo del resentimiento, el orgullo y la obstinación. Después de la conversación en el dique de Hirundum, Geralt hubiera aceptado absolutamente cualquier propuesta de Yennefer. No hubiera rechaza do ni aunque le hubiera propuesto una visita común al infierno con el obje tivo de beber una taza de alquitrán en compañía de unos demonios ígneos.

Y también estaba Ciri, sin la que no hubiera habido aquella conversa ción ni aquel encuentro. Ciri, por la que, según Codringher, se interesa ba un hechicero. Geralt contaba con que su presencia en el congreso provocaría al hechicero y le obligaría a actuar. Pero a Yennefer no le dijo nada de esto.

Desde Hirundum cabalgaron directamente a Thanedd, él, ella, Ciri y Jaskier. Al principio se alojaron en el gigantesco complejo del palacio de Loxia, que ocupaba la ladera suroriental de la montaña. El palacio estaba ya lleno de invitados al congreso y de sus acompañantes, pero enseguida se encontró alojamiento para Yennefer. Pasaron en Loxia todo un día. Geralt ocupó el día en conversar con Ciri, Jaskier en andar de acá para allá reco giendo y transportando rumores, la hechicera en probarse y elegir trajes. Y cuando llegó la tarde, el brujo y Yennefer se unieron a un colorido cortejo que se dirigía a Aretusa, el palacio donde iba a tener lugar el banquete. Y ahora, en Aretusa, Geralt se extrañaba y se sorprendía, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo que no se iba a extrañar de nada y que no se iba a dejar sorprender por nada.

La gigantesca sala central del palacio estaba construida en forma de la letra T. El lado más largo tenía ventanas, estrechas e increíblemente altas, que casi alcanzaban la bóveda sostenida por columnas. La bóveda tam bién era alta. Tan alta que era difícil reconocer los detalles de los frescos que la cubrían, especialmente el género de los despelotados que consti tuían el motivo pictórico más repetido. En las ventanas había vitrales que debían de costar una verdadera fortuna, pero pese a ello en la sala se percibía con toda claridad que circulaba una corriente de aire. Geralt se asombró de que las velas no se apagaran, pero tras una observación más detenida dejó de asombrarse. Los candelabros eran mágicos, y puede que incluso ilusorios. En cualquier caso, daban un montón de luz, incompara blemente más que las velas.

Cuando entraron, en el interior ya se estaban divirtiendo más de un centenar de personas. La sala, por lo que juzgó el brujo, podía contener por lo menos tres veces más, incluso si en el centro, como era costumbre, se hubieran instalado mesas conformando una herradura. Pero no había la tradicional herradura. Daba la impresión de que se iba a celebrar el ban quete de pie, vagando continuamente a lo largo de las paredes adornadas con tapices, guirnaldas y gallardetes que ondulaban con la corriente. Bajo los tapices y guirnaldas habían puesto una fila de largas mesas. En las mesas se amontonaba la comida más refinada en unos servicios todavía más refinados, entre refinadas composiciones de flores y refinadas escultu ras de hielo. Contemplándolo detenidamente, Geralt constató que había más, mucho más refinamiento que comida.

—No hay mesas —afirmó el hecho con voz triste, acariciándose el caftán negro, corto, galoneado en plata y ceñido por un cinturón que Yennefer le había hecho vestir. Aquel caftán, que era el último grito de la moda, se llamaba doblete. El brujo no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquel nom bre. Y no tenía tampoco interés en averiguarlo.

Yennefer no reaccionó. Geralt no esperaba reacción, bien sabía que la hechicera no solía contestar a tal tipo de afirmaciones. Pero no se resignó. Siguió quejándose. Simplemente tenía ganas de quejarse.

—No hay música. Corre un aire del carajo. No hay donde sentarse. ¿Va mos a beber y a comer de pie?

La hechicera le obsequió con una lánguida mirada de sus ojos violeta.

—Pues sí —dijo, inesperadamente tranquila—. Vamos a comer de pie. También has de saber que el detenerse largo tiempo ante una mesa con comida se considera falto de tacto.

—Intentaré hacerlo con tacto —murmuró—. Cuanto más que no hay demasiado ante lo que detenerse, por lo que veo.

—Beber de forma intemperada se considera una gran falta de tacto —Yenne fer continuó la lección, ignorando por completo sus murmullos—. Evitar la conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable...

—¿Y el que —la interrumpió— aquel delgaducho con pantalones de cre tino me esté señalando con el dedo a dos de sus camaradas también está considerado como falta de tacto?

—Sí. Pero pequeña.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Yen?

—Andar por la sala, saludar, hacer cumplidos, conversar... Deja de ali sarte el doblete y de colocarte los pelos.

—No me has dejado ponerme mi cinta...

—Tu cinta es muy pretenciosa. Venga, agárrame por el brazo y andemos. Estar de pie cerca de la entrada está considerado como falta de tacto.

Anduvieron por la sala que poco a poco se iba llenando de invitados. Geralt estaba terriblemente hambriento, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Yennefer no bromeaba. Estaba claro que los buenos modales entre los hechiceros realmente obligaban a comer y beber poco y haciendo aspavien tos de desgana. Para colmo de males, cada parada junto a la mesa con la comida traía consigo obligaciones sociales. Alguien distinguía a alguien, manifestaba su alegría por la distinción, se acercaba y saludaba, tan efusi va como falsamente. Después del obligatorio fingimiento del beso en la me jilla o el desagradable y delicado apretón de manos, después de las insince ras sonrisas y todavía menos sinceros cumplidos —aunque en cualquier caso no excesivamente mal mentidos—, seguía una conversación corta y aburridamente banal sobre nada.

El brujo miraba con aplicación, buscando rostros conocidos, sobre todo con la esperanza de no ser allí la única persona que no pertenecía a la fraternidad de los hechiceros. Yennefer le había asegurado que no iba a ser el único, pero pese a ello o bien no veía a nadie de fuera de la Hermandad, o bien no sabía reconocerlo.

Los pajes transportaban vino en las bandejas, serpenteando por entre los invitados. Yennefer no bebía nada. El brujo tenía gana pero no podía. El doblete bebía. Por debajo de los sobacos.

Dirigiéndole hábilmente con los brazos, la hechicera le arrancó de la mesa y lo condujo al centro de la sala, al mismo centro del interés general. Resistirse no servía de nada. Simplemente quería lucirse en la forma más común y corriente del mundo.

Geralt sabía lo que podía esperarse, así que soportó con tranquilidad es toica las miradas llenas de malsana curiosidad de las hechiceras y las sonri sas misteriosas de los hechiceros. Aunque Yennefer le había asegurado que las convenciones y el tacto prohibían el uso de la magia en tales fiestas, no creía que los magos consiguieran contenerse, sobre todo porque Yennefer le había expuesto ostentosamente a la vista de todos. Y tenía razón en no creer lo. Unas cuantas veces percibió el temblor de su medallón y el golpeteo de impulsos hechiceriles. Algunos, y mejor dicho, algunas, intentaban con des caro leer sus pensamientos. Estaba preparado para ello, sabía de qué se tra taba, sabía cómo responder. Miró a Yennefer, que iba a su lado, a la blanquinegradiamantina Yennefer, de cabellos de ala de cuervo y ojos violeta, y los hechiceros que le sondeaban se desconcertaron, se perdieron, se esfumó visi blemente su serenidad y aplomo, para gozo y satisfacción de Geralt. Sí, les respondió con el pensamiento, sí, no os equivocáis. Sólo ella, ella, a mi lado, aquí y ahora, y sólo esto cuenta. Aquí y ahora. Y quién fuera antes, dónde estuviera antes y con quién estuviera antes no tiene ninguna, ni la más pe queña importancia. Ahora está conmigo, aquí, entre vosotros. Conmigo y con nadie más. Esto es precisamente lo que pienso, cuando pienso todo el tiempo en ella, cuando pienso sin pausa en ella, cuando siento el olor de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo. Y a vosotros que se os atragante la envidia.

La hechicera le apretó con fuerza el antebrazo, se estrechó ligera contra su costado.

—Gracias —murmuró, dirigiéndole de vuelta a las mesas—. Pero sin exagerada ostentación, por favor.

—¿Es que vosotros, hechiceros, siempre tomáis la sinceridad por osten tación? ¿Por eso no creéis en la sinceridad incluso cuando la leéis en pensa mientos ajenos?

—Sí. Por eso.

—¿Y sin embargo me das las gracias?

—Porque a ti te creo. —Apretó su brazo todavía con más fuerza, echó mano a un plato—. Échame un poco de salmón, brujo. Y cangrejos.

—Éstos son cangrejos de Poviss. Seguro que los cogieron hace lo menos un mes, y está haciendo mucho calor. ¿No tienes miedo...?

—Estos cangrejos —le interrumpió»— todavía hoy por la mañana andaban por el fondo del mar. La teleportación es un descubrimiento maravilloso.

—Seguro —convino él—. Merecería la pena generalizarlo, ¿no crees?

—Trabajamos en ello. Echa, echa, estoy hambrienta.

—Te quiero, Yen.

—Te he pedido que sin ostentación... —Se detuvo, alzó la cabeza, retiró de la mejilla unos rizos negros, abrió sus ojos violeta—. ¡Geralt! ¡Me lo has confesado por vez primera!

—No es posible. Te burlas de mí.

—No, no me burlo. En otro tiempo sólo lo pensabas, hoy lo has dicho.

—¿Hay tanta diferencia?

—Enorme.

—Yen...

—No hables con la boca llena. Yo también te quiero. ¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Por los dioses, te vas a ahogar! Levanta las manos, te daré en la espalda. Respira hondo.

—Yen...

—Respira, respira, enseguida se pasa.

—¡Yen!

—Sí. Sinceridad por sinceridad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estaba esperando. —Exprimió el limón sobre el salmón—. No es menester reaccionar a las confesiones hechas con el pensamiento. Esta ba esperando las palabras, pude responder, respondí. Me siento maravi llosamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te lo diré luego. Come. Este salmón es exquisito, bendita sea la Fuer za, de verdad exquisito.

—¿Puedo besarte? ¿Ahora, aquí, delante de todos?

—No.

—¡Yennefer! —Una hechicera morena que pasaba a su lado liberó su bra zo por debajo del codo del hombre que la acompañaba, se acercó a ellos—. ¿Así que al final has venido? ¡Oh, es maravilloso! ¡No te veía desde hacía siglos!

—¡Sabrina! —Yennefer se alegró tan sinceramente que, con la excep ción de Geralt, cualquiera se hubiera dejado engañar—. ¡Querida! ¡Me ale gro tanto!

Las hechiceras se abrazaron con precaución y se besaron la una a la otra el aire que había junto a sus orejas y sus pendientes de ónice y brillan tes. Los pendientes de ambas hechiceras, que recordaban un racimo de uvas en miniatura, eran idénticos. Pero por el aire se extendió de inmediato un olor a rabiosa enemistad.

—Geralt, deja que te presente a mi amiga de la escuela, Sabrina Glevissig de Ard Carraigh.

El brujo hizo una reverencia, besó la mano que se le tendía. Ya había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que todas las hechiceras esperaban que al saludarlas se les besara la mano, gesto que las igualaba por lo menos con las princesas. Sabrina Glevissig alzó la cabeza, sus pendientes se agitaron y tintinearon. Despacito, pero ostentosamente y con descaro.

—Tenía grandes deseos de conocerte, Geralt —dijo con una sonrisa. Como todas las hechiceras, no usaba de los «dones», ni «vuesas mercedes» ni otras formas obligatorias entre los nobles—. Me alegro, me alegro mucho. Por fin has dejado de escondérnoslo, Yenna. Si he de ser sincera, me extraña mu cho que hayas dudado tanto. No hay absolutamente nada de lo que aver gonzarse.

—Yo también lo pienso —respondió Yennefer con viveza, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y quitando con ostentación unos cabellos de uno de sus pendientes—. Una bonita blusa, Sabrina. Hasta arrebatadora. ¿Verdad, Geralt?

El brujo asintió con la cabeza, trago saliva. La blusa de Sabrina Glevissig, confeccionada con gasa negra, mostraba absolutamente todo lo que había para mostrar, y había bastante. La falda de color carmín, ceñida con un cinturón de plata con una gran hebilla en forma de rosa, estaba abierta a un lado como correspondía a la moda más actual. Sin embargo, la moda man daba llevar la falda abierta hasta la mitad del muslo y Sabrina la llevaba abierta hasta la mitad de la cadera. Una cadera muy bonita.

—¿Qué nuevas hay en Kaedwen? —preguntó Yennefer, fingiendo que no veía lo que Geralt estaba mirando—. ¿Sigue tu rey Henselt perdiendo fuerza y medios en perseguir a los Ardillas por los bosques? ¿Sigue pensando en una expedición de castigo contra los elfos de Dol Blathanna?

—Dejemos en paz a la política. —Sabrina sonrió. Una nariz un pelín demasiado larga y unos ojos rapaces la acercaban a la clásica imagen de la hechicera—. Mañana, en el congreso, nos saldrá la política hasta por las orejas. Y nos hartaremos de oír... moralidades. Sobre la necesidad de la coexistencia pacífica... Sobre la amistad... Sobre la necesidad de adoptar una posición solidaria con respecto a los planes e intenciones de nuestros reyes... ¿Qué más escucharemos, Yennefer? ¿Qué más nos están preparan do para mañana el Capítulo y Vilgefortz?

—Dejemos la política en paz.

Sabrina Glevissig dejó escapar una risa argentina mientras los pendien tes repetían su delicado tintineo.

—Tienes razón. Esperemos a mañana. Mañana se aclarará todo. Ah, esta política, estas deliberaciones interminables... Qué fatalmente se refle jan en el cutis. Por suerte tengo una crema maravillosa, créeme, querida, las arrugas desaparecen como hielo al sol... ¿Quieres la receta?

—Gracias, querida, pero no la necesito. De verdad.

—Ah, lo sé. En la escuela siempre te envidiaba tu cutis. Dioses, ¿cuántos años hace?

Yennefer fingió hacer una reverencia a alguno de los que pasaban al lado. Sabrina, por su parte, le lanzó una sonrisa al brujo e hizo resaltar con deleite lo que no ocultaba la gasa negra. Geralt tragó saliva de nuevo, inten tando no mirar demasiado descaradamente a sus rosados pezones, comple tamente visibles bajo la tela transparente. Miró con expresión asustada a Yennefer. La hechicera sonrió, pero él la conocía demasiado bien. Estaba rabiosa.

—Oh, perdona —dijo de pronto—. Veo allí a Filippa, tengo que hablar forzosamente con ella. Ven, Geralt. Adiós, Sabrina.

—Adiós, Yenna. —Sabrina Glevissig miró al brujo a los ojos—. Otra vez te felicito por tu... buen gusto.

—Gracias. —La voz de Yennefer era sospechosamente gélida—. Gracias, querida.

Filippa Eilhart iba en compañía de Dijkstra. Geralt, que había tenido alguna vez contacto superficial con el espía redaño, debería de haberse ale grado: al fin y al cabo se trataba de alguien conocido que, como él, no perte necía a la fraternidad. Pero no se alegraba.

—Me alegro de verte, Yenna. —Filippa besó el aire junto a los pendientes de Yennefer—. Hola, Geralt. Ambos conocéis al conde Dijkstra, ¿verdad?

—Quién no le conoce. —Yennefer inclinó la cabeza y tendió la mano a Dijkstra, quien la besó con reverencia—. Estoy contenta de veros de nue vo, conde.

—Mía es la alegría —le aseguró el jefe de los servicios secretos del rey Vizimir— de verte de nuevo, Yennefer. Sobre todo en una compañía tan agradable. Don Geralt, mi más profunda consideración...

Geralt, controlándose para no asegurar que su consideración era aún más profunda, apretó la mano que se le tendía. O mejor dicho, intentó ha cerlo, puesto que sus medidas sobrepasaban la norma y hacían el apretón prácticamente imposible. El gigantesco espía estaba vestido con un doblete de color beis claro, abierto de modo bastante informal. Se veía que se sentía bien con él.

—Me he dado cuenta —dijo Filippa— de que estabas hablando con Sabrina.

—Sí —bufó Yennefer—. ¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto? Hay que tener poco gusto y poca vergüenza para... Ella es mayor que yo, joder, me lleva... Bueno, no importa. ¡Y si todavía tuviera algo que enseñar! ¡Simia asquerosa!

—¿Ha intentado sonsacaros algo? Todos saben que espía para Henseít de Kaedwen.

—¿De verdad? —Yennefer fingió sorpresa, lo que fue recibido, con razón, como una broma mordaz.

—¿Y vos, señor conde, lo pasáis bien en nuestra fiesta? —preguntó Yennefer cuando Filippa y Dijkstra dejaron de reírse.

—Extraordinariamente bien. —El espía del rey Vizimir hizo una reveren cia palaciega.

—Si consideramos —sonrió Filippa— que el conde está aquí por cuestio nes de trabajo, tal consideración resulta un cumplido inaudito para nosotros. Y como todo cumplido de esta clase, poco sincero. No hace ni un minu to que me confesaba que preferiría algo más agradable y familiar, una esca sa iluminación, el hedor de las antorchas y la carne requemada en la parri lla. Le falta también la tan tradicional mesa cubierta de salsas y cerveza contra la que podría golpear la jarra al ritmo de obscenas canciones de borracho y bajo la que podría meterse con donaire cuando llegara el alba para dormir entre los galgos que roen los huesos. Y a mis argumentos que señalaban la superioridad de nuestras formas de festejar ha hecho, imagi naos, oídos sordos.

—¿De verdad? —El brujo lanzó una mirada benévola al espía—. ¿Y cuá les eran esos argumentos, si puede saberse?

Esta vez fue su pregunta la que fue tratada como una aguda broma porque ambas hechiceras se rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, hombres —dijo Filippa—. No entendéis nada. ¿Es que sentadas a la mesa, entre la semioscuridad y el humo, se puede impresionar a nadie con la figura y el vestido?

Geralt, no pudiendo hallar palabras, hizo solamente una reverencia. Yennefer le apretó el brazo con delicadeza.

—Ah —dijo—. Veo allí a Triss Merigold. Tengo que intercambiar con ella una palabras... Perdonad que os abandonemos. Por el momento, Filippa. Con toda seguridad encontraremos todavía hoy posibilidad de conversar. ¿No es cierto, conde?

—Indudablemente. —Dijkstra sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia—. A tu servicio, Yennefer. A la primera indicación.

Se acercaron a Triss, que brillaba en varios tonos de azul y verde claro. Al verlos, Triss interrumpió su conversación con dos hechiceros, sonrió con alegría, abrazó a Yennefer, se repitió el festival de besos en el aire junto a las orejas. Geralt tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, pero se decidió a obrar contra el ceremonial: abrazó a la hechicera de cabello castaño y la besó en la meji lla, blanda y musgosa como un melocotón. Triss se ruborizó ligeramente.

Los hechiceros se presentaron. Uno era Drithelm de Pont Vanis, el otro su hermano Detmold. Ambos estaban al servicio del rey Esterad de Kovir. Ambos resultaron ser poco habladores, ambos se escabulleron a la primera ocasión.

—Habéis estado hablando con Filippa y Dijkstra de Tretogor —afirmó Triss al tiempo que jugueteaba con un corazoncito que llevaba colgado al cuello, hecho de lapislázuli y engastado en plata y brillantes—. Por supues to, sabéis quién es Dijkstra.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Yennefer—. ¿Estuvo hablando contigo? ¿Intentó son sacarte?

—Lo intentó. —La hechicera sonrió significativamente y soltó una carca jada—. Con bastante precaución. Pero Filippa le estorbó cuanto pudo. Y yo que pensaba que tenían una buena relación.

—Tienen una inmejorable relación —advirtió seria Yennefer—. Cuidado, Triss. No le sueltes ni palabra de... Sabes de quién.

—Lo sé. Tendré cuidado. Y de paso... —Triss bajó la voz—. ¿Qué tal le va? ¿Voy a poder verla?

—Si te decides por fin a impartir clases prácticas en Aretusa —sonrió Yennefer—, la podrás ver muy a menudo.

—Ah. —Triss abrió mucho los ojos—. Entiendo. Entonces Ciri...

—Más bajo, Triss. Hablaremos de ello luego. Mañana. Después del con greso.

—¿Mañana? —Triss sonrió de un modo extraño. Yennefer arrugó el ceño pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, reinó una pequeña agitación en la sala.

—Ya están aquí —carraspeó Triss—. Por fin han venido.

—Sí —confirmó Yennefer, levantando la vista de los ojos de su amiga—. Ya están aquí. Geralt, por fin hay ocasión de que conozcas a los miembros del Capítulo y del Consejo Supremo. Si se presta la ocasión te los presenta ré, pero no te perjudicará el que sepas antes quién es quién.

Los hechiceros reunidos en la sala se dividieron, inclinándose con res peto ante las personas que entraban en la sala. El primero era un hombre no precisamente joven pero robusto, vestido con un traje de lana extraordi nariamente modesto. A su lado iba una mujer alta de rasgos duros y cabe llos oscuros y finamente peinados.

—Ése es Gerhart de Aelle, conocido como Hen Gedymdeith, el más an ciano de los hechiceros vivos —le informó Yennefer a media voz—. La mujer que camina a su lado es Tissaia de Vries. No es más que un poco más joven que Hen, pero no le incomoda usar elixires.

Detrás de la pareja entró una atractiva mujer de largos cabellos de un oscuro color dorado, ataviada con un vestido de color reseda, adornado con encajes.

—Francesca Findabair, llamada Enid an Gleanna, la Margarita de Dolin. No desencajes los ojos, brujo. Se la considera generalmente como la mujer más bella del mundo.

—¿Es miembro del Capítulo? —susurró éste con asombro—. Tiene un aspecto muy joven. ¿También obra de los elixires mágicos?

—No en su caso. Francesca es elfa de pura sangre. Fíjate en el hombre que la acompaña. Es Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Él si que es joven de verdad. Pero con un talento increíble.

La definición de «joven», como sabía Geralt, incluía entre los hechiceros hasta la edad de cien años. Vilgefortz tenía el aspecto de tener treinta y cinco. Era alto y bien construido, vestía un corto jubón del tipo que solían llevar los caballeros, pero, por supuesto, sin un escudo bordado. Era tam bién diabólicamente guapo. El hecho saltaba a los ojos incluso aunque a su lado se deslizaba ligera Francesca Findabair de enormes ojos de corzo y belleza que cortaba el aliento.

—Ese hombre bajito que va junto a Vilgefortz es Artaud Terranova —acla ró Triss Merigold—. Este quinteto forma el Capítulo...

—¿Y esta muchacha de rostro extraño que va detrás de Vilgefortz?

—Es su asistenta, Lydia van Bredevoort —dijo Yennefer con voz fría—. Una persona sin importancia, pero mirarle a la cara es una gran falta de tacto. Mejor que prestes atención a esos tres que van por detrás, son los miembros del Consejo. Fercart de Cidaris, Radcliffe de Oxenfurt y Carduin de Lan Exeter.

—¿Esto es todo el Consejo? ¿El grupo al completo? Pensaba que eran más.

—El Capítulo cuenta con cinco personas, en el Consejo hay otros cinco. Filippa Eilhart también está en el Consejo.

—Siguen sin cuadrarme las cuentas. —Agitó la cabeza y Triss se rió.

—¿No se lo has dicho? ¿De verdad no sabes nada, Geralt?

—¿De qué?

—Pues de que Yennefer también es miembro del Consejo. Desde la bata lla de Sodden. ¿No te has vanagloriado ante él, querida mía?

—No, querida mía. —La hechicera miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos—. En primer lugar no me gusta vanagloriarme. En segundo, no ha habido tiempo para ello. Hace mucho que no veía a Geralt, tenemos muchas cosas atrasadas. Se ha acumulado una larga lista. Vamos a resolver estos asuntos siguiendo esta lista.

—Es evidente —dijo, insegura, Triss—. Hum... Después de tanto tiem po... Comprendo. Hay de qué conversar...

—Las conversaciones —sonrió Yennefer ambiguamente, lanzando otra lánguida mirada al brujo— están al final de la lista. En el mismo final, Triss.

La hechicera de cabellos castaños se turbó visiblemente, enrojeció un poquito.

—Comprendo —repitió, jugueteando confundida con su corazón de la pislázuli.

—Me alegro mucho de que comprendas. Geralt, tráenos vino. No, no de ese paje. De aquel otro, más lejos.

Obedeció, percibiendo sin lugar a dudas el tono de mandato en su voz. Tomó las copas de la bandeja que llevaba el paje y observó con discreción a las hechiceras. Yennefer hablaba deprisa y en voz baja, Triss escuchaba con la cabeza agachada. Cuando volvió, Triss ya no estaba. Yennefer no mostró interés alguno en el vino que le había traído, así que dejó las dos copas sobre la mesa.

—¿No has exagerado un poco? —preguntó con voz fría.

Los ojos de Yennefer ardieron en tonos violeta.

—No intentes tomarme por idiota. ¿Piensas que no sé lo vuestro?

—Si se trata de eso...

—Precisamente de eso —le cortó—. No hagas gestos tontos y ahórrate los comentarios. Conozco a Triss desde mucho antes que a ti, nos gusta mos, nos entendemos estupendamente y siempre nos entenderemos, con independencia de algunos... incidentes. Y ahora me pareció que tenía algu nas dudas. Así que se las resolví y eso es todo. No volvamos a ello.

No tenía intención alguna. Yennefer se retiró un rizo de la mejilla.

—Te voy dejar por un momento, tengo que hablar con Tissaia y Francesca. Come algo más, porque te suenan las tripas. Y ten cuidado. Seguro que unas cuantas personas te abordarán. No dejes que se te coman y no me hagas polvo la reputación.

—Descuida.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime.

—No hace mucho que expresaste tu deseo de besarme, aquí, delante de todos. ¿Sigues queriendo?

—Sigo.

—Intenta no deshacerme el maquillaje.

Miró a los reunidos por el rabillo del ojo. Observaban el beso, pero sin impertinencia. Filippa Eilhart, que estaba de pie no lejos de un grupo de jóvenes hechiceros, le guiñó un ojo y fingió aplaudir.

Yennefer separó sus labios de los labios de él, inspiró hondo.

—Algo tan pequeño y lo que alegra —murmuró—. Venga, me voy. Volve ré enseguida. Y luego, después del banquete... Hum...

—¿Qué?

—No comas nada con ajo, por favor.

Cuando se alejó, el brujo abandonó las convenciones, se desató el doblete, bebió ambas copas e intentó ponerse en serio con la comida. No le fue posible.

—Geralt.

—Señor conde.

—No me des títulos. —Dijkstra frunció el ceño—. No soy conde. Vizimir me ordenó presentarme así, para no herir a los cortesanos y magos éstos con mi genealogía de plebeyo. Bueno, ¿y ti cómo te va lo de impresionar con el vestido y la figura? ¿Y el fingir que lo pasas bien?

—No tengo que fingir. No estoy aquí por trabajo.

—Interesante. —El espía se sonrió—. Pero esto confirma la opinión gene ral conforme a la que eres irrepetible y único en tu género. Porque todos los demás están aquí por trabajo.

—Justo lo que me temía. —Geralt también consideró necesario sonreír—. Me imaginé que iba a ser el único en mi género. Es decir, que no estoy en mi sitio.

El espía revisó los cuencos que había cerca, sacó de uno la gran vaina de una planta desconocida para Geralt y se la tragó.

—De paso —dijo— te agradezco lo de los hermanos Michelet. Mucha gente en Redania respiró con alivio cuando te cargaste a los cuatro en el puerto de Oxenfurt. Me reí un montón cuando llamaron para la investiga ción a un médico de la universidad que, al ver las heridas, dijo que alguien había usado una guadaña puesta de canto.

Geralt no hizo ningún comentario. Dijkstra se metió en la boca otra vaina.

—Una pena —siguió, mientras masticaba— que después de acogotarlos no acudieras al burgomaestre. Había una recompensa, vivos o muertos. Y no era chica.

—Demasiados problemas para la declaración de hacienda. —El brujo también se decidió a probar las vainas verdes que, sin embargo, sabían a apio enjabonado—. Aparte de ello, tuve entonces que irme apresurada mente porque... Pero creo que te estoy aburriendo, Dijkstra, pues si tú lo sabes todo...

—Pero qué va —sonrió el espía—. No sé todo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Por el informe de Filippa Eilhart, para no ir más lejos.

—Informes, cuentos, rumores. Yo tengo que escucharlos, ésa es mi pro fesión. Pero mi profesión me obliga también a pasarlo todo por un colador de agujeros muy pequeños. Últimamente, imagínate, me llegaron rumores de que alguien se había cargado al famoso Catedrático y a dos de sus cama-radas. Sucedió junto a la posada de Anchor. El que lo hizo también tenía demasiada prisa como para recoger la recompensa.

Geralt se encogió de hombros.

—Rumores. Pásalo por un colador de agujeros muy pequeños y veremos lo que queda.

—No tengo que hacerlo. Sé lo que quedará. A menudo este algo suele ser un intento consciente de desinformación. Ajá, y si ya estamos con lo de la desinformación. ¿Qué tal le va a la pequeña Cirilla, pobre muchacha malita. tan dada a la difteria? ¿Está sana?

—Desiste, Dijkstra —respondió frío el brujo, mirando directamente al espía a los ojos—. Sé que estás aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no caigas en ser excesivamente aplicado.

El espía se carcajeó. Dos hechiceras que pasaban a su lado les miraron asombradas. E interesadas.

—El rey Vizimir —dijo Dijkstra cuando terminó de reír— me paga un premio extra por cada enigma resuelto. La aplicación me asegura una exis tencia digna. Te reirás, pero yo tengo mujer e hijos.

—No veo en ello nada divertido. Trabaja pues para el bienestar de tu mujer y de tus hijos, pero no a mi costa, si es posible. En esta sala, me da la sensación, no faltan secretos ni enigmas.

—Antes al contrario. Toda Aretusa en un enorme enigma. Seguramente lo habrás advertido. Hay algo en el aire, Geralt. Para aclarar añadiré que no se trata de los candelabros.

—No entiendo.

—Lo creo. Porque yo tampoco lo entiendo. Y me gustaría mucho enten derlo. ¿A ti no te gustaría? Ah, perdona. Pues si seguro que tú ya lo sabes todo. De los informes de la hermosa Yennefer de Vengerberg, para no ir más lejos. Has de saber, solamente, que hubo momentos en los que a mí tam bién me fue dado enterarme de esto o de lo otro de labios de la bella Yennefer. Ah, ¿dónde están las nieves de antaño?

—De verdad que no sé de qué hablas, Dijkstra. ¿No podrías expresar tus pensamientos con más precisión? Inténtalo. Con la condición de que no se trate de una cuestión de trabajo. Disculpa, pero no tengo intenciones de trabajar para tu premio extra.

—¿Piensas que estoy intentando algo indigno contigo? —El espía frunció el ceño—. ¿Sacarte información con artimañas? Me insultas, Geralt. A mí simplemente me interesa saber si observas en esta sala ciertas peculiarida des que a mí me saltan a la vista.

—¿Y qué es lo que te salta a la vista?

—¿No te asombra la completa ausencia de cabezas coronadas que, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, se puede ver en este congreso?

—No me asombra nada. —Geralt por fin consiguió ensartar una aceitu na escabechada en el palillo—. Seguramente los reyes prefieren los banque tes tradicionales, sentados a una mesa debajo de la cual se puedan escon der graciosamente al alba. Además...

—Además, ¿qué? —Dijkstra se metió en la boca cuatro aceitunas que había tomado de la pátera sin ceremonias, con los dedos.

—Además —el brujo miró a los grupitos que caminaban por la sala—, los reyes no tenían ganas de cansarse. En su lugar, han enviado a un ejército de espías. Los de la Hermandad y los de fuera de ella. Seguro que para que espiaran lo que hay en el aire.

Dijkstra escupió los huesos de las aceitunas sobre la mesa, tomó de una bandejita de plata un largo tenedor y comenzó a rebuscar en una profunda ensaladera de cristal.

—Y Vilgefortz —dijo, sin interrumpir su rebusco— ha cuidado bien de que no faltara aquí espía alguno. Tiene a todos los espías reales en el bote. Dime, brujo, ¿para qué quiere Vilgefortz a todos los espía reales en un bote?

—Ni idea. Y no me interesa mucho. Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí como persona privada. Estoy, por así decirlo, fuera del bote.

El espía del rey Vizimir extrajo de la ensaladera un pequeño pulpo y lo contempló con asco.

—Ellos se comen esto —meneó la cabeza con fingida compasión, des pués de lo cual se volvió hacia Geralt.

—Escúchame atentamente, brujo —dijo en voz baja—. Tus convicciones acerca de la privacidad, esa seguridad tuya de que nada te concierne y nada puede concernirte... Me revienta esto, y hace que piense en el azar. ¿Tienes alguna inclinación al azar?

—Habla más claro, por favor.

—Te propongo una apuesta. —Dijkstra alzó el tenedor con el cefalópodo que había trinchado—. Afirmo que como mucho de aquí a una hora Vilgefortz te pedirá que le concedas una larga entrevista. Afirmo que durante esta entrevista, te demostrará que no eres una persona privada y que estás en su bote. Si me equivoco, me comeré esta mierda delante de tus ojos, con tentá culos y todo. ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

—¿Qué voy a tener que comerme, si pierdo?

—Nada. —Dijkstra echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor—. Si pierdes, me contarás el contenido de tu conversación con Vilgefortz.

El brujo guardó silencio durante un instante, contemplando sereno al espía.

—Adiós, conde —dijo por fin—. Gracias por la charla. Ha sido muy ins tructiva.

Dijkstra se enojó un poco.

—¿En ser...?

—En serio —le interrumpió Geralt—. Adiós.

El espía se encogió de hombros, arrojó el pulpo junto con el tenedor al interior de la ensaladera, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Geralt no le miró. Se aproximó despacio hacia otra mesa, llevado por el deseo de acercarse a unas enormes gambas blancas y rosas que estaban apiladas en una bande ja de plata entre hojas de lechuga y cuartos de limón. Tenía ganas de comer las, pero como sentía todavía ciertas miradas curiosas sobre su persona, quería engullir los crustáceos con distinción, guardando las formas. Se acercó ostentosamente despacio, mientras, moderado y con dignidad, recolectaba aperitivos de otros cuencos.

Junto a la mesa vecina estaba Sabrina Glevissig, absorta en una conver sación con una hechicera de cabello rojo ceniza a la que Geralt no conocía. La pelirroja llevaba una falda blanca y una blusilla de seda también blanca. La blusilla, como la de Sabrina, también era completamente transparente, pero tenía algunas aplicaciones y bordados estratégicamente dispuestos. Las aplicaciones, como advirtió Geralt, poseían una interesante propiedad: se cerraban y se abrían alternativamente.

Las hechiceras conversaban al tiempo que engullían lonchas de langosta con mayonesa. Hablaban en voz baja, en la Vieja Lengua. Aunque no mira ban en su dirección, era evidente que estaban hablando de él. Aguzó, indis creto, su sensible oído de brujo, fingiendo que no le interesaban más que las gambas.

—¿... con Yennefer? —se aseguraba la pelirroja, mientras retorcía un collar de perlas que llevaba enrollado al cuello de modo que parecía un collar de perro—. ¿Lo dices en serio, Sabrina?

—Absolutamente —respondió Sabrina Glevissig—. No te lo creerás, pero esto dura ya algunos años. Que él aguante con ese reptil asqueroso es en verdad extraño.

—¿Por que extrañarse? Le habrá lanzado un hechizo, lo tendrá encanta do. ¡No lo habré hecho veces yo misma!

—Pero éste es un brujo. No se les puede hechizar. Al menos no para tanto tiempo.

—Así que se trata de amor —suspiró la pelirroja—. Y el amor es ciego.

—Él es ciego. —Sabrina frunció el ceño—. ¿Te creerás, Marti, que ella se ha atrevido a presentármelo como amiga del colegio? Bloede pest, ella me lleva por lo menos... bueno, no importa. Ya te digo, con respecto al brujo es celosa de la leche. La pequeña Merigold no hizo más que sonreírle y ésta arpía le gritó sin reparar en palabras y la echó. En este momento... Mira. Está allí, habla con Francesca, pero no quita ojo del brujo.

—Tiene miedo —se rió la pelirroja— de que se lo limpiemos, siquiera por esta noche. ¿Qué dices a eso, Sabrina? ¿Lo intentamos? El muchacho es atractivo, no como estos alfeñiques nuestros, tan creídos, con sus comple jos y pretensiones...

—Habla más bajo, Marti —susurró Sabrina—. No le mires y no enseñes los dientes. Yennefer nos observa. Y con estilo. ¿Quieres seducirlo? Eso es de mal gusto.

—Humm, tienes razón —reconoció Marti después de pensárselo—. ¿Y si de pronto se acercara él mismo y nos lo propusiera?

—Entonces —Sabrina Glevissig echó al brujo una mirada de ave de rapi ña con sus ojos negros— me lo trincaba sin pensarlo, aunque fuera sobre una piedra.

—Y yo —se rió Marti— hasta sobre un erizo.

El brujo, absorto en la contemplación del mantel, escondió un gesto idiota tras una gamba y una hoja de lechuga, extraordinariamente con tento del hecho de que la mutación de sus vasos sanguíneos le impidiera ruborizarse.

—¿El brujo Geralt?

Se tragó la gamba, se dio la vuelta. Un hechicero de rasgos conocidos sonreía un poquito, mientras se acariciaba las solapas bordadas de su doblete violeta.

—Dorregaray de Volé. Nos conocemos ya. Fue cuando...

—Lo recuerdo. Perdona que no te reconociera al principio. Estoy con tento...

El hechicero sonrió algo más al tiempo que arrancaba dos copas de la bandeja que portaba un paje.

—Te observo desde hace un rato —dijo, dándole una de las copas a Geralt—. Les has dicho a todos los que Yennefer te ha presentado que estás contento. ¿Hipocresía o falta de espíritu crítico?

—Cortesía.

—¿Hacia ellos? —Dorregaray señaló a los invitados con un amplio ges to—. Créeme, no merece la pena hacer esfuerzos. Son una pandilla de orgu llosos, envidiosos y mentirosos, no valoran tu cortesía, sino que la toman como sarcasmo. Con ellos, brujo, hay que actuar de su misma forma, obse siva, arrogante, con descortesía, y entonces por lo menos les impondrás. ¿Te tomas un vinillo conmigo?

—¿Ese aguachirri que sirven aquí? —Geralt adoptó una simpática sonri sa—. Con el mayor asco. Pero si a ti te gusta... me obligaré a mí mismo.

Sabrina y Marti que, desde su mesa, aguzaban los oídos, resoplaron sonoramente. Dorregaray las midió con una mirada de desprecio, se dio la vuelta, chocó su copa con el vaso del brujo, sonriéndose, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

—Un punto para ti —reconoció con fluidez—. Aprendes rápido. Que me cuelguen, ¿dónde has conseguido tanta agudeza, brujo? ¿En los caminos por los que vagabundeas a la búsqueda de seres en extinción? A tu salud. Puede que te rías, pero eres uno de los pocos en esta sala a quien me apete ce proponerle tal brindis.

—¿De verdad? —Geralt bebió el vino, lo retuvo en la boca, deleitándose con su sabor—. ¿Pese al hecho de que trabajo descuartizando seres en extinción?

—No me tomes la palabra. —El hechicero le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro—. El banquete apenas acaba de comenzar. Seguramente se cuelen algunas personas más, así que administra con moderación tus res puestas envenenadas. En lo que respecta a tu profesión... Tú, Geralt, al menos, tienes tanta dignidad como para no llevar tus trofeos colgando. Pero mira a tu alrededor. Venga, sin miedo, a la mierda las convenciones, a ellos les gusta que se les mire.

El brujo obedeció y clavó la mirada en el busto de Sabrina Glevissig.

—Mira. —Dorregaray lo agarró de la manga y señaló a una hechicera que pasa ba al lado, envuelta en tules—. Calzado de piel de acantosauro. ¿Te has fijado?

Asintió con la cabeza, insincero, puesto que no veía más que aquello que no ocultaba la blusilla de tul transparente.

—Oh, mira, una cobra de las rocas. —El hechicero reconoció sin fallos otro par de los zapatos que desfilaba por la sala. La moda, que había acor tado las faldas hasta un palmo por encima de los tobillos, le facilitaba la tarea—. Y allí... una iguana blanca. Una salamandra. Una viverna. Un cai mán gafudo. Un basilisco... Todos estos reptiles están amenazados de ex tinción. Que me cuelguen si es que no se puede llevar calzado de piel de ternero o de cerdo.

—Tú como siempre, hablando de pieles, ¿no, Dorregaray? —les dijo Filippa Eilhart, deteniéndose junto a ellos—. ¿De tenerías y zapateros? Qué tema más trivial y desagradable.

—A unos no les gusta una cosa, a otros otra. —El hechicero adoptó un gesto-de desprecio—. Tienes unos bonitos adornos en tu vestido, Filippa. Si no me equivoco, se trata de armiño diamantino. Muy elegante. Supongo que sabrás que a esta especie, a causa de su hermoso pelaje, la exterminaron completamente hace veinte años.

—Treinta —le corrigió Filippa, metiéndose en la boca una a una todas las gambas que Geralt no había alcanzado a comerse, hasta la última—. Lo sé, lo sé, la especie seguramente no se habría extinguido si le hubiera ordenado a la modista coser en el vestido manojos de estopa. Lo estuve considerando. Pero el color de la estopa no congeniaba con él.

—Vamos al otro lado de la mesa —propuso ligero el brujo—. He visto allí una escudilla llena de caviar negro. Y dado que los esturiones de cabeza de pala también se han extinguido casi por completo, hay que darse prisa.

—¿Caviar en tu compañía? He soñado con ello. —Filippa agitó las pesta ñas, le pasó la mano bajo el brazo, tenía un excitante perfume a canela y nardo—. Vamos sin dudarlo. ¿Nos harás compañía, Dorregaray? ¿No? Bue no, entonces adiós, que te vaya bien.

El hechicero soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta. Según se iba, Sabrina Glivissig y su amiga pelirroja le dirigieron una mirada más venenosa que la picadura de una de aquellas cobras de las rocas amenazadas de extinción.

—Dorregaray—murmuró Filippa, apretándose contra el costado de Geralt sin vergüenza alguna— espía para el rey Ethain de Cidaris. Ten cuidado. Esos sus reptiles y pieles no son más que un prólogo que precede a sus preguntas. Y Sabrina Glevissig tenía bien puesto el oído...

—... porque espía para Henselt de Kaedwen —terminó—. Lo sé, ya lo has dicho. Y esa pelirroja, su amiga...

—No es pelirroja sino teñida. ¿Es que no tienes ojos? Es Marti Sodergren.

—¿Para quién espía?

—¿Marti? —Filippa sonrió, brillaron sus dientes por debajo de unos labios muy pintados de carmín—. Para nadie. A Marti no le interesa la política.

—Enojoso. Pensé que todos aquí espiaban.

—Muchos. —La hechicera entrecerró los ojos—. Pero no todos. No Marti Sodergren. Marti es sanadora. Y ninfómana. ¡Ah, qué me parta un rayo, mira! ¡Se han machacado todo el caviar! ¡Hasta el último huevillo! ¡Han limpiado la pátera! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Ahora —Geralt sonrió con aire inocente— me aclararás que hay algo en el aire. Dirás que tengo que desistir de mi neutralidad y efectuar una elección. Me propondrás una apuesta. No me atrevo ni siquiera a soñar qué pueda ser lo que gane yo con la apuesta. Pero sé lo que voy a tener que hacer en caso de que pierda.

Filippa Eilhart guardó silencio durante largo rato, sin alzar la vista.

—Podría habérmelo imaginado —dijo en voz baja—. Dijkstra no se pudo contener. Te hizo una propuesta. Y le advertí de que odias a los espías.

—No odio a los espías. Odio el espionaje. Y odio el odio. No me propongas ninguna apuesta, Filippa. Por supuesto que yo también siento que hay algo aquí en el aire. Y que cuelgue lo que quiera. A mi no me concierne ni me importa.

—Ya me dijiste esto una vez. En Oxenfurt.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado. ¿De las circunstancias, espero, también te acordarás?

—Con precisión. No te delaté entonces a quién servía ese Rience o como se llamara. Le permití huir. Ah, cuidado que te enfadaste entonces conmigo...

—Por decirlo con delicadeza.

—Ha llegado el momento de que me rehabilite. Mañana te daré al tal Rience. No me interrumpas, no pongas esa cara. Esto no es una apuesta al estilo de Dijkstra. Es una promesa y yo siempre mantengo mis promesas. No, no hagas preguntas. Espérate a mañana. Ahora nos vamos a concen trar en el caviar y en charlas banales.

—No hay caviar.

—Un momento.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, movió una mano y murmuró un hechizo. La vajilla de plata, con la forma de una pez retorcido en un salto, se llenó de inmediato de huevas del esturión pico de pala, especie amenazada de extinción. El brujo sonrió.

—¿Alimentan las ilusiones?

—No. Pero se le puede hacer graciosas cosquillas al gusto más snob. Pruébalo.

—Humm... Cierto... Da la sensación de ser más rico que el verdadero...

—Y no engorda —dijo la hechicera con orgullo, rociando de zumo de limón otra cucharilla bien llena de caviar—. ¿Puedo pedirte otra copa de vino blanco?

—Por supuesto. ¿Filippa?

—Dime.

—Al parecer las conveniencias prohíben lanzar aquí un hechizo. ¿No hubiera sido más seguro en vez de la ilusión del caviar crear la ilusión del propio sabor? ¿Sólo la sensación? Seguro que podrías...

—Por supuesto que podría. —Filippa Eilhart le miró a través del cristal de la copa—. La construcción de tal hechizo es más sencilla que el mecanismo de un chupete. Pero teniendo sólo la sensación del sabor, hubiéramos perdi do el placer que produce la actividad. El proceso que acompaña los gestos rituales, los movimientos... El proceso de la conversación que lo acompaña, el contacto de los ojos... Te puedo hacer una comparación graciosa, ¿quieres?

—Te escucho, y me alegro por adelantado.

—También sabría crear la sensación de un orgasmo.

Antes de que el brujo recuperara el habla, se acercó a ellos una hechice ra no muy alta, delgada, de largos y lisos cabellos del color de la paja. La reconoció al instante: era la de las zapatillas de piel de acantosauro y blusilla de tul verde que no cubría ni siquiera tan pequeño detalle como un pequeño lunar en el pecho izquierdo.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero tengo que interrumpir vuestro flirteo. Filippa, Radcliffe y Detmold te piden que habléis unos minutos. Urgentemente.

—En fin, si es así, iré. Adiós, Geralt. ¡Flirtearemos luego!

—¡Aja! —La rubia le evaluaba con la mirada—. Geralt. ¿El brujo por el que Yennefer se ha vuelto loca? Te he estado observando y preguntándome quién podrías ser. ¡Me he martirizado pensándolo!

—Conozco ese tipo de martirio —respondió él, sonriendo cortésmente—. Justo en este momento lo estoy sufriendo.

—Disculpa la metedura de pata. Soy Keira Metz. ¡Oh, caviar!

—Ten cuidado, es una ilusión.

—¡Oh, diablos, tienes razón! —La hechicera soltó la cucharilla como si fuera el rabo de un escorpión negro—. ¿Quién ha sido tan descarado? ¿Tú? ¿Sabes crear una ilusión de cuarto grado? ¿Tú?

—Yo —mintió, sin dejar de sonreír—. Soy maestro de la magia, finjo ser un brujo para mantener el incógnito. ¿Acaso piensas que Yennefer se inte resaría por un brujo común y corriente?

Keira Metz le miró directamente a los ojos, torció los labios. En el cuello llevaba un medallón en forma de cruz ankh de plata, con circonias engastadas.

—¿Un poco de vino? —propuso Geralt, para deshacer el incómodo silen cio. Albergaba el temor de que su broma no había sido bien recibida.

—No, gracias... colega maestro —dijo, gélida, Keira—. No bebo. No pue do. Planeo quedarme embarazada esta noche.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó, acercándose, la pelirroja de bote amiga de Sabrina Glevissig. Estaba vestida con la blusilla transparente de seda, ador nada con aplicaciones imaginativamente dispuestas.

Keira se volvió y la midió con la vista desde los zapatos de iguana blanca hasta la diadema de perlas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Nada. Curiosidad profesional. ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante, el famoso Geralt de Rivia?

—De mala gana. Pero sé que no me voy a librar de ti. Geralt, ésta es Marti Sodergren, sanadora. Su especialidad son los afrodisíacos.

—¿Acaso tenemos que hablar de negocios? Oh, me habéis dejado algo de caviar. Que amable por vuestra parte.

—Cuidado —dijeron a coro la hechicera y el brujo—. Es una ilusión.

—¡Es verdad! —Marti Sodergren se inclinó, arrugó la nariz, después de lo cual tomó en la mano la copa y contempló las huellas de carmín en ella—. Por supuesto, Filippa Eilhart. Quién si no se atrevería a tamaña desvergüenza. Culebra asquerosa. ¿Sabíais que ella espía para Vizimir de Redania?

—¿Y es ninfómana? —se arriesgó el brujo.

Marta y Keira bufaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así que con eso contabas mientras le hacías la rosca e intentabas flirtear? —preguntó la sanadora—. Si es así, has de saber que alguien te ha gastado una broma pesada. Desde hace algún tiempo Filippa ya no gusta de los hombres.

—¿O puede que tú seas una mujer? —Keira Metz hizo un mohín con sus labios brillantes—. ¿No será que tan sólo finges ser un hombre, colega maestro de magia? ¿Para guardar el incógnito? Sabes, Marti, me confesó hace un momento que le gusta fingir.

—Le gusta y sabe —sonrió Marti maliciosamente—. ¿Verdad, Geralt? No hace tanto que vi cómo fingías que tienes mal oído y no conoces la Vieja Lengua.

—Él tiene muchos defectos —dijo Yennefer con voz fría, acercándose y tomando al brujo posesivamente por el brazo—. Él casi no tiene más que defectos. Perdéis el tiempo, muchachas.

—Eso parece —concedió Marti Sodergren, todavía sonriendo con mali cia—. Así que os deseamos que os divirtáis. Ven, Keira, vamos a beber algo... sin alcohol. Igual yo también me decido a algo esta noche.

—Uff —resopló Geralt cuando se fueron—. En el momento justo, Yen. Gracias.

—¿Me lo agradeces? Seguro que es mentira. En esta sala hay exacta mente once mujeres alardeando de tetas por debajo de blusas transparen tes. Te dejo durante media hora y te pillo hablando con dos de ellas...

Yennefer se interrumpió, miró la bandeja en forma de pez.

—... y comiendo ilusiones —anadió—. Oh, Geralt, Geralt. Ven. Es el mo mento de presentarte a algunas personas que merece la pena conocer.

—¿Una de esas personas es Vilgefortz?

—Curioso —la hechicera entrecerró los ojos— que preguntes justo por él. Sí, Vilgefortz desea conocerte y hablar contigo. Te advierto, la conversa ción puede parecer banal y despreocupada, pero que eso no te confunda. Vilgefortz es un jugador hábil y de increíble inteligencia. No sé qué es lo que quiere de ti, pero mantente alerta.

—Me mantendré alerta —suspiré)—. Pero no creo que tu hábil jugador esté en posición de sorprenderme. No después de lo que he pasado aquí. Se han echado sobre mí espías, me han asaltado reptiles y armiños en peligro de extinción. Me han alimentado con caviar inexistente. Ninfómanas que no gustan de los hombres han puesto en duda mi masculinidad, me amenaza ron con violarme sobre un erizo, me asustaron con un embarazo, buf, inclu so con un orgasmo y además uno al que no acompañan los movimientos rituales. Brrr...

—¿Has bebido?

—Un poquillo de vino blanco de Cidaris. Pero seguramente había en él afrodisíaco... ¿Yen? ¿Después de hablar con Vilgefortz podemos volver a Loxia?

—No vamos a volver a Loxia.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero pasar esta noche en Aretusa. Contigo. ¿Un afrodisíaco, dices? ¿En el vino? Interesante...

—Ay, madre, ay —suspiró Yennefer, estirándose y poniendo su muslo junto al muslo del brujo—. Ay, ay, ay. Hacía tanto que no hacía el amor... Hacía muchísimo.

Geralt introdujo sus dedos entre los rizos de ella, no hizo ningún comenta rio. En primer lugar porque la afirmación podía ser una provocación, tenía miedo del anzuelo oculto en el cebo. En segundo lugar, tampoco quería borrar con palabras el sabor de su placer, que todavía reposaba en los labios.

—Hacía mucho no había hecho el amor con un hombre que me hubiera declarado su amor y al que yo le hubiera declarado mi amor —murmuró poco después, cuando ya estaba claro que el brujo no iba a reaccionar a la pulla—. Había olvidado cómo puede llegar a ser. Ay, ay.

Se apretó todavía con más fuerza, extendiendo los brazos y agarrando con las dos manos los picos de la almohada, y sus pechos, bañados por la luz de la luna, tomaron entonces una forma que le provocó al brujo temblo res en la parte inferior de su espalda. La abrazó, ambos yacieron inmóviles, apagándose, enfriándose.

Al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación chirriaban las cigarras, tam bién se podían escuchar lejanas y tenues voces y risas, la prueba de que el banquete continuaba pese a la hora tan tardía.

—¿Geralt?

—¿Sí, Yen?

—Cuéntame.

—¿Te refieres a la conversación con Vilgefortz? ¿Ahora? Te lo contaré por la mañana.

—Ahora, por favor.

Geralt miró el secreter que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Sobre él había libros, álbumes y otros objetos que la adepta evacuada temporalmen te a Loxia no se había llevado consigo. Solícitamente apoyada sobre un libro, estaba sentada una redondeada muñequita de trapo vestida con un vestidito de volantes que estaba desgastado de tanto apretón. No se llevó la muñeca, pensó Geralt, para no dar pie a las burlas de sus compañeras en Loxia, en el dormitorio común. No se llevó su muñequita. Y ahora, seguro, no puede dormir sin ella.

La muñeca le miraba con los botones de sus ojos. Geralt entornó la vista.

Cuando Yennefer le presentó al Capítulo, observó cuidadosamente a la élite de los hechiceros. Hen Gedymdeith sólo le dedicó una mirada corta y cansada: se veía que el banquete había conseguido ya aburrir y agotar al viejo. Artaud Terranova se inclinó con una mueca ambigua, pasando sus ojos de él a Yennefer, pero se puso serio de inmediato bajo la mirada de los otros. Los ojos azules de Francesca Findabair eran impenetrables y duros como el cristal. Cuando se la presentaron, la Margarita de Dolin sonrió. La sonrisa, aunque extraordinariamente hermosa, llenó de terror al brujo. Tissaia de Vries, que estaba al parecer absorta en ordenar incansablemente sus puños y su bisutería, sonrió durante la presentación de una forma mucho menos hermosa pero bastante más sincera. Y fue Tissaia quien de inmediato comenzó a conversar con él, comentando uno de sus caballeres cos hechos de brujo, el cual, para ser sinceros, no recordaba y sospechaba que se lo había sacado de la manga.

Y entonces, Vilgefortz se unió a la conversación. Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, hechicero de imponente figura, de nobles y hermosos rasgos, de voz sincera y digna. Geralt sabía que de personas con aquel aspecto podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Hablaron poco, sintiendo sobre sí las miradas de los otros, llenas de desasosiego. Yennefer miraba al brujo. Una joven hechicera de amables ojos, que intentaba sin descanso cubrir su rostro detrás de un abanico, miraba a Vilgefortz. Intercambiaron algunas frases convencionales, después de lo cual Vilgefortz le propuso continuar la conversación en un grupo más pequeño. A Geralt le pareció que Tissaia de Vries era la única persona a la que esta propuesta le asombró.

—¿Te has dormido, Geralt? —El murmullo de Yennefer le arrancó de sus pensamientos—. Ibas contarme vuestra conversación.

La muñequita le miraba con sus ojos de botón desde el secreter. Desvió la mirada.

—Apenas salimos a la galería —comenzó al cabo—, esa muchacha de rostro extraño...

—Lydia van Bredevoort. La asistenta de Vilgefortz.

—Sí, es verdad, ya me lo dijiste. La persona sin importancia. Así que cuando salimos a la galería, la tal persona sin importancia se detuvo, le miró y le preguntó algo. Telepáticamente.

—No fue una falta de tacto. Lydia no puede usar la voz.

—Me lo imaginé. Porque Vilgefortz no le respondió con telepatía. Res pondió...

—Sí, Lydia, es una buena idea —respondió Vilgefortz—. Daremos un paseo por la Galería de la Gloria. Vas a tener ocasión de echar un vistazo a la historia de la magia, Geralt de Rivia. No dudo de que conozcas la historia de la magia, pero vas a tener ocasión de conocer su historia visual. Si eres entendido en pintura, no te asustes. La mayor parte de los cuadros son producto del entusiasmo de alguna estudiante de Aretusa. Lydia, sé buena e ilumina algo las tinieblas que reinan aquí.

Lydia van Bredevoort movió la mano en el aire e inmediatamente hubo más claridad en el corredor.

El primer cuadro mostraba un velero antiquísimo, sacudido por un re molino entre los escollos que surgían de las olas. En la proa del barco había un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca, con la cabeza rodeada por una aureola luminosa.

—El primer desembarco —se imaginó el brujo.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Vilgefortz—. El Barco de los Exiliados. Jan Bekker somete su voluntad a la Fuerza. Calma las olas, probando que la magia no tiene por qué ser malvada o destructiva, sino que puede salvar vidas.

—¿Este acontecimiento de verdad tuvo lugar?

—Lo dudo —sonrió el hechicero—. Lo más posible es que, durante el primer viaje y desembarco, Bekker echara los hígados por la borda como los demás. No fue capaz de controlar la Fuerza hasta después del desembarco, que si tuvo un feliz desenlace fue por pura suerte. Avancemos. Aquí ves de nuevo a Jan Bekker obligando al agua a brotar de la roca en el lugar de fundación del primer asen tamiento. Y aquí, mira, rodeado por los colonos arrodillados, Bekker expulsa las nubes y detiene la tempestad para proteger la cosecha.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué acontecimiento muestra esta imagen?

—El Reconocimiento de los Elegidos. Bekker y Giambattista someten a un test mágico a los hijos de los nuevos colonos para descubrir la Fuente.

Los niños seleccionados serán separados de sus padres y llevados a Mirthe, la primera sede de los magos. Estás contemplando un momento histórico. Como ves, todos los niños están asustados, sólo esa resuelta morenilla con una sonrisa de completa confianza tiende su mano a Giambattista. Ésta es la que luego sería famosa como Agnes de Glanville, primera mujer que llegó a ser hechicera. La mujer de detrás es su madre. Está un poco triste.

—¿Y esta escena de grupo?

—La Unión Novigrada. Bekker, Giambattista y Monck firman un pacto con gobernantes, sacerdotes y druidas. Algo así como un pacto de no agre sión y de separación de la magia y el estado. Terriblemente kitsch. Vayamos más adelante. Aquí vemos a Geoffrey Monck encaminándose a lo alto del Pontar, entonces todavía llamado Aevon y Pont ar Gwennelen, Río de los Puentes de Alabastro. Monck navegó hasta Loc Muinne, para convencer a los elfos de que aceptaran un grupo de niños, Fuentes, para que estudiaran con los magos élficos. Puede que te interese saber que entre aquellos niños había un muchacho llamado luego Gerhart de Aelle. Lo has conocido hace un momento. Ahora ese muchacho se llama Hen Gedymdeith.

—Aquí —el brujo miró al hechicero— está pidiendo a gritos algo de pin tura de batallas. Pues al fin y al cabo pocos años después de que Monck coronase con éxito su misión, el ejército del mariscal Raupenneck de Tretogor perpetró una matanza en Loc Muinne y Est Haemlet, matando a todos los elfos sin importar su edad ni sexo. Y comenzó una guerra que se acabó con la masacre de Shaerrawedd.

—Tu imponente conocimiento de la historia —sonrió de nuevo Vilgefortz— te permitirá también saber que en aquella guerra no tomó parte ninguno de los hechiceros de importancia. Por eso el tema no movió a ninguna adepta a realizar una pintura adecuada. Sigamos.

—Sigamos. Aquí, en este lienzo, ¿cual es este acontecimiento? Ah, ya lo sé. Es Raffard el Blanco, que pone de acuerdo a los reyes enemistados y pone punto final a la Guerra de los Seis Años. Y aquí tenemos a Raffard rechazando la corona. Un gesto hermoso y noble.

—¿Piensas? —Vilgefortz agitó la cabeza—. En fin, en cualquier caso fue un gesto que sentó un precedente. Raffard tomó el puesto de primer conse jero y de hecho gobernó él, puesto que el rey era un idiota.

—La Galería de la Gloria... —murmuró el brujo, acercándose a la si guiente pintura—. ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?

—El histórico momento de la formación del primer Capítulo y de la promulgación de la Regla. De izquierda a derecha son: Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes de Glanville, Geoffrey Monck y Radmir de Tor Carnedd. Aquí, si tengo que ser sincero, también está pidiendo a gritos una batalla. Puesto que poco después, en una guerra brutal, se exter minó a aquéllos que no quisieron reconocer al Capítulo ni someterse a la Regla. Entre ellos a Raffard el Blanco. Pero sobre esto guardan silencio los tratados históricos, a fin de no perjudicar su hermosa leyenda.

—Y aquí... Hum... Sí, creo que esto lo pintó una adepta. Y muy joven, además...

—Sin duda. Se trata de una alegoría. Lo llamaría alegoría de la feminidad triunfante. Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. Y cuatro famosas hechiceras, maestras en el dominio de las fuerzas de estos elementos. Agnes de Glanville, Aurora Henson, Nina Fioravanti y Klara Larissa de Winter. Mira al siguiente, un lien zo bastante bien conseguido. Aquí ves a Klara Larissa ejecutando la apertura de la academia para muchachas. Precisamente en el edificio en el que nos encontramos. Y estos retratos son famosas licenciadas de Aretusa. He aquí la larga historia de la feminidad triunfante y de la progresiva feminización de la profesión. Yanna de Murivel, Nora Wagner, su hermana Augusta, Jade Glevissig, Leticia Charbonneau, liona Laux-Antille, Carla Demetia Crest, Vio lenta Suárez, April Wenhaver... Y la única viva: Tissaia de Vries...

Siguieron avanzando. El terciopelo del vestido de Lydia van Bredevoort susurraba aterciopeladamente y en aquel susurro había un secreto amena zador.

—¿Y esto? —Geralt se detuvo—. ¿Qué es esta escena tan terrible?

—El martirio del mago Radmir, despellejado vivo durante la rebelión de Falka. Al fondo está ardiendo el castillo de Mirthe, el cual Falka ordenó convertir en cenizas.

—Por lo que poco después la convirtieron en cenizas a la propia Falka. En una hoguera.

—Eso es un hecho de todos conocido, los niños temerios y redanos toda vía se siguen divirtiendo en quemar a Falka en la noche de Saovine. Volva mos, para que puedas mirar la otra parte de la galería... Veo que quieres preguntar algo. Te escucho.

—Me extraña la cronología. Sé, por supuesto, cómo funcionan los elixires de juventud, pero la aparición conjunta en los lienzos de personas vivas y otras que murieron hace tiempo...

—En otras palabras, que te extraña que en el banquete hayas conocido a Hen Gedymdeith y Tissaia de Vries, pero no estaban entre nosotros Bekker, Agnes de Glanville, Stammelford ni Nina Fioravanti.

—No. Sé que no sois inmortales...

—¿Qué es la muerte? —le interrumpió Vilgefortz—. ¿Según tú?

—El final.

—¿El final de qué?

—De la existencia. Por lo que veo, hemos comenzado a filosofar.

—La naturaleza no conoce el concepto de filosofía, Geralt de Rivia. Suele definirse la filosofía como un intento lastimoso y ridículo de comprender la naturaleza, acometido por el ser humano. Por filosofía se entienden tam bién los resultados de tales intentos. Es como si un rábano indagara acerca de las causas y resultados de su existencia, aceptando como resultado de sus reflexiones el eterno y secreto Conflicto entre el Bulbo y las Hojas, y considerara la lluvia como la Fuerza Creadora Insondable. Nosotros, los hechiceros, no perdemos el tiempo en descifrar lo que sea la Naturaleza. Nosotros sabemos lo que es porque nosotros mismos somos Naturaleza. ¿Me entiendes?

—Lo intento, pero habla despacio, por favor. No olvides que estás con versando con un rábano.

—¿Has reflexionado alguna vez sobre lo que sucedió cuando Bekker obligó al agua a que surgiera de la roca? Es muy sencillo: Bekker dominó la Fuer za. Obligó a obedecer al elemento. Sometió a la Naturaleza, la gobernó... ¿Cuales son tus relaciones con las mujeres, Geralt?

—¿Cómo?

Lydia van Bredevoort se dio la vuelta con un susurro de terciopelo, y quedó quieta, esperando. Geralt vio que llevaba bajo la axila un cuadro empaquetado. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquel cuadro, un mo mento antes Lydia no llevaba nada consigo. El amuleto en su cuello tembla ba ligeramente.

Vilgefortz sonrió.

—Te he preguntado —le recordó— acerca de tu opinión en lo relativo a la relación entre el hombre y la mujer.

—¿En lo relativo a qué relación de esta relación?

—¿Se puede, en tu opinión, obligar a obedecer a una mujer? Me refiero, por supuesto, a mujeres de verdad, no a simples hembras. ¿A una mujer de verdad se la puede dominar? ¿Poseerla? ¿Lograr que se someta a tu volun tad? ¿Y si es así, en qué forma? Responde.

La muñeca de trapo no apartaba de ellos los botones de sus ojos. Yennefer desvió la mirada.

—¿Le respondiste?

—Le respondí.

La hechicera apoyó la manó izquierda en el codo de él y la derecha en los dedos que le tocaban los pechos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Has comprendido —dijo al cabo Vilgefortz—. Y creo que siempre lo has entendido. Y por eso entenderás también que si muere y desaparece el con cepto de voluntad y subordinación, de mandato y obediencia, de señor y sierva, entonces se alcanza la unidad. Comunidad, unión en un solo todo. La fusión mutua. Y si algo así sucede, la muerte deja de contarse. Allí, en la sala de banquetes está presente Jan Bekker, que fue agua surgiendo de las rocas. Decir que Bekker murió es como afirmar que el agua ha muerto. Mira este lienzo.

Lo miró.

—Es extraordinariamente bello —dijo al cabo de un instante. Y de inme diato percibió un ligero temblor de su medallón de brujo.

—Lydia —sonrió Vilgefortz— te agradece el elogio. Y yo te alabo el gusto. El paisaje presenta el encuentro de Cregennan de Lod y Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, legendarios amantes, separados y destruidos por el tiempo del odio. Él era hechicero, ella elfa, parte de la élite de Aen Saevherne, es decir Los Que Saben. Lo que pudo haber sido el principio de la reconciliación se convirtió en tragedia.

—Conozco esta historia. Siempre la tuve por un cuento. ¿Qué pasó de verdad?

—Eso —el hechicero se puso serio— no lo sabe nadie. Es decir, casi nadie. Lydia, cuelga tu cuadro aquí. Geralt, admira la nueva obra del pincel de Lydia. Es un retrato de Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal hecho sobre la base de una antiquísima miniatura.

—Enhorabuena. —El brujo se inclinó ante Lydia van Bredevoort y la voz ni siquiera le tembló—. Es una verdadera obra maestra.

La voz no le tembló aunque Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal le miraba desde el retrato con los ojos de Ciri.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Lydia se quedó en la galería. Nosotros dos salimos a la terraza. Y él se burló a mi costa.

—Por allí, Geralt, si no te importa. Pisa solamente en las baldosas oscuras, por favor.

Abajo el mar bramaba, la isla de Thanedd se erguía entre la blanca espu ma de la resaca. Las olas se estrellaban contra los muros de Loxia, que se encontraban exactamente debajo de ellos. Loxia estaba llena de luces, lo mismo que Aretusa. El bloque pétreo del Garstang, que se elevaba sobre ellos, aparecía sin embargo oscuro y muerto.

—Mañana —el hechicero siguió la mirada del brujo— los miembros del Capítulo y del Consejo vestirán sus túnicas tradicionales, sus capas negras que conoces de los antiguos grabados y sus sombreros de cucurucho. Lle varemos también las largas varitas y bastones, cobrando un aspecto pareci do a los hechiceros y meigas con los que se asusta a los niños. Es una tradición. En compañía de algunos otros delegados, nos dirigiremos allá arriba, al Garstang. Allí, en una sala especialmente preparada, celebrare mos consejo. El resto esperará en Aretusa a que volvamos con nuestras decisiones.

—¿La reunión en Garstang, en un pequeño grupo, también es una tradición?

—La que más. Antigua y dictada por consideraciones prácticas. Sucedía que las reuniones de los hechiceros eran tormentosas y se llegaba a un intercambio de ideas bastante activo. Durante uno de aquellos intercam bios, una bola de rayos dañó el peinado y el vestido de Nina Fioravanti. Nina dedicó todo un año de trabajo a rodear las paredes de Garstang con un bloqueo mágico y un aura increíblemente fuerte. Desde entonces los hechi zos no funcionan en Garstang y las discusiones discurren con tranquilidad. Sobre todo si no se olvida quitarles los cuchillos a los disputadores.

—Entiendo. Y esta torre solitaria, por encima del Garstang, en la misma punta, ¿qué es? ¿Es algún edificio importante?

—Es Tor Lara, la Torre de la Gaviota. Una ruina. ¿Importante? Segura mente sí.

—¿Seguramente?

El hechicero se apoyó en la balaustrada.

—Según las tradiciones élficas, Tor Lara está conectada por medio de algún tipo de teletransporte con la enigmática Tor Zireael, la Torre de la Golondrina, la cual todavía no ha sido encontrada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que no habéis conseguido descubrir ese telepuerto? No me lo creo.

—Y haces bien. Descubrimos el portal, pero hubo que bloquearlo. Hubo protestas, todos se lanzaron a hacer experimentos, cada hechicero quería hacerse famoso como explorador de Tor Zireael, la sede mítica de los sabios y magos élficos. El portal está torcido sin remedio y su funcionamiento es un caos. Hubo víctimas, así que se bloqueó. Vamos, Geralt, hace frío. Cui dado. Pisa sólo en las baldosas oscuras.

—¿Por qué sólo en las oscuras?

—Estos edificios están en ruinas. La humedad, la erosión, los fuertes vientos, la sal en el ambiente, todo esto afecta terriblemente a los muros. Arreglarlo costaría mucho, así que utilizamos ilusiones. Prestigio, com prendes.

—No del todo.

El hechicero alzó una mano y la terraza desapareció. Estaban delante de un abismo, sobre un precipicio erizado en el fondo con dientes de roca bañados de espuma. Se hallaban sobre un estrecho cinturón de baldosas oscuras dispuestas como un trapecio entre el pórtico de Aretusa y los pila res que sustentaban la terraza.

Geralt mantuvo con esfuerzo el equilibrio. Si hubiera sido un ser huma no, y no un brujo, no hubiera conseguido mantenerlo. Pero incluso él se dejó sorprender. Su violento movimiento no escapó a la atención del hechi cero y en el rostro también tuvo que ser visible un cambio. El viento le balanceaba sobre una estrecha pasarela, el abismo le reclamaba maligno con el estrépito de sus olas.

—Temes a la muerte —constató con una sonrisa Vilgefortz—. Y pese a todo la temes.

La muñeca de harapos les miraba con los botones de sus ojos.

—Se burló de ti —murmuró Yennefer, apretándose contra el brujo—. No había peligro, seguro que os había envuelto a los dos con un campo de levitación. No se hubiera arriesgado... ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Fuimos a otra ala de Aretusa. Me condujo a una gran habitación, se guramente era el gabinete de alguna de las profesoras, puede que incluso de la rectora. Nos sentamos a la mesa sobre la que había una clepsidra. La arena estaba cayendo. Sentí el olor del perfume de Lydia, supe que había estado en la habitación antes que nosotros...

—¿Y Vilgefortz?

—Hacía preguntas.

—¿Por qué no te hiciste hechicero, Geralt? ¿Nunca te atrajo el Arte? Sé sincero.

—Lo seré. Sí me atrajo.

—¿Por qué entonces no seguiste la voz de la inclinación?

—Estimé que sería más razonable dejarse llevar por la voz de la razón.

—¿Es decir?

—Años de trabajo en la profesión de brujo me han enseñado a medir las fuerzas para lo que me proponga. Sabes, Vilgefortz, conocí una vez a un enano que, cuando era niño, soñaba con llegar a ser un elfo. ¿Qué piensas, hubiera llegado a serlo si hubiera seguido la voz de la inclinación?

—¿Y esto es una comparación? ¿Un paralelo? Si es así, es completa mente erróneo. El enano no podía llegar a ser elfo. Porque no tenía una madre elfa.

Geralt guardó silencio largo rato.

—Bien —dijo por fin—. Me lo podría haber imaginado. Has estado hur gando un poco en mí curriculum. ¿Puedes decirme con qué intención?

—¿No será —el hechicero sonrió ligeramente— que sueño con una pin tura en la Galería de la Gloria? Nosotros dos, ante una mesa, y en una tablilla de hojalata un letrero: «Vilgefortz de Roggeveen cierra un pacto con Geralt de Rivia».

—Eso sería una alegoría —dijo el brujo—. El título: «El saber triunfa sobre la ignorancia». Preferiría una imagen más realista, que llevara el títu lo: «Vilgefortz le explica a Geralt de qué va esto».

Vilgefortz unió los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de los labios.

—¿No es evidente?

—No.

—¿Ya te has olvidado? La imagen con la que sueño cuelga en la Galería de la Gloria, la contemplan futuras generaciones que saben perfectamente de qué va, qué acontecimientos presentan esas pinturas. En el lienzo, los Vilgefortz y Geralt pintados se ponen de acuerdo y forjan un pacto a resul tas del cual Geralt, siguiendo la voz, no de no sé qué ración ni inclinación, sino de una verdadera vocación, entraría por fin en las filas de los magos, poniendo punto a su existencia actual, no demasiado sensata y carente de futuro.

—Y pensar —dijo el brujo después de un largo instante de silencio— que no hace mucho opinaba que ya nada podía sorprenderme. Créeme, Vilgefortz, voy a recordar este banquete y esta comedia de acontecimientos mágicos durante mucho tiempo. En verdad que merece la pena esta imagen: «Geralt parte de la isla de Thanedd muriéndose de risa».

—No lo he entendido. —El hechicero se inclinó algo—. Me he perdido entre las fiorituras de tu lenguaje, tan densamente entretejido de palabras rebuscadas.

—Las causas de tu incomprensión están claras para mí. Somos dema siado diferentes para entendernos. Tú eres un poderoso mago del Capítulo, que ha alcanzado la unidad con la naturaleza. Yo soy un vagabundo, un brujo, un mutante, que va por los caminos y mata monstruos por dinero...

—Las fiorituras —le interrumpió el hechicero— han sido sustituidas por banalidades.

—Somos demasiado diferentes. —Geralt no se dejó interrumpir—. Y el nimio hecho de que mi madre fuera, por casualidad, una hechicera, no es capaz de borrar esta diferencia. Pero así, por curiosidad, ¿qué era tu madre?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo, sereno, Vilgefortz.

El brujo se calló de inmediato.

—Los druidas del Círculo de Kovir —siguió al cabo el hechicero— me encontraron en una alcantarilla en Lan Exeter. Me acogieron y me educa ron. Para druida, se entiende. ¿Sabes qué es un druida? Es un mutante, un vagabundo, que va por los caminos y se arrodilla ante los robles sagrados.

El brujo callaba.

—Y luego —siguió Vilgefortz— durante ciertos rituales druídicos salieron a la luz mis talentos. Talentos que con toda claridad y sin lugar a duda permitieron definir mis orígenes. Me concibieron, por supuesto casualmen te, dos personas de las cuales por lo menos una era un hechicero.

Geralt callaba.

—El que descubrió mis modestos talentos fue, por supuesto, un hechi cero al que conocí casualmente —siguió con tranquilidad Vilgefortz—. Y éste me obsequió con una enorme generosidad: me propuso educación y perfeccionamiento y la perspectiva de ingresar en la Hermandad de los Magos.

—Y tú —dijo sordo el brujo— aceptaste la propuesta.

—No. —La voz de Vilgefortz se volvía cada vez más fría y desagradable—. La rechacé de una forma poco cortés, incluso grosera. Descargué contra el vejete toda mi rabia. Quería que se sintiera culpable, él y toda su mágica fraternidad. Culpable, por supuesto, de la alcantarilla de Lan Exeter, culpa ble de que uno o dos magos canallas, unos cabrones carentes de corazón y de sentimientos humanos, me arrojaran a aquella alcantarilla después de mi nacimiento y no antes. El hechicero, está claro, ni lo entendió ni se molestó por lo que le dije entonces. Encogió los hombros y se fue, tan enso berbecido él como el común de sus conmilitones, unos hijos de puta insen sibles, arrogantes y dignos del mayor odio.

Geralt guardaba silencio.

—De los druidas estaba ya sinceramente harto —siguió Vilgefortz—. Así que abandoné los robles sagrados y me fui a correr mundo. Hice muchas cosas. De algunas me avergüenzo todavía hoy. Por fin me convertí en solda do a sueldo. Mi vida posterior fue, puedes imaginarte, como un estereotipo. Soldado vencedor, soldado perdedor, desertor, saqueador, violador, asesi no, al cabo huida al fin del mundo escapando de la horca. Huí al fin del mundo. Y allí, en el fin del mundo, conocí a una mujer. Hechicera.

—Cuidado —susurró el brujo, y los ojos se le estrecharon—. Cuidado, Vilgefortz, que la búsqueda forzada de parecidos no te lleve demasiado lejos.

—Los parecidos ya se han terminado. —El hechicero no bajó la mirada-Puesto que yo no supe manejar los sentimientos que albergaba hacia aque lla mujer. Tampoco comprendí sus sentimientos y ella no intentó ayudar me. La abandoné. Porque era promiscua, arrogante, rabiosa, insensible y fría. Porque no se la podía dominar y su dominación era humillante. La abandoné porque sabía que se interesaba por mí sólo porque mi inteligen cia, personalidad y la fascinación de mi carácter misterioso borraban el hecho de que no era un hechicero y sólo a los hechiceros acostumbraba a conceder más de una noche. La abandoné porque... Porque era como mi madre. De pronto comprendí que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, sino un sentimiento bastante más complicado, fuerte, pero difícil de clasificar: una mezcla de miedo, rencor, rabia, remordimientos de conciencia y necesidad de expiación, sentimientos de culpa, pérdida y daño, una perversa necesi dad de sufrimiento y castigo. Lo que sentía por aquella mujer era odio.

Geralt callaba. Vilgefortz miraba a un lado.

—La abandoné —siguió al cabo—. Y no podía vivir con el vacío que me acometió. Y de pronto comprendí que no era la falta de la mujer lo que producía aquel vacío, sino la falta de lo que sentía entonces. ¿Una paradoja, verdad? No creo que tenga que terminar, te imaginas el resto. Me convertí en hechicero. Por odio. Y sólo entonces comprendí qué idiota había sido. Confundí el cielo con las estrellas reflejadas por la noche en la superficie de un estanque.

—Como has observado con acierto, los paralelos entre nosotros no han sido paralelos del todo —murmuró Geralt—. Pese a las apariencias, tene mos muy poco en común, Vilgefortz. ¿Qué es lo que querías decir al contar me tu historia? ¿Que el camino de la maestría en la hechicería, aunque retorcido y difícil, está abierto para todos? ¿Incluso, perdona los paralelos, para bastardos y niños abandonados, vagabundos o brujos...?

—No —le interrumpió el hechicero—. No era mi intención demostrar que este camino está abierto para todos porque eso es evidente y sabido desde hace tiempo. No precisa tampoco de prueba alguna el hecho de que para algunas personas simplemente no hay otro camino.

—Entonces —sonrió el brujo—, ¿no tengo otra salida? ¿Tengo que firmar contigo el mencionado pacto que habrá de convertirse en tema de pinturas y convertirme en hechicero? ¿Sólo a causa de la genética? Vaya. Conozco un poco la teoría de la herencia. Mi padre, lo he averiguado con poco esfuer zo, fue un vagabundo, ignorante, aventurero y rajabarbas. Puedo tener pre domino de genes por parte de espada y no de madre. El hecho de que tam poco se me dé mal el rajar barbas parece probarlo.

—Ciertamente. —El hechicero sonrió burlón—. La clepsidra casi ha de jado caer toda la arena y yo, Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, maestro de magia, miembro del Capítulo, todavía estoy conversando, no sin gusto, con un ig norante y rajabarbas, hijo de un ignorante, rajabarbas y vagabundo. Habla mos de cosas y asuntos que, como es de todos sabidos, son tema común y comente de debate en las lumbres de los rajabarbas ignorantes. Tales co sas como la genética, por ejemplo. ¿De dónde has sacado tú esa palabra, mi rajabarbas? ¿De la escuela del santuario de Ellander donde enseñan a sila bear y escribir veinticuatro runas? ¿Qué es lo que te condujo a leer libros donde puedes encontrar estas y otras palabras parecidas? ¿Dónde cincelas te tu elocuencia y tu retórica? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para conversar con vampiros? Mi vagabundo genético al que le sonríe Tissaia de Vries. Mi brujo rajabarbas que fascina tanto a Filippa Eílhart que hasta le tiemblan las manos. Aquél cuya mención hace que Triss Merigold se llene de rubor. Por no hablar de Yennefer de Vengerberg.

—Y puede que hagas bien en no hablar de ella. Es cierto que en la clepsidra ya queda tan poca arena que casi se pueden contar los granos. No pintes más cuadros, Vilgefortz. Di de qué se trata. Dímelo en palabras sencillas. Imagínate que estamos sentados junto a la lumbre, dos vagabundos, asa mos un cochinillo que acabamos de robar e intentamos emborracharnos sin éxito con zumo de abedul. Se hace una pregunta sencilla. Responde. De vagabundo a vagabundo.

—¿Cuál es esa pregunta sencilla?

—¿Qué pacto me propones? ¿Qué acuerdo tenemos que cerrar? ¿Por qué quieres tenerme en tu bote, Vilgefortz? ¿En un caldero en el que, por lo que me parece, comienza a hervir? ¿Qué es lo que hay en el aire aquí, aparte de los candelabros?

—Humm. —El hechicero reflexionó o fingió hacerlo—. La pregunta no es sencilla, pero intentaré responder. Pero no de vagabundo a vagabundo. Res ponderé... de rajabarbas de alquiler a otro parecido a él.

—Está bien.

—Entonces escucha, camarada rajabarbas. Se está preparando una bue na jodienda. Una terrible carnicería a vida o muerte, no se dará perdón. Unos vencerán, a otros se los comerán los cuervos. Te aconsejo, camarada, únete a los que tienen mayores posibilidades. A nosotros. A los otros, abandónalos y échalos un buen escupitajo, porque no tienen posibilidad ninguna, para qué coño vas a morir junto con ellos. No, no, camarada, no me pongas esos mo rros, sé lo que quieres decir. Quieres decir que eres neutral. Que te importan una polla tanto los unos como los otros, que simplemente esperarás la jodien da escondido en las montañas, en Kaer Morhen. Ésa es una mala idea, camarada. Todo lo que amas vendrá con nosotros. Si no te unes a nosotros, lo perderás todo. Y entonces te tragará el vacío, la nada y el odio. Te destruirá el tiempo del odio que sobreviene. Así que sé razonable y ponte del lado correcto cuando haya que elegir. Y habrá que elegir. Puedes creerme.

—Increíble —el brujo adoptó una sonrisa siniestra— hasta qué punto les molesta a todos mi neutralidad. Hasta qué punto ella me convierte en objeto de propuestas de pactos y acuerdos, ofertas de colaboración, de lecciones o de la necesidad de efectuar una elección y ponerme del lado correcto. Termi nemos esta conversación, Vilgefortz. Pierdes el tiempo. En este juego soy un interlocutor desigual. No veo posibilidad de que ambos nos encontremos en un mismo cuadro en la Galería de la Gloria. Especialmente en los de batallas.

El hechicero callaba.

—Dispón —siguió Geralt— en tu tablero de ajedrez al rey, la dama, el elefante y la torre, no te preocupes por mí porque yo en este tablero tengo tanta importancia como el polvo que lo cubre. Éste no es mi juego. ¿Afir mas que voy a tener que elegir? Te aseguro que te equivocas. No voy a elegir. Me adaptaré a lo que pase. Me adaptaré a lo que otros elijan. Siem pre he hecho esto.

—Eres un fatalista.

—Lo soy. Aunque ésa es otra palabra que no debería conocer. Te repito que no es mi juego.

—¿De verdad? —Vilgefortz se inclinó por encima de la mesa—. En este juego, brujo, sobre el tablero hay ya un caballo negro que está para bien o para mal unido a ti por el lazo de la predestinación. Sabes de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad? No creo que quieras perderla. Sabe que sólo hay una forma para no perderla.

Los ojos del brujo se empequeñecieron.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis de esa niña?

—Sólo hay una forma de que puedas enterarte de ello.

—Te advierto. No te permitiré que le hagas daño...

—Sólo hay una forma de que puedas lograrlo. Te he propuesto esa forma, Geralt de Rivia. Reflexiona sobre mi propuesta. Tienes toda la noche. Piensa cuando mires al cielo. A las estrellas. Y no las confundas con aquéllas que se reflejan en la superficie de un estanque. La clepsidra se ha agotado.

—Tengo miedo por Ciri, Yen.

—No tienes por qué.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí. —Le abrazó—. Confía en mí, por favor. No te preocupes por Vilgefortz. Es un jugador. Quería pincharte, provocarte. Y en parte lo ha conseguido. Pero eso no importa. Ciri está bajo mi protección, y en Aretusa estará segura, podrá desarrollar sus capacidades y nadie la molestará. Na die. En cuanto a lo de que llegará a ser bruja, olvídalo. Ella tiene otros talentos. Y está predestinada para otras cosas. Puedes creerme.

—Te creo.

—Ése es un progreso significativo. Y no te preocupes por Vilgefortz. En el día de mañana aclararé muchos asuntos y desharé muchos problemas.

El día de mañana, pensó Geralt. Me oculta algo. Y yo tengo miedo de preguntar. Codringher tenía razón. Me he metido en un lío de la leche. Pero ahora no tengo salida. Tengo que esperar a lo que traiga el día de mañana que al parecer ha de aclarar todo. Tengo que confiar en ella. Sé que algo sucederá. Esperaré. Y me adaptaré a la situación.

Miró al secreter.

—¿Yen?

—Aquí estoy.

—Cuando estudiaste en Aretusa... cuando dormías en cuartos como éste... ¿tenías una muñequita sin la que no podías dormir? ¿Que sentabas por el día en el secreter?

—No. —Yennefer se agitó violentamente—. Yo no tenía ni siquiera muñequi ta. No me preguntes por aquello, Geralt. Por favor, no me preguntes.

—Aretusa —susurró, mirando alrededor—. Aretusa en la isla de Thanedd. Su casa. Para tantos años... Cuando salga de aquí ya será una mujer madura...

—Déjalo. No pienses en ello ni hables de ello. En vez de eso...

—¿Qué?

—Hazme el amor.

La abrazó. La tocó. La encontró. Yennefer, de una forma increíble, blan da y dura a la vez, dio un fuerte suspiró. Las palabras que dijeron se que braron, desaparecieron entre suspiros y aspiraciones apresuradas, dejaron de tener significado, se dispersaron. Así que callaron, se concentraron en la búsqueda del otro, en la búsqueda de la verdad. Buscaron larga, cariñosa y muy esmeradamente, temiendo el sacrilegio del apresuramiento, la livian dad y la negligencia. Buscaron con fuerza, intensiva y apasionadamente. Buscaron con cuidado, temiendo el sacrilegio de la falta de delicadeza.

Se encontraron el uno al otro, vencieron al miedo y un instante después encontraron la verdad, que les explotó bajo los párpados, aguda, cegadora en su evidencia, rota en gemidos apretados en la determinación de los la bios. Y entonces el tiempo tembló espasmódicamente y se detuvo, todo desa pareció y el único sentido que siguió funcionando fue el tacto.

Pasó una eternidad, regresó la realidad, el tiempo tembló por segunda vez y comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, torpe, como un carro grande y carga do. Geralt miró por la ventana. La luna seguía en el cielo aunque lo que había pasado hacía un momento debería haberla arrojado sobre la tierra.

—Ay, ay —dijo Yennefer tras un largo rato, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con un lento movimiento.

Yacieron inmóviles entre sábanas desordenadas, entre temblores, entre calor que se evaporaba y felicidad que se apagaba, entre el silencio, mien tras que alrededor les envolvía una oscuridad difusa, preñada del olor de la noche y de las voces de las cigarras. Geralt sabía que en tales momentos las capacidades telepáticas de la hechicera estaban sensibilizadas y eran muy potentes, así que pensó con intensidad en asuntos y cosas hermosas. En la explosión de claridad del sol naciente. En la niebla que cuelga al albor sobre un lago de la montaña. En cataratas cristalinas por las que saltan salmo nes, tan brillantes como si fueran de plata fundida. De las cálidas gotas de lluvia golpeando en las hojas de un rosal rebosante de rosas.

Pensó para ella. Yennefer sonrió, al escuchar sus pensamientos. La son risa temblaba sobre sus mejillas con la sombra plateada por la luna de sus pestañas.

—¿Una casa? —Yennefer preguntó de pronto—. ¿Qué casa? ¿Tú tienes una casa? ¿Quieres construir una casa? Ah... Perdona. No debiera...

Él callaba. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Pensando para ella, sin que rer, le había permitido leer los pensamientos que albergaba sobre ella.

—Hermoso sueño. —Yennefer le acarició ligeramente el brazo—. Una casa. Una casa construida con tus propias manos, y en esta casa tú y yo. Tú criarías caballos y ovejas, yo me ocuparía del huerto, pesaría los alimentos y cardaría la lana que llevaríamos al mercado. Por los céntimos que nos dieran por la venta de la lana y de los diversos frutos de la tierra compraría mos todo lo necesario, pongamos por ejemplo, un caldero de cobre y un rastrillo de hierro. Cada cierto tiempo nos visitaría Ciri con su marido y sus tres hijos, a veces se pasaría Triss Merigold para estar con nosotros algunos días. Envejeceríamos con dignidad. Y si me aburriera, por las noches toca rías para mí una gaita hecha con tus propias manos. Tocar la gaita, como es de dominio general, es el mejor remedio para la morriña.

El brujo guardó silencio. La hechicera tosió bajito.

—Perdona —dijo al cabo.

Se incorporó sobre los codos, se inclinó, lo besó. Se movió de pronto, lo abrazó. En silencio.

—Di algo.

—No me gustaría perderte, Yen.

—Pero si me tienes.

—Esta noche tendrá final.

—Todo tiene un final.

No, pensó Geralt. No quiero que sea así. Estoy cansado. Demasiado can sado para aceptar la perspectiva de finales que son principios, tras los que hay que comenzar otra vez de nuevo. Yo quisiera...

—No hables. —Con un rápido movimiento Yennefer le puso un dedo en los labios—. No me digas lo que quisieras ni lo que anhelas. Porque podría ser que no fuera a poder cumplir tus deseos y eso me causaría daño.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú anhelas, Yen? ¿Con qué sueñas?

—Sólo con cosas que se pueden alcanzar.

—¿Y conmigo?

—A ti ya te tengo.

Guardó silencio durante largo rato. Y esperó al momento en que ella interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Geralt?

—¿Mmm?

—Hazme el amor, por favor.

Al principio, saciados de sí, estaban llenos ambos de fantasía e invencio nes, de ideas, descubrimientos y deseos de novedad. Como de costumbre, pronto resultó que aquello era a la vez demasiado y demasiado poco. Lo comprendieron al mismo tiempo y se mostraron amor de nuevo.

Cuando Geralt recuperó la consciencia, la luna todavía seguía en su sitio. Las cigarras chirriaban con empeño como si ellas también quisieran combatir el miedo y la intranquilidad a base de locura y pasión. Desde una ventana cercana en el ala izquierda de Aretusa alguien necesitado de sueño gritaba y echaba pestes exigiendo silencio. Desde una ventana al otro lado alguien, al parecer dotado de un alma más artística, aplaudía con entusias mo y les vitoreaba.

—Oh, Yen... —susurró el brujo con vergüenza.

—Tenía motivos... —Le besó y luego apretó la mejilla contra la almoha da—. Tenía motivos para gritar. Así que grité. No se debe reprimir, no es sano ni natural. Abrázame, si puedes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuarto

_Telepuerto de Lora, también llamado por el nombre de su descubridor Portal de Benavent. Se encuentra en la isla de Thanedd, en el último piso de la. Torre de la Gaviota. Fijo, periódicamente activo. Bases de funcionamiento: desconocidas. Destino: desconocido, seguramente de formado a consecuencia de una disgregación autónoma, no están excluidas bifurcaciones ni dispersiones._

_Consideración: telepuerto caótico y mortalmente peligroso. Experi mentos categóricamente prohibidos. No se permite el uso de la magia en la Torre de la Gaviota ni en sus alrededores, sobre todo la magia de teleportación. El Capítulo examinará excepcionalmente peticiones de permiso para entrar en Tor Lara con objeto de visitar el telepuerto. La petición ha de ser justificada por tener trabajos científicos en curso y por la existencia de una especialización en este campo concreto._

_Bibliografía: Geoffrey Monck, _La magia del Antiguo Pueblo; _Immanuel Benavent, _El Portal de Tor Lara; _Nina Fioravanti, _Teoría y práctica de la teleportación; _Ransant Alvaro, _La puerta de los secretos.

_Prohibita _(índice de artefactos prohibidos), _Ars Mágica, _ed. LVIII

Al principio sólo había un caos pulsante y centelleante, una cascada de imágenes, un torbellino, una espiral llena de sonidos y voces. Ciri vio una torre que llegaba hasta el cielo, sobre cuyo tejado bailaban los rayos. Escu chó el graznido de un ave de presa y ella fue el pájaro. Volaba con enorme velocidad, y por debajo había un mar enfurecido. Veía una pequeña muñeca de trapo y, de pronto, ella fue la muñeca y alrededor la envolvía la oscuri dad, vibrante de cantos de cigarra. Vio un gran gato blanquinegro y de pronto fue aquel gato y alrededor había una casa siniestra, oscurecidas maderas cubriendo los muros, olor a velas y a libros viejos. Escuchó cómo alguien pronunciaba su nombre varias veces, la llamaba. Vio un salmón de plata saltando una catarata, escuchó el susurro de la lluvia golpeando so bre las hojas. Y luego escuchó un extraño y penetrante grito de Yennefer. Y esté grito la despertó, la arrancó de aquel torbellino sin orden ni tiempo.

Ahora, mientras intentaba sin éxito recordar el sueño, escuchaba sola mente los débiles sonidos de una flauta y un laúd, el tintineo de una pande reta, cantos y risas. Jaskier y un grupo de vagabundos que había conocido accidentalmente todavía se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo en la habitación al final del corredor.

Por la ventana entraba un rayo de luz de luna, deshaciendo un tanto las tinieblas y dando a la habitación de Loxia el aspecto de un sueño. Ciri echó las sábanas a un lado. Estaba sudorosa, los cabellos se le pegaban a la frente. Había tardado mucho en quedarse dormida, le faltaba el aliento aun que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Sabía cuál era la causa. Antes de irse con Geralt, Yennefer había aislado la habitación con un hechizo de protección. Aunque supuestamente era para evitar que nadie entrara, Ciri sospechaba que en realidad se trataba de impedirle la salida. Estaba, sim plemente, prisionera. Yennefer, aunque a todas luces se sentía satisfecha de haberse encontrado con Geralt, no había olvidado ni perdonado su loca escapada a Hirundum, gracias a la que había tenido lugar el encuentro.

A ella, ver a Geralt le había llenado de tristeza y decepción. El brujo estaba poco hablador, tenso, intranquilo, mentía. Sus conversaciones se producían a toda velocidad y eran fragmentarias, envueltas en frases y pre guntas de medias palabras, interrumpidas y sin terminar. Los ojos y el pen samiento del brujo huían de ella y se perdían en la lejanía. Ciri sabía a dónde.

Desde la habitación al final del pasillo le alcanzó el solitario y débil canto de Jaskier, la música del laúd, murmurando como un arroyuelo entre las piedras. Reconoció la melodía que el bardo estaba componiendo desde ha cía algunos días. El romance —Jaskier se había vanagloriado de ello varias veces— llevaba por título "Inalcanzable" y se suponía que había de darle el triunfo en el torneo anual de bardos que se celebraba al final del otoño en el castillo de Vartburg. Ciri escuchó atentamente las palabras.

_Sobre húmedos tejados vuelas, entre amarillo nenúfar nadas, mas yo al cabo te comprendo, eso sí, si acaso me dejaras..._

Ruido de cascos, jinetes galoparon en la noche, en el horizonte el cielo flore ció con el resplandor de los incendios. Un ave de rapiña graznó y agitó las alas, se alzó en vuelo. Ciri se sumergió de nuevo en el sueño mientras escu chaba cómo alguien pronunciaba varias veces su nombre. Una vez se trata ba de Geralt, una vez de Yennefer, una vez de Triss Merigold, y por fin, algunas veces, una muchacha a la que no conocía, delgada, rubia y triste, que la miraba desde una miniatura enmarcada en asta y hojalata.

Luego vió un gato blanquinegro y al poco era ese gato. Alrededor había una casa ajena, siniestra. Veía grandes estanterías llenas de libros, un púlpito iluminado con algunas velas, delante del que había dos hombres incli nados sobre unos pergaminos. Uno de estos hombres tosía y se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo. El segundo, un enano de enorme cabeza, estaba sentado en un sillón con ruedas. Le faltaban las dos piernas.

—Inaudito... —resopló Fenn, pasando la vista por un pergamino enmoheci do—. Es para no creérselo... ¿De dónde has sacado esos documentos?

—No te lo creerías si te lo dijera —tosió Codringher—. ¿Entiendes ahora quién es de verdad Cirilla, princesa de Cintra? Niña de la Antigua Sangre... ¡El último brote de ese maldito árbol de odio! La última rama y en ella la última manzana envenenada...

—La Antigua Sangre... Hace tanto tiempo... Pavetta, Calanthe, Adalia, Elen, Fiona...

—Y Falka.

—¡Por los dioses, esto no es posible! ¡En primer lugar, Falka no tuvo hijos! En segundo lugar, Fiona era hija legítima de...

—En primer lugar, no sabemos nada de la juventud de Falka. En segun do lugar, no me hagas reír, Fenn. Sabes de sobra que sólo de oír la palabra -legítimo» me sobrecogen espasmos de risa. Yo creo en este documento por que, en mi opinión, es auténtico y dice la verdad. Fiona, tatarabuela de Pavetta, era hija de Falka, ese monstruo con aspecto humano. Al diablo, no creo en todas esas profecías, predicciones ni otras estupideces, pero cuan do recuerdo ahora las predicciones de Ithlinne...

—¿Sangre con mancha?

—Con mancha, contaminada, maldita, se puede entender de varias for mas. Y según la leyenda, si recuerdas, Falka estaba maldita precisamente porque Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal había lanzado una maldición sobre su madre...

—Eso son cuentos, Codringher.

—Tienes razón, son cuentos. Pero, ¿sabes en qué momento dejan de ser cuentos los cuentos? En el momento en que alguien comienza a creer en ellos. Y alguien cree en el cuento de la Vieja Sangre. Sobre todo en el frag mento que dice que de la sangre de Falka nacerá un vengador que destruirá el viejo mundo y construirá uno nuevo sobre sus ruinas.

—¿Y se supone que Cirilla ha de ser este vengador?

—No. Cirilla no. Su hijo.

—Y a Cirilla la busca...

—Emhyr var Emreis, el emperador de Nilfgaard —terminó Codringher en tono frío—. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? Cirilla, con independencia de su volun tad, ha de ser madre del heredero al trono. El Archiduque que habrá de convertirse en el Archiduque de las Tinieblas, sucesor y vengador de aquella diabólica Falka. El holocausto y luego la reconstrucción del mundo, que, me da la sensación, habrá de suceder en forma dirigida y controlada.

El tullido guardó silencio largo rato.

—¿No piensas —preguntó por fin— que habría que informar de esto a Geralt?

—¿A Geralt? —Codringher torció los labios—. ¿Y quién es ése? ¿No será por casualidad ese inocentón que no hace mucho me contaba que no actúa para obtener beneficio? Oh, le creo, no actúa en su propio beneficio. Actúa para el ajeno. Y sin saberlo, al fin y al cabo. Persigue a Rience, que es la correa, y no siente la soga en su propio pescuezo. ¿Yo tendría que informarle? ¿Ayudar a aquéllos que quieren hacerse con esa gallina de los huevos de oro para chantajear a Emhyr o ganar su aprecio? No, Fenn. No soy tan tonto.

—¿El brujo hace de correa? ¿De quién?

—Piensa.

—¡Joder!

—Una palabra bien elegida. La única persona que tiene influencia sobre él. En la que él confía. Pero yo no confío en ella. Y nunca lo hice. Yo también me voy a meter en este juego.

—Es un juego peligroso, Codringher.

—No hay juego seguro. Sólo hay juegos que merecen la pena y otros que no la merecen. Fenn, hermano, ¿acaso no entiendes qué es lo que nos ha caído en las manos? Una gallina que a nosotros y a nadie más nos va a dar unos huevos enormes, toditos de oro dorado...

Codringher estalló en toses. Cuando retiró el pañuelo de los labios, ha bía en él huellas de sangre.

—El oro no te curará —dijo Fenn, mirando al pañuelo que su compañero tenía en la mano—. Y a mí no me devolverá mis piernas...

—¿Quién sabe?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Fenn se removió intranquilo en su silla de ruedas,

—¿Esperas a alguien, Codringher?

—Sí. A los que mandé a Thanedd. A por la gallina de los huevos de oro.

No abras, gritó Ciri. ¡No abras esa puerta! ¡Detrás de ella acecha la muerte' ¡No abras esa puerta!

—Ya abro, ya abro —gritó Codringher, mientras alzaba el cerrojo, después de lo cual se dio la vuelta hacia el gato, que no hacía más que maullar—. Cállate, bestia maldita...

Se detuvo. En la puerta no estaban aquéllos que esperaba. En la puerta había tres personas a las que no conocía.

—¿Sois vos el señor Codringher?

—El señor se ha ido en viaje de negocios. —El abogado adoptó una ex presión de tener pocas luces y cambió el tono de _voz a otro algo más agu do—. Yo soy el ayuda de cámara de su merced, me llamo Glomp, Míkael Glomp. ¿En qué puedo servir a los nobles señores?

—En nada —dijo una de las personas, un alto medioelfo—. Dado que su merced no está, sólo dejaremos una carta y una nota. Ésta es la carta.

—Se la entregaré sin tardanza. —Codringher, muy en su papel de lacayo torpe, hizo una humilde reverencia y extendió la mano para recoger el hato de pergaminos unidos por una cuerda roja—. ¿Y la nota?

La cuerda que sujetaba el rollo se desplegó como una serpiente al ataque, le azotó y le ciñó con fuerza la muñeca. El alto dio un fuerte tirón. Codringher perdió el equilibrio, voló hacia delante, para no derrumbarse encima del medioelfo apoyó inconscientemente la mano izquierda sobre su pecho. En esta posición no estaba en condiciones de evitar el estilete que le clavaron en el estómago. Lanzó un sordo grito y tiró hacia atrás, pero la cuerda mágica que tenía enrolla da alrededor de la muñeca no le dejó. El medioelfo le atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y le volvió a herir. Esta vez la hoja se quedó clavada en Codringher.

—Aquí tienes la nota, con recuerdos de Rience —dijo el alto medioelfo al tiempo que tiraba del estilete hacia arriba abriendo al abogado como a un pez—. Vete al infierno, Codringher. Derechito al infierno.

Codringher tosió. Sentía como la hoja del puñal rompía y rasgaba sus costillas y su esternón. Se cayó al suelo, se quedó en cuclillas. Quería gritar para advertir a Fenn, pero no alcanzó más que a graznar y al graznido le siguió inmediatamente una ola de sangre.

El alto medioelfo pasó por encima del cuerpo, detrás le siguieron los otros dos. Éstos eran humanos.

Fenn no se dejó sorprender.

Sonó una cuerda, uno de los esbirros cayó de espaldas, alcanzado por una bola de acero en mitad de la frente. Fenn se alejó del pulpito en su sillón, intentando en vano recargar el arcoballista con las manos temblorosas.

El alto dio un salto hacia él y, de una fuerte patada, hizo volcar el sillón. El enano rodó por entre los papeles arrojados al suelo. Arrastrándose impo tente con sus pequeños brazos y los muñones de sus piernas, recordaba una araña a la que le hubieran arrancado las patas.

El medioelfo alejó de una patada el arcoballista del alcance de Fenn. Revisó muy deprisa los documentos que yacían sobre el púlpito sin prestar atención al tullido que intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo. Le llamó la aten ción una pequeña miniatura enmarcada en asta y hojalata que mostraba a una muchacha rubia. La tomó junto con un cartelillo que llevaba pegado.

El otro esbirro soltó al que había sido alcanzado por la bola del arcoballista, se acercó. El medioelfo alzó las cejas en gesto interrogante. El esbirro negó con la cabeza.

El medioelfo se guardó en el seno la miniatura y algunos documentos que había tomado del púlpito. Luego sacó del tintero un manojo de plumas y las encendió con una vela. Haciéndolas girar permitió que el fajo se pren diera bien, después de lo cual las echó sobre el púlpito, entre los fajos de pergaminos que estallaron en llamas al instante.

Fenn aulló.

El alto medioelfo quitó de la mesa, que ya estaba ardiendo, una botella -ron líquido para eliminar la tinta, se acercó al enano y le derramó encima todo su contenido. Fenn lanzó un agudo grito. El otro esbirro sacó de una estantería un montón de pliegos y cubrió con ellos al tullido.

El fuego del púlpito alcanzaba bramando hasta el techo. Otra botella, más pequeña, explotó con un estampido, las cenizas regaron las estante rías. Pliegos, fajos y carpetas comenzaron a ennegrecerse, a retorcerse y a avivar el fuego. Fenn gritaba. El alto se alejó del púlpito ardiente, hizo otro rollo con papeles y lo encendió. El otro esbirro echó sobre el tullido un nuevo brazado de fajos de pergamino.

Fenn gritaba.

El medioelfo estaba junto a él, tenía en las manos el rollo ardiente.

El gato blanquinegro de Codringher se sentó en un muro cercano. En sus ojos amarillos brillaba el reflejo del incendio que transformaba una no che agradable en una terrible parodia del día. Los alrededores estaban lle nos de gritos. ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Agua! La gente corría en dirección a la casa. El gato se quedó paralizado, mirando con extrañeza y desprecio. Estos idio tas se dirigían allá, en dirección a aquella boca de horno de la que él por poco no había podido salir.

Dándose la vuelta con indiferencia, el gato de Codringher continuó lamiéndose las zarpas manchadas de sangre.

Ciri se despertó cubierta de sudor, con las manos tan aferradas a las sába nas que hasta le hacían daño. Alrededor había silencio y una blanda pe numbra atravesada por el estilete de un rayo de luz de luna.

Un incendio. Fuego. Sangre. Una pesadilla... No recuerdo, no recuerdo nada...

Aspiró profundamente el vigoroso aire nocturno. La sensación de ahogo había desaparecido. Sabía por qué.

Los hechizos de protección no funcionaban.

Qué habrá pasado, pensó Ciri. Saltó de la cama y se vistió rauda. Se ciñó el estilete. No tenía espada, Yennefer se la había quitado y la había dejado al cuidado de Jaskier. El poeta seguramente dormía ya, en Loxia reinaba el silencio. Ciri estaba pensando si debía ir y despertarle cuando de pronto sintió en los oídos las fuertes pulsaciones y el ritmo de la sangre.

El brillante rayo de luna que atravesaba la ventana se convirtió en un camino. Al final del camino, muy lejos, había unas puertas. Las puertas se abrieron, apareció Yennefer.

Ven.

A espaldas de la hechicera se abrieron otras puertas. Unas detrás de las otras, interminablemente. En las tinieblas se dibujaban difusas las negras formas de unas columnas. O quizás fueran estatuas... Estoy soñando, pen só Ciri, yo misma no creo en esto. Estoy soñando. Esto no es un camino, esto es luz, un rayo de luz. No se puede andar por el...

Ven.

Obedeció.

Si no hubiera sido por los tontos escrúpulos del brujo, si no hubiera sido por sus irrealizables principios, muchos acontecimientos posteriores ha brían discurrido de una forma completamente distinta. Muchos aconteci mientos seguramente ni siquiera habrían tenido lugar. Y entonces la histo ria del mundo hubiera sido distinta.

Pero la historia del mundo resultó como resultó. Y la única causa de ello fue que el brujo tenía escrúpulos. Cuando se despertó al amanecer y sintió necesidad, no hizo lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera. No salió al balcón y meó en la maceta de capuchinas. Tuvo escrúpulos. Se vistió sin hacer rui do, para no despertar a Yennefer, que dormía profundamente, sin moverse y casi sin respirar. Salió de la habitacioncilla y se fue al jardín.

Todavía continuaba el banquete pero, a juzgar por los sonidos, sólo en forma residual. Las ventanas de la sala de baile todavía ardían con una luz que inundaba el atrio y los macizos de peonias. El brujo avanzó algo más, entre unos arbustos algo más densos, allí se quedó mirando el cielo que iba clareando y que ardía ya en el horizonte con las señales purpúreas del amanecer.

Cuando volvía despacio, reflexionando sobre graves asuntos, su meda llón tembló con fuerza. Lo sujetó con la mano, sintió las vibraciones que le atravesaban todo el cuerpo. No había duda. Alguien había lanzado un he chizo en Aretusa. Geralt aguzó el oído y escuchó gritos ahogados, rumores y estrépitos que provenían de una galería en el ala izquierda del palacio.

Cualquier otro se habría dado la vuelta sin dudarlo y habría regresado a su habitación haciendo como que no oía nada. Y entonces, la historia del mundo también podría haberse desarrollado de otro modo. Pero el brujo tenía escrúpulos y acostumbraba a obrar siguiendo principios irrealizables y estúpidos.

Cuando llegó corriendo a la galería y al pasillo, se estaba desarrollando allí una lucha. Algunos soldados vestidos con jubones grises inmovilizaban a un hechicero bajito que estaba caído en el suelo. A los inmovilizadores les dirigía Dijkstra, el jefe de los servicios secretos de Vizimir, rey de Redania. Antes de que Geralt acertara a emprender acción alguna, él también fue inmovilizado. Otros dos esbirros grises le empujaron contra la pared y un tercero le puso contra el pecho una corseca de hierro de tres dientes.

Todos los esbirros tenían en el pecho un medallón con el águila redana.

—A esto se le llama meter la pata —le explicó en voz baja Dijkstra, acer cándose—. Y tú, brujo, creo que tienes talento natural para meterla. Estate tranquilo e intenta no prestarle atención a nada.

Los redaños inmovilizaron por fin al hechicero bajito y lo incorporaron sujetándolo de los brazos. Era Artaud Terranova, miembro del Capítulo.

La luz que le permitía ver los detalles provenía de una bola que colgaba sobre la cabeza de Keira Metz, la hechicera con la que Geralt había conversado por la noche en el banquete. Apenas la reconoció. Había cambiado los ligeros tules por unas ásperas ropas masculinas y llevaba un estilete al costado.

—Sujetadlo bien —ordenó. En su mano tintineaban unas esposas he chas de un metal azulado.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerme eso! —gritó Terranova—. ¡No te atrevas, Metzl ¡Soy un miembro del Capítulo!

—Lo eras. Ahora eres un traidor común y corriente. Y serás tratado como traidor.

—Y tú eres una asquerosa puta que...

Keira retrocedió un paso, balanceó ligeramente las caderas y le golpeó con toda la fuerza de su puño en la cara. La cabeza del hechicero cayó hacia atrás de tal modo que por un momento Geralt tuvo la sensación de que se iba a desprender del tronco. Terranova quedó colgado de las manos de los que le sujetaban, con la sangre Huyéndole por la nariz y los labios. La hechicera no dio un segundo golpe, aunque tenía la mano alzada. El brujo percibió el brillo de lata de un rompecabezas entre sus dedos. No se asombró. Keira era peque ñísima, un golpe así no podía haber sido dado sólo con el puño.

Geralt no se movió. Los esbirros le sujetaban con fuerza, y las puntas de la corseca le pinchaban en el pecho. Geralt no estaba seguro de que se hubiera movido en caso de estar libre. Si hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Los redaños pusieron cadenas en las manos del hechicero, que le habían doblado hacia atrás. Terranova gritó, se retorció, se dobló, hizo un amago de vómito. Geralt sabía de qué estaban hechas las esposas. Era una alea ción de hierro y dwimerita, un extraño mineral cuyas propiedades residían en que sofocaba las capacidades mágicas. A esta sofocación la acompaña ban unos efectos secundarios bastante desagradables para los magos.

Keira Metz levantó la cabeza, se retiró los cabellos de la frente. Y enton ces lo vio.

—¿Qué hace éste aquí, maldita sea? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Metió la pata —respondió Dijkstra impasible—. Tiene talento para me terla. ¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?

Keira refunfuñó, dio varios golpes en el suelo con los tacones de las botas altas.

—Vigílalo. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

Se fue deprisa, detrás de ella caminaban los redaños, que arrastraban a Terranova. La bola iluminada revoloteó detrás de la hechicera, pero ya ama necía, clareaba a toda velocidad. A una señal de Dijkstra, los esbirros solta ron a Geralt. El espía se acercó y miró al brujo a los ojos.

—Manten una absoluta tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Qué...?

—Y un absoluto silencio.

Keira Metz regresó al poco tiempo, acompañada. Venía con ella el hechi cero de cabellos de color lino que el día anterior le habían presentado a Geralt como Detmold de Ban Ard. A la vista del brujo, el hechicero maldijo y golpeó con el puño en la mano.

—¡Su puta madre! ¿No es éste el que le gustaba a Yennefer?

—Es él —confirmó Keira—. Geralt de Rivia. El problema reside en que no sé cómo es con Yennefer...

—Yo tampoco lo sé. —Detmold se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso él ya está metido en esto. Ha visto demasiado. Llevádselo a Filippa, ella decidirá. Encadenadlo.

—No es necesario —dijo Dijkstra, en apariencia somnoliento—. Yo res pondo por él. Lo conduciré adonde sea.

—Estupendo, entonces —afirmó Detmold con la cabeza—. Porque nosotros no tenemos tiempo. Ven, Keira, allá arriba se está complicando el asunto...

—Cuidado que están nerviosos —murmuró el espía redaño, mirando a los que se iban—. Falta de práctica, no otra cosa. Y los golpes de estado y los putsch son como el gazpacho. Hay que tomarlos fríos. Vamos, Geralt. Y recuerda: tranquilo, digno, sin alborotos. No me hagas lamentar el que no te mandara atar ni encadenar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Dijkstra?

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? —El espía andaba junto a él, tres redaños se mantenían detrás—. Habla con sinceridad, brujo, ¿cómo es que has aparecido aquí?

—Tenía miedo de que se secaran las capuchinas.

—Geralt. —Dijkstra le puso malos ojos—. Has metido la pata hasta el cuello en la mierda. Has buceado y tienes la boca en la superficie pero todavía no alcanzas con los pies el fondo. Alguien te da la mano para ayu darte, arriesgándose a caerse también y ahogarse. Así que déjate de bromas idiotas. Yennefer fue quien te mandó venir aquí, ¿no?

—No. Yennefer duerme en una cama calentita. ¿Te tranquiliza eso?

El gigantesco espía se volvió bruscamente, agarró al brujo por los brazos y lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo.

—No, no me ha tranquilizado, puto idiota —chilló—. ¿Acaso no has en tendido, payaso, que los hechiceros honrados y fieles a los reyes no duer men esta noche? ¿Que ni siquiera se metieron en la cama? Los que están durmiendo en sus camas calentitas son los traidores comprados por Nilfgaard. Vendepatrias que habían preparado ellos mismos un putsch, pero para más tarde. No sabían que habían descubierto sus planes y se les ha bían adelantado. Y ahora mismo se les está sacando de sus blandos lechos, se les da con un rompecabezas en los morros y se les pone en las zarpas anillitos de dwimerita. Los traidores están acabados, ¿comprendes? ¡Si no quieres irte al fondo con ellos, deja de hacerte el idiota! ¿Acaso te captó Vilgefortz ayer por la noche? ¿O te había captado antes Yennefer? ¡Habla! :Deprisa, porque la mierda comienza ya a llegarte a la boca!

—Gazpacho frío, Dijkstra —le recordó Geralt—. Llévame hasta Filippa. Tranquilo, digno y sin alborotos.

El espía le soltó, retrocedió un paso.

—Vamos —dijo con voz fría—. Por estas escaleras, hacia arriba. Pero ter minaremos esta conversación. Te lo prometo.

Allá donde se unían cuatro pasillos, debajo de una columna que sujetaba el techo, había una claridad que provenía de faroles y bolas mágicas. En aquel lugar se arremolinaba un grupo de redaños y hechiceros. Entre estos últi mos había miembros del Consejo: Radcliffe y Sabrina Glevissig. Sabrina, como Keira Metz, también iba vestida con un traje gris de hombre. Geralt comprendió que en el golpe que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos se podía reconocer a las partes por sus uniformes.

Sobre el suelo estaba arrodillada Triss Merigold, inclinada sobre un cuerpo que yacía en un charco de sangre. Geralt reconoció a Lydia van Bredevoort. La reconoció por los cabellos y por el vestido de terciopelo. Nunca la hubiera reconocido por su rostro porque aquello no era ya un rostro. Era una horri ble y macabra máscara de cadáver, con los dientes descubiertos brillando hasta la mitad de las mejillas y con una mandíbula inferior deformada, hundida, de huesos mal crecidos.

—Cubridla —dijo Sabrina Glevissig con la voz sorda—. Al morir ha des aparecido la ilusión... ¡Joder, cubridla con algo!

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Radcliffe? —preguntó Triss, retirando la mano de la dorada empuñadura del estilete clavado por debajo del esternón de Lydia—. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? ¡Se supone que tenía que hacer se sin muertos!

—Nos atacó —murmuró el hechicero, bajando la cabeza—. Cuando se llevaron a Vilgefortz se echó sobre nosotros. Hubo un revuelo... Yo mismo no sé de qué modo... Éste es su propio estilete.

—¡Cubrid su cara! —Sabrina se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Vio a Geralt, sus ojos feroces brillaron como antracita.

—¿De dónde ha salido éste?

Triss se alzó como rayo y se arrojó sobre el brujo. Geralt percibió delante de su cara la mano de ella. Luego vio un relámpago y se hundió suavemente en las tinieblas. Sintió unas manos en el cuello y una violenta sacudida.

—Sujetadlo, que se cae. —La voz de Triss era poco natural, resonaba en ella una furia fingida. Tiró de él de nuevo de modo que al momento se en contró junto a ella.

—Perdona —escuchó su rápido susurro—. Tenía que hacerlo.

Los hombres de Dijkstra lo sujetaron.

Movió la cabeza. Puso en marcha otros sentidos. En el pasillo reinaba la agitación, el aire ondulaba, transportaba olores. Y voces. Sabrina Glevissig maldecía, Triss la intentaba calmar. Los redaños, que olían a cuartel, arras traban por el suelo un cuerpo inerte cuyo vestido de terciopelo chasqueaba. Sangre. El olor de la sangre. Y el olor a ozono. El olor de la magia. Voces enervadas. Pasos, el golpeteo nervioso de los tacones.

—¡Apresuraos! ¡Esto ya dura demasiado! ¡Deberíamos estar ya en el Garstang!

Filippa Eilhart. Nerviosa.

—Sabrina, encuentra deprisa a Marti Sodergren. Si hace falta, sácala de la cama. Algo va mal con Gedymdeith. Creo que es un ataque al corazón. Que se ocupe Marti de ello. Pero no le digas nada, ni a ella ni a ése con el que duerme. Triss, tienes que buscar y luego llevar al Garstang a Dorregaray, Drithelm y Carduin.

—¿Para qué?

—Representan a los reyes. Que Ethain y Esterad estén informados de nuestra acción y de sus consecuencias. Los llevarás... ¡Triss, tienes sangre en las manos! ¿Quién?

—Lydia.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—¿Acaso importa cómo? —Una voz fría y tranquila. Tissaia de Vries. El rumor de un vestido. Tissaia estaba vestida con traje de baile, no con uni forme de rebelde. Geralt aguzó el oído pero no escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas de dwimerita.

—¿Finges estar afectada? —siguió Tissaia. —¿Preocupada? Cuando se organiza una revuelta, cuando se hacen entrar esbirros armados por la noche, hay que contar con que habrá víctimas. Lydia está muerta, Hen Gedymdeith se está muriendo. He visto hace un momento a Artaud con el rostro masacrado. ¿Cuántas víctimas más va a haber, Filippa Eilhart?

—No sé —respondió Filippa con dureza—. Pero no voy a volverme atrás.

—Por supuesto. Tú no retrocedes ante nada.

El ambiente tembló, unos tacones golpearon contra el suelo con un rit mo conocido. Filippa se acercó a él. Recordaba el nervioso ritmo de sus pasos cuando, el día anterior, caminaban juntos por la sala de Aretusa para regalarse con el caviar. Recordaba el olor a canela y nardos. Ahora este olor se mezclaba con el de la soda. Geralt no pensaba participar jamás en nin gún golpe o putsch pero no creía que, si participara, se fuera a acordar de lavarse los dientes con anterioridad.

—Él no te ve, Fil —dijo Dijkstra, en apariencia soñoliento—. No ve nada y no ha visto nada. Ésa del pelo bonito lo ha dejado cegato.

Escuchaba el aliento de Filippa y sentía cada uno de sus movimientos, pero movió la cabeza desmañadamente, afectando perplejidad. La hechice ra no se dejó tomar el pelo.

—No finjas, Geralt. Triss te habrá cegado los ojos pero, al fin y al cabo, no te ha quitado tu cabeza. ¿Cómo es que has aparecido aquí?

—Metí la pata. ¿Dónde está Yennefer?

—Bienaventurados los que no saben. —En la voz de Filippa no había ironía—. Puesto que vivirán más. Dale las gracias a Triss. Ha sido un encan tamiento débil, la ceguera se te pasará pronto. Y de este modo tú no has visto lo que no deberías haber visto. Vigílalo, Dijkstra. Ahora vuelvo.

De nuevo un movimiento. Voces. La sonora voz de soprano de Keira Metz, el bajo nasal de Radcliffe. El golpeteo de los zapatones redaños. Y la voz enervada de Tissaia de Vries.

—¡Soltadla! ¿Cómo habéis podido? ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerle esto?

—¡Es una traidora! —La voz nasal de Radcliffe.

—¡Jamás lo creeré!

—La sangre no es agua. —Fría, Filippa Eilhart—. Y el emperador Emhyr prometió a los elfos la libertad. Y un estado propio, independiente. Aquí, en estas tierras. Por supuesto, después de aniquilar a los humanos. Y eso bastó para que nos traicionara al momento.

—¡Responde! —Tissaia de Vries, con emoción—. ¡Respóndele, Enid!

—Responde, Francesca.

El tintineo de unas esposas de dwimerita. Y el acento cantarín y élfico de Francesca Findabair, la Margarita de Dolin, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Va vort a me, Dh'oine. N'aen te a dice'n.

—¿Esto te basta, Tissaia? —La voz de Filippa, como un chasquido—. ¿Me crees ahora? Tú, yo, todos nosotros, somos para ella y siempre fuimos Dh'oine, humanos, a los que ella, Aen Seidhe, no tiene nada que decir. ¿Y tú, Fercart? ¿Qué te prometieron Vilgefortz y Emhyr para que te decidieras a traicionar?

—Vete el diablo, guarra pervertida.

Geralt contuvo el aliento, pero no escuchó el sonido de un rompecabezas al golpear una mandíbula. Filippa se contenía mejor que Keira. O bien no tenía rompecabezas.

—¡Radcliffe, llévate los traidores al Garstang! Detmold, presta tu brazo a la gran maestra de Vries. Id. Ahora me reuniré con vosotros.

Pasos. Olor a canela y nardo.

—Dijkstra.

—Aquí estoy, Fil.

—Tus subordinados ya no son necesarios aquí. Que vuelvan a Loxia.

—¿Estás segura...?

—¡A Loxia, Dijkstra!

—A tus órdenes, noble señora. —En la voz del espía se percibía la bur la—. Los lacayos se van, ya han hecho lo que les correspondía. Ahora es asunto exclusivo de los hechiceros. Y por eso yo, sin demorarme, salgo del alcance de la vista de los hermosos ojos de vuestra alteza. No esperaba agradecimiento por la ayuda y la participación en el golpe pero estoy seguro de que vuestra alteza me mantendrá en su agradecida memoria.

—Perdona, Segismundo. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay de qué, ha sido un placer. Eh, Woymir, agrupa a los nuestros. Cinco se quedan conmigo. El resto los llevas abajo y los embarcas en el _Catarata. _Eso sí, en silencio, de puntillas, sin ruido y sin escándalo. Por pasillos secundarios. ¡En Loxia y en el puerto ni palabra! ¡En marcha!

—No has visto nada, Geralt —dijo en un susurro Filippa Eilhart, des prendiendo sobre el brujo el olor a canela, nardo y soda—. No has escucha do nada. Nunca has hablado con Vilgefortz. Dijkstra te conducirá a Loxia. Te intentaré encontrar allí cuando... Cuando todo acabe. Te prometí algo ayer y mantendré mi palabra.

—¿Y qué hay de Yennefer?

—Éste está obsesionado. —Dijkstra volvió, haciendo ruido con sus pies—. Yennefer, Yennefer... Ya aburre. No te preocupes por él, Fil. Hay asuntos más importantes. ¿Le encontraron a Vilgefortz lo que se esperaba encontrar?

—Sí. Toma, esto es para ti.

—¡Ojo! —El crujido de un papel al desplegarse—. ¡Ojo! ¡Ojo, ojo! ¡Maravi lloso! El duque Nitert. ¡Excelente! El barón...

—Con discreción, sin nombres. Y, te lo pido, cuando vuelvas a Tretogor no comiences de inmediato con las ejecuciones. No provoques un escándalo prematuro.

—No temas. Los muchachotes de esta lista, tan golosos de oro nilfgaardiano, están seguros. De momento. Serán mis más queridas marionetas para tirar de la cuerdecita. Y luego, se les pondrá la cuerdecita en los cuellecitos... Por curiosidad, ¿había otras listas? ¿Los traidores de Kaedwen, de Temería, de Aedirn? Me alegraría de echarles un vistazo. Incluso la mitad de un vistazo...

—Sé que estarías contento. Pero no es asunto tuyo. Esas listas las tie nen Radcliffe y Sabrina Glevissig, ellos sabrán lo que tienen que hacer con ellas. Y ahora, adiós. Date prisa.

—Fil.

—Dime.

—Devuélvele la vista al brujo. Que no se tropiece en las escaleras.

En la sala de baile de Aretusa continuaba el banquete, pero había cambiado su forma a algo más tradicional e íntimo. Se habían retirado las mesas, los hechiceros y hechiceras habían traído a la sala sillones, sillas y banquetas de no se sabe dónde, se habían sentado en ellas y se dedicaban a diferentes diversiones. La mayor parte de aquellas diversiones podrían considerarse faltas de tacto. Un grupo numeroso estaba sentado alrededor de un enorme barril de orujo del malo, y bebía, charlaba y de vez en cuando estallaba en risas estentóreas. Aquéllos que no hacía mucho habían ejercitaban la bús queda de aperitivos con tenedores de plata, ahora mordían sin vergüenza costillas de carnero que sujetaban con las dos manos. Algunos jugaban a las cartas con apasionamiento, despreciando a los que los rodeaban. Algu nos dormían. En un rincón, una pareja se besaba apasionadamente y el afán con que lo hacían demostraba que no se iban a quedar en el beso.

—Míralos, brujo. —Dijkstra se inclinó sobre la balaustrada de la galería, miró a los hechiceros desde lo alto—. Cómo se divierten, como chicuelos, podrías pensar. Y durante este tiempo su Consejo acaba de apalancar con casi todo su Capítulo y lo está juzgando por traición, por aliarse a Nilfgaard. Mira a esa parejilla. Ahora se irán a buscar un rinconcito adecuado, y antes de que terminen de chingar, Vilgefortz ya estará colgando de una soga. Ah, al partir, un beso y una flor...

—Cállate, Dijkstra.

El camino que conducía a Loxia subía en un zigzag de escaleras por la pendiente de la montaña. Las escaleras enlazaban terrazas decoradas con setos mal cuidados, parterres y agaves secos plantados en macetas. Dijkstra se detuvo en una de las terrazas que acababan de pasar, se acercó al muro. a una fila de dientes de piedra de una quimera de entre cuyas mandíbulas brotaba agua. El espía se inclinó, bebió durante largo rato.

El brujo se acercó a la balaustrada. El mar brillaba dorado, el cielo tenía un color aún más kitsch que en los cuadros de la Galería de la Gloria. Allá abajo se veían los destacamentos de redaños que habían salido de Aretusa y que se acercaban a paso apresurado hacia el puerto. Precisamente esta ban atravesando un puentecillo que cruzaba a la orilla a través de la hendi dura en la roca.

Lo que de pronto le llamó la atención fue una figura solitaria y coloreada. La figura saltaba a la vista porque se movía muy deprisa. Y en dirección contraria a los redaños. Hacia arriba, hacia Aretusa.

—Venga. —Dijkstra le dio prisa con un carraspeo—. Al que madruga, los dioses le ayudan.

—Si tanta prisa tienes, vete solo.

—Seguro. —El espía torció el gesto—. Y tú te vuelves al monte a salvar a tu Yennefer. Y metes jaleo como gnomo borracho. Vamos a Loxia, brujo, ¿Acaso te haces ilusiones, o algo así? ¿Crees que te he sacado de Aretusa porque estoy enamorado de ti en secreto? Claro que no. Te he sacado de allí porque me eres necesario.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Estás fingiendo? En Aretusa estudian doscientas señoritas de las me jores familias de Redania. No puedo arriesgarme a un conflicto con su esti mada rectora, Margarita Laux-Antille. La rectora no me dará a Cirilla, prin cesa de Cintra, a la que Yennefer ha traído a Thanedd. Mientras que a ti lo harán. En cuanto lo pidas.

—¿De dónde sacas esa graciosa idea de que yo lo voy a pedir?

—De la graciosa suposición de que quieres asegurar la seguridad ce Cirilla. Bajo mi protección, bajo la protección del rey Vizimir, estará segura. En Tretogor. En Thanedd no está segura. Guárdate tus comentarios malinten cionados. Sí, sé que al principio los reyes no tenían precisamente las inten ciones más limpias del mundo con respecto a la muchacha. Pero esto ha cambiado. Ahora está claro de que una Cirilla viva, sana y segura puede ser, en la guerra que se avecina, más valiosa que diez destacamentos de caballe ría pesada. Muerta no vale ni un pimiento.

—¿Sabe Filippa Eilhart lo que pretendes?

—No lo sabe. No sabe siquiera que yo sé que la muchacha está en Loxia Mi en otro tiempo querida Fil levanta bien alto la cabeza, pero el rey des Redania sigue siendo Vizimir. Yo cumplo las órdenes de Vizimir, las maqui naciones de los hechiceros me importan una mierda. Meteremos a Cirilla en el _Catarata _y navegará hasta Novigrado, de allí irá a Tretogor. Y estará segu ra. ¿Me crees?

El brujo se inclinó hacia una de las cabezas de la quimera, bebió del agua que chorreaba de la monstruosa mandíbula.

—¿Me crees? —repitió Dijkstra, de pie junto a él.

Geralt se incorporó, se limpió los labios y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula, el espía se tambaleó pero no cayó. El más cercano de los redaños saltó y quiso agarrar al brujo, pero agarró el aire y al punto quedó sentado, escupiendo sangre y dientes. Entonces se echaron todos sobre él. Se formó un lío, un follón, un alboroto, unas apreturas, y precisamente esto es lo que quería el brujo.

Con un chasquido, un redano se estrelló de cara contra la testa de pie dra de la quimera, el agua que brotaba de las fauces se coloreó inmediata mente de rojo. Otro recibió un puñetazo en la tráquea, se dobló como si le hubieran arrancado los genitales. Un tercero, golpeado en el ojo con un codo, retrocedió gimiendo. Dijkstra agarró al brujo en un abrazo de oso, pero Geralt le golpeó con fuerza con el tacón en la espinilla. El espía aulló y dio cómicos saltos sobre un solo pie.

El siguiente esbirro quiso rajar al brujo con una falcata, pero rajó el aire. Geralt lo agarró con una mano por el codo, con la otra por la muñeca, giró, derribando a tierra a los otros dos, intentó levantarse. El esbirro que tenía agarrado era fuerte, no pensaba soltar la falcata. Geralt reforzó su tenaza y le rompió la mano con un chasquido.

Dijkstra, todavía cojeando de un pie, alzó del suelo una corseca e hizo inten ciones de clavar al brujo contra el muro con la hoja de tres dientes. Geralt se agachó, agarró el asta con las dos manos y usó de una ley del movimiento conocida por los sabios. El espía, al ver crecer a sus ojos los ladrillos y las juntas del muro, soltó la corseca pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el golpe en el perineo contra la testa que chorreaba agua de la quimera.

Geralt utilizó la corseca para echar a tierra a otro de los esbirros, luego apoyó el asta en el suelo y con un golpe de la bota lo partió, acortándolo hasta la longitud de una espada. Probó el palo, primero golpeando las espal das de Dijkstra, que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la quimera, e inme diatamente después, hizo callar los gritos del jayán de la mano rota. Las costuras del doblete ya hacía tiempo que habían saltado bajo las axilas y el brujo se sentía bastante mejor.

El último de los jayanes que se tenía en pie también atacó con la corseca, juzgando que su longitud le daba ventaja. Geralt le golpeó en la base de la nariz. Del mismo impulso el jayán fue a caer sentado sobre una maceta de agaves. Otro redano, con extraordinaria testarudez, se agarró al muslo del brujo y le mordió dolorosamente. El brujo se enfureció y de una fuerte pata da privó al mordedor de la posibilidad de morder.

Por las escaleras subía corriendo un jadeante Jaskier, vio lo que estaba pasando y se quedó blanco como el papel.

—¡Geralt! —gritó al poco—. ¡Ciri ha desaparecido! ¡No está!

—Me lo esperaba. —El brujo propinó un golpe con el palo a otro redaño que no quería seguir tendido tranquilamente—. Pero cuidado que te haces esperar, Jaskier. Te dije ayer que si pasaba algo tenías que ir en un pispas a Aretusa. ¿Me has traído mi espada?

—¡Las dos!

—Esa espada es la de Ciri, idiota. —Geralt le atizó un trompazo al jayán que estaba intentando levantarse de entre los agaves.

—No sé nada de espadas —bufó el poeta—. ¡Por los dioses, deja de gol pearlos! ¿No ves el águila redana? ¡Son gente del rey Vizimir! Esto significa traición y revuelta, por esto se puede ir a parar a la trena...

—Al cadalso —farfulló Dijkstra, mientras sacaba un estilete y se acerca ba con paso vacilante—. Los dos vais a ir a parar al cadalso...

No alcanzó a decir más porque cayó a cuatro patas, abatido por un trom pazo en un lado de la cabeza del pedazo del asta de la corseca.

—La tortura de la rueda —afirmó triste Jaskier—. Precedido de desga rrones con alicates calientes...

El brujo le metió una patada en las costillas al espía. Dijkstra cayó de costado como un alce muerto.

—Descuartizamiento —asestó el poeta.

—Déjalo, Jaskier. Dame las dos espadas. Y lárgate de aquí pero ya. Huye de la isla. ¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas!

-¿Y tú?

—Voy a volver a la montaña. Tengo que rescatar a Ciri... Y a Yennefer. Dijkstra, sé bueno y quédate tendido, ¡y deja en paz ese estilete!

—No te irás de rositas —jadeó el espía—. Traeré a mis... Iré detrás de ti...

—No irás.

—Iré. Tengo cincuenta hombres en la cubierta del _Catarata..._

—¿Y hay entre ellos un barbero?

—¿Cómo?

Geralt se puso por detrás del espía, se agachó, le agarró por el pie, lo sacu dió, lo retorció bruscamente y con mucha fuerza. Crujió. Dijkstra aulló y se desmayó. Jaskier gimió como si aquélla hubiera sido su propia articulación.

—Lo que me hagan después de descuartizarme —murmuró el brujo— ya no me importa un pimiento.

En Aretusa reinaba el silencio. En la sala de baile sólo habían quedado los supervivientes que no tenían ya ni fuerzas para hacer ruido. Geralt evitó la sala porque no quería ser visto.

No sin esfuerzo encontró la sala en la que había dormido con Yennefer. Los pasillos del palacio era un verdadero laberinto y todos parecían iguales.

La muñeca de trapo le miraba con sus ojillos de botón.

Se sentó en la cama, sujetando con fuerza la cabeza con las manos. En el suelo de la habitación no había sangre. Pero en el respaldo de la silla colgaba un vestido negro. Yennefer se había cambiado. ¿En traje de hom bre, el uniforme de los conspiradores?

O la habían sacado en ropa interior. Con cadenas de dwimerita.

Marti Sodergren, sanadora, estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. Alzó la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos. Tenía las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

—Hen Geymdeith está muerto —dijo, con la voz quebrada—. El corazón. No pude hacer nada... ¿Por qué me han llamado tan tarde? Sabrina me ha golpeado. Me ha golpeado en la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¿Has visto a Yennefer?

—No, no la he visto. Déjame. Quiero estar sola.

—Dime cuál es el camino más corto al Garstang. Por favor.

Por encima de Aretusa había tres terrazas llenas de maleza, más arriba la pendiente de la montaña se hacía escarpada e inaccesible. Sobre la pen diente se alzaba el Gargstang. Los fundamentos del palacio eran un bloque de piedra oscuro, homogéneo, liso, pegado a las rocas. Sólo el piso superior brillaba con el mármol y las vidrieras de las ventanas, relucía dorado al sol el metal de las cúpulas.

El camino empedrado que conducía al Gargstang y más allá, a la cum bre, se retorcía alrededor de la montaña como una serpiente. Había, sin embargo, otro camino, más corto, unas escaleras que unían las terrazas, y que justo debajo del Garstang desaparecían en las oscuras fauces de un túnel. Marti Sodergren le señaló precisamente aquellas escaleras.

Detrás del túnel había un puente que unía los bordes de un abismo. Des pués del puente las escaleras se clavaban profundamente en la montaña y se retorcían, desaparecían detrás de un recodo. El brujo apresuró el paso.

La balaustrada de las escaleras estaba decorada con estatuas de faunos y ninfas. Las estatuas producían la impresión de estar vivas. Se movían. El medallón del brujo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

Se restregó los ojos. El movimiento aparente de las estatuas radicaba en que cambiaban de aspecto. La lisa piedra se trasformaba en una masa po rosa y sin forma, comida por la sal y el viento. E inmediatamente volvía a arreglarse.

Sabía lo que esto quería decir. La ilusión que enmascaraba Thanedd vacilaba, se deshacía. El puentecillo era también en parte ilusorio. A través de un camuflaje agujereado como una criba se vislumbraba un precipicio y una catarata que se estrellaba estruendosamente contra su fondo.

No había baldosas oscuras que señalaran el camino seguro. Cruzó el puentecillo despacio, atento a cada paso, maldiciendo en su mente la pérdi da de tiempo. Cuando se encontró al otro lado del abismo, escuchó pasos de un hombre corriendo.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Desde arriba, por las escaleras, venía co rriendo Dorregaray, el hechicero al servicio del rey Ethain de Cidaris. Recordó las palabras de Filippa Eilhart. A los hechiceros que representaban a los reyes neutrales se les había invitado al Garstang como observadores. Pero Dorregaray se las pelaba por las escaleras a una velocidad que sugería que se había retirado la invitación de improviso.

—¡Dorregaray!

—¿Geralt? —jadeó el hechicero—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No te quedes ahí, huye! ¡Rápido, abajo, a Aretusa!

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Traición.

—¿Qué?

Dorregaray se estremeció de pronto y tosió de un modo extraño, y al punto se inclinó y cayó directamente sobre el brujo. Antes de que Geralt lo agarrara, acertó a ver el asta de una saeta de grises plumas que le salía de la espalda. Se tambaleó con el hechicero en los brazos y esto le salvó la vida, porque una segunda e idéntica flecha, en vez de atravesarle la garganta, se estrelló en la faz pétrea y de sonrisa irónica de un fauno, arrancándole la nariz y parte de la mejilla. El brujo soltó a Dorregaray y se hundió detrás de la balaustrada de la escalera. El hechicero se derrumbó sobre él.

Había dos arqueros y ambos tenían un gorrillo con la cola de una ardilla. Uno se quedó en lo alto de las escaleras, tensando el arco, el otro sacó la espada de la vaina y se dirigió hacia abajo, saltando varios escalones a la vez. Geralt se liberó de Dorregaray y se incorporó, al tiempo que sacaba la espada. Silbó una flecha, el brujo cortó el silbido por el modo de rechazar la saeta con un rápido golpe de espada. El otro elfo estaba ya cerca, pero al ver la flecha rechazada, dudó un momento. Pero sólo un momento. Se echó sobre el brujo, haciendo gemir en el aire su espada dispuesta a cortar. Geralt le hizo una breve parada, sesgada, de modo que la hoja del elfo resbalara por la suya. El elfo perdió el equilibrio, el brujo se volvió ágilmente y le dio un tajo a un lado del cuello, bajo una oreja. Sólo una vez. Fue suficiente.

El arquero en la cima de las escaleras tensó de nuevo el arco pero no tuvo tiempo de soltar la cuerda. Geralt vio un resplandor, el elfo gritó, abrió los brazos y cayó hacia abajo, golpeándose con los escalones. La espalda de su jubón estaba ardiendo.

Por las escaleras bajaba corriendo otro hechicero. Al ver al brujo se detuvo, alzó la mano. Geralt no perdió tiempo en explicarse, se tiró al suelo y el rayo de fuego voló por encima de él y convirtió en fino polvo la estatua de un fauno.

—¡Quieto! —gritó—. ¡Soy yo, el brujo!

—Su puta madre —bufó el hechicero, acercándose. Geralt no lo recorda ba del banquete—. Te había tomado por uno de esos canallas elfos... ¿Qué tal está Dorregaray? ¿Vive?

—Creo que sí...

—¡Rápido, a la otra parte del puente!

Transportaron a Dorregaray, con buena fortuna, porque en su apresura miento no habían prestado atención a la ilusión que se tambaleaba y desaparecía. Nadie les perseguía pero, pese a ello, el hechicero alzó la mano, gritó un hechizo y un rayo destruyó el puente.

—Esto debería detenerlos —dijo.

El brujo limpió la sangre que brotaba de los labios de Dorregaray.

—Tiene el pulmón perforado. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

—Yo puedo —dijo Marti Sodergren, mientras se encaramaba con esfuer zo por las escaleras subiendo desde Aretusa, por el túnel—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Carduin? ¿Quién le ha disparado?

—Los Scoia'tael. —El hechicero se limpió la frente con la manga—. Están luchando en el Garstang. ¡Puta pandilla, los unos peores que los otros! ¡Filippa por la noche encadena a Vilgefortz y Vilgefortz y Francesca Findabair introducen en la isla a los Ardillas! Y Tissaia de Vries... ¡Maldita sea, vaya la que ha liado ésta!

—¡Habla más claro, Carduin!

—¡No voy a perder tiempo charloteando! Me voy a Loxia, de allí me tele-transportaré inmediatamente a Kovir. ¡Y ésos de allí, del Garstang, que se maten los unos a los otros! ¡Ya no tiene ninguna importancia! ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Toda este lío lo urdió Filippa para permitir a los reyes declarar la guerra a Nilfgaard! ¡Meve de Lyria y Demawend de Aedirn provocaron a Nilfgaard! ¿Lo entendéis?

—No —dijo Geralt—. Y además tampoco queremos entenderlo. ¿Dónde está Yennefer?

—¡Dejadlo! —gritó Marti Sodergren, que estaba agachada sobre Dorre garay—. ¡Ayudadme! ¡Sujetadlo! ¡No puedo sacar la flecha!

La ayudaron. Dorregaray gimió y se estremeció, las escaleras tam bién temblaban. Geralt al principio pensó que era la magia de los encan tamientos medicinales de Marti. Pero era el Garstang. De pronto explo taron las vidrieras, por las ventanas del palacio centelleó el fuego, se acumuló el humo.

—Siguen luchando. —Carduin apretó los dientes—. Le dan duro, hechi zo tras hechizo...

—¿Hechizos? ¿En el Garstang? ¡Pero si allí hay un aura antimágica!

—Eso es un trabajito de Tissaia. Decidió de pronto de qué parte estaba. Quitó el bloqueo, liquidó el aura y neutralizó la dwimerita. Entonces todos se echaron al cuello los unos a los otros. Vilgefortz y Terranova por un lado, Filippa y Sabrina por el otro... Las columnas estallaron y los techos se hun dieron... Y Francesca abrió la entrada al sótano y de allí, de pronto, surgie ron esos elfos del diablo... Gritamos que éramos neutrales pero Vilgefortz simplemente se rió. Antes de que pudiéramos levantar un escudo, Drithelm recibió una flecha en el ojo, a Rejean lo acribillaron como a un erizo... No me quedé a esperar el desarrollo de la cuestión. Marti, ¿te queda mucho? ¡Tene mos que largarnos de aquí!

—Dorregaray no va a poder andar. —La sanadora limpió las manos en sangrentadas en su blanco vestido de baile—. Telepórtanos, Carduin.

—¿De aquí? Te has vuelto loca. Tor Lara está demasiado cerca. El portal de Lara produce emanaciones y afecta a cada teletransporte. ¡De aquí no se puede uno teleportar!

—¡Él no puede andar! Tengo que quedarme con él...

—¡Pues quédate! —Carduin se levantó—. ¡Y que te diviertas! ¡A mí me gusta vivir! ¡Me vuelvo a Kovir! ¡Kovir es neutral!

—Maravilloso. —El brujo escupió, mirando al hechicero que desparecía en el túnel—. ¡Camaradería y solidaridad! Pero tampoco yo puedo quedarme contigo, Marti. Tengo que ir al Garstang. Tu neutral cofrade ha jodido el puente. ¿Hay otro camino?

Marti Sodergren sorbió la nariz. Luego alzó la cabeza y la movió afirma tivamente.

Ya estaba junto al muro del Garstang cuando Keira Metz le cayó sobre la cabeza.

El camino que le había señalado la sanadora le condujo a través de unos jardines colgantes unidos por una serpentina de escaleras. Las escaleras estaban densamente cubiertas de hiedras y caprifolios, la vegetación hacía difícil el subir, pero daba cobertura. Consiguió llegar sin ser advertido hasta el mismo muro del palacio. Cuando buscaba la entrada le cayó encima Keira, ambos se derrumbaron entre unos endrinos.

—Me he roto un diente —afirmó con tristeza la hechicera, ceceando leve mente. Estaba desgreñada, sucia, cubierta de yeso y hollín, tenía una enor me herida en la mejilla—. Y creo que me he roto un pie —añadió, y escupió sangre—. ¿Eres tú, brujo? ¿Caí sobre ti? ¿Por qué milagro?

—Yo también lo ando pensando.

—Terranova me tiró por la ventana.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—No, no puedo.

—Quiero meterme dentro. Sin que me adviertan. ¿Por dónde?

—¿Es que todos los brujos —Keira escupió de nuevo, gimió, intentó in corporarse sobre los codos— están locos? ¡En el Garstang están luchando! ¡Hace tanto calor que hasta el estuco de las paredes se está derritiendo! ¿Estás buscando líos?

—No. Busco a Yennefer.

—¡Ja! —Keira dejó de intentar levantarse, se tumbó de espaldas—. Me gustaría que alguien me quisiera así también. Cógeme de la mano.

—Puede que en otro momento. Ahora tengo prisa.

—¡Te digo que me cojas de la mano! Te enseñaré el camino al Garstang. Tengo que pillar a ese hijo de puta de Terranova. Venga, ¿a qué esperas? Sólo no vas a encontrar la entrada e incluso si lo hicieras, acabarían contigo esos hijos de puta de elfos... Yo no puedo andar, pero todavía soy capaz de echar un par de hechizos. Si alguien se nos pone por medio, lo lamentará.

Gritó, cuando la levantó.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. —Le pasó los brazos por el cuello—. Es el pie. Sigues oliendo a su perfume, ¿lo sabías? No, no por ahí. Da la vuelta y vete bajo la montaña. Allí hay otra salida, del lado de Tor Lara. Puede que allí no haya elfos... ¡Auuu! ¡Con más cuidado, joder!

—Lo siento. ¿De dónde han salido esos Scoia'tael?

—Estaban en los sótanos. Thanedd está hueca como una cáscara de huevo, es una enorme caverna, se puede entrar con un barco si se sabe por dónde. Alguien les señaló por dónde... ¡Auuu! ¡Cuidado! ¡No me pises!

—Lo siento. ¿Así que los Ardillas vinieron por el mar? ¿Cuándo?

—El diablo sabe cuándo. Puede que ayer, puede que hace una semana. Nosotros se la preparamos a Vilgefortz y Vilgefortz a nosotros. Vilgefortz, Francesca, Terranova y Fercart... No nos la han liado mal. Filippa pensaba que lo que querían era tomar el poder en el Capítulo, ejercer influencia sobre los reyes... Y ellos tenían intenciones de acabar con nosotros duran te el congreso... Geralt, yo no aguanto esto... El pie... Túmbame un rato. ¡Auuu!

—Keira, la lesión está al aire. Te fluye la sangre por la pernera.

—Cállate y escucha. Porque se trata de tu Yennefer. Entramos en el Garstang, en la sala de consejos. Ésta tiene un bloqueo mágico, pero el bloqueo no funciona sobre la dwimerita, nos sentíamos seguros. Comenza ron las discusiones. Tissaia y los neutrales ésos nos gritaban, nosotros les gritábamos a ellos. Y Vilgefortz guardaba silencio y se sonreía...

—Repito, ¡Vilgefortz es un traidor! Se ha aliado con Emhyr de Nilfgaard, ha introducido en la conspiración a otros. Ha quebrado la Regla, ha cometido deslealtad con respecto a nosotros y los reyes...

—Poco a poco, Filippa. Ya sé que las mercedes con las que te regala Vizimir significan más para ti que la solidaridad de la Hermandad. Eso mis mo te afecta a ti, Sabrina, porque juegas el mismo papel en Kaedwen. Keira Metz y Triss Merigold representa los intereses de Foltest de Temería, Radcliffe es una herramienta en manos de Demawend de Aedirn...

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Tissaia?

—Los intereses de los reyes no tienen por qué coincidir con los nuestros. Yo sé perfectamente de lo que se trata. Los reyes han comenzado a extermi nar a los elfos y a otros inhumanos. Puede que tú, Filippa, consideres que es acertado. Puede que tú, Radcliffe, consideres adecuado ayudar al ejército de Demawend en las batidas a los Scoia'tael. Pero yo estoy en contra. Y no me extraña que Enid Findabair esté también en contra. Pero eso no significa traición. ¡No me interrumpas! Sé perfectamente lo que planeaban vuestros reyes, sé que quieren empezar la guerra. Las acciones que podrían conducir a evitar la guerra puede que constituyan traición a ojos de tu Vizimir, pero a los míos no. ¡Si quieres juzgar a Vilgefortz y a Francesca, júzgame también a mí!

—¿De qué guerra se está hablando aquí? ¡Mi rey, Esterad de Kovir, no apoya ninguna actividad de agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard! ¡Kovir es neutral, y seguirá siéndolo!

—¡Eres miembro del Consejo, Carduin, y no embajador de tu rey!

—¿Y tú lo dices, Sabrina?

—¡Basta! —Filippa golpeó con el puño en la mesa—. Satisfaré tu curio sidad, Carduin. ¿Preguntas quién está preparando la guerra? La está pre parando Nilfgaard, que planea atacarnos y destruirnos. Pero Emhyr var Emreis recuerda el Monte de Sodden y esta vez ha decidido asegurarse por el método de enrolar a los hechiceros en el juego. Por ello trabó contacto con Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Lo compró prometiéndole poder y honores. Sí, Tissaia. Vilgefortz, héroe de Sodden, ha de convertirse en vicario y gobernante de todos los países norteños conquistados. Es Vilgefortz, ayu dado por Terranova y Fercart, quien ha de gobernar las provincias que surjan en lugar de los reinos vencidos, él ha de agitar el bastón nilfgaardiano sobre los siervos que habiten estos países trabajando para el imperio. Y Francesca Findabair, Enid an Gleanna, ha de convertirse en la reina del estado de los Elfos Libres. Se tratará, por supuesto, de un protectorado nilfgaardiano, pero a los elfos les basta con esto si el emperador Emhyr les da mano libre para matar humanos. Y los elfos no desean nada con mayor pasión que matar Dh'oine.

—Ésas son acusaciones muy graves. Por eso las pruebas también ten drán que ser muy sólidas. Pero antes de que arrojes esas pruebas sobre la mesa, Filippa Eilhart, sé consciente de mi posición. Las pruebas se pueden fabricar, las acciones y motivos se pueden interpretar. Pero los hechos pre sentes no los cambia nada. Has quebrado la unidad y la solidaridad de la Hermandad, Filippa Eilhart. Has encadenado a miembros del Capítulo como si fueran ladrones. No te atrevas ahora a proponerme que acepte un lugar en el nuevo Capítulo que planea crear tu banda de golpistas vendida a los reyes. Entre nosotras hay muerte y sangre. La muerte de Hen Gedymdeith. Y la sangre de Lydia van Bredevoort. Con odio has vertido tú esta sangre. Eras mi mejor discípula, Filippa Eilhart. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Pero ahora no albergo más que odio hacia ti.

Keira Metz estaba pálida como un pergamino.

—Desde hace algún tiempo —susurró— hay como un silencio en el Garstang. Se está terminando... Se persiguen por el palacio. Tiene cinco pisos, setenta y seis habitaciones y salas. Hay donde perseguirse...

—Ibas a hablar de Yennefer. Apresúrate. Temo que te desmayes.

—¿De Yennefer? Ah, sí... Todo iba según nuestros planes hasta que de pronto apareció Yennefer. E introdujo en la sala a esa médium...

—¿A quién?

—A una muchacha, de unos catorce años. Cabellos grises, grandes ojos verdes... Antes de que nos diera tiempo a contemplarla, la muchacha comenzó a ver. Habló de los acontecimientos de Dol Angra. Nadie dudó de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Estaba en trance, en trance no se miente.

—Ayer por la noche —dijo la médium— un ejército con las enseñas de Lyria y los estandartes de Aedirn perpetró una agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard. Atacaron Glevitzingen, un fuerte fronterizo situado en Dol Angra. Unos heraldos anunciaron en nombre del rey Demawend por las aldeas de lo alrededores que, a partir de hoy, Aedirn asume el gobierno sobre todo el país. Llamaron a la gente a alzarse en armas contra Nilfgaard...

—¡Imposible! ¡Es una asquerosa provocación!

—Qué fácil te sale de los labios esa palabra, Filippa Eilhart —dijo Tissaia de Vries con serenidad—. Pero no te preocupes, tus gritos no interrumpirán el trance. Sigue hablando, niña.

—El emperador Emhyr var Emreis dio la orden de responder golpe con golpe. Los ejércitos de Nilfgaard han penetrado esta mañana al amanecer en Lyria y Aedirn.

—De este modo —Tissaia sonrió— nuestros reyes han mostrado qué gobernantes tan razonables, ilustrados y amantes de la paz son. Y algu nos hechiceros han demostrado a qué causa sirven en realidad. A aquéllos que podrían haber evitado una guerra de rapiña los han cargado previsoramente de cadenas de dwimerita y han lanzado contra ellos ab surdas acusaciones...

—¡Todo eso no es más que una mentira redomada!

—¡A la mierda con todos vosotros! —gritó de pronto Sabrina Glevissig—. ¡Filippa! ¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto? ¿Qué significa esa jaleo de Dol Angra? ¿Acaso no establecimos que no se debía co menzar demasiado pronto? ¿Por qué ese puto Demawend no se ha con tenido? ¿Por qué esa zorra de Meve...?

—¡Cállate, Sabrina!

—Pero no, que hable. —Tissaia de Vries alzó la cabeza—. Que nos hable del ejército de Henselt de Kaedwen que está concentrado en la frontera. Que nos hable de los soldados de Foltest de Temería, que seguramente ahora están echando al agua los botes que habían tenido escondidos en los bos ques del Yaruga. Que nos hable del cuerpo expedicionario bajo mando de Vizimir de Redania que está junto al Pontar. ¿Acaso creías, Filippa, que somos ciegos y sordos?

—¡Esto no es más que una maldita provocación! El rey Vizimir...

—El rey Vizimir —la interrumpió la voz impasible de la médium de los cabellos grises— fue asesinado anoche. Apuñalado por un sicario. Redania ya no tiene rey.

—Hace mucho que Redania no tenía rey. —Tissaia de Vries se levantó—. En Redania gobernaba su majestad Filippa Eilhart, digna sucesora de Raffard el Blanco. Dispuesta a sacrificar decenas de miles de vidas para alcanzar el poder absoluto.

—¡No la escuchéis! —gritó Filippa—. ¡No escuchéis a esta médium! Es una herramienta, una herramienta sin conciencia... ¿A quién sirves, Yennefer? ¿Quién te ordenó traer aquí a este monstruo?

—Yo —dijo Tissaia de Vríes.

—¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha? ¿Con Yennefer?

—No lo sé. —Keira cerró los ojos—. De pronto, Tissaia desactivó el blo queo. Con un hechizo. En mi vida he visto algo parecido... Nos aturdió y bloqueó, luego liberó a Vilgefortz y a los otros... Y Francesca abrió la puerta del sótano y al punto el Garstang se llenó de Scoia'tael. Los dirigía un engen dro con armadura y yelmo nilfgaardiano, con alas. Le ayudaba un tipo con unas señales en la cara. Éste sabía hacer hechizos. Y protegerse con magia...

—Rience.

—Puede, no lo sé. Hacía calor... Se hundió el techo. Hechizos y flechas... Una masacre... De ellos resultó muerto Fercart, entre nosotros mataron a Drithelm, mataron a Radcliffe, mataron a Marquard, Rejean y Bianca d´Este... Contusionada Triss Merigold, herida Sabrina... Cuando Tissaia vio los ca dáveres, comprendió su error, intentó protegernos, intentó mitigar a Vilgefortz y a Terranova... Vilgefortz se rió de ella y le hizo burla. Entonces perdió la cabeza y huyó. Oh, Tissaia... Tantos muertos...

—¿Y qué hay de la muchacha y de Yennefer?

—No sé. —La hechicera se ahogó en toses, escupió sangre. Respiraba muy despacio y con visible esfuerzo—. Después de no sé cuántas explosio nes una detrás de otra, perdí el sentido por un momento. El de la cicatriz y sus elfos me sujetaron. Terranova primero me dio de patadas y luego me tiró por la ventana.

—No es sólo el pie, Keira. Tienes las costillas rotas.

—No me dejes.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Volveré a por ti.

—Seguro.

Al principio sólo había un caos refulgente, unas tinieblas pulsantes, un embrollo de oscuridad y claridad, un coro de voces balbuceantes, que le llegaban de lejos. De pronto las voces cobraron fuerza, a su alrededor explo taba todo en estampidos y estrépitos. La claridad entre la tiniebla se convir tió en un fuego que devoraba tapices y gobelinos, gavillas de chispas que parecían verterse desde las paredes, las balaustradas y las columnas que sujetaban el techo.

Ciri se atosigó con el humo y comprendió que aquello ya no era un sueño.

Intentó levantarse, apoyándose en las manos. Sus dedos tocaron algo hú medo, miró hacia abajo. Estaba de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre. Junto a ella yacía un cuerpo inerte. El cuerpo de un elfo. Lo reconoció al instante.

—Levántate.

Yennefer estaba a su lado. Tenía un estilete en una mano.

—Doña Yennefer... ¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo nada.

Rauda, la hechicera la agarró de la mano.

—Estoy a tu lado, Ciri.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué todo está ardiendo? ¿Quién es este... éste de aquí?

—Te dije hace mucho tiempo, hace siglos, que el Caos extiende su mano hacia ti. ¿Te acuerdas? No, seguro que no te acuerdas. Este elfo extendió la mano hacia ti. Tuve que matarlo con un cuchillo porque sus amos sólo esperan que alguna de nosotras se ponga al descubierto, utilizando la ma gia. Y lo tendrán, pero no todavía... ¿Has recuperado totalmente el sentido?

—Aquellos hechiceros... —susurró Ciri—. Aquéllos de la sala grande... ¿Qué es lo que les dije? ¿Y por qué se lo dije? Si yo no quería... ¡Pero tenía que hablar! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, doña Yennefer?

—Silencio, feúcha. Cometí un error. Nadie es perfecto.

Desde abajo les llegó un estampido y un grito agudo.

—Ven. Deprisa. No tenemos tiempo.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos. El humo era cada vez más denso, ahoga ba, atosigaba, cegaba. Los muros temblaban a causa de las explosiones.

—Ciri. —Yennefer se detuvo en un cruce de pasillos, apretó con fuerza la mano de la muchacha—. Escúchame ahora, escucha con atención. Yo ten go que quedarme aquí. ¿Ves esas escaleras? Vas a bajar por ellas...

—¡No! ¡No me dejes sola!

—Tengo que hacerlo. Repito, vas a bajar por esas escaleras. Hasta abajo del todo. Allí habrá unas puertas, detrás de ellas un largo pasillo. Al final del pasillo hay un establo en el que hay un caballo ensillado. Sólo uno. Lo sacarás y te montarás en él. Es un caballo bien entrenado, sirve a los men sajeros que van a Loxia. Conoce el camino, basta con que lo espolees. Cuan do estés en Loxia, buscas a Margarita y te pones bajo su protección. No te apartes de ella ni siquiera un paso...

—¡Doña Yennefer! ¡No! ¡No quiero estar sola!

—Ciri —dijo en voz baja la hechicera—. Una vez ya te dije que todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien. Por favor, confía en mí. Corre.

Ciri ya estaba en las escaleras cuando escuchó otra vez la voz de Yennefer. La hechicera estaba junto a una columna, apoyaba en ella la frente.

—Te quiero, hija mía —dijo con la voz amortiguada—. Corre.

La rodearon a mitad de las escaleras. Por abajo, dos elfos con colas de ardilla en los gorros, por arriba, un humano de traje negro. Ciri saltó por la balaustrada sin pensárselo y corrió hacia un pasillo lateral. La persiguie ron. Era más rápida y se les hubiera escapado sin esfuerzo si no hubiera sido porque el pasillo se terminaba en una ventana.

Miró a través. A lo largo del muro corría un saledizo de piedra, quizá de dos cuartas de ancho. Ciri pasó los pies por el alféizar y salió. Se apartó de la ventana, pegó la espalda al muro. A lo lejos brillaba el mar.

Un elfo se inclinó por la ventana. Tenía los cabellos claros y los ojos verdes, un pañuelo de terciopelo al cuello. Ciri se apartó deprisa, acercán dose a otra ventana. Pero por aquella otra salía el hombre del traje oscuro. Éste tenía los ojos oscuros y terribles, una cicatriz rojiza en la mejilla.

—¡Te tenemos, moza!

Ciri miró hacia abajo. Allá, muy lejos, se veía el patio. Y por encima del patio, a unos diez pies por debajo del parapeto en el que se encontraba, había un puentecillo que unía dos galerías. Sólo que no era un puentecillo. Eran las ruinas de un puentecillo. Una estrecha pasarela de piedra con restos de una balaustrada deshecha.

—¿A qué esperáis? —gritó el de la cicatriz—. ¡Salid y agarradla!

El elfo de cabellos claros salió con precaución al saledizo, pegó la espal da a la pared. Extendió la mano. Estaba cerca.

Ciri tragó saliva. La pasarela de piedra, lo que quedaba del puente, no era más estrecha que el columpio de Kaer Morhen, y ella había saltado decenas de veces en el columpio, sabía amortiguar el golpe y mantener el equilibrio. Pero el columpio de los brujos estaba separado de la tierra sólo por cuatro pasos, mientras que por debajo de la pasarela de piedra se abría un abismo tan hondo que las baldosas del patio parecían más pequeñas que una mano.

Saltó, aterrizó, se tambaleó, mantuvo el equilibrio, agarrándose a la des trozada balaustrada. Con paso seguro alcanzó la galería. No pudo contener se: se dio la vuelta y les mostró a los perseguidores el codo doblado, un gesto que le había enseñado el enano Yarpen Zigrin. El hombre de la cicatriz maldijo en voz alta.

—¡Salta! —gritó al elfo de cabellos claros que estaba de pie en el saledi zo—. ¡Salta detrás de ella!

—Te has vuelto loco, Rience —dijo el elfo con voz fría—. Salta tú mismo, si quieres.

La suerte, como suele suceder, no la acompañó mucho tiempo. Cuando salió de la galería y se escabulló detrás del muro, entre los endrinos, la agarraron. La agarró y la inmovilizó en un abrazo increíblemente fuerte un hombre bajo, un poquito regordete, que tenía la nariz hinchada y los labios rotos.

—¡Ven acá! —susurró—. ¡Ven acá, corderilla!

Ciri se retorció y gritó, porque las manos que aferraban sus brazos le produjeron un paroxismo de dolor paralizante. El hombre se carcajeó.

—No te menees, gorrioncillo gris, o te quemo las plumas. Deja que te eche un ojo. Veamos cuál sea el polluelo que tan caro le es a Emhyr var Emreis, césar de Nilfgaard. Y a Vilgefortz.

Ciri dejó de retorcerse. El hombre bajo se relamió los labios heridos.

—Velailo —susurró de nuevo, inclinándose hacia ella—. Tan valiosa eres y yo, fíjate, no diera por ti ni medio chelín. Lo que burlan las apariencias. ¡Ja! ¡Mi tesoro! ¿Y si a Emhyr le fueras dada como regalo no por Vilgefortz, ni Rience, ni ese galán del yelmo emplumado sino por el viejo Terranova?

¿Sería Emhyr liberal con el viejo Terranova? ¿Qué dices a eso, profetisa? ¡Ya que capaz eres de profetizar!

Su aliento apestaba tanto que no se podía resistir. Ciri volvió la cabeza, haciendo un visaje. Él lo entendió mal.

—¡No me des con el pico, gorrioncillo! A mí no me arredran los pájaros. ¿O quizás debiera? ¿Qué, falsa veedora? ¿Adivinadora fraudulenta? ¿Debe ría tener miedo de los pájaros?

—Deberías —susurró Ciri, sintiendo un vértigo en la cabeza y un frío que la acometía de pronto.

Terranova se rió, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza para atrás. La risa se convirtió en un grito de dolor. Una enorme lechuza gris bajó volando sin hacer ruido y le clavó las garras en los ojos. El hechicero soltó a Ciri, apartó de sí la lechuza con un violento movimiento e inmediatamente cayó de rodi llas y se agarró el rostro. Entre sus dedos brotaba la sangre. Ciri gritó, retrocedió. Terranova retiró del rostro unas manos ensangrentadas y cu biertas de mucosidades, comenzó a farfullar un hechizo con un salvaje y penetrante grito. No le dio tiempo. A sus espaldas apareció una silueta bo rrosa, una hoja brujeril aulló en el aire y le atravesó el cuello justo por debajo del occipucio.

—¡Geralt!

—Ciri.

—No hay tiempo para sensiblerías —dijo la lechuza desde lo alto del muro, mientras se transformaba en una mujer morena—. ¡Huid! ¡Vienen hacia aquí los Ardillas!

Ciri se liberó del abrazo de Geralt, miró con asombro. La mujer lechuza sentada sobre lo alto del muro tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba chamusca da, arañada, embadurnada de cenizas y sangre.

—Tú, pequeño monstruo —dijo la mujer lechuza, mirándola desde lo alto—. Por tu profecía intempestiva debiera... Pero le prometí algo a tu bru jo, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. No pude darte a Rience, Geralt. A cam bio te la doy a ella. Viva. ¡Huid!

Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach estaba enfadado. Sólo había conseguido ver durante un segundo a la muchacha que le habían ordenado atrapar, pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de emprender cualquier acción, aquellos hechiceros inconscientes habían transformado el Garstang en un infierno que impedía comenzar acción alguna. Cahir perdió la orientación entre el humo y el fuego, se deslizó a ciegas por los pasillos, corrió por escaleras y galerías, maldiciendo a Vilgefortz, a Rience, a sí mismo y al mundo entero.

Por un elfo que se encontró se enteró de que habían visto a la muchacha fuera del palacio, por el camino de huida a Aretusa. Y entonces la suerte le sonrió a Cahir. Los Scoia'tael encontraron un caballo ensillado en un establo.

—Corre hacia delante, Ciri. Están cerca. Yo los detendré, tú corre. ¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Como en el Matadero!

—¿Tú también quieres dejarme sola?

—Iré detrás de ti. ¡Pero no mires para atrás!

—Dame mi espada, Geralt.

La miró. Ciri retrocedió inconscientemente. Nunca le había visto con unos ojos como aquéllos.

—Si tienes espada, te verás obligada a matar. ¿Serás capaz?

—No lo sé. Dame mi espada.

—Corre. Y no mires hacia atrás.

Unos cascos de caballo resonaron en el camino. Ciri miró hacia atrás. Y se quedó paralizada de miedo.

La perseguía un caballero negro con un yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de presa. Las alas hacían ruido, se agitaba la negra capa. Las herra duras hacían saltar chispas de los adoquines del camino.

Ciri no era capaz de moverse.

El caballo negro cruzó a través de los arbustos de los márgenes, el caba llero lanzó un fuerte grito. En aquel grito estaba Cintra, estaba la noche, la matanza, la sangre y el fuego. Ciri dominó el miedo que la inmovilizaba y se lanzó a la huida. Con ímpetu, saltó por encima de un seto, cayendo en un pequeño patio con un estanque y una fuente. No había salida de aquel patio, alrededor se elevaban altos y lisos muros. El caballo relinchó casi a su espalda. Ciri retrocedió, tropezó y se estremeció al dar con la espalda en una pared dura e inamovible. Estaba en una trampa.

Un ave de presa agitó las alas, echó a volar. El caballero negro hizo encabritarse al caballo, saltó el seto que lo separaba del patio. Los cascos retumbaban en las losas del suelo, el caballo babeaba, se agitó, se sentó sobre las ancas. El caballero se tambaleó en la silla, se inclinó. El caballo se levantó y el caballero cayó, causando un estrépito al chocar su armadura contra la piedra. Se levantó sin embargo de inmediato, se movió deprisa hacia Ciri, que estaba apretada en un rincón.

—¡No me tocarás! —gritó, sacando la espada—. ¡No me tocarás nunca más!

El caballero se acercó demorando el paso, crecía sobre ella como una enorme torre negra. Las alas de su yelmo se agitaban y susurraban.

—Ya no te me escaparás, Leoncilla de Cintra. —En la visera ardían dos ojos crueles—. No esta vez. Esta vez ya no tienes adonde escapar, mi loca señora.

—No me tocarás —repitió con la voz ahogada por el horror, la espalda aplastada contra la pared de piedra.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Cumplo órdenes.

Cuando extendió la mano hacia ella, el miedo desapareció de pronto, su lugar lo ocupó una rabia salvaje. Los músculos tensos, paralizados de miedo, funcionaron como muelles, todos los movimientos aprendidos en Kaer Morhen se realizaron por sí mismos, fácil y armoniosamente. Ciri dio un salto, el caballero se echó hacia ella, pero no estaba preparado para la pirueta que, sin esfuerzo, la alejó del alcance de sus manos. La espada aulló y mordió, acer tando con toda seguridad en la chapa de la coraza. El caballero se tambaleó, cayó sobre una rodilla, de bajo la hombrera surgió un hilillo de sangre de color rojo claro. Gritando con rabia, Ciri le rodeó de nuevo con una pirueta, le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez directamente al morrión del yelmo, el caballero cayó sobre la otra rodilla. La rabia y la locura la habían cegado por completo, no veía nada que no fueran las odiadas alas. Saltaron las plumas negras, un ala cayó, la otra se quedó colgando de la hombrera ensangrentada. El caballero, intentando en vano levantarse, probó a detener la hoja de la espada agarrán dola con su guante acorazado, gimió de dolor cuando el filo brujeril cortó la malla y la mano. El siguiente golpe hizo caer el yelmo, Ciri retrocedió para tomar ímpetu y lanzar el último y mortal tajo.

No lo lanzó.

No había yelmo negro, no había alas de pájaro de presa, cuyo sonido la había perseguido en sus pesadillas. No estaba ya el negro caballero de Cin tra. Había un pálido jovencito de cabello oscuro retorciéndose en un charco de sangre, un joven de ojos azules y boca torcida en una mueca de terror. El caballero negro de Cintra había caído bajo los golpes de su espada, había dejado de existir, de las alas que provocaban miedo no quedaban más que unas plumas desmadejadas. El muchacho asustado, doblado, vomitando sangre, no era nadie. No lo conocía, no lo había visto nunca. No le importa ba. No le tenía miedo, no le odiaba. Y no quería matarlo.

Tiró la espada al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, escuchó los gritos de los Scoia'tael que venían corriendo desde el Garstang. Comprendió que enseguida la atraparían en el patio. Comprendió que la alcanzarían en el camino. Tenía que ser más rápida que ellos. Corrió hacia el caballo moro que estaba golpeando con los cascos en las baldosas del suelo, lo lanzó al galope con un grito, saltó a la silla mien tras corría.

—Dejadme... —Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach jadeó, al tiempo que recha zaba con su mano sana a los elfos que lo estaban levantando—. ¡No tengo nada! Es una herida pequeña... perseguidla. Perseguid a la muchacha...

Uno de los elfos gritó, la sangre salpicó el rostro de Cahir. El otro Scoia'tael se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, sujetando con las dos mano su barriga que estaba rajada. Los otros retrocedieron, se dispersaron por el patio con las espadas brillando.

Los atacó un monstruo de cabellos blancos. Saltó sobre ellos desde el muro. Desde una altura desde la que no era posible saltar sin romperse una pierna. Era imposible aterrizar blandamente, girarse en una pirueta que escapaba a la vista y matar en un fracción de segundo. Pero el albino lo consiguió. Y comenzó a matar.

Los Scoia'tael luchaban con saña. Eran más numerosos. Pero no tenían posibilidad alguna. Ante los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Cahir, se produjo una masacre. La muchacha de cabellos grises que lo había herido hacía un momento era rápida, era increíblemente ágil, era como una gata que protegía a sus garitos. Pero el monstruo de cabellos blancos que saltó entre los Scoia'tael era como un tigre de Zerrikania. La doncella de cabellos grises de Cintra, que, por motivos desconocidos, no le había matado, daba la sensación de estar loca. El monstruo de cabellos blancos no estaba loco. Estaba sereno y frío. Mataba serena y fríamente.

Los Scoia'tael no tenían posibilidad alguna. Sus cuerpos se derrumba ron uno tras otro sobre las losas del patio. Pero no cedieron. Incluso cuando sólo quedaron dos, no huyeron, sino que atacaron otra vez al monstruo de cabellos blancos. Ante los ojos de Cahir, el monstruo cortó una mano a uno de ellos por encima del codo, a otro le asestó un tajo aparentemente débil y desmañado que, sin embargo, arrojó al elfo hacia atrás, lo lanzó a través del plato de la fuente y lo hizo caer al agua. El agua se derramó por el borde del estanque en olas carmesíes.

El elfo de la mano cortada maldecía junto a la fuente, contemplando con la mirada perdida su muñón que manaba sangre. El monstruo de cabellos blancos le agarró por los pelos y con un rápido tirón de la espada le cortó la garganta.

Cuando Cahir abrió los ojos, el monstruo ya estaba sobre él.

—No me mates... —susurró, dejando de intentar levantarse del suelo resbaladizo por la sangre. La mano que le había herido la muchacha de cabellos grises había dejado de doler, se entumecía.

—Sé quién eres, nilfgaardiano. —El monstruo de los cabellos blancos dio una patada al yelmo de las alas destrozadas—. La has perseguido con tozu dez durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya jamás vas a poder hacerle daño.

—No me mates.

—Dame una razón. Sólo una. Date prisa.

—Yo... —susurró Cahir—. Yo fui quien la sacó entonces de Cintra. Del incendio... La salvé. Salvé su vida...

Cuando abrió los ojos el monstruo había desaparecido, estaba en el pa tio, a solas con los cuerpos de los elfos. El agua de la fuente tintineaba, se vertía por el borde del plato, lavaba la sangre del suelo. Cahir se desmayó.

Al pie de la torre había un edificio que era una gran sala o mejor dicho algo en forma de peristilo. El techo sobre el peristilo, seguramente ilusorio, esta ba cuajado de agujeros. Se apoyaba en unas columnas y pilastras esculpi das en forma de cariátides escasamente vestidas, de imponentes pechos. Las mismas cariátides sujetaban el arco del portal por el que había desapa recido Ciri. Detrás del portal, Geralt distinguió unas escaleras que condu cían hacia arriba. Hacia la torre.

Maldijo en voz baja. No entendía porqué Ciri había corrido hacia allí. Arrastrándose detrás de ella por lo alto de los muros había visto cómo caía su caballo. Había visto cómo se levantaba con destreza pero, en vez de seguir corriendo hacia adelante, por el camino que se enrollaba como una serpentina alrededor de la cumbre, echó a correr por debajo de la montaña, en dirección a la solitaria torre. Los elfos no los veían ni a Ciri ni a él, ocupa dos como estaban en disparar con sus arcos a los humanos que corrían al pie de la montaña. Desde Aretusa venían refuerzos.

Tenía intenciones de seguir a Ciri por las escaleras cuando escuchó un murmullo. Desde arriba. Se volvió con rapidez. No era un pájaro.

Vílgefortz, agitando unas anchas mangas, entró volando a través de un agujero en el tejado, se dejó caer con lentitud sobre el suelo.

Geralt estaba delante de la entrada a la torre, tomó la espada y aspiró aire. Albergaba la sincera esperanza de que la dramática lucha final tuviera lugar entre Vilgefortz y Filippa Eilhart. Él no tenía ni la más mínima gana de participar en tales dramas.

Vilgefortz se sacudió el jubón, colocó las mangas, miró al brujo y leyó sus pensamientos.

—Puto dramatismo —suspiró.

Geralt no comentó nada.

—¿Ha entrado en la torre?

Geralt no respondió. El hechicero meneó la cabeza.

—Así que aquí tenemos el epílogo —dijo con frialdad—. El merecido final ¿O quizá es el destino? ¿Sabes adonde conducen estas escaleras? A Tor Lara. La Torre de la Gaviota. De allí no hay salida. Todo se ha terminado.

Geralt retrocedió de modo que las cariátides que sujetaban el portal cu brieran sus flancos.

—Ciertamente —concedió, observando las manos del hechicero—. Todo se ha terminado. La mitad de tus cómplices están muertos. Los cadáveres de los elfos que trajiste a Thanedd están tendidos uno detrás del otro hasta el Garstang. El resto ha huido. Desde Aretusa llegan refuerzos de hechice ros y de los hombres de Dijkstra. El nilfgaardiano que había de llevarse a Ciri seguramente se habrá desangrado ya. Y Ciri está allí, en la torre. ¿No hay salida de allí? Estoy contento de oírlo. Eso quiere decir que sólo hay una entrada. Ésta que estoy guardando.

Vilgefortz se indignó.

—Eres incorregible. Sigues sin poder valorar la situación. El Capítulo y el Consejo han cesado de existir. Los ejércitos del emperador Emhyr avanzan hacia el norte. Privados del consejo y la ayuda de los hechiceros, los reyes están tan desamparados como niños. Sus reinos se hunden como castillos de arena ante el impulso de Nilfgaard. Te lo propuse ayer y te lo repito hoy: únete a los vencedores. Echa un buen escupitajo a los perdedores.

—Tú eres el perdedor. Para Emhyr eras sólo un instrumento. Él necesi taba a Ciri, por eso envió aquí a aquel tipo del yelmo con alas. Será intere sante ver qué hará contigo Emhyr cuando le comuniques el fiasco de tu misión.

—Disparas a ciegas, brujo. Y no aciertas, por supuesto. ¿Y si te dijera que Emhyr es mi instrumento?

—No te creería.

—Geralt, sé razonable. ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo con este teatro, con este final tan banal de la lucha entre el Bien y el Mal? Renuevo la proposición de ayer. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Todavía puedes elegir, puedes ponerte del lado apropiado...

—¿Del lado al que hoy he jodido un poquito?

—No te sonrías, tus sonrisas demoníacas no me impresionan. ¿Sólo esos elfos hechos picadillo? ¿Artaud Terranova? Naderías, asuntos sin impor tancia. Se puede pasar al orden del día por encima de ellos.

—¡Pero por supuesto! Conozco tu visión del mundo. La muerte no cuen ta, ¿verdad? Sobre todo la ajena.

—No seas banal. Lo siento por Artaud, pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer. Llamémoslo... un ajuste de cuentas. Últimamente yo mismo he intentado matarte dos veces. Emhyr se impacientaba, así que ordené lanzar contra ti a unos asesinos. Lo hice con bastante desagrado cada vez. Yo, como ves, todavía tengo esperanza de que algún día nos pinten juntos en un cuadro.

—Desecha esa esperanza, Vilgefortz.

—Envaina la espada. Entremos juntos en Tor Lara. Tranquilizaremos a la Niña de la Vieja Sangre que seguramente se esté muriendo de miedo allí en lo alto. Y nos iremos de aquí. Juntos. Estarás junto a ella. Podrás ver cómo se cumple su destino. ¿Y el emperador Emhyr? El emperador Emhyr recibirá lo que quería. Porque olvidaba decirte que aunque Codringher y Fenn han muerto, su obra y sus ideas siguen vivas y en buena forma.

—Mientes. Vete de aquí. Antes de que te eche un buen escupitajo.

—De verdad que no tengo ganas de matarte. Me desagrada matar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y Lydia van Bredevoort?

El hechicero frunció los labios.

—No pronuncies ese nombre, brujo.

Geralt apretó con más fuerza el mango de la espada, sonrió burlón.

—¿Por qué tuvo que morir Lydia, Vilgefortz? ¿Por qué le ordenaste mo rir? Tenía que desviar la atención de ti, ¿verdad? Tenía que darte tiempo a hacerte resistente a la dwimerita, a lanzarle una señal telepática a Rience, ¿no es cierto? Pobre Lydia, la artista de rostro herido. Todos sabían que era una persona sin importancia. Todos. Excepto ella.

—Calla.

—Has matado a Lydia, hechicero. La utilizaste. ¿Y ahora quieres utilizar a Ciri? ¿Con mi ayuda? No. No entrarás en Tor Lara.

El hechicero retrocedió un paso. Geralt se tensó, listo para saltar y dar un tajo. Pero Vilgefortz no alzó la mano, sólo la extendió un poco a un lado. En su mano se materializó de repente un grueso palo, de unos seis pies de largo.

—Yo sé —dijo— qué es lo que te estorba a la hora de valorar razonable mente la situación. Sé qué es lo que te complica y dificulta la clara predicción del futuro. Es tu arrogancia, Geralt. Te la voy a quitar. Te la voy a quitar con ayuda de este bastón.

El brujo entrecerró los ojos, alzó ligeramente su hoja.

—Espero con impaciencia.

Algunas semanas después, ya curado gracias a los cuidados de las dríadas y al agua de Brokilón, Geralt reflexionó sobre cuál era el error que había cometido durante la lucha. Y llegó a la conclusión de que no había cometido ninguno durante la lucha. El único error lo había cometido antes de la lucha. Debería haber huido antes de comenzar la lucha.

El hechicero era rápido, el palo centelleaba en sus manos como un rayo. Por eso mismo fue mayor el asombro de Geralt cuando al pararlo, el palo y la espada tintinearon metálicamente. Pero no había tiempo para asombrar se. Vilgefortz atacó, el brujo tenía que revolverse esquivando y haciendo piruetas. Tenía miedo de parar con la espada. El puto palo era de hierro y para colmo mágico.

Cuatro veces se puso en posición de contraataque y golpe. Cuatro veces asestó el tajo. En la sien, en el cuello, bajo las axilas, en el muslo. Cada uno de estos golpes hubiera sido mortal. Pero todos fueron parados.

Ningún ser humano hubiera conseguido parar tales tajos. Geralt comen zó a comprender poco a poco. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No vio el golpe con el que le alcanzó el hechicero. El impacto le lanzó contra la pared. Se impulsó con la espalda, no acertó a saltar, a realizar una finta, el golpe le había privado de aliento. Recibió un segundo impacto, en el hombro, de nuevo voló hacia atrás, golpeándose el occipucio contra la pilas tra, contra el pecho saliente de la cariátide. Vilgefortz se apartó con un hábil salto, agitó el bastón y le atizó en la barriga, bajo las costillas. Con fuerza. Geralt se dobló y entonces recibió un golpe en un lado de la cabeza. Las rodillas se le debilitaron de pronto, cayó sobre ellas. Y aquél fue el fin de la lucha. En esencia.

Intentó cubrirse desmañadamente con la espada. La hoja, atravesada entre la pared y la pilastra, estalló bajo un golpe con un gemido vibrante y cristalino. Se protegió la cabeza con la mano derecha, el bastón cayó con ímpetu y le rompió el hueso del antebrazo. El dolor lo cegó por completo.

—Podría sacarte el cerebro por las orejas —dijo Vilgefortz desde muy lejos—. Pero al fin y al cabo esto tenía que ser una lección. Te equivocaste brujo. Confundiste el cielo con las estrellas reflejadas por la noche en la superficie de un estanque. Ajá, ¿vomitas? Bien. Lesión cerebral. ¿Sangras por la nariz? Estupendo. Entonces, hasta la vista. Algún día. Puede ser.

Ya no veía nada y no escuchaba nada. Se hundía, se sumergía en algo cálido. Creía que Vilgefortz se había ido. Así que se asombró cuando el golpe del bastón metálico le cayó con fuerza sobre una pierna, aplastando la base del hueso del muslo.

Los siguientes golpes, incluso si los hubo de verdad, no los recordaba.

—Aguanta, Geralt, no te dejes ir —repetía sin tregua Triss Merigold—. Aguan ta. No te mueras... Por favor, no te mueras...

—Ciri...

—No hables. Ahora te sacaré de aquí. Aguanta... Por los dioses, no tengo fuerza...

—Yennefer... Yo tengo...

—¡No tienes que hacer nada! ¡No puedes hacer nada! Aguanta, no te dejes ir... No te desmayes... No te mueras, por favor...

Lo arrastró por el suelo regado de cadáveres. Geralt veía su pecho y su barriga anegados en la sangre que le corría de la nariz. Veía su pierna. Estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño y parecía significativamente más corta de la que tenía sana. No sentía dolor. Sentía frío, todo el cuerpo estaba frío, entumecido y ajeno. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Aguanta, Geralt. Viene ayuda desde Aretusa. Ya no tardará...

—Dijkstra... Si Dijkstra me atrapa... se acabó todo...

Triss blasfemó. Con desesperación.

Lo arrastró por las escaleras. La pierna y la mano rotas rebotaron en los escalones. El dolor revivió, le mordió en las entrañas, en la sien, le irradió hasta los ojos, las orejas, hasta la coronilla. No gritó. Sabía que gritar le aliviaría, pero no gritó. Sólo abrió los labios, esto también le aliviaba.

Escuchó un estampido.

En la cima de las escaleras estaba Tissaia de Vries. Tenía los cabellos despeinados, el rostro cubierto de polvo. Alzó ambas manos, sus dedos ar dieron. Gritó un encantamiento, y el fuego que bailaba en sus dedos se lanzó hacia abajo en forma de bolas de llamas crepitantes y cegadoras. El brujo escuchó el bramido que llegaba desde abajo de los muros al derrum barse y los penetrantes aullidos de los quemados.

—¡Tissaia, no! —gritó Triss con desesperación—. ¡No hagas eso!

—No entrarán aquí —dijo la gran maestra sin volver la cabeza—. Esto es el Garstang de la isla de Thanedd. ¡Nadie ha invitado aquí a los lacayos de los reyes que ejecutan las órdenes de sus gobernantes de cortas miras!

—¡Los estás matando!

—¡Calla, Triss Merigold! ¡El golpe contra la unidad de la Hermandad no tuvo éxito, la isla sigue gobernada por el Capítulo! ¡Que se mantengan los reyes lejos de los asuntos del Capítulo! ¡Es nuestro conflicto y nosotros mismos lo resolveremos! ¡Resolveremos nuestros asuntos y luego pondre mos punto final a esta guerra idiota! ¡Porque nosotros, los hechiceros, tene mos la responsabilidad sobre la suerte del mundo!

Otras bolas de rayos salieron disparadas de sus manos, el eco repetido de las explosiones se escuchó por entre las columnas y paredes de piedra.

—¡Fuera! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡No entraréis aquí! ¡Fuera!

Los gritos de dolor se alejaron. Geralt comprendió que los sitiadores retrocedían de las escaleras, desistían. La silueta de Tissaia se deshacía ante sus ojos. No era magia. Era él, que perdía el sentido.

—Vete de aquí, Triss Merigold. —Escuchaba las palabras de la hechicera que le llegaban desde lejos, como desde detrás de una pared—. Filippa Eilhart ya ha huido, voló de nuevo en sus alas de lechuza. Fuiste su cómplice en esta conspiración, debería castigarte. ¡Pero basta ya de sangre, muerte, des gracia! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete a Aretusa, con tus compañeros! Telepórtate. El portal de la Torre de la Gaviota ya no existe. Se hundió junto con la torre. Puedes telepórtarte sin temor. Adonde quieras. ¡Aunque sea junto a tu rey Foltest, por el que has traicionado a la Hermandad!

—No dejaré a Geralt... —gimió Triss—. Él no puede caer en manos de los redanos... Está gravemente herido... Tiene una hemorragia interna... ¡Y yo ya no tengo fuerzas! ¡No tengo fuerzas para abrir el teleportal! ¡Tissaia! ¡Ayú dame, por favor!

Oscuridad. Un frío penetrante. Desde lejos, al otro lado de la pared de piedra, la voz de Tissaia de Vries.

—Te ayudaré.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo quinto

_Evertsen, Peter, n. 1220, confidente del emperador Emhyr Deithwen y uno de los verdaderos creadores del poderío del Imperio. Alguacil ma yor del ejército en tiempos de las Guerras Norteñas (véase) desde el año 1290, gran tesorero de la corona. Elevado a la dignidad de coadjuctor del Imperio al final de gobierno de Emhyr. Durante el gobier no del emperador Morvran Voohis, falsamente acusado de malversa ción, condenado, encarcelado, f 1301 en el castillo de Winneburg. Re habilitado postmortem por el emperador Jan Cálveit en el año 1328._

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, tomo _V

_Temblad, puesto que viene el Destructor de Naciones. Hollará vuestra tierra y con la soga la dividirá. Las ciudades vuestras serán destruidas y privadas de quienes las habitan. El murciélago, el buho y el cuento habitarán vuestras casas, la sierpe en ellas hará su nido._

_Aen Ithlinnespeath_

El jefe del destacamento detuvo el caballo, se quitó el yelmo, repasó con sus dedos unos cabellos ralos y anegados en sudor.

—Final del viaje —repitió, mirando el rostro interrogante del trovador.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? —se asombró Jaskier—. ¿Por qué?

—No vamos más allá. ¿Véislo? El riachuelo que rebrilla allá abajo, ése es el Cintillas. Hasta el Cintillas habíamos pues de escoltaros. Lo que quiere decir que es hora ya de despedirse.

El resto del destacamento se había detenido detrás de ellos, pero ninguno de los soldados se había bajado del caballo. Todos miraban intranquilos a los lados. Jaskier se protegió los ojos con la mano, se puso de pie en los estribos.

—¿Y dónde ves tú ese río?

—Dije que allá abajo. Bajad el barranco, en un suspiro estáis allí.

—Acompañadme por lo menos hasta la orilla —protestó Jaskier—. Enseñadme el vado...

—Mas ya está todo enseñado. Desde mayo nada de nada, más que chicharrera, y la agua baja, así que el Cintillas va corto de flujo. Con el caballo se vadea por cualquier lado...

—Enseñé a vuestro comandante una carta del rey —dijo el trovador, y se sentó—. El comandante leyó la carta y yo mismo escuché cómo os orde naba conducirme hasta el mismo Brokilón. ¿Y vosotros me queréis dejar aquí, en esta espesura? ¿Qué pasará si me extravío?

—No sus extraviaréis —bufó sombrío otro soldado que se había acerca do a ellos pero que hasta entonces había guardado silencio—. No sus dará tiempo a extraviaros. Antes sus hallará la saeta de una rarisposa.

—Cuidado que sois cagaos —se burló Jaskier—. Cuidado que teméis a esas dríadas. Pero si Brokilón empieza al otro lado del Cintillas. El Cintillas es la frontera. ¡Todavía no la hemos cruzado!

—Su frontera—le aclaró el jefe, mirando alrededor— alcanza hasta donde sus saetas. Una saeta disparada de la orilla aquella puede volar airosa has ta la linde del bosque y aún habrá suficiente ímpetu como para atravesar una cota de malla. ¿Vos os emperráis en ir allá?, el negocio es vuestro, vuestro es el pellejo. Pero yo le tengo gusto a la vida. Yo no voy más allá. ¡Antes preferiría meter mis morros en un nido de avispones!

—Ya os he explicado —Jaskier se retiró el sombrerito hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se enderezó en la silla— que voy a Brokilón con una misión. Soy, por así decirlo, embajador. No tengo miedo de las dríadas. Pero os pido que me escoltéis hasta la orilla del río. ¿Qué será de mí si me asaltan algunos bandoleros entre esas matas?

El otro, el sombrío, sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Bandoleros? ¿Aquí? ¿De día? Señor, de día no encontrareis aquí ni un alma. A lo último las rarisposas tiran del arco contra todo el que apaezca por la vera del Cintillas, y más de una vez consiguen meterse bien dentro de nuestro lado. No, no temáis a los bandoleros.

—Cierto es —confirmó el jefe—. Un tonto del copón habría de ser el tal bandolero para andurrear de día por el Cintillas. Y nosotros no somos tontos. Idos vos solo, sin arma ni coraza, y, perdonad, pero pinta de gue rrero no tenéis, se ve a millas. Lo que puede que os dé suerte. Pero si las rarisposas nos atisban a caballo y armados, ni el sol se vería de las flechas que iban a volar.

—Ja, pues vaya un consejo. —Jaskier palmeó al caballo bajo el cuello, miró hacia abajo, hacia el sotobosque—. Iré entonces solo. Adiós, soldados. Gracias por la escolta.

—No sus apresuréis así. —El soldado sombrío miró al cielo—. Presto ven drá la tarde. Irsus cuando la bruma suba de la corriente. Porque, sabéis...

-¿Qué?

—En la niebla las saetas son menos certeras. Si el destino sus es propi cio, o sea, la rarisposa. Pero ellas, señor, raramente yerran...

—Os he dicho...

—Claro, como decir, dijisteis, me acuerdo. Que con no sé qué risión vais a ellas. Mas yo sus digo otra cosa: que con risión ni procesión, a ellas les importa un apio. Os meten una saeta y tan panchas.

—¿Os habéis empeñado en asustarme? —habló de nuevo el poeta— ¿Por quién me tomáis, por un plumífero de la corte? Yo, señores soldados, he visto más campos de batalla que todos vosotros juntos. Y también sé más de las dríadas que vosotros. Aunque no sea más que el que nunca disparan sin avisar.

—Antaño fue así, razón tenéis —dijo en voz baja el jefe del destacamen to—. Antaño avisaban. Tiraban una saeta a un tronco o al camino, queriendo decir, aquí, donde está la flecha, está la frontera, ni un paso más. Si el paisa no tornaba con rapidez, podía escaparse salvo. Pero hogaño es distinto. Man dan las flechas de tal manera que desde el principio planean ya matar,

—¿Por qué esa saña?

—Bueno —murmuró el soldado—, veréis, os digo. Cuando los reyes fir maron acuerdo con Nilfgaard, se liaron furibundos con las bandas de elfos. A lo visto les zurraron fuerte por todos lados porque no hay noche que loes sobrevivientes no se cuelen por Brugge hacia Brokilón buscando refugio. Y cuando los nuestros persiguen a los elfos, ocurren a veces altercados con las rariesposas que les iban de refuerzo desde el otro lado del Cintillas Y pasa que a nuestro ejército se le iba un tanto la mano en la persecución... ¿Entendéis?

—Entiendo. —Jaskier miró con atención al soldado, meneó la cabeza—. Al perseguir a los Scoia'tael cruzasteis el Cintillas. Matasteis a algunas dríadas. Y ahora las dríadas toman la revancha de la misma forma. La guerra.

—Así es, señor, de los labios me lo habéis quitado. La guerra. Siempre fue ésta lucha a muerte, nunca a vida, pero ahora está muy mal. Grande es el odio entre ellas y nosotros. Otra vez os lo digo: si no tenéis apremio, no vayáis allende.

Jaskier tragó saliva.

—El hecho es —se alzó en la silla, adoptando con gran esfuerzo una mue ca de aire marcial y una postura airosa— que tengo apremio. Y voy. Ahora. Tarde o no tarde, niebla o no niebla, hay que acudir cuando llama el deber.

Los años de práctica habían hecho lo suyo. La voz del trovador tañía hermosa y amenazadora, austera y fría, sonaba a hierro y hombría. Los soldados le miraron con una admiración no fingida.

—Antes de que partáis —el jefe extrajo de las alforjas una plana cantim plora de madera— meteos para el gargajo algo de orujo, señor cantor. Metéoslo...

—Y más leve sus será el morir —añadió sombrío el otro, el poco hablador.

El poeta echó un trago de la cantimplora.

—El cobarde —afirmó con dignidad en cuanto hubo dejado de toser y recu peró el aliento— muere cien veces. El hombre valiente muere sólo una vez. Pero la Señora Fortuna al atrevido ayuda, al cobarde siempre desprecio tiene.

Los soldados le miraron todavía con mayor admiración. No sabían y no podían saber que Jaskier estaba citando unas palabras de una epopeya heroica. Y para colmo, escrita por otra persona.

—Siendo así —el poeta sacó una tintineante bolsita de cuero de su seno—, se os agradece la escolta prestada. Antes de que volváis al fuerte, antes de que de nuevo os acojan los férreos brazos del servicio, pasad por la taberna y bebed a mi salud.

—Gracias, señor. —El jefe enrojeció un tanto—. Liberal sois, y a cambio nosotros... Perdonad que os dejemos solo, pero...

—No es nada. Adiós.

El bardo se colocó con arrogancia el sombrerillo sobre la oreja izquier da, espoleó al caballo con los tacones y bajó por el barranco, silbando la melodía "La boda de Bullerlyn", famosa y extremadamente impúdica can ción caballeresca.

—Y dijo en el fuerte el corneta —escuchó todavía las palabras del som brío— que éste era un gorrón, cobarde y gelipollas. Y resulta que es caballe ro esforzado y osado, aunque rimador.

—Ciertamente, razón tienes —respondió el jefe—. Miedoso no es, no puede decirse. Ni los párpados le temblaban, fíjeme. Y hasta silba, ¿lo oyes? Ja, ja... ¿Atendiste a lo que dijo? Que embarajador es. No temas, que no nombran embarajador a cualquiera. Hay que tener la testa bien puesta para llegar a ser embarajador...

Jaskier cabalgó más deprisa para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible. No quería echar abajo la reputación que acababa de crearse. Y sabía que para silbar más no le bastaba ya la humedad de los labios que se le estaban secando por el espanto.

El barranco era sombrío y húmedo, el barro mojado y la alfombra que lo cubría de hojas caídas amortiguaba el golpeteo de los cascos del castrado bayomoro al que el poeta había bautizado con el nombre de Pegaso. Pegaso avanzaba despacio, con la cabeza caída. Era uno de esos pocos caballos a los que siempre todo les da igual.

El bosque se acabó, pero del lecho del río, señalado por un cinturón de alisos, le separaba a Jaskier todavía una amplia pradera cubierta de juncos. El poeta detuvo el caballo. Miró atentamente a los lados, pero no distinguió nada. Aguzó el oído, pero no escuchó más que el croar de las ranas.

—Bueno, caballito —carraspeó—. Sólo se muere una vez. Adelante.

Pegaso alzó algo la testa y levantó interrogante las por lo común caídas orejas.

—Has oído bien. Adelante.

El castrado se movió con renuencia, bajo sus cascos se oía el chapoteo del pantano. Las ranas escapaban con largos saltos bajo los pies del caba llo. Algunos pasos por delante de ellos, un pato se elevó con estruendo y graznidos, provocando que el corazón del trovador dejara de trabajar durante un momento, después de lo cual comenzó a trabajar con mucha rapi dez e intensidad. Pegaso no se inmutó en absoluto por el pato.

—Cabalgaba el héroe... —murmuraba Jaskier, mientras se limpiaba el cuello anegado en sudor frío con un trapo que había sacado de su pecho—. Impávido cabalgaba por el monte, sin prestar atención a los anfibios saltantes ni a los dragones voladores... Cabalgaba y cabalgaba... Hasta que llegó a una inmensurable extensión de agua...

Pegaso bufó y se detuvo. Estaban junto al río entre juncos y cañas que alcanzaban hasta por encima de las espuelas. Jaskier se limpió los párpados, se ató el pañuelo al cuello. Durante mucho tiempo, hasta que le lloraron los ojos, estuvo mirando los profundos alisares al otro lado del río. No vio nada ni a nadie. La superficie del agua estaba arrugada por algas que se movían al albur de la corriente, junto a ellas revoloteaban unos alciones de color tur quesa y naranja. El ambiente tremolaba a causa de los enjambres de insec tos. Los peces tragaban efémeras, dejando en el agua unos grandes círculos.

Por todos lados, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se veían las construc ciones de los castores, montones de ramas cortadas y troncos derribados y roídos, bañados por la perezosa corriente. Pero cuántos castores hay aquí, pensó el poeta, una increíble riqueza. Y no es de extrañar. Nadie molesta aquí a estos malditos roeárboles. Aquí no llegan los bandoleros, ni los caza dores ni los apicultores, ni siquiera los siempre presentes tramperos ponen aquí sus cepos. Los que lo probaron recibieron una flecha en la garganta, los cangrejos los devoraron entre el légamo ribereño. Y yo, idiota, me meto aquí por mi propia voluntad, aquí, en el Cintillas, junto al río del que se eleva el hedor de los cadáveres, un hedor que no es capaz de matar ni siquiera el olor de los ácoros y la hierbabuena...

Respiró profundamente.

Pegaso entró poco a poco en el agua con las patas delanteras, bajó el morro hacia la superficie, bebió largo rato, luego volvió la cabeza y miró a Jaskier. El agua le chorreaba por el morro y los ollares. El poeta meneó la cabeza, aspiró de nuevo, se limpió las narices con fuerte ruido.

—Miró el héroe la agitada vorágine —declamó en voz baja, intentando no castañetear los dientes—. Miró y cabalgó hacia adelante puesto que su corazón no conocía el temor.

Pegaso bajó la cabeza y las orejas.

—No conocía el temor, digo.

Pegaso agitó la testa, haciendo tintinear los anillos de las riendas y del bocado. Jaskier lo espoleó dándole con los talones en los costados. El cas trado se introdujo en el agua con dramática resignación.

El Cintillas era llano, pero bastante atosigado por la vegetación. Antes de que llegaran al centro de la corriente, iban arrastrándose ya largas tren zas de plantas por detrás de las patas de Pegaso. El caballo avanzaba des pacio y con esfuerzo. Antes de dar cada paso intentaba sacudir las algas que le estorbaban.

Los juncares y alisares de la orilla derecha ya no estaban lejos. Tan cerca estaban, que Jaskier sentía cómo el estómago se le iba bajando, muy abajo, hasta la silla. Era consciente de que en el centro del río, aprisionado entre la vegetación, constituía un objetivo magnífico e imposible de fallar. Con los ojos de su imaginación veía ya los arcos que se doblaban, las cuer das tensándose y las afiladas puntas de la flecha dirigida hacia él.

Apretó los costados del caballo con las pantorrillas, pero a Pegaso esto le importaba un pito. En vez de apresurarse, se detuvo y levantó la cola. Manzanitas de estiércol chapotearon en el agua. Jaskier blasfemó durante largo rato.

—El héroe —murmuró, entornando los ojos— no pudo atravesar los rápi dos atronadores. Murió de muerte heroica, cosido por innumerables saetas. Lo cubrió para siglos una arcilla azul, le estrecharon en sus brazos las algas, verdes como el jade. Desapareció sin dejar huella alguna, quedó tan sólo la mierda de su caballo, llevada por la corriente hasta el lejano mar...

Pegaso, que a todas luces se sentía más ligero, se movió hacia la orilla a paso vivo y sin vacilar, y junto a la ribera, libre de algas, se permitió incluso retozar, a resultas de lo cual resultaron minuciosamente mojadas las botas y el pantalón de Jaskier. El poeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta: la visión de las flechas dirigidas a su tripa no le había dejado ni un momento y la aprensión se arrastraba por la espalda y el cuello como si fuera una sanguijuela gran de, fría y viscosa. Porque detrás de los alisos, a menos de cien pasos detrás del jugoso cinturón verde de las hierbas ribereñas, surgía del brezal la pa red perpendicular, negra y amenazadora del bosque.

Brokilón.

En la orilla, a algunos pasos del lecho del río, blanqueaba sus huesos un esqueleto de caballo. Las ortigas y las cañas crecían a través de la jaula de las costillas. También yacían allí unos cuantos huesos más pequeños, que no parecían de caballo. Jaskier tembló y volvió la vista.

El presuroso castrado salió de las pantanosas orillas con chasquidos y chapoteos, el légamo apestaba terriblemente. Las ranas dejaron de cantar. Si hizo un profundo silencio. Jaskier cerró los ojos. Ya no declamaba, no improvisaba. La inspiración y la fantasía habían volado hacia una lejanía desconocida. Sólo quedaba un miedo frío, repugnante, un sentimiento muy fuerte pero completamente privado de impulsos creadores.

Pegaso meneó sus caídas orejas y arrastró las patas impasible hacia el Bosque de las Dríadas. Llamado por muchos el Bosque de la Muerte.

He cruzado la frontera, pensó el poeta. Ahora se decidirá todo. Mientras estaba al otro lado del río y en el agua, podían permitirse ser magnánimas. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora soy un intruso. Como aquel otro... Puede que de mí tampoco quede más que el esqueleto... Una advertencia para los siguien tes... Si las dríadas están aquí... Si me observan...

Recordó los torneos de arqueros que había visto, los concursos de ferias y las demostraciones de tiradores, los escudos de paja y los maniquíes, atravesados y acribillados por las flechas. ¿Qué es lo que siente alguien al que le alcanza una flecha? ¿Un golpe? ¿Dolor? ¿O quizá... nada?

No había dríadas en los alrededores o no habían decidido todavía qué hacer con el solitario jinete, porque el poeta se acercaba al bosque pasmado de miedo pero vivo, entero y sano. La entrada a los árboles estaba protegida por una pradera llena de arbustos y erizada de raíces y ramas arrancadas por el viento, pero Jaskier no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cabalgar hasta el mismo borde ni mucho menos introducirse en lo profundo del bos que. Podía obligarse a sí mismo a arriesgarse, pero no al suicidio.

Desmontó muy lentamente, ató las riendas a unas raíces que se alza ban hacia arriba. Por lo general no hacía esto, Pegaso no solía alejarse de su propietario. Jaskier, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccio nar el caballo al silbido y el zumbido de las flechas. Hasta entonces ni él ni Pegaso se habían expuesto a tales sonidos.

Descolgó el laúd del arzón de la silla. Era un instrumento único, de primera calidad, de mástil esbelto. El regalo de un elfo, pensó, acariciando la madera labrada. Puede suceder que vuelva al Antiguo Pueblo... A menos que las dríadas lo dejen junto a mi cadáver...

No muy lejos yacía un viejo árbol derribado por el viento. El poeta se sentó en el tronco, apoyó el laúd en la rodilla, se pasó la lengua por los labios, se secó el sudor de las manos en los pantalones.

El sol se acercaba al ocaso. La bruma comenzaba a alzarse desde el Cintillas, cubría la pradera con un manto gris blanquecino. Hacía más frío. Los graznidos de las grullas se atenuaron y desaparecieron, quedó tan sólo el croar de las ranas.

Jaskier tocó las cuerdas. Una vez, luego otra, luego una tercera vez. Giró las clavijas, afinó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar. Y al cabo de un momento, a cantar.

_Yviss, m'evelienn vente cáelm en tell_

_Elaine Ettariel_

_Aep cor me lode deith ess'viell_

_Yn blath que me darienn_

_Aen minne vain tegen a me_

_Yn toin av muireánn que dis eveigh e aep Mea..._

El sol desapareció detrás del bosque. Al pie de los enormes árboles de Brokilón se hizo de inmediato la oscuridad.

_L'eassan Lamm feainne renn, ess'ell, Elaine Ettariel, Aep cor..._

No la oyó. Sintió su presencia. —N'te mire daetre. Sh'aente vort.

—No dispares —susurró, obedeciendo y no mirando hacia atrás—. N'aen aespar a me... Vengo en paz...

—N'ess a tearth. Sh'aente.

Obedeció, aunque los dedos le tiritaban y le resbalaban sobre las cuer das, y aunque la voz surgía con esfuerzo de la laringe. Pero en la voz de la dríada no había odio y él, joder, era un profesional.

_L'eassan Lamm feainne renn, ess'ell,_

_Elaine Ettariel,_

_Aep cor aen tedd teviel e gwen_

_Yn blath que me darienn_

_Ess yn e evellien a me_

_Que shaent te cáelm a'vean minne me striscea..._

Esta vez se permitió echar un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo por encima del hombro. Aquello que estaba en cuclillas junto al tronco, muy cerca, recor daba a un arbusto envuelto en musgo. Pero no era un arbusto. Los arbustos no acostumbran a tener grandes ojos brillantes.

Pegaso rebufó bajito, y Jaskier supo que detrás de él, en las tinieblas, alguien le acariciaba el morro a su caballo.

—Sh'aente vort —le pidió de nuevo la dríada agachada a su espalda. Su voz recordaba el sonido de las hojas golpeadas por la lluvia.

—Yo... —comenzó—. Yo soy amigo del brujo Geralt... Sé que Geralt... Que Gwynbleidd está entre vosotras en Brokilón. Vengo...

—N'te dice'en. Sh'aente, va.

—Sh'aent —le pidió con dulzura otra dríada a su espalda, casi a coro con una tercera. E incluso con una cuarta. No estaba seguro.

—Yea, sh'aente, táedh —dijo con una plateada voz de muchacha aquello que hacía un momento le había parecido al poeta un pequeño abedul que crecía a pocos pasos de él—. Esslaine... Táedh... Tú canta... Más sobre Ettariel... ¿Vale?

Obedeció!

_Amarte a ti es el fin de mi existencia,_

_Mi hermosa Ettariel_

_Permite que guarde de recuerdos tu tesoro_

_Y de flores hechiceras,_

_Promesa de amor a ti y señal,_

_Regada de gotas de rosa como lágrimas..._

Esta vez escuchó los pasos.

—Jaskier.

—¡Geralt!

—Sí, soy yo. Ya puedes dejar de hacer ruido.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Brokilón?

—Me lo dijo Triss Merigold... Joder... —Jaskier tropezó de nuevo y se hubiera caído pero la dríada que iba junto a él le sujetó hábilmente con una fuerza sorprendente, dado el no excesivo tamaño de su figura.

—Gar'ean, táedh —le advirtió con voz de plata—. Va cáelm.

—Gracias. Esto está muy oscuro... ¿Geralt? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí. No te quedes atrás.

Jaskier aceleró el paso, tropezó de nuevo y casi cayó sobre el brujo, que se detuvo en la oscuridad delante de él. Las dríadas los pasaron sin hacer ruido.

—Vaya una oscuridad del diablo... ¿Todavía queda mucho?

—No mucho. Ya casi estamos en el campamento. ¿Quién, además de Triss, sabe que estoy aquí escondido? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

—Al rey Venzlav se lo tuve que decir. Necesitaba un salvoconducto para el viaje a través de Brugge. Los tiempos están ahora que da pena hablar... Tuve que conseguir también su conformidad para entrar a Brokilón. Pero al fin y al cabo Venzlav te conoce y te aprecia... Me nombró, imagínate, envia do. Estoy seguro de que guardará el secreto, se lo pedí. No te enfades, Geralt...

El brujo se acercó más. Jaskier no veía los rasgos de su cara, sólo veía los blancos cabellos y las blancas cerdas, visibles incluso en la oscuridad, de una barba de muchos días.

—No me enfado —sintió la mano en el hombro y le pareció que la voz, que hasta entonces había sido fría, se le había cambiado un tanto—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, hijo de puta.

—Hace frío aquí. —Jaskier se estremeció, haciendo crujir las ramas sobre las que estaban sentados—. Podríamos encender...

—Ni lo pienses —murmuró el brujo—. ¿Te has olvidado de dónde estás?

—Hasta ese punto ellas... —El trovador miró a su alrededor, asustado—. Nada de fuego, ¿verdad?

—Los árboles odian el fuego. Ellas también.

—Su perra madre. ¿Vamos a estar sentados en el frío? ¿Y en esta jodida oscuridad? Si extiendo la mano no veo ni mis propios dedos...

—Pues entonces no la extiendas.

Jaskier suspiró, se incorporó, se limpió los codos. Escuchó cómo el bru jo, que estaba sentado a su lado, rompía finos palitos con los dedos.

En la oscuridad brilló de pronto una lucecilla verdosa, al principio borro sa y poco clara, pero que se aclaró con rapidez. Después del primero res plandecieron otros, en muchos lugares, moviéndose y bailando como lu ciérnagas o fuegos fatuos en el pantano. El bosque revivió de pronto con los brillos en la oscuridad, Jaskier comenzó a ver las siluetas de las dríadas que les rodeaban. Una se acercó, dejó algo delante de ellos que parecía como un montón de plantas roídas. Él extendió con precaución el brazo, acercó la mano. Las brasas verdes estaban completamente frías.

—¿Qué es esto, Geralt?

—Astillas y un tipo de musgo. Sólo crece aquí, en Brokilón. Y sólo ellas saben cómo preparar todo esto junto para que luzca. Gracias, Fauve.

La dríada no respondió, pero tampoco se fue. Se puso en cuclillas al lado. Su frente estaba ceñida por un festón, sus largos cabellos le caían sobre los hombros. A aquella luz, los cabellos tenían un aspecto verdoso y puede que de verdad lo fueran. Jaskier sabía que los cabellos de las dríadas tenían los tonos más extraordinarios.

—Táedh —dijo con voz melodiosa, alzando hacia el trovador unos ojos que brillaban en un rostro pequeño que estaba cruzado oblicuamente por dos bandas paralelas de oscura pintura de camuflaje—. ¿Ess've vort shaente aen Ettariel? ¿Shaente a'vean vort?

—No... Puede que luego —respondió cortésmente, intentando elegir las palabras de la Antigua Lengua. La dríada suspiró, se inclinó y acarició con delicadeza el mástil del laúd que yacía al lado, se incorporó como un muelle. Jaskier observó cómo se adentraba en el bosque, hacia otra persona que se vislumbraba vagamente en las titubeantes tinieblas producidas por el brillo impreciso de las linternillas verdes.

—Espero no haberla ofendido —dijo en voz baja—. Ellas hablan en su propio dialecto, no conozco las formas de cortesía...

—Comprueba si tienes un cuchillo en la panza. —En la voz del brujo no había ni mofa ni humor—. Las dríadas reaccionan ante las ofensas clavan do un cuchillo en la panza. No temas, Jaskier. Resulta que están dispuestas a perdonarte mucho más que unos errores lingüísticos. El concierto que les diste al pie del bosque les ha gustado, a todas luces. Ahora eres ard táedh, el gran bardo. Están esperando a la siguiente parte de "La flor de Ettariel". ¿Sabes cómo sigue? Porque ésta no es una balada tuya.

—La traducción es mía. He enriquecido un tanto la música élfica, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba. Por suerte, las dríadas saben más de arte. No sé dónde he leído que son increíblemente musicales. Por eso tracé mi inteli gente plan por el que, dicho sea de paso, todavía no me has alabado.

—Te alabo —dijo el brujo al cabo de un instante de silencies—. Fue de verdad inteligente. Y la suerte te acompañó, como de costumbre. Sus arcos aciertan a doscientos pasos. Por lo general no esperan a que alguien cruce a su lado del río y comience a cantar. Son muy sensibles a los olores desagradables. Y si la corriente del Cintillas arrastra el cadáver, no les apestará el bosque.

—Ah, qué más da. —El poeta carraspeó, tragó saliva—. Lo más impor tante es que tuve éxito y que te he encontrado. Geralt, ¿cómo...?

—¿Tienes navaja?

—¿Qué? Claro que tengo.

—Me la dejas por la mañana. Esta barba me va a volver loco.

—Y las dríadas no tenían... Hum... Claro, es verdad, a ellas las navajas les son inútiles. Te la dejaré, por supuesto. ¿Geralt?

—¿Qué?

—No traigo conmigo nada para jalar. ¿Puede ard táedh, el gran bardo, tener esperanza de cenar aprovechando la hospitalidad de las dríadas?

—Ellas no cenan. Nunca. Y las guardianas de las fronteras de Brokilón ni siquiera desayunan. Tendrás que aguantarte hasta el mediodía. Yo ya me he acostumbrado.

—Pero cuando lleguemos a su capital, a ese famoso Duen Canell oculto en el corazón de bosque...

—No vamos a llegar nunca allí, Jaskier.

—¿Cómo es eso? Pensaba que... Pero si a ti... Pero si te han concedido asilo. Si a ti... te toleran...

—Has usado la palabra adecuada.

Guardaron silencio largo rato.

—Guerra —dijo por fin el poeta—. Guerra, odio y desprecio. Por todos lados. En todos los corazones.

—Poetizas.

—Pero es así.

—Exactamente así. Venga, di con lo que vienes. Cuenta qué es lo que ha pasado con el mundo en el tiempo en que me han estado curando aquí.

—Primero —Jaskier carraspeó bajito— cuéntame tú qué es lo que de verdad sucedió en el Garstang.

—¿Triss no te lo ha contado?

—Me lo contó. Pero me gustaría conocer tu versión.

—Si conoces la versión de Triss, conoces una versión más completa y seguramente más veraz. Cuéntame qué es lo que pasó después, cuando ya estaba en Brokilón.

—Geralt —Jaskier susurró—. Yo de verdad que no sé lo que pasó con Yennefer ni con Ciri... Nadie lo sabe. Triss tampoco...

El brujo se movió con brusquedad, las ramas crujieron.

—¿Te he preguntado yo por Ciri o Yennefer? —dijo con la voz cambia da—. Háblame de la guerra.

—¿No sabes nada? ¿No han llegado noticias hasta aquí?

—Han llegado. Pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Habla, por favor.

—Los nilfgaardianos —comenzó el bardo al cabo de un instante de silen cio— atacaron Lyria y Aedirn. Sin declarar la guerra. El motivo fue no sé qué ataque de los ejércitos de Demawend a un fuerte de la frontera de Dol An gra, perpetrado durante el congreso de los brujos en Thanedd. Algunos di cen que fue una provocación. Que se trataba de nilfgaardianos vestidos como soldados de Demawend. Cómo fue en realidad, creo que no lo sabre mos nunca. En cualquier caso, la respuesta de Nilfgaard fue rapidísima y masiva: un potente ejército cruzó la frontera, un ejército que debía de haber estado concentrado en Dol Angra desde hacía semanas, si no meses. Spalla y Scala, las dos fortalezas fronterizas de Lyria, fueron conquistadas sobre la marcha, en apenas tres días. Rivia estaba preparada para un sitio de muchos meses y capituló a los dos días bajo la presión de los gremios y los mercaderes a los que se prometió que si la ciudad abría las puertas y paga ba un rescate, no sería saqueada...

—¿Mantuvieron la promesa?

—Sí.

—Curioso. —La voz del brujo cambió de nuevo de tono—. ¿Mantener promesas en los tiempos que corren? No digo que antes ni siquiera se pen saba en ofrecer tales promesas porque nadie las esperaba. Los artesanos y los mercaderes no abrían las puertas de las fortalezas sino que las defen dían, cada gremio su propia torre o baluarte.

—El dinero no tiene patria, Geralt. A los mercaderes les da igual bajo qué gobierno hagan dinero. Y a los palatinos de Nilfgaard les da igual de quién vayan a sacar los impuestos. Un mercader muerto no hace dinero y no paga impuestos.

—Sigue hablando.

—Después de la capitulación de Rivia el ejército de Nilfgaard siguió hacia el norte a una velocidad increíble, casi sin encontrar resistencia. Los ejérci tos de Demawend y Meve retrocedieron sin poder formar un frente para una batalla decisiva. Los nilfgaardianos llegaron hasta Aldersberg. Para no per mitir el asedio de la fortaleza, Demawend y Meve se decidieron a presentar batalla. La posición de sus ejércitos no era la mejor... Su perra madre, si hubiera más luz te dibujaría...

—No dibujes. Y resume. ¿Quién ganó?

—¿Habéis oído, señores? —Uno de los registradores, jadeante y sudoroso, se acercó al grupo que rodeaba la mesa—. ¡Ha venido un mensajero desde el campo! ¡Vencimos! ¡La batalla ha sido ganada! ¡Victoria! ¡Nuestro es el día! ¡Le dimos al enemigo, le dimos en la cabeza!

—Más bajo —se enfadó Evertsen—. Me estalla la cabeza con esos gritos vuestros. Sí, lo he oído, lo he oído. Hemos vencido al enemigo. Nuestro es el día, nuestro es el campo y la victoria también es nuestra. Vaya una sensación.

Los alguaciles y registradores se callaron, miraron a su superior con asombro.

—¿No os alegráis, señor alguacil mayor?

—Me alegro. Pero sé hacerlo en silencio.

Los registradores callaron, mirándose los unos a los otros. Crios, pensó Evertsen. Chavalillos crecidos. Al fin y al cabo, no es de asombrarse que ellos lo hagan, pero, por favor, allá, en la colina, incluso Menno Coehoorn y Elan Trahe, buf, incluso el general Braibant, de grises barbas, gritan, saltan de alegría y se congratulan dándose palmetadas en las espaldas. ¡Victoria! ¡Nuestro es el día! ¿Y de quién tenía que ser? Los reinos de Aedirn y Lyria no pudieron movilizar en conjunto a más de tres mil caballeros y diez mil sol dados de infantería, de los cuales un quinto, ya en los primeros días de la invasión, resultó bloqueado y aislado en fuertes y fortalezas. Parte del resto del ejército tuvo que retroceder para defender las alas, amenazadas por los asaltos de largo alcance de la caballería ligera y los ataques de sabotaje de los destacamentos de Scoia'tael. Los restantes cinco o seis mil —de éstos no más de mil doscientos caballeros— presentaron batalla en los campos de Aldersberg. Coehoorn lanzó contra ellos un ejército de trece mil hombres, entre los que había diez estandartes acorazados, la flor de los caballeros de Nilfgaard. Y ahora se alegra, chilla, se golpea con la maza de mariscal en el muslo y pide cerveza a gritos... ¡Victoria! Vaya una sensación.

Con un brusco movimiento recogió y juntó en un montón los mapas y notas que anegaban la mesa, levantó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor.

—Poned la oreja —dijo burlón a los registradores—. Voy a dar órdenes.

Sus subordinados se congelaron en actitud de espera.

—Cada uno de vosotros —comenzó— escuchó ayer el discurso que lanzó el señor mariscal de campo Coehoorn a los coraceros y oficiales. Así que llamo la atención a vuesas mercedes de que lo que el mariscal les dijo a los soldados a vosotros no os concierne. Vosotros tenéis otras tareas y órdenes que cumplir. Mis órdenes.

Evertsen calló, se limpió la frente.

Guerra a los castillos, paz a las chozas, había dicho el día anterior el caudillo Coehoorn. Conocéis esta ley, añadió en seguida, os la enseñaron en la academia militar. Esta ley era obligatoria hasta hoy, desde mañana ha béis de olvidarla. Desde mañana estáis obligados por otra ley, que va a convertirse ahora en la consigna de la guerra que estamos llevando a cabo. Esta consigna y mis órdenes son así: guerra a todo lo que vive. Guerra a todo lo que arde con el fuego. Tenéis que dejar detrás de vosotros tierra quemada. Desde mañana llevaremos la guerra más allá de la línea detrás de la que retrocederemos cuando firmemos un tratado. Nosotros retrocedere mos pero allí, detrás de esa línea sólo ha quedar tierra quemada. ¡Los reinos de Rivia y Aedirn tienen que quedar envueltos en cenizas! ¡Recordad Sodden! ¡Hoy ha llegado la hora de la venganza!

Evertsen carraspeó con fuerza.

—Antes de que los soldados dejen tras de sí la tierra quemada —dijo a los mudos registradores— vuestra tarea será sacar de esta tierra y de este país todo lo que se pueda, todo lo que puede acrecentar la riqueza de nues tra patria. Tú, Audegast, te ocuparás de cargar y transportar todas las cose chas que ya estén recogidas y guardadas en los almacenes. Todo lo que está en los campos y que no destruyan los gallardos caballeros de Coehoorn, hay que recogerlo también.

—Tengo poca gente, señor alguacil...

—Habrá esclavos de sobra. Obligadlos a trabajar. Marder y tú... He olvi dado como te llamas.

—Helvet. Evan Helvet, señor alguacil.

—Ocupaos del ganado. Agrupadlo en rebaños, conducidlo a los puntos destinados para cuarentena. Cuidado con la glosopeda y otras enfermedades. Matad los animales enfermos o sospechosos de estarlo, quemad los cuerpos. El resto llevadlo al sur por la senda decidida.

—A la orden.

Ahora la tarea especial, pensó Evertsen, mirando a su subordinado. ¿A quién encargársela? Todos son unos crios, todavía en pañales, todavía han visto poco, no tienen experiencia de nada... Ah, me faltan aquellos viejos y versados alguaciles... Guerra, guerra, siempre guerra... Los soldados mue ren muchos, y a menudo, pero los alguaciles, si se toma en cuenta la pro porción, no mucho menos. Pero entre los soldados no ves el daño porque siempre vienen nuevos porque todos quieren ser soldados. Pero, ¿quién quiere ser alguacil o registrador? ¿Quién, cuando le pregunten los hijos a la vuelta qué es lo que hizo en la guerra, quiere contar cómo midió las fanegas de grano, cómo contó pieles malolientes y pesó cera, cómo condujo a través de caminos llenos de baches y cubiertos con mierda de buey un convoy de carros cargados con el botín, cómo azuzó un rebaño bramante y berreante, tragando polvo, suciedad y moscas...?

Tareas especiales. La metalurgia de Gulet, con sus grandes hornos. Las fresadoras, la fundición de calamina y la gran forja de hierro de Eysenlaan, quinientos quintales de producción anual. La azofarería y las manufacturas de lana de Aldersberg. Los molinos de malta, las destilerías, tejedurías y tintorerías de Vengerberg...

Desmontar y transportar. Así había ordenado el emperador Emhyr, el Fuego Blanco que Baila sobre los Túmulos de sus Enemigos. En dos pala bras. Desmontar y transportar, Evertsen.

Una orden es una orden. Ha de ser cumplida.

Queda lo más importante. Las minas de metales y sus productos. Monedas. Joyas. Obras de arte. Pero de esto me ocuparé yo mismo. Personalmente.

Junto a las negras columnas de humo que se veían en el horizonte se alzaron otras más. Y más. El ejército ponía en práctica las órdenes de Coehoorn. El reino de Aedirn se convertía en un país de incendios.

Por el camino, chirriando y levantando una niebla de polvo, iba una larga columna de máquinas de asedio. Hacia Aldersberg, que todavía se defendía. Y hacia Vengerberg, capital del rey Demawend.

Peter Evertsen miró y contó. Calculó. Repasó. Peter Evertsen era el gran alguacil del Imperio, en caso de guerra, primer alguacil del ejército. Cumplía esta función desde hacía quince años. Cifras y cálculos, ésa era toda su vida.

Una catapulta cuesta quinientos florines, una trebusetta doscientos, un fundíbulo como mínimo ciento cincuenta, la más sencilla balista ochenta. Los que sirven las máquinas, bien entrenados, cobran nueve florines y me dio de sueldo. La columna que va hacia Vengerberg, incluyendo los caba llos, los bueyes y los utensilios más pequeños, vale por lo menos trescientos ases. De un as, dicho de otro modo, un marco de metal puro que pese media libra, se sacan sesenta florines. El producto anual de una mina grande son cinco o seis mil ases...

La columna de sitio adelantó a la caballería ligera. Por las señales en los pendones Evertsen reconoció a los coraceros tácticos del principado de Winneburg, una de las columnas trasladadas desde Cintra. Sí, pensó, éstos tienen de qué alegrarse. La batalla ganada, el ejército de Aedirn a la desban dada. No se lanzará a los destacamentos de reserva a una lucha pesada con un ejército regular. Perseguirán a los que están en retirada, suprimirán los grupos dispersos y faltos de mandos, matarán, robarán y quemarán. Están contentos porque se les promete una guerra agradable y alegre. Una guerra que no causa problemas. Y que no mata.

Evertsen calculaba.

La caballería táctica aúna diez destacamentos de coraceros normales y cuenta con dos mil caballos. Aunque los winneburgianos no participa rán ya en ninguna batalla de importancia, en los enfrentamientos cae rán no menos que un sexto de ellos. Luego vendrán los campamentos y vivaques, la comida podrida, la suciedad, las chinches, los mosquitos, el agua pasada. Y sucederá lo de siempre, lo que es inevitable: tifus, disente ría y malaria, que matarán a no menos de un cuarto. A esto hay que añadir a ojo de buen cubero los accidentes imprevistos, por lo general un quinto del total. A casa volverán ochocientos. No más. Y seguramente menos.

Por el camino pasaba el siguiente destacamento de coraceros, detrás de la caballería apareció un cuerpo de infantería. Marchaban arqueros vesti dos con amarillas aljubas y cascos redondos, ballesteros con capelinas pla nas, hacheros y piqueros. Detrás de ellos venían los escuderos, veteranos de Vicovaro y Etolia, acorazados como cangrejos, más allá una confusión multicolor: lansquenetes a sueldo procedentes de Metinna, mercenarios de Thurn, Maecht, Geso y Ebbing...

Pese al bochorno, los destacamentos marchaban con gallardía, el polvo que levantaban las botas de los soldados se arremolinaba sobre el camino. Tronaban los tambores, tremolaban los estandartes, se agitaban y brillaban las moharras de las picas, las jabalinas, las alabardas y las lanzas. La sol dadesca iba ligera y alegre. Así marchaba un ejército vencedor. Un ejército invencible. ¡Adelante, muchachos, adelante, a la lucha! ¡A Vengerberg! ¡A acabar con el enemigo, a vengarse por Sodden! ¡Cumplir el alegre servicio, llenar las alforjas de botín y a casa, a casa!

Evertsen miraba. Y calculaba.

—Vengerberg cayó al cabo de una semana de asedio —terminó Jaskier—. Te asombrará, pero allí los gremios defendieron valientemente hasta el final las torres y las zonas de muralla asignadas. Así que masacraron a toda la guarnición y a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, como unas seis mil perso nas. Al correrse la noticia de esto, comenzó un enorme éxodo. Los pelotones deshechos y la población civil comenzaron a huir a Temería y Redania. La multitud de refugiados siguió el valle del Pontar y los desfiladeros de Mahakam. Pero no todos pudieron escapar. Las avanzadillas a caballo de los nilfgaardianos los persiguieron, les cortaron el camino de huida... ¿Sa bes de qué se trataba?

—No lo sé. No sé mucho de... No sé mucho de guerra, Jaskier.

—De los prisioneros. De los esclavos. Querían llevar al cautiverio al ma yor número de gente posible. Es la mano de obra más barata para los nilfgaar dianos. Por eso persiguieron con tanta saña a los refugiados. Fue una enor me caza de seres humanos, Geralt. Una caza fácil. Porque el ejército había huido y nadie defendía a los refugiados.

—¿Nadie?

—Casi nadie.

—No lo conseguiremos... —dijo Villis con la voz ronca, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor—. No vamos a conseguir escapar... Su perra madre, la fron tera está ya tan cerca... Tan cerca...

Rayla se puso de pie en los estribos, miró al camino que se retorcía por entre las colinas cubiertas de monte. El camino, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, estaba salpicado de haberes desechados, cadáveres de caballos, ca rros y carretas arrojados a los lados. Detrás de ellos, al otro lado del bosque, columnas negras de humo hendían los cielos. Cada vez se oían más cerca los bramidos, los ruidos crecientes de una lucha.

—Están acabando con la protección de la retaguardia —dijo con seque dad la mercenaria—. Ahora es nuestro turno.

Villis palideció, uno de los soldados que les estaba escuchando aspiró haciendo mucho ruido. Rayla tiró de las riendas, dio la vuelta al semental que respiraba roncamente y que alzaba la cabeza con esfuerzo.

—Y de todas formas no vamos a escapar —dijo, tranquila—. Los caballos se van a caer dentro de nada. Antes de que alcancemos el desfiladero nos alcanzarán y nos degollarán.

—Arrojemos todo y metámonos en el bosque —dijo Villis, sin mirarla—. De uno en uno, cada uno a su suerte. Puede que consigamos... sobrevivir.

Rayla no respondió, con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza señaló al desfiladero, a la senda, a la última fila de la larga columna de refugiados que se dirigía hacia la frontera. Villis comprendió. Lanzó una atroz blasfemia, saltó de la silla, se tambaleó, se apoyó en la espada.

—¡Bajad de los caballos! —gritó a los soldados con la voz ronca—. ¡Ce rrad el camino con lo que haya a mano! ¿Qué miráis? ¡Una vez te pare tu madre y una vez se diña! ¡Somos soldados! ¡Somos la retaguardia! Tenemos que detener la persecución, retardar...

Guardó silencio.

—Si retardamos la persecución, esas gentes conseguirán cruzar a Temería, al otro lado de las montañas —terminó Rayla, bajando también del caba llo—. Allí hay mujeres y niños. ¿Por qué desencajáis los ojos? Es nuestro negocio. Para esto nos pagan, ¿lo habéis olvidado?

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros. Por un momento Rayla pensó que al final se escaparían, que empujarían a los sudorosos y reventados caba llos a un último, imposible esfuerzo, que echarían a correr detrás de la columna de refugiados, hacia el desfiladero de la salvación. Se equivocaba. Los había juzgado mal.

Volcaron un carro sobre el camino. Construyeron una barricada a toda prisa. Provisional. Baja. Absolutamente insuficiente.

No esperaron mucho rato. En el barranco entraron dos caballos, reso plando, tropezando, salpicando espuma. Sólo uno llevaba jinete.

—¡Blaise!

—Preparaos... —El mercenario se tiró desde la silla a los brazos de los soldados—. Preparaos, su puta madre... Están justo detrás de mí...

El caballo bufó, bailoteó unos pasos hacia un lado, cayó sobre las ancas, rodó pesadamente sobre un costado, coceó, extendió el cuello, lanzó un agudo relincho.

—Rayla... —dijo Blaise con voz ronca, volviendo la vista—. Dadme... Dadme algo. He perdido la espada...

La mujer soldado miró al humo de los incendios que se elevaba hacia el cielo, señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza un hacha apoyado sobre un carro volcado. Blaise agarró el arma, vaciló. La pierna izquierda le chorrea ba sangre.

—¿Qué hay de los otros, Blaise?

—Los han exterminado —jadeó el mercenario—. A todos. Todo el desta camento... Rayla, no son nilfgaardianos... Son Ardillas... Son los elfos los que nos han alcanzado. Los Scoia'tael van en vanguardia, por delante de los nilfgaardianos.

Uno de los soldados gimió desgarradoramente, otro se sentó pesada mente en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Villis maldijo, tiran do de las correas de su semicoraza.

—¡A sus puestos! —gritó Rayla—. ¡Detrás de la barricada! ¡No nos coge rán vivos! ¡Os lo prometo!

Villis escupió, luego de lo cual se arrancó de la hombrera la insignia tricolor, negra, dorada y roja, de los servicios especiales del rey Demawend, la arrojó entre los arbustos. Rayla, mientras acariciaba y limpiaba su propia señal, sonrió torvamente.

—No sé si eso te ayudará Villis. No lo sé.

—Lo prometiste, Rayla.

—Lo prometí. Y mantendré mi promesa. ¡A vuestros puestos, mucha chos! ¡Ballestas y arcos en grupo!

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Cuando rechazaron la primera ola, sólo quedaron seis de ellos. La lucha fue corta, pero cruenta. Los soldados movilizados de Vengerberg lucharon como diablos, su fiereza no se quedaba atrás de la de los mercenarios. Nin guno de ellos quería caer vivo en manos de los Scoia'tael. Preferían morir luchando. Y murieron acribillados por las flechas, murieron de pinchazos de lanzas y de golpes de espadas. Blaise murió tendido, cosido a puñaladas por dos elfos que se lanzaron sobre él después de subirse a la barrera. Ninguno de los elfos se levantó. Blaise también tenía un puñal.

Los Scoia'tael no les dejaron descansar. Un segundo comando se lanzó sobre ellos. Villis, atravesado por tercera vez por una lanza, cayó.

—¡Rayla! —gritó, apenas audible—. ¡Lo prometiste!

La mercenaria, arrojando el cuerpo de otro elfo, se volvió rápida.

—Adiós, Villis —apoyó la punta de la espada por debajo del esternón del yacente y apretó con fuerza—. ¡Hasta la vista en el infierno!

Al cabo de un momento estaba sola. Los Scoia'tael la rodeaban por todos lados. La mujer soldado, regada de sangre de los pies a la cabeza, alzó la espada, giró, agitó sus negras trenzas. Estaba de pie entre cadáveres, horri ble, sangrienta como un demonio. Los elfos retrocedieron.

—¡Venid! —grito con voz salvaje—. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡No me cogeréis viva! ¡Soy Rayla la Negra!

—Gláeddyv vort, beanna —dijo sereno un hermoso elfo rubio, de rostro de querubín y grandes ojos de niño de color aciano. Se separó de los Scoia'tael que la rodeaban, que seguían vacilando. Su caballo blanco como la nieve resopló, agitó con ímpetu la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba, removió con una pezuña la arena bañada en sangre del camino.

—Gláeddyv vort, beanna —repitió el jinete—. Tira la espada, mujer.

La mercenaria adoptó una sonrisa macabra, se limpió la cara con las vueltas de sus mangas, extendiendo el sudor mezclado con polvo y sangre.

—¡Demasiado me costó mi espada para tirarla ahora, elfos! —gritó—. ¡Para quitármela, vais a tener que romperme los dedos! ¡Soy Rayla la Negra! ¡Venga, venid!

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—¿No llegaron refuerzos a Aedirn? —preguntó el brujo después de un largo rato—. Al parecer existían pactos. Acuerdos de ayuda mutua... Tratados...

—Redania —Jaskier carraspeó— está sumida en el caos desde la muerte de Vizimir. ¿Sabes que el rey Vizimir fue asesinado?

—Lo sé.

—La reina Hedwig asumió el gobierno, pero los desórdenes se han adueñado del país. Y el terror. La persecución a los Scoia'tael y a los espías nilfgaardianos. Dijkstra recorrió como un loco todo el país, los cadalsos se anegaron en sangre. Dijkstra todavía no puede andar. Lo llevan en palanquín.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Te ha perseguido?

—No. Podía, pero no lo ha hecho. Ah, no importa. En cualquier caso, una Redania sumida en el caos no estaba en situación de organizar un ejército capaz de apoyar a Aedirn.

—¿Y Temería? ¿Por qué el rey Foltest de Temería no ayudó a Demawend?

—En cuanto comenzó el ataque a Dol Angra —dijo Jaskier en voz baja—, Emhyr var Emreis mandó un embajador a Wyzima.

—Diablos —gruñó Bronibor, mirando la puerta cerrada—. ¿Sobre qué esta rán debatiendo tanto rato? ¿Por qué Foltest se ha rebajado a negociar, por qué le ha concedido audiencia a ese perro nilfgaardiano? ¡Habría que haberlo decapitado y haber mandado su cabeza a Emhyr! ¡En un saco!

—Por los dioses, voievoda. —El sacerdote Willemer se atragantó—. ¡Pero si es un embajador! ¡La persona de un embajador es sagrada e inviolable! No se debe...

—¿No se debe? ¡Os diré lo que no se debe! ¡No se debe estar inactivo y contemplar cómo un agresor destruye un país con el que estamos aliados! ¡Lyria ya ha caído, y Aedirn está cayendo! ¡Demawend solo no puede detener a Nilfgaard! ¡Hay que mandar a Aedirn un cuerpo expedicionario, hay que aligerar a Demawend atacando la orilla izquierda del Yaruga! ¡Allí hay pocos soldados, la mayoría de los coraceros fueron enviados a Dol Angra! ¡Y noso tros, aquí, celebramos consejo! ¡En vez de luchar, charlamos! ¡Y encima, damos hospitalidad a un embajador nilfgaardiano!

—Callad, voievoda. —El conde Hereward de Ellander amonestó al viejo soldado con una fría mirada—. Así es la política. Hay que saber mirar algo más lejos de la punta de la lanza o de la testa del caballo. Hay que escuchar al embajador. El emperador Emhyr no nos lo ha enviado sin alguna razón.

—Por supuesto que no sin razón —gritó Bronibor—. Emhyr está aniqui lando Aedirn en este mismo momento y sabe que si entramos en guerra, y con nosotros Redania y Kaedwen, lo venceremos, lo expulsaremos de Dol Angra a Ebbing. ¡Sabe que si atacamos Cintra, le golpeamos en blando, le obligamos a luchar en dos frentes! ¡De eso es de lo que tiene miedo! Así que intenta asustarnos para que no intervengamos. ¡Con esta tarea y no otra ha venido aquí el embajador nilfgaardiano!

—Así que es necesario escuchar al embajador —repitió el conde—. Y tomar una decisión acorde con los intereses de nuestro reino. Demawend provocó irracionalmente a Nilfgaard y ahora está pagando las consecuen cias. Y a mí no me corre prisa en absoluto el morir por Vengerberg. Lo que está pasando en Aedirn no es asunto nuestro.

—¿No es asunto nuestro? ¿Qué es lo que vos pedís, por mil diablos? ¿Consideráis que no es asunto nuestro el que los nilfgaardianos estén en Aedirn y Lyria, a la orilla derecha del Yaruga, el que sólo Mahakam nos separe de ellos? Hay que tener poco seso...

—Basta de disputas —avisó Willemer—. Ni una palabra más. Viene el rey.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Los miembros del consejo real se levantaron, haciendo crujir las sillas. Muchas de las sillas estaban vacías. Los atamanes de la corona y la mayor parte de los mandos estaban junto con sus destacamentos en el valle del Pontar, en Mahakam y junto al Yaruga. También estaban vacías las sillas que solían ocupar los hechiceros. Los hechiceros... Sí, pensó el sacerdote Willemer, las sillas de los hechiceros aquí, en el palacio real de Wyzima, se mantendrán vacías mucho tiempo. Quién sabe si no para siempre.

El rey Foltest cruzó rápido la sala, se detuvo ante el trono pero no se sentó, sólo se inclinó, apoyó el puño sobre la mesa. Estaba muy pálido.

—Vengerberg está bajo sitio —dijo en voz baja el rey de Temeria— y será ocupado en cualquier momento. Nilfgaard avanza irresistible hacia el norte. Los destacamentos sitiados aún luchan, pero eso no cambiará ya nada. Aedirn está perdido. El rey Demawend ha huido a Redania. No se conoce la suerte que ha corrido la reina Meve.

El Consejo guardaba silencio.

—Los nilfgaardianos alcanzarán nuestra frontera oriental, es decir, la entrada al valle del Pontar, en unos pocos días —continuó Foltest, todavía en voz muy baja—. Hagge, la última fortaleza de Aedirn, no se mantendrá mucho tiempo, y Hagge ya es nuestra frontera oriental. Y en nuestra fronte ra del sur... ha sucedido una cosa muy mala. El rey Ervyll de Verden ha rendido juramento de vasallaje al emperador Emhyr. Cedió y abrió las puer tas de las fronteras de la desembocadura del Yaruga. En Nastrog, Rozrog y Bodrog, que se suponía que tenían que proteger nuestros flancos, hay ya guarniciones nilfgaardianas.

El consejo guardaba silencio.

—Gracias a ello —siguió Foltest—, Ervyll ha conservado el título real pero su soberano es Emhyr. Formalmente, Verden es todavía un reino, pero en la práctica es ya una provincia de Nilfgaard. ¿Comprendéis lo que esto significa? La situación ha dado la vuelta. Las fortalezas verdenianas y la desembocadura del Yaruga están en manos nilfgaardianas. No puedo aco meter el paso del río. Y no puedo debilitar el ejército que está allí formando el cuerpo que tenía que adentrarse en Aedirn y apoyar a los soldados de Demawend. No puedo hacerlo. Pesa sobre mí la responsabilidad por mi país y por mis súbditos.

El consejo guardaba silencio.

—El emperador Emhyr var Emreis, césar de Nilfgaard —retomó el rey la palabra— me ha ofrecido una propuesta... un acuerdo. Lo he aceptado. Ahora os expondré en qué consiste este acuerdo. Y vosotros, cuando me escuchéis, comprended... Reconoced que... Decid que...

El consejo guardaba silencio.

—Decid... —concluyó Foltest—. Decid que os traigo la paz para nuestros tiempos.

—De modo que Foltest metió el rabo entre las piernas —murmuró el brujo, mientras partía con los dedos otro palito—. Llegó a un acuerdo con Nilfgaard. Dejó a Aedirn a merced del destino...

—Sí —confirmó el poeta—. Mandó sin embargo el ejército al valle del Pontar, tomó y ocupó la fortaleza de Hagge. Y los nilfgaardianos no entraron en los desfiladeros de Mahakam y no cruzaron el Yaruga por Sodden, ni atacaron Brugge, a la que, después de la capitulación y vasallaje de Ervyll, tienen en una tenaza. Éste fue sin duda el precio por la neutralidad de Temeria.

—Ciri tenía razón —susurró el brujo—. La neutralidad... La neutralidad por lo general se convierte en vileza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. ¿Y qué hay de Kaedwen, Jaskier? ¿Por qué Henselt de Kaedwen no ayudó a Demawend y a Meve? Tenían un pacto, les unía una alianza. E incluso si Henselt, siguiendo a Foltest, se mea en las firmas y los sellos de los documentos y le importa poco la palabra de rey, no creo que sea tonto. ¿Acaso no entiende que después de la caída de Aedirn y el acuerdo con Temeria, le llega a él la vez, que es el siguiente en la lista de Nilfgaard? Kaedwen debiera apoyar a Demawend por puro sentido común. No hay ya en el mundo fidelidad, ni verdad, pero al menos seguirá existiendo el senti do común. ¿Qué dices, Jaskier? ¿Hay todavía sentido común en el mundo? ¿Si ya sólo queda en él odio e hideputez?

Jaskier volvió la cabeza. Las linternillas verdes estaban cerca, les rodea ban en un ceñido anillo. No se había dado cuenta de ello, ahora compren día. Todas las dríadas habían estado escuchando su narración.

—Callas —dijo Geralt—. Y eso quiere decir que Ciri tenía razón. Que Codringher tenía razón. Todos tenían razón. Sólo yo no tenía razón, brujo ingenuo, anacrónico y tonto.

El centurión Digod, conocido por el apodo de Mediaolla, apartó la lona de la tienda y entró, jadeando pesadamente y gruñendo con furia. Los decuriones se levantaron en el acto, adoptando posturas y gestos militares. Zyvik echó hábilmente una piel de carnero sobre el barrilete de vodka que estaba entre dos sillas, antes de que el centurión acertara a acostumbrarse a la semios curidad. No se trataba de que Digod fuera precisamente un apasionado contrario de que se bebiera en el servicio o en el campamento, sino que más bien era por salvar el barrilete. El apodo del centurión no había salido de la nada: el rumor afirmaba que en condiciones adecuadas era capaz con ga llardía y en un tiempo record de trasegar media olla de aguardiente. El vaso cuartelero, que tenía una capacidad de un cuartillo, el centurión era capaz de apalancárselo como si fuera de medio cuartillo, de un solo trago, y rara mente, al hacerlo, se mojaba los labios.

—Bueno, ¿y qué, señor centurión? —preguntó Bode, decurión de los ballesteros—. ¿Qué es lo que han acordado los nobles comandantes? ¿Qué órdenes? ¿Cruzamos la frontera? ¡Hablad!

—Agora —jadeó Mediaolla—. Vaya una calorina, qué diablos... Agora os lo soltaré todo. Pero primero dadme algo de beber, porque tengo el gaznate más seco que un esparto. Y no me digáis que no tenéis, porque apesta a orujo hasta a una versta de la tienda. Y sé de dónde. De bajo aquel pellejo.

Zyvik, murmurando blasfemias, sacó el barrilete. Los decuriones for maron un apretado grupo, tintinearon las escudillas y los vasos de cinc.

—Aaaaj. —El decurión se limpió los mostachos y los ojos—. Uuuuj, vaya una guarrería. Echa otra vez, Zyvik.

—Presto, hablad de una vez —se impacientó Bode—. ¿Qué órdenes? ¿Nos echamos contra los nilfgaardianos o seguimos plantaos acá en la fron tera como el muerto en el entierro?

—¿ Ganas tenéis de jarana? —Mediaolla carraspeó con fuerza, escupió, se sentó pesadamente en el taburete—. ¿Tanta prisa os corre cruzar la fron tera, a Aedirn? Os reconcome, ¿eh? Os sale el lobo de adentro, nada, os relucen los colmillos.

—Sí —dijo frío el pequeño Stahler, pasando de un pie al otro. Ambos, como viejo soldado de caballería que era, los tenía doblados como arcos—. Sí, señor centurión. La quinta noche ya que dormimos con las botas pues tas, dispuestos. Eso, y que queremos saber qué va a pasar. O bien jarana, o bien de vuelta al fuerte.

—Vamos al otro lado de la frontera —anunció Mediaolla—. Mañana a la amanecida. Cinco unidades de coraceros, los Grises por delante. Y agora prestad oído que voy a decir lo que a nosotros, centuriones y coraceros, nos mandan el voievoda y el noble señor margrave Mansfeld de Ard Carraigh, el cual derecho mismo de hablar con el rey viene. Poned las orejas porque no voy a hablar dos veces. Y éstas son órdenes poco corrientes.

En la tienda se hizo el silencio.

—Los nilfgaardianos cruzaron por Dol Angra —dijo el centurión—. Aplas taron Lyria, en cuatro días llegaron a Aldersberg, allá en encarnizada lucha hicieron polvo el ejército de Demawend. De paso, apenas tras seis días de sitio, tomaron con traiciones Vengerberg. Agora a paso vivo van hacia el norte, empujan el ejército de Aedirn hacía el valle del Pontar y hacia Dol Blathanna. Vienen hacia nosotros, hacia Kaedwen. Así que las órdenes para los Coraceros Grises son éstas: cruzar la frontera e ir raudos hacia el sur, derechos al Valle de las Flores. En tres días hemos de estar en el río Dyfne. Repito, en tres días, lo que decir quiere que al trote vamos a ir. Ni un paso al otro lado del río Dyfne. Ni un paso, repito. Ni aunque al otro lado aparecie ran los nilfgaardianos. Con éstos, cuidado y atentos, no comencéis una trifulca. De ningún modo ¿entendido? incluso si les diera por intentar cru zar el río, sólo hay que hacerse de ver, mostrarles las enseñas, para que sepan que somos nosotros, el ejército kaedweno.

En la tienda se hizo aún un mayor silencio, aunque había parecido que no era posible ser más silencioso.

—¿Cómo es eso? —masculló por fin Bode—. ¿No luchar con los nilfgaar dianos? Pero, ¿vamos a la guerra o no? ¿Cómo es, señor centurión?

—Tales son órdenes. No vamos a la guerra, sino... —Mediaolla se rascó el cuello—. Sino en ayuda fraterna. Vamos a cruzar la frontera para prestar protección a las gentes del Alto Aedirn... Cuernos, qué es lo que digo... No de Aedirn, sino de la Marca Baja. Así habló el noble margrave Mansfeid. Cierta mente, explicó, Demawend sufrió derrota, se hundió y ahora está tendido a lo largo, porque malgobernó y la política le daba por culo. Así que se acabó, él y todo el Aedirn ése. Nuestro rey le emprestó muchos reales a Demawend, puesto que le ayudaba, y no es cosa de dejar echarse a perder tales rique zas, hora es de recuperar esos dineros y hasta con réditos. No podemos tampoco permitir que nuestros paisanos y hermanos de la Marca Baja cai gan en la servidumbre de Nilfgaard. Tenemos que, cómo se dice, liberarlos. Puesto que éstas son tierras nuestras de antaño, la Marca Baja, hubo un tiempo en que estas tierras estaban bajo el cetro de Kaedwen y agora bajo este cetro vuelven. Hasta el río Dyfne. Éste es el acuerdo que nuestro mag nánimo rey Henselt ha firmado con Emhyr de Nilfgaard. Pero pacto o no pacto, los Coraceros Grises habrán de estar junto al río. ¿Habéis entendido?

Nadie respondió. Mediaolla frunció el ceño, agitó los brazos.

—Ah, qué os joda un can, una mierda habéis entendido, lo veo. Pero no os mortifiquéis, yo tampoco lo hago. Porque para entendimientos ya están su majestad el rey, los condes, los voievodas y los señores de alta cuna. ¡Nosotros somos soldados! Nosotros, a obedecer órdenes: llegar nos al río Dyfne en tres días, quedarnos allí como un muro. Y eso es todo. Sírveme, Zyvik.

—Señor centurión... —tartamudeó Zyvik—. ¿Y qué pasará...? ¿Qué pa sará si el ejército de Aedirn ofrece resistencia? ¿Si cortan las trochas? Pues, al fin y al cabo, iremos armados por su país. ¿Qué, entonces?

—Y si nuestros paisanos y hermanos —Stahler alzó la voz en tono vene noso—, ésos a los que al paecer hemos de liberar... ¿y si comenzaran a tirar de arco y flecha, a apedrearnos? ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que estar en tres días cabe el Dyfne —dijo Mediaolla con énfasis—. Y no después. Si hubiera quien quisiera retardarnos o detener nos, claro está que no es amigo. Y a los que no son amigos con la espada hay que sajarlos. ¡Pero cuidado y atentos! ¡Cumplid las órdenes! No queméis ni aldeas ni alquerías, no les quitéis sus bienes a las gentes, no hurtéis, no forcéis a las mujeres! Guardadlo bien en la memoria, soldados, porque quien quiebre esta orden acabará en el potro. El voievoda lo repitió cien veces: ¡joder que no vamos como atacantes, sino con ayuda fraterna! ¿De qué cono te ríes, Stahler? ¡Es una orden, su puta madre! ¡Y ahora idos a vuestros decenares, ponerme a todos en pie, los caballos y los pertrechos han de brillar como la luna llena! A media tarde tienen que estar todas las unidades dispuestas para revista, el propio voievoda pasará revista de los Coraceros. Si hubiera de avergonzarme por alguno de los decenares, el decurión se acordará de mí, vaya si se acordará. ¡A cumplir las órdenes!

El último en salir de la tienda fue Zyvik. Entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol, observó el tumulto que reinaba en el campamento. Los decuriones se apresuraban a acudir a sus destacamentos, los centuriones corrían y blasfemaban, la nobleza, los cornetas y los pajes estorbaban a cada paso.

La caballería acorazada de Ban Ard trotaba por el campo, levantando tem pestades de polvo. El bochorno era insoportable.

Zyvik avivó el paso. Cruzó junto a cuatro escaldos de Ard Carraigh que habían llegado el día anterior, sentados a la sombra que daba la ricamente adornada tienda del margrave. Los escaldos estaban componiendo en aquel momento una balada sobre las victoriosas operaciones militares, sobre el genio del rey, sobre el buen juicio del caudillaje y la hombría de la soldadesca. Como de costumbre, lo hacían antes de la operación, para no perder tiempo.

—Nos recibieron nuestros hermanos, con el pan y la sal lo hicieron... —cantó para probar uno de los escaldos—. A sus libertadores y salvado res, recibieron con el pan y la sal... ¡Eh, Hrafnir, dime alguna rima que no sea vulgar para «sal»!

El otro escaldo le dijo la rima. Zyvik no escuchó cuál.

El decenar, acampado entre los sauces junto al estanque, se levantó al verle.

—¡Prepararse! —gritó Zyvik, quedándose lo suficientemente lejos para que su aliento no influyese en la moral de sus subordinados—. ¡Antes de que el sol se alce cuatro dedos, todos a pasar revista! ¡Todo tiene que brillar como el sol, justamente, las armas, los pertrechos, los arneses, los propios caballos! ¡Habrá revista, sí me tengo que avergonzar de alguno ante el centurión, le arranco los pies al que sea! ¡Vivo!

—Vamos a la guerra —se imaginó el palafrenero Carraca, metiéndose a toda prisa las faldas de la camisa en los pantalones—. ¿Vamos a la guerra, señor decurión?

—¿Y qué te pensabas? ¿Que al baile, a la feria? Vamos a cruzar la fron tera. Mañana al albor marcharán todos los Coraceros Grises. El centurión no dijo en qué orden, pero al fin y al cabo nuestro decenar siempre va por delante. ¡Venga, brío, mover los culos! Alto, volver. Lo diré ya, pues a lo seguro luego no quedará tiempo. Ésta no va a ser una guerra como de cos tumbre, muchachos. No sé que gelipollez moderna se han inventado los magnates. No sé que libración o algo así. No vamos a pelear con el enemigo, sino a esas, cómo se digan, nuestras tierras de antaño, con como lo nom bren, ayuda fraterna. Así que atentos a lo que digo: a las gentes de Aedim ni tocarlas, no robéis...

—¿Cómo es eso? —Carraca abrió la boca—. ¿Cómo es eso, no robar? ¿Y entonces de qué vamos a dar de comer a los caballos, señor decurión?

—Robar paja para los caballos, bueno, pero sólo eso. No rajéis a la gente, no les queméis las chozas, no destrocéis las labranzas... ¡Cierra la boca, Carraca! ¡Al fin y al cabo no somos bandoleros, esto es un ejército, la madre que os parió! ¡Obedecer las órdenes, porque si no, al potro! Lo dije, no ma téis, no prendáis fuego, a las mujeres...

Zyvik se detuvo, reflexionó.

—A las mujeres —terminó, al cabo— forzarlas por lo bajini, de modo que nadie lo vea.

—En el puente sobre el río Dyfne —concluyó Jaskier— se estrecharon las manos. El margrave Mansfeld de Ard Carraigh y Menno Coehoorn, caudillo mayor de los ejércitos nilfgaardianos de Dol Angra. Se estrecharon las manos sobre el ensangrentado y agonizante reino de Aedirn, sellando su reparto del botín como bandidos. El gesto más repugnante que ha conocido la historia.

Geralt guardaba silencio.

—Y ya que hablamos de repugnancias —dijo al cabo de un rato con la voz inesperadamente tranquila—, ¿qué ha pasado con los hechiceros, Jaskier? Me refiero a los del Capítulo y el Consejo.

—Ninguno se quedó con Demawend —comenzó el poeta un poco des pués—. Y Foltest expulsó de Temería a todos los que le habían servido. Filippa está en Tretogor, ayuda a la reina Hedwig a controlar el caos que todavía reina en Redania. Con ella están Triss y otros tres, no me acuerdo de sus nombres. En Kaedwen hay algunos. Muchos huyeron a Kovir y a Hengfors. Eligieron la neutralidad, porque Esterad Thyssen y Niedamir, como sabes, eran neutrales y siguen siéndolo.

—Lo sé. ¿Y Vilgefortz? ¿Y los que estaban con él?

—Vilgefortz ha desaparecido. Se esperaba que fuera a Aedirn, una vez conquistado, como vicario de Emhyr... Pero ha desaparecido sin dejar hue lla. Ni él ni sus compinches. Excepto...

—Habla, Jaskier.

—Excepto una hechicera que se ha convertido en reina.

Filavandrel aep Fidhail esperaba en silencio la respuesta. La reina también guardaba silencio, embebida en mirar por la ventana. La ventana daba al jardín que todavía no hacía mucho había sido el orgullo y la gloria del ante rior señor de Dol Blathanna, el vicario del tirano de Vengerberg. En su huida ante los Elfos Libres, que iban a la vanguardia de los ejércitos del emperador Emhyr, el vicario, un humano, tuvo tiempo de sacar del antiquí simo palacio élfico la mayoría de las cosas valiosas, incluso una parte de los muebles. Pero los jardines no se los podía llevar. Los destruyó.

—No, Filavandrel —dijo por fin la reina—. Todavía es pronto para eso, demasiado pronto. No pienses en extender nuestras fronteras porque ni siquiera estamos todavía seguros de su discurrir. Henselt de Kaedwen no piensa respetar el acuerdo y evacuar la orilla del Dyfne. Los espías informan que ni siquiera ha dejado del todo de lado la idea de una agresión. Puede atacarnos en cualquier momento.

—Así que no hemos alcanzado nada.

La reina extendió lentamente la mano. Una mariposa que había entrado volando por la ventana se posó sobre sus mangas de encaje, abría y cerraba sus alitas terminadas en punta.

—Hemos alcanzado más de lo podíamos esperarnos —dijo la reina, baji to, para no espantar a la mariposa—. Después de cien años hemos recupe rado por fin nuestro Valle de las Flores...

—No lo llamaría así ahora —sonrió triste Filavandrel—. Ahora, después del paso de los ejércitos es más bien el Valle de las Cenizas.

—Tenemos otra vez nuestro propio país —terminó la reina, mientras miraba la mariposa—. De nuevo somos el Pueblo, y no unos expatriados. Y las cenizas serán fecundas. En la primavera el Valle florecerá de nuevo.

—Esto es poco, Margarita. Demasiado poco. Hemos bajado el tono. No hace mucho alardeábamos de que íbamos a echar a los humanos al mar del que vinieron. Y ahora empequeñecemos nuestras fronteras y ambiciones a Dol Blathanna.

—Emhyr Deithwen nos ha dado Dol Blathanna como presente. ¿Qué esperas de mí, Filavandrel? ¿Tengo que exigir más? No olvides que incluso cuando se aceptan regalos hay que saber guardar la medida. Sobre todo si se trata de un regalo de Emhyr, porque Emhyr no da nada gratis. Tenemos que retener la tierra que nos ha dado. Y las fuerzas de que disponemos apenas bastan para retener Dol Blathanna.

—Retiremos los comandos de Temería, Redama y Kaedwen —propuso el elfo albino—. Retiremos todos los Scoia'tael que combaten con los huma nos. Ahora eres la reina, Enid, obedecerán tus órdenes. Ahora que tenemos nuestro propio pedazo de tierra, su lucha no tiene sentido. Su obligación es volver aquí y defender el Valle de las Flores. Que luchen como un pueblo libre en defensa de sus propias fronteras. ¡Ahora están muriendo como la drones por los bosques!

La elfa bajó la cabeza.

—Emhyr no da su consentimiento a esto —susurró—. Los comandos han de seguir luchando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin? —Filavandrel aep Fidhail se enderezó brusca mente.

—Te diré más. No somos libres de apoyarlos ni de ayudarlos. Ésa fue la condición de Foltest y Henselt. Temería y Kaedwen respetarán nuestro do minio de Dol Blathanna sólo en caso de que condenemos oficialmente la lucha de los Ardillas y nos distanciemos de ellos.

—Esos niños están muriendo, Margarita. Mueren cada día, mueren en una lucha desigual. Después de los acuerdos secretos con Emhyr, los humanos se están lanzando sobre los comandos y los están aniquilando. ¡Son nuestros hijos, nuestro futuro! ¡Nuestra sangre! ¿Y tú me anuncias que tenemos que distanciarnos de ellos? ¿Que'ss aen me dicette, Enid? ¿Vorsaeke´llan Aen vaine?

La mariposa echó a volar, agitó las alas, se dirigió hacia la ventana, giró, movida por las corrientes de aire bochornoso. Francesca Findabair, llama da Enid an Gleanna, antes hechicera, ahora reina Aen Seidhe, de los Elfos Libres, alzó la cabeza. En sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban las lágrimas.

—Los comandos —repitió sorda— tienen que seguir luchando. Tienen que desorganizar los reinos humanos, dificultar los preparativos bélicos. Ésas fueron las órdenes de Emhyr y yo no puedo oponerme a Emhyr. Perdó name, Filavandrel.

Filavandrel aep Fidhail la miró, ejecutó una profunda reverencia. —Te perdono, Enid. Pero no sé si ellos te perdonarán.

—¿Y ni un hechicero volvió a pensarse el asunto? ¿Incluso entonces cuando Nilfgaard asesinaba y quemaba en Aedirn, ninguno de ellos abandonó a Vilgefortz y se unió a Filippa?

—Ninguno.

Geralt guardó silencio largo rato.

—No me lo creo —dijo por fin, en voz extremadamente baja—. No me creo que ninguno se alejara de Vilgefortz cuando las causas verdaderas y las con secuencias de su traición salieron a la luz. Soy, como es de todos sabido, un brujo ingenuo, irracional y anacrónico. Pero todavía no soy capaz de creer que no se le despertara la conciencia a ninguno de los hechiceros.

Tissaia de Vries puso su trabajada y adornada firma bajo la última frase de la carta. Después de pensarlo largo tiempo, añadió al lado un ideograma que simbolizaba su verdadero nombre. Un nombre que nadie conocía. Un nombre que nadie usaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde el momento en que se había convertido en hechicera.

Alondra.

Dejó la pluma. Con mucho cuidado, igualada, exactamente de través con respecto al pliego de pergamino escrito. Durante largo rato se mantuvo sentada e inmóvil, mirando la esfera roja del sol poniente. Luego se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana. Estuvo mirando durante algún tiempo los tejados de las casas. Casas en las que precisamente entonces se estaban yendo a dor mir personas normales, personas cansadas a consecuencia de las vidas y fatigas propias de personas normales, llenas de esa inquietud sobre el des tino y el mañana que es propia de personas normales. La hechicera miró la carta que yacía sobre la mesa. Una carta dirigida a las personas normales. El que la mayoría de las personas normales no supieran leer no tenía impor tancia.

Se puso frente al espejo. Se ordenó los cabellos. Se ordenó el vestido. Arrancó de su manga de bullón una inexistente mota de polvo. Igualó el collar sobre su escote.

Los candeleras bajo el espejo no estaban derechos. La sirvienta debía de haberlos movido y cambiado de sitio cuando estaba limpiando. La sirvienta. Una mujer normal. Un ser humano normal con los ojos llenos de miedo por lo que estaba pasando. Una persona normal perdida en los tiempos de odio. Una persona normal que buscaba esperanza y confianza en el mañana en su casa, en la casa de la hechicera...

Una persona normal, a cuya confianza ella había fallado.

Desde la calle le alcanzó un ruido de pasos, el taconeo de pesadas botas militares. Tissaia de Vries ni siquiera pestañeó, no volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Le era indiferente a quién pertenecían aquellos pasos. ¿Soldados

reales? ¿El corregidor con una orden de arresto para la traidora? ¿Asesinos a sueldo? ¿Esbirros de Vilgefortz? No le importaba.

Los pasos se perdieron en la lejanía.

Los candeleras bajo el espejo no estaban derechos. La hechicera los igualó, corrigió la posición de las servilletas de modo que su punta cayera exacta mente en el centro y fuera simétrica con las bases cuadrangulares de las velas. Se quitó de la muñeca la pulsera de oro y la colocó derechita sobre la servilleta planchada. Miró con ojo crítico pero no halló ni el más mínimo error. Todo estaba derecho, ordenado. Tal y como debía estar.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda, sacó de ella un corto cuchillo con mango de hueso.

Tenía el rostro altivo e inmóvil. Muerto.

En la casa reinaba el silencio. Un silencio tan profundo que hasta se podía escuchar cómo caían sobre la mesa los pétalos de un tulipán marchito.

El sol, rojo como la sangre, se escondía poco a poco detrás de los tejados de las casas.

Tissaia de Vries se sentó en un sillón junto a la mesa, apagó las velas de un soplido, ordenó otra vez la pluma que cruzaba a través de la carta y se cortó las venas de las muñecas de los dos brazos.

El cansancio de una jornada de viaje y las sensaciones se hicieron notar. Jaskier se despertó y se dio cuenta de que se debía de haber dormido mien tras narraba, que se había echado a roncar a mitad de palabra. Se movió y casi se vino abajo del montón de ramas: Geralt no estaba tendido junto a él y no hacía ya de contrapeso del camastro.

—En qué... —Tosió, se sentó—. ¿En qué me había quedado? Aja, en las hechiceras... ¿Geralt? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —dijo el brujo, apenas visible en la oscuridad—. Continúa, por favor. Precisamente ibas a hablarme de Yennefer.

—Escucha. —El poeta sabía perfectamente que no tenía la más mínima intención ni siquiera de mencionar a dicha persona—. Yo de verdad...

—No mientas. Te conozco.

—Si tan bien me conoces —el trovador se puso nervioso—, entonces, ¿por qué me exiges que hable? Si me conoces como si me hubieras parido, debieras saber por qué me callo, por qué no repito los rumores que he escuchado. ¡Debieras también imaginarte cómo son esos rumores y por qué quiero ahorrártelos!

—¿Que suecc's? —Una de las dríadas que dormían junto a ellos se le vantó, despertada por sus voces.

—Perdona —dijo bajito el brujo—. A ti también.

Las linternillas verdes de Brokilón se habían apagado, sólo unas cuan tas titilaban todavía un poco.

—Geralt —rompió Jaskier el silencio—. Siempre afirmaste que estabas a un lado, que todo te daba igual... Puede que ella lo creyera. Creía en ello cuando, junto con Vilgefortz, comenzó este juego...

—Basta —dijo Geralt—. Ni una palabra más. Cuando escucho la palabra «juego» me dan ganas de matar a alguien. Ah, dame esa navaja. Quiero afeitarme por fin.

—¿Ahora? Todavía está oscuro...

—Para mí nunca está oscuro. Soy una rareza.

Cuando el brujo le arrancó de la mano el saquito con los avíos de afeitar y se alejó en dirección a la corriente, Jaskier se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado el sueño por completo. El cielo clareaba ya anunciando el alba. Se levantó, anduvo hacia el bosque, evitando con cuidado a las dríadas, que estaban dormidas y apretadas las unas contra las otras.

—¿Perteneces a aquéllos que contribuyeron a esto?

Se dio la vuelta violentamente. La dríada apoyada sobre un pino tenía los cabellos de color de plata, se veía incluso a la media luz del amanecer.

—Una imagen terrible —dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pe cho—. Alguien que lo ha perdido todo. Sabes, cantor, esto es curioso. Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que no se puede perder todo, que siempre queda algo. Siempre. Incluso en tiempos de odio, en los que la ingenuidad consi gue vengarse en las formas más crueles, no se puede perder todo. Y él... Él perdió algunas arrobas de sangre, la capacidad de andar eficientemente, el domino parcial de la mano izquierda, su espada de brujo, la mujer amada, la hija recuperada de forma prodigiosa, la fe... En fin, pensé, pero algo, algo al menos debe de haberle quedado. Me equivoqué. Él ya no tiene nada. Ni siquiera navaja de afeitar.

Jaskier callaba. La dríada no se movía.

—Pregunté si contribuíste a esto —siguió al cabo—. Pero veo que pre gunto sin necesidad. Está claro que contribuíste. Está claro que eres su amigo. Y si uno tiene amigos y sin embargo pierde todo, está claro que los amigos tienen parte de culpa. Por lo que hicieron, en relación a lo que no hicieron. Porque no supieron lo que había que hacer.

—¿Y yo que podía...? —susurró—. ¿Y yo qué podía hacer?

—No sé —respondió la dríada.

—No le dije todo...

—Lo sé.

—No soy culpable de nada.

—Lo eres.

—¡No! No soy...

Se levantó, haciendo crujir las ramas del camastro. Geralt estaba senta do al lado, masajeándose el rostro. Olía a jabón.

—¿No eres? —preguntó con voz gélida—. Interesante, lo que puedas ha ber soñado. ¿Que eres una rana? Tranquilízate. No lo eres. ¿Qué eres un címbalo? Ah, en ese caso puede ser un sueño profético.

Jaskier miró a su alrededor. Estaban completamente solos en el campo.

—¿Dónde está ella... dónde están ellas?

—En el límite del bosque. Prepárate, te ha llegado el momento.

—Geralt, hace un instante yo estaba hablando con una dríada. Hablaba la común sin acento y me dijo...

—Ninguna de este grupo habla la común sin acento. Has soñado, Jaskier. Esto es Brokilón. Aquí puede soñar cualquiera.

En el límite del bosque estaba esperándolos una dríada solitaria. Jaskier la reconoció al instante. Era aquélla de los cabellos verdosos que les había traído la luz por la noche y quiso moverlo a cantar más. La dríada alzó la mano, ordenándoles detenerse. En la otra mano tenía un arco con una flecha en la cuerda. El brujo puso la mano en el hombro del trovador y apretó con fuerza.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró Jaskier.

—Sí. Guarda silencio y no te muevas.

Una densa niebla que anegaba el valle del Cintillas amortiguaba las vo ces y los sonidos, pero no hasta el punto de que Jaskier no pudiera escu char el chapoteo del agua y los relinchos de los caballos. Unos jinetes esta ban cruzando el río.

—Elfos —se imaginó—. ¿Scoia´tael? ¿Huyen a Brokilón? Todo un comando...

—No —murmuró Geralt, con la vista fija en la niebla. El poeta sabía que la vista y el oído del brujo eran extraordinariamente penetrantes y sensibles, pero no era capaz de adivinar si estaba valorando los acontecimientos con la vista o con el oído—. No es un comando. Es lo que ha quedado de un coman do. Cinco o seis caballos, tres de reserva. Quédate aquí, Jaskier. Voy allí.

—Gar'ean —dijo como advertencia la dríada de cabellos verdosos al tiempo que alzaba el arco—. ¡N'te va, Gwynbleidd! ¡Ki'rin!

—Thaess aep, Fauve —repuso el brujo con voz inesperadamente fuerte—. M'aespar que va'en, ¿ell'ea? Venga, dispara. Si no, cállate y no intentes asustar me, porque a mí ya no se me puede asustar con nada. Tengo que hablar con Milva Barring y lo haré, tanto si te gusta como si no. Quédate, Jaskier.

La dríada bajó la cabeza. El arco también.

De la neblina surgieron nueve caballos y Jaskier vio que, efectivamente, sólo seis llevaban jinete. Entrevió la silueta de las dríadas que surgían de los matorrales y se acercaban a su encuentro. Advirtió que era necesario ayu dar a tres de los jinetes a bajarse de las monturas y que era necesario sujetarlos para que fueran capaces de ir en dirección a los árboles salvado res de Brokilón. Otras dríadas atravesaron la pradera barrida por el viento y la pendiente como si fueran espíritus, se perdieron en la niebla del Cintillas. Desde la orilla le llegó el sonido de gritos, relinchos de caballos, chapoteos de agua. Al poeta le pareció también escuchar el silbido de las flechas. Pero no estaba seguro.

—Los han perseguido... —murmuró. Fauve se dio la vuelta, apretando el arco con la mano.

—Tú canta tal canción, táedh —gritó—. N'te shaent a'minne, no sobre Ettariel. Amantes no. No es tiempo. Ahora tiempo de matar, sí. ¡Tal canción, sí!

—Yo —masculló él— no soy culpable de lo que está pasando...

La dríada se calló durante un instante, mirando a un lado.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, y se introdujo en la espesura con rapidez.

El brujo volvió antes de que pasara una hora. Llevaba dos caballos ensilla dos: Pegaso y una yegua baya. El telliz de la yegua tenía manchas de sangre.

—Es un caballo de los elfos, ¿verdad? ¿De ésos que cruzaron el río?

—Sí —respondió Geralt. Tenía el rostro y la voz transformados y aje nos—. Es una yegua de los elfos. Por el momento, sin embargo, me sirve a mí. Y cuando tenga ocasión la cambiaré por un caballo que sepa llevar a un herido y que cuando el herido caiga, se quede junto a él. A esta yegua por lo visto nadie se lo ha enseñado.

—¿Nos vamos de aquí?

—Tú te vas. —El brujo le echó al poeta las riendas de Pegaso—. Adiós, Jaskier. Las dríadas te conducirán dos millas río arriba para que no caigas en manos de la soldadesca de Brugge, que seguro que todavía anda dando vueltas en aquella orilla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te quedas aquí?

—No. No me quedo.

—Te has enterado de algo. Por los Ardillas. Te has enterado de algo acer ca de Ciri, ¿verdad?

—Adiós, Jaskier.

—Geralt... Escúchame...

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar? —gritó el brujo y tartamudeó de pronto—. Es que yo a ella... Es que no puedo dejarla a merced del destino. Está completamente sola... Ella no puede estar sola, Jaskier. No lo entien des. Nadie lo entiende, pero yo lo sé. Si ella está sola le pasará lo mismo que... Lo mismo que me sucedió a mí... No lo entiendes...

—Lo entiendo. Y por eso voy contigo.

—Te has vuelto loco. ¿Sabes acaso adonde me dirijo?

—Lo sé. Geralt, yo... Yo no te he dicho todo. Soy... Me siento culpable. No hice nada, no sabía qué había que hacer... pero ahora lo sé. Quiero ir con tigo. Quiero acompañarte. No te conté... acerca de Ciri, de los rumores que corren. Encontré a unos amigos de Kovir que a su vez habían escuchado los informes de los embajadores que volvían de Nilfgaard... Imagino que estos rumores pueden haberles llegado incluso a los Ardillas. Que ya sabes todo gracias a esos elfos que han cruzado el Cintillas. Pero permite que... que yo... que yo te lo cuente...

El brujo guardó silencio largo rato, con los brazos caídos, impotentes.

—Súbete a la silla —dijo por fin, con la voz cambiada—. Me lo contarás por el camino.

Aquella mañana en el palacio de Loc Grim, la residencia de verano del empe rador, reinaba una agitación inusual. Tanto más inusual cuanto que toda agitación, movimiento y animación eran completamente ajenas a las costumbres de la nobleza nilfgaardiana, y el mostrar inquietud o excitación se consi deraba una muestra de falta de madurez. Los magnates nilfgaardianos trata ban este comportamiento con tanta censura y desprecio, que hasta la juven tud inmadura se avergonzaba de demostrar inquietud o excitación, aunque pocos eran los que esperaban de ellos un comportamiento decoroso.

Aquella mañana en Loc Grim no había, sin embargo, jóvenes. Los jóvenes no tenían nada que hacer en Loc Grim. La gigantesca sala del trono del pala cio la llenaban serios y severos aristócratas, caballeros y cortesanos, todos vestidos igual, en el ceremonioso negro palaciego, roto tan sólo por el cuello y las mangas de color blanco. A los hombres les acompañaban unas pocas damas, también serias y severas, a las que la costumbre les permitía alegrar el negro del vestido con algo de severa bisutería. Todos fingían ser dignos, serios y severos. Y sin embargo estaban extraordinariamente agitados.

—Dicen que es fea. Delgada y fea.

—Pero parece ser que es de sangre real.

—¿De cama ilegítima?

—Nada de eso. Legítima.

—¿Subirá pues al trono?

—Si el emperador así lo quiere...

—Truenos, mirad a Ardal aep Dahy y al príncipe de Wett... Vaya unos morros que ponen... Ni que hubieran bebido vinagre...

—Más bajo, conde... ¿Te extrañas de sus morros? Si los rumores se confirman, Emhyr va a abofetear a las viejas familias. Las humillará...

—¡Los rumores no se confirmarán. ¡El cesar no se casará con esa expó sita! No puede hacer eso...

—Emhyr puede hacer todo. Prestad atención a vuestras palabras, ba rón. Fijaos en lo que decís. Ya hubo quienes afirmaron que Emhyr no podía aquello ni lo otro. Terminaron en el cadalso.

—Dicen que ya ha firmado el decreto de capitulaciones para ella. Tres cientos ases de renta, ¿os imagináis?

—Y el título de princesa. ¿Alguno de vosotros la ha visto ya?

—Nada más llegar la dieron al cuidado de la condesa Liddertal y rodea ron la casa de guardias.

—Se la confiaron a la condesa para que ésta metiera en la mocosa algu na idea de lo que son las buenas maneras. Dicen que esa vuestra princesa se comporta como una moza de aldea...

—¿Y qué tiene eso de raro? Proviene del norte, de la bárbara Cintra...

—Lo que hace menos verosímil los rumores acerca del matrimonio de Emhyr. No, no, eso es absolutamente imposible. El cesar tomará como es posa a la hija menor de Wett. Tal y como estaba planeado. ¡No se casará con esa usurpadora!

—Ya es hora de que por fin se case con alguien. En atención a la dinas tía... Ya es hora de que por fin tengamos un pequeño infante...

—¡Que se case, pero no con esa vagabunda!

—Más bajo, sin exaltarse. Os prometo, nobles señores, que no se llegará a ese enlace. ¿A qué fin tendría que obedecer tal matrimonio?

—Es la política, conde. Estamos llevando a cabo una guerra. Esa unión tendría importancia política y estratégica... La dinastía de la que procede la princesa tiene título legal y derechos de vasallaje confirmados sobre las tierras del Bajo Yarra. Si se convirtiera en la consorte del césar... Ja, ésa sería una solución perfecta. Mirad allí, a los enviados del rey Esterad, cómo hablan en susurros...

—¿Apoyáis entonces ese extraño parentesco, noble príncipe? Es posible que hasta se lo hayáis aconsejado a Emhyr, ¿no?

—Lo que apoye o no es cosa mía, margrave. Y no os aconsejaría cuestio nar las decisiones del emperador.

—¿Lo que quiere decir que ya ha tomado una decisión?

—No creo.

—Entonces estáis en un error, si no lo creéis.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis decir con eso, señor?

—Emhyr ha hecho marcharse de la corte a la condesa Broinne. Le orde nó que regresara con su marido.

—¿Ha roto con Dervla Tryffin Broinne? ¡No puede ser! Dervla era su favorita desde hacía tres años...

—Repito, la hizo marcharse de la corte.

—Es cierto. Dicen que Dervla la Rubia montó un terrible escándalo. Cuatro guardias tuvieron que meterla en la carroza por la fuerza...

—Su marido se enfadará.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Por el Gran Sol! ¿Emhyr ha roto con Dervla? ¿Ha roto con ella por esa expósita? ¿Por esa salvaje del norte?

—Más bajo... Más bajo, demonios...

—¿Quién apoya esto? ¿Qué partido lo apoya?

—Más bajo, he pedido. Nos están mirando...

—Esa rapaz... Quiero decir, princesa... Al parecer es fea... Cuando el cesar la vea...

—¿Queréis decirme que todavía no la ha visto?

—No ha tenido tiempo. Ha llegado de Darn Ruach hace una hora.

—A Emhyr nunca le han gustado las feas. Aine Dermott... Clara aep Gwydolyn Gor... Y Dervla Tryffin Broinne es una verdadera belleza...

—Puede que esa expósita mejore con el tiempo...

—¿Cuando se la lave? Al parecer las princesas del norte se lavan rara mente...

—Cuidad vuestras palabras. Habláis, pudiera ser, de la consorte del cesar...

—Todavía es una niña. No tiene más de catorce años.

—Repito, se trataría de una unión política... Puramente formal...

—Si hubiera sido así, Dervla la Rubia se hubiera quedado en la corte. La expósita de Cintra se sentaría política y formalmente en el trono junto a Emhyr... Pero por las tardes, Emhyr le daría para entretenerse la tiara y las joyas de la corona y él se iría al dormitorio de Dervla... Al menos hasta el momento en que la mocosa alcanzara la edad en que se da a luz sin peligro.

—Humm... Sí... Algo hay en ello. ¿Cómo se llama esa... princesa?

—Therella o algo así.

—Qué dices, no es verdad. Se llama... Zirilla. Sí, creo que Zirilla.

—Un nombre bárbaro.

—Más bajo, por los dioses...

—Y más seriedad. ¡Os estáis comportando como crios!

—¡Cuidad vuestras palabras! ¡Cuidad para que nadie las considere un insulto!

—¡Si queréis una satisfacción sabéis dónde encontrarme, margrave!

—¡Más bajo! ¡Tranquilidad! El césar...

El heraldo no tuvo que hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Bastó con un golpe del bastón sobre el pavimento para que las cabezas decoradas con negras gorras de los aristócratas y caballeros se inclinaran como espigas golpeadas por el viento. En la sala del trono reinaba tal silencio que la voz del heraldo tampoco tuvo que elevarse especialmente.

—¡Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd!

El Fuego Blanco que Baila sobre los Túmulos de sus Enemigos entró en la sala. Atravesó junto a las filas de nobles con su acostumbrado paso vivo, agi tando enérgicamente la mano derecha. Su negro traje no se diferenciaba del traje de los cortesanos, excepción hecha de la falta de cuelo. Los cabellos oscu ros del emperador, como siempre sin peinar, los sujetaba una fina y relativa mente hermosa diadema de oro, en su cuello brillaba el toisón imperial.

Emhyr se sentó en el trono elevado bastante desmañadamente, apoyó el codo en el brazo del trono y la barbilla en la mano. No echó un pie por encima del otro brazo del sillón, lo que quería decir que todavía se mantenía el cere monial. Ninguna de las cabezas inclinadas se alzó siquiera una pulgada.

El césar carraspeó fuerte, sin cambiar su posición. Los cortesanos espi raron y se enderezaron. El heraldo golpeó de nuevo con el bastón en el pavimento.

—¡Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, reina de Cintra, princesa de Brugge y du quesa de Sodden, heredera de Inis Ard Skellig y de Inis An Skellig, señora de Attre y Abb Yarra!

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta, en la que se encontraba, alta y gallarda, Stella Congreve, condesa de Liddertal. Al lado de la condesa caminaba la poseedora de todos aquellos imponentes títulos mencionados hacía un momento. Delgada, rubia, extraordinariamente pálida, ligeramen te encorvada, con un largo vestido azul celeste. Se veía con claridad que se sentía mal vistiendo aquel traje.

Emhyr Deithwen se incorporó en el trono y los cortesanos se doblaron de inmediato en una reverencia. Stella Congreve empujó imperceptiblemente a la muchacha rubia, ambas desfilaron a lo largo de las filas de aristócratas sumidos en reverencia, representantes de las primeras familias de Nilfgaard. La muchacha se acercó en forma rígida e insegura. Se va a tropezar, pensó la condesa.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon se tropezó.

Feúcha y delgada, pensó la condesa según se iban acercando al trono. Desmañada y para colmo poco espabilada. Pero haré de ella una belleza. Haré de ella una reina, Emhyr, tal y como ordenaste.

El Fuego Blanco de Nilfgaard la observó desde lo alto de su trono. Como de costumbre, tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, en los labios le bai laba la sombra de una sonrisa burlona.

La reina de Cintra se tropezó por segunda vez. El cesar apoyó el codo sobre el brazo del trono, se tocó las mejillas con la mano. Sonrió. Stella Congreve estaba ya tan cerca como para reconocer aquella sonrisa. Se que dó helada de espanto. Algo no está bien, pensó con aprensión, algo no está bien. Rodarán cabezas. Por el Gran Sol, rodarán cabezas...

Recuperó la consciencia, hizo una reverencia, obligando también a do blarse a la muchacha.

Emhyr var Emreis no se levantó del trono. Pero inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Los cortesanos contuvieron el aliento.

—Reina —declamó Emhyr. La muchacha se encogió. El cesar no la mira ba. Miraba a la nobleza congregada en la sala.

—Reina —repitió—. Soy feliz de poder recibirte en mi palacio y en mi país. Te aseguro con mi palabra de emperador que cercano está el día en que todos los títulos que te pertenecen regresarán a ti junto con las tierras que son tu herencia legal, que te pertenecen irrenunciablemente ante la ley. Los usurpadores que gobiernan tales posesiones me declararon la guerra a mí. Me atacaron diciendo que defienden tus derechos y razones justas. Que todo el mundo se entere de que a mí, y no a ellos, tornas tus ojos a pedir socorro. Que todo el mundo sepa que tú, en mi país, disfrutas del homenaje y el tratamiento real que corresponde a tu señorío, mientras que entre mis enemigos no eras más que una exiliada. Que todo el mundo sepa que en mi país estás segura, mientras que mis enemigos no sólo te negaban la corona sino que intentaban atentar contra tu vida.

La mirada del emperador de Nilfgaard se detuvo sobre los embajadores de Esterad Thyssen, señor de Kovir y sobre el embajador de Niedamir, rey de la Liga de Hengfors.

—Que todo el mundo conozca la verdad, y en esto se incluyan los reyes que no sabían de qué lado estaba la razón y la justicia. Y que todo el mundo sepa de la ayuda que te será dada. Tus enemigos y los míos serán derrota dos. En Cintra, en Sodden y Brugge, en Attre, en las islas de Skellige y en la desembocadura del Yarra reinará de nuevo la paz y tú te sentarás en el trono para alegría de tus compatriotas y de todas las personas amantes de la justicia.

La muchacha del vestido azul bajó la cabeza un poco más.

—Mientras esto sucede— siguió Emhyr—, serás tratada en mi país con el respeto que te mereces por parte mía y de todos mis súbditos. Y como en tu reino todavía arden los fuegos de la guerra, en prueba de respeto, admi ración y amistad por parte de Nilfgaard te concedo el título de princesa de Rowan y Ymlac, señora del castillo de Darn Rowan, adonde acudirás ahora para esperar la venida de tiempos más tranquilos y felices.

Stella Congreve se controló, no permitió que su rostro albergase ni si quiera una huella de asombro. No la mantiene junto a él, pensó, la envía a Darn Rowan, al fin del mundo, allí donde él nunca va. Está claro que no tiene intenciones de cortejar a esa muchacha ni piensa en una boda rápida. Está claro que ni siquiera quiere verla a menudo. Entonces, ¿por qué se libró de Dervla? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Se sacudió, agarró rauda a la princesa de la mano. La audiencia había terminado. Cuando salieron de la sala, el emperador no las miró. Los corte sanos hicieron una reverencia.

Cuando se fueron, Emhyr var Emreis echó un pie por encima del brazo del trono.

—Ceallach —dijo—. Ven a mí.

El senescal se detuvo a la distancia ceremonial prescrita, se dobló en una reverencia.

—Más cerca —dijo Emhyr—. Acércate más, Ceallach. Hablaré muy bajo. Y lo que te diga sólo está destinado a tus oídos.

—Vuestra majestad...

—¿Qué más hay previsto para hoy?

—La aceptación de las cartas credenciales y la concesión del exequatur formal al embajador del rey Esterad de Kovir —recitó deprisa el senescal—. El nombramiento de vicarios, prefectos y palatinos en las nuevas provincias y palatinados. La concesión del título de conde y de infantado a...

—Al embajador le concederemos el exequatur y le recibiremos en au diencia privada. El resto de los asuntos para mañana.

—Sí, vuestra majestad.

—Informa al vizconde de Aidon y a Skellen que inmediatamente después de la audiencia al embajador tienen que presentarse en la biblioteca. En secreto. Tú también habrás de venir. Y me traerás a ese vuestro famoso mago, ese profeta... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Xarthisius, vuestra alteza. Vive en una torre al otro lado de la ciudad...

—No me interesa dónde vive. Manda por él a alguien, tienen que traerle a mi habitación. En silencio, sin ruidos, en secreto.

—Vuestra alteza... ¿Acaso es razonable que este astrólogo...?

—He dado una orden, Ceallach.

—Sí, señor.

Antes de que pasaran tres horas, todos los convocados se encontraron en la biblioteca imperial. La convocatoria no había asombrado a Vattier de Rideaux, vizconde de Eiddon. Vattier era jefe del servicio secreto militar.

Emhyr llamaba a Vattier muy a menudo, al fin y al cabo estaban en guerra. La convocatoria tampoco había asombrado a Stefan Skellen, llamado Antillo, que cumplía las funciones de comisario especialista en servicios y tareas especiales. A Antillo nunca le sorprendía nada.

La tercera persona, sin embargo, se hallaba sorprendida sin medida de haber sido convocada. Cuanto más que fue a él a quien el emperador se dirigió primero.

—Maestro Xarthisius.

—Vuestra majestad imperial...

—Tengo que fijar el lugar donde está cierta persona. Una persona que se ha perdido o está siendo ocultada. Puede que prisionera. Los hechiceros a los que ya se lo había encargado han fracasado. ¿Lo comprendes?

—¿A qué distancia se encuentra... se puede encontrar la persona a buscar?

—Si lo supiera no necesitaría de tus hechicerías.

—Os pido perdón, vuestra alteza imperial... —El astrólogo tartamudeé)—. El caso es que una distancia muy grande dificulta la astromancia, práctica mente excluye... Ejem, ejem... Y si esta persona se encuentra bajo protección mágica... Puedo intentarlo, pero...

—Más rápido, maestro.

—Necesito tiempo... E ingredientes para el hechizo... Si la conjunción de las estrellas es favorable, entonces... Ejem, ejem... Vuestra alteza imperial, lo que pedís no es cosa fácil... Necesito tiempo...

Un poco más y Emhyr lo mandará clavar en un palo, pensó Antillo. Si el hechicero no para de farfullar...

—Maestro Xarthisius —le interrumpió el cesar de modo inesperadamen te cortés, incluso amable—. Tendrás a tu disposición todo lo que precises. También tiempo. Dentro de límites razonables.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano —afirmó el astrólogo—. Pero en largas distancias la astromancia solamente permite una localización aproxi mada... Muy aproximada, con mucha tolerancia... Con muchísima toleran cia. De verdad, no sé si seré capaz...

—Serás capaz, maestro —dijo el cesar y sus oscuros ojos brillaron ominosamente—. Tengo infinita fe en tus capacidades. Y en lo que se refiere a la tolerancia, cuanto más pequeña sea la tuya, mayor será la mía.

Xarthisius se encogió.

—Tengo que saber la fecha exacta de nacimiento de dicha persona —balbu ceé)—. En la medida de lo posible, con la hora... Sería también de ayuda algún objeto que haya pertenecido a dicha persona...

—Cabellos —dijo Emhyr en voz baja—. ¿Sirven los cabellos?

—¡Ooooh! —El astrólogo se alegró—. ¡Cabellos! Eso lo simplificará significativamente... Ah, si pudiera tener también los excrementos o la orina...

Los ojos de Emhyr empequeñecieron peligrosamente y el mago se enco gió y se dobló en una profunda reverencia.

—Pido perdón humildemente a vuestra majestad imperial... —gimió—. Pido perdón... Entiendo... Sí, los cabellos serán suficiente... Por completo... ¿Cuándo podré disponer de ellos?

—Hoy mismo te serán entregados junto con la fecha y la hora de naci miento. Maestro, no te detendré más. Vuelve a tu torre y comienza a inves tigar las constelaciones.

—Que el Gran Sol guarde a vuestra majestad...

—Bien, bien. Puedes irte.

Ahora nosotros, pensó Antillo. A ver qué es lo que nos espera.

—Todo el que suelte alguna palabra de lo que se va a hablar aquí a partir de ahora —dijo muy despacio el emperador— será descuartizado. ¡Vattier!

—A la orden, vuestra alteza.

—¿De qué forma llegó hasta aquí esa... princesa? ¿Quién se encargó de ello?

—Desde la fortaleza de Nastrog —el jefe de los servicios secretos arrugó la frente— la trajeron en un convoy los guardias de su alteza dirigidos por...

—¡No pregunto eso, diablos! ¿Cómo apareció esa muchacha en Nastrog, en Verden? ¿Quién la llevó hasta la fortaleza? ¿Quién es allí ahora el co mandante? ¿Acaso de él procedía la noticia? ¿Godyvrón, o algo así?

—Godyvrón Pitcairn —dijo rápido Vattier de Rideaux—. Estaba, por su puesto, informado de la misión de Rience y del conde Cahir aep Ceallach. Tres días después de los hechos de la isla de Thanedd aparecieron en Nastrog dos personas. Más exactamente: un humano y un elfo mestizo. Ellos fueron quienes, diciendo que actuaban por orden de Rience y del conde Cahir, entregaron la princesa a Godyvrón.

—Aja. —El césar sonrió y Antillo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda—. Vilgefortz prometió que atraparía a Cirilla en Thanedd. Rience me garantizó lo mismo. Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach recibió ordenes muy claras acerca de ello. Y resulta que a Nastrog, en la boca del río Yarra, tres días después de la historia de la isla, a Cirilla la conducen no Vilgefortz, ni Rience, ni Cahir, sino un humano y un medioelfo. Godyvrón, por supuesto, no pen só en arrestar a ambos.

—No. ¿Hay que castigarle por ello, vuestra alteza?

—No.

Antillo tragó saliva. Emhyr guardaba silencio, tocábase la frente, un gi gantesco brillante en su anillo relucía como una estrella. Al cabo, el empe rador alzó la cabeza.

—Vattier.

—¿Vuestra alteza?

—Pon en marcha a todos tus subordinados. Ordénales capturar a Rience y al conde Cahir. Imagino que ambos están todavía en los terrenos aún no ocupados por nuestro ejército. Utiliza con este fin a los Scoia'tael o a los elfos de la reina Enid. Ambos arrestados hay que llevarlos a Dam Ruach y someterlos a tortura.

—¿Qué hemos de preguntar, vuestra alteza? —Vattier de Rideaux entre cerró los ojos, fingiendo que no veía la palidez que cubría el rostro del senescal Ceallach.

—Nada. Luego, cuando se ablanden un poco, yo mismo les preguntaré. ¡Skellen!

—A la orden.

—En cuanto a ese carcamal de Xarthisius... Si ese barbullón copromante acierta a establecer lo que le ordené establecer... Entonces organizarás la búsqueda de determinada persona en el terreno por el señalado. Recibirás una descripción. No excluyo que el astrólogo señale un territorio sobre el que gobernemos, entonces pondrás en marcha a todos los que respondan por ese territorio. Todo el aparato civil y militar. Éste es un asunto de la mayor prioridad. ¿Has comprendido?

—Sí. Puedo...

—No, no puedes. Siéntate y escucha, Antillo. Lo más probable es que Xarthisius no establezca nada. La persona que le ordené buscar se encon trará seguramente en territorio extranjero y bajo protección mágica. Apues to mi cabeza a que la persona buscada se encuentra en el mismo lugar que nuestro amigo enigmáticamente desaparecido, el hechicero Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Por eso también, Skellen, formarás y prepararás un destaca mento especial que conducirás personalmente. Elegirás a tus hombres en tre los mejores. Tienen que estar dispuestos a todo... y no ser supersticio sos. Es decir, sin miedo a la magia.

Antillo elevó las cejas.

—Tu destacamento —terminó Emhyr— tendrá como tarea atacar y con quistar el escondrijo, todavía desconocido para mí pero con toda seguridad bien escondido y mejor defendido, de Vilgefortz, nuestro antiguo amigo y aliado.

—Entendido —dijo, impasible, Antillo—. imagino que a la persona bus cada, a la que con toda seguridad encontraré, no debe caérsele ni un pelo de la cabeza.

—Bien imaginas.

—¿Y a Vilgefortz?

—A él si se le puede caer. —El emperador sonrió cruelmente—. A él, incluso, se le deben caer para siempre. Junto con la cabeza. Esto también afecta a otros hechiceros que halles en su escondrijo. Sin excepciones.

—Entendido. ¿Quién se encargará de encontrar el escondrijo de Vilgefortz?

—Tú, Antillo.

Stefan Skellen y Vattier de Rideaux intercambiaron miradas. Emhyr se repantigó en el sillón.

—¿Está todo claro? Entonces... ¿De qué se trata, Ceallach?

—Vuestra alteza —gimió el senescal, al que hasta entonces nadie había prestado atención—. Ruego merced...

—No hay merced para los traidores. No hay piedad para los que se opon gan a mi voluntad.

—Cahir... Mi hijo...

—Tu hijo... —Emhyr entrecerró los ojos—. No sé todavía cuál fue la culpa de tu hijo. Quisiera creer que su culpa radica en la estupidez y la incapacidad, no en la traición. Si así fuera, será decapitado y no muerto en la rueda.

—¡Vuestra alteza! Cahir no es un traidor... Cahir no pudo...

—Basta, Ceallach, ni una palabra más. Los culpables serán castigados. Intentaron engañarme y no se lo perdonaré. Vattier, Skellen, acudid dentro de una hora a recibir las órdenes firmadas, las instrucciones y los poderes, después de lo cual os pondréis a ejecutar inmediatamente la tarea. Y toda vía algo más: no creo que deba añadir que la muchacha que no hace mucho visteis en la sala del trono tiene que seguir siendo para todos Cirilla, reina de Cintra y princesa de Rowan. Para todos. Ordeno que tratéis esto como secreto de estado y asunto de la mayor importancia.

Todos miraron al cesar con asombro. Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd sonrió levemente.

—¿Es que no habéis entendido? En lugar de la verdadera Cirilla de Cin tra me han enviado a no sé qué patosa. Seguro que se hicieron ilusiones estos traidores de que no la reconocería. Pero yo soy capaz de reconocer a la verdadera Ciri. La reconocería en el fin del mundo y en las tinieblas del infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo sexto

_Grande enigma es el que el unicornio, aunque en mucho espantadizo y temeroso de las gentes, si encuentra tal doncella que todavía no haya tenido trato carnal con varón alguno, se le arrima, osado y sin ningún temor, dobla la testa y sobre el regazo de ella la asienta. Dícese que en tiempos pasados y remotos, había doncellas que de aquello un verda dero proceder hicieron. Quedábanse largos años sin casamiento y prac ticando la castidad, para servir a los cazadores como reclamo de unicornios. Pronto, sin embargo, se supo que el unicornio se allega sólo a las mozas jóvenes, que a las viejas las tiene por nada. Siendo bestia sabia, el unicornio entiende sin falta que el perdurar en exceso en esta do virginal es cosa sospechosa y contraria a la naturaleza._

_Physiologus_

La despertó el calor. Le hizo volver en sí el bochorno que quemaba la piel como el hierro del verdugo.

No podía mover la cabeza, algo la retenía. Se retorció y gritó de dolor al sentir cómo se despegaba y estallaba la piel de la sien. Abrió los ojos. La piedra sobre la que apoyaba la cabeza estaba parduzca a causa de la sangre coagulada y seca. Se tocó la sien, percibió bajo los dedos una costra dura y reventada. La cicatriz había estado pegada a la piedra, se había arrancado de ella con el movimiento de la cabeza y ahora fluía la sangre y el plasma. Ciri tosió, carraspeó, escupió arena junto con una densa y pegajosa saliva. Se incorporó sobre los codos, luego se sentó, miró a su alrededor.

Por todos lados la rodeaba una llanura pedregosa, de un rojo grisáceo, cortada por barrancos y fallas, con grupos de piedras amontonados aquí o allí y con enormes rocas de extrañas formas. Sobre la llanura, muy alto, colgaba un sol ardiente, enorme, dorado, que volvía amarillo el cielo al completo y alteraba la visión con su brillo cegador y la vibración que provocaba en el aire.

¿Dónde estoy?

Tocó con precaución su sien herida y tumefacta. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Debo de haber pegado unos buenos botes, pensó, debo de haberme dado unos buenos revolcones por la tierra. De pronto se dio cuenta de su ropa, rasgada y rota, y descubrió nuevos focos de dolor: en los riñones, en la espalda, en los brazos, en los muslos. Durante la caída, arena y piedrecillas se le habían metido por todos lados: en los cabellos, en las orejas, en la boca, también en los ojos, que picaban y lloraban. Le ardían los dedos y los codos, que tenía raspados hasta el mismo hueso.

Poco a poco enderezó los pies y volvió a gemir, porque la rodilla izquierda le respondía al movimiento con un dolor sordo y penetrante. Se la masajeó a través del cuero de los pantalones, que no estaba roto, pero no percibió hinchazón. Cuando respiraba sentía unos ominosos pinchazos en el costa do, y el intento de doblar el torso hizo que casi gritara, atravesada por un fuerte espasmo que le surgió de la parte baja de la espalda. Pero no me he quebrado nada, pensó. Creo que no me he roto nada. Si me hubiera roto un hueso, dolería más. Estoy entera, solamente un poco apaleada. Me voy a poder levantar. Y me levantaré.

Poco a poco, con parcos movimientos, tomó posición, se dobló desmañada mente para intentar proteger la rodilla herida. Luego se puso a cuatro pa tas, gimiendo, jadeando y quejándose. Por fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, se levantó. Pero sólo para caer derrumbada de inme diato sobre la piedra, porque un vahído que le oscureció los ojos la hizo caer. Sintiendo una violenta ola de náuseas, se tumbó sobre un costado. Las rocas ardientes quemaban como carbón al rojo.

—No me levantaré... —sollozó—. No puedo... Me quemaré con este sol...

En la cabeza le latía un dolor sordo, terrible, imparable. Cada movimien to hacía que el dolor creciera, así que Ciri dejó de moverse. Protegió la cabe za con los brazos, pero el calor se hizo pronto inaguantable. Comprendió que iba a tener que escapar de él. Dominando la resistencia inmovilizadora de su cuerpo doliente, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del penetrante dolor de las sienes, se arrastró a cuatro patas en dirección a una enorme roca, tallada por el viento en una forma extraña de hongo, cuyo deforme sombre ro daba a la base un pedacito de sombra. Se encogió, hecha un ovillo, to siendo y sonándose la nariz.

Estuvo largo rato allí, hasta que el sol que vagabundeaba por el cielo la alcanzó de nuevo con un fuego que bajaba directamente desde arriba. Se desplazó al otro lado de la roca sólo para darse cuenta de que no servía de nada. El sol estaba en el cenit, el hongo de piedra prácticamente no daba ya sombra. Apretó la mano contra las sienes, que le estallaban de dolor.

La despertó un temblor que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. La bola de fuego había perdido su brillo cegador. Ahora, ya más baja, colgando sobre las rocas quebradas y con aspecto de dientes, era de color anaranjado. El bochorno había cedido un tanto.

Ciri se sentó con esfuerzo, miró alrededor. El dolor de cabeza se había reducido, ya no la cegaba. Se masajeó la cabeza y advirtió que el calor había quemado y secado la herida de la sien, convirtiéndola en una costra dura y escurridiza. Sin embargo, seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo, le parecía que no le quedaba ni un solo lugar sano. Tosió, mordió la arena que tenía en los dientes, intentó escupir. Sin resultado. Se apoyó con la espalda en la roca con forma de hongo, todavía caliente por el sol. Por fin había dejado de abrasar. Ahora, cuando el sol se dirige hacia el ocaso, se puede aguantar ya, y dentro de poco...

Dentro de poco será de noche.

Le dio un escalofrío. ¿Dónde estoy, por todos los diablos? ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? ¿Y por dónde? ¿Adónde tengo que ir? ¿Y no será mejor que darme en el sitio y esperar a que me encuentren? Porque me van a buscar. Geralt. Yennefer. Porque no me van a dejar sola...

De nuevo intentó escupir y de nuevo no pudo. Y entonces lo comprendió.

Sed.

Se acordaba. Ya entonces, durante la fuga, la había atormentado la sed. Junto al arzón de la silla del caballo moro en el que se había montado para huir de la Torre de la Gaviota, había una cantimplora de madera, se acorda ba perfectamente. Pero entonces no pudo ni desatarla, ni llevársela a los labios, no tenía tiempo. Y ahora no había cantimplora. No había nada. Nada excepto piedras requemadas, excepto la tirantez que una herida en la sien le provocaba en la piel, excepto el dolor de cuerpo y la sequedad en la gargan ta, que no podía aliviar ni siquiera tragando saliva.

No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que andar, encontrar agua. Si no en cuentro agua, me moriré.

Intentó levantarse, apoyando las manos sobre el hongo de piedra. Se levantó. Dio un paso. Y con un gañido se derrumbó y quedó a cuatro patas, se tensó en un seco espasmo de vómito. La traspasó un vahído y una con tracción tan fuertes que de nuevo se vio obligada a tenderse en el suelo.

Estoy sin fuerzas. Y sola. Otra vez. Todos me han traicionado, me han abandonado, me han dejado sola. Como entonces...

Ciri sintió cómo en la garganta se le hacía un nudo invisible, cómo se le contraían hasta dolerle los músculos de las mandíbulas, cómo le comenza ban a temblar los labios rajados. No hay nada más asqueroso que la visión de una hechicera llorando, recordó las palabras de Yennefer. Pero... pero nadie me ve aquí... Nadie...

Hecha un ovillo bajo el hongo de piedra, Ciri sollozó, se sumió en un seco y terrible llanto. Sin lágrimas.

Cuando alzó los párpados hinchados, que se resistían a moverse, se dio cuenta de que el calor había cedido todavía más, y el cielo, no hacía mucho amarillo, tomaba su natural color cobalto, incluso, extrañamente, salpicado de finas tiras de blancas nubes. El escudo del sol había enrojecido, iba bajando más, pero todavía derramaba sobre el desierto sus olas de calor pulsante. ¿O puede que el calor surgiera de las piedras recalentadas?

Se sentó, constatando que el dolor en el cráneo y en el cuerpo golpeado había cesado de molestar. Que en aquel momento no era nada en comparación con el absorbente sufrimiento que iba creciendo en su estómago y con el terrible escozor que la obligaba a toser de su garganta reseca.

No hay que rendirse, pensó. No puedo rendirme. Como en Kaer Morhen, hay que levantarse, hay que vencer, combatir, ahogar dentro de uno el dolor y la debilidad. Hay que levantarse y andar. Ahora, por lo menos, conozco la dirección. Allí donde está el sol, es el oeste. Tengo que andar, tengo que encontrar agua y algo de comer. Tengo que hacerlo. De lo contrario me moriré. Esto es un desierto. Volé hasta un desierto. Aquello en lo que entré en la Torre de la Gaviota era un portal mágico, una herramienta hechiceril con la que se puede trasladar uno a largas distancias...

El Portal de Tor Lara era un portal extraño. Cuando llegó al último piso, no había nada allí, ni siquiera ventana, sólo unas puertas desnudas y cu biertas de hongos. Y al otro lado de la puerta ardía un óvalo regular lleno de un resplandor opalescente. Dudó, pero el portal la atraía, la ataba, incluso le rogaba. Y no había otra salida, sólo aquel óvalo brillante. Cerró los ojos y entró en su interior.

Y luego hubo una claridad cegadora y un torbellino rabioso, una explo sión que quitaba el aliento y quebraba las costillas. Recordaba un vuelo entre silencio, frío y vacío, luego de nuevo un relámpago y el aullido del aire. En lo alto había azul celeste, abajo una grisura borrosa...

La arrojó en vuelo, del mismo modo que el águila pescadora deja caer en el aire un pez demasiado pesado para ella. Cuando golpeó contra la piedra, perdió el sentido. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo.

Había leído en el santuario acerca de los portales, recordó mientras se quitaba la arena de los cabellos. En los libros había menciones a telepuertos deformados o caóticos, que conducían a no se sabe dónde y arrojaban no se sabía a qué lugar. Seguramente el portal de la Torre de la Gaviota era uno de ellos. Me arrojó al confín del mundo. Nadie sabe adónde. Nadie me va a buscar aquí ni me va a encontrar. Si me quedo aquí, me moriré.

Se levantó. Movilizando todas sus fuerzas, apoyándose en las rocas, dio un primer paso. Luego un segundo. Luego un tercero.

Aquellos primeros pasos le hicieron darse cuenta de que las hebillas de su bota derecha estaban rotas y la caña que caía constantemente le impedía andar. Se sentó, esta vez por voluntad propia, sin ser obligada, repasó su vestimenta y haberes. Al concentrarse en esta actividad, olvidaba su can sancio y dolor.

La primera cosa que descubrió fue su estilete. Lo había olvidado, la vai na se había deslizado hacia atrás. En el cinturón, junto al estilete, como siempre, había un pequeño saquete. Un regalo de Yennefer. Contenía todo lo que «una dama siempre debe llevar consigo». Ciri desató el nudo. Por desgracia, el equipamiento estándar de una dama no reflejaba la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento. El saquete contenía un peinecito de carey, un cuchillito-lima de uñas universal, un tampón de tela de lino envuelto y empaquetado y un tarrito de jade lleno de crema para las manos.

Ciri, de inmediato, comenzó a echar crema sobre su cara y sus labios abrasados, y también de inmediato lamió ávida el ungüento de sus labios. No se lo pensó mucho, lamió todo el tarrito, deleitándose con la grasa y el pedacito de tranquilizadora humedad. La manzanilla, el ámbar y el alcanfor que habían sido usados para aromatizar la crema tenían un sabor asquero so, pero actuaron como estimulantes.

Ató la caña de la bota rota con una tira que arrancó de la manga, se levantó, dio unos cuantos pisotones para probar. Desenvolvió el tampón, hizo de él una amplia banda que protegía la vapuleada sien y la frente que mada por el sol.

Se levantó, arregló su cinturón, se llevó el estilete más cerca de su cade ra derecha, lo tomó de la vaina automáticamente y comprobó la hoja con el pulgar. Estaba afilado. Lo sabía.

Tengo un arma, pensó. Soy una bruja. No, no voy a morir aquí. En lo que respecta al hambre, aguantaré, en el santuario de Melitele a veces había que ayunar hasta dos días. Y agua... Tengo que encontrar agua. Voy a andar hasta que la encuentre. Este maldito desierto tiene que acabarse en algún lugar, Si se tratara de un desierto muy grande lo sabría, lo hubiera advertido en los mapas que vi junto con Jarre. Jarre... Qué es lo que estará haciendo...

Me voy, decidió. Voy al oeste, veo por dónde se esconde el sol, es la única dirección segura. Al fin y al cabo, yo nunca me pierdo, siempre sé por dónde hay que ir. Si hace falta, andaré toda la noche. Soy una bruja. En cuanto me vuelvan las fuerzas, correré como en la Senda. Entonces llegaré pronto al confín de este desierto. Aguantaré. Debo aguantar... Ja, seguro que Geralt ha estado más de una vez en desiertos como éste, quién sabe si no ha estado en otros incluso peores...

Me voy.

El paisaje no varió durante la primera hora de marcha. A su alrededor no había nada todo el tiempo, sólo piedras de color rojo grisáceo, afiladas, que se entremetían bajo las piernas, obligando a tener precaución. Escasos ar bustos, secos y espinosos, extendían hacía ella sus vástagos retorcidos des de las grietas. Cuando encontró el primer arbusto, Ciri se detuvo pensando que le sería posible hallar hojas o ramas jóvenes que podría chupar y mas ticar. Pero el arbusto no tenía nada más que espinas que herían los dedos. No servía ni siquiera para sacar de él un bastón. El segundo y el tercer arbusto que cruzó eran exactamente iguales, los siguientes los despreció, pasó junto a ellos sin detenerse.

Anocheció muy deprisa. El sol se puso sobre el horizonte dentado y roto, el cielo brilló rojizo y purpúreo. Junto con el ocaso llegó el frío. Al principio ella lo saludó con alegría, el frío aliviaba la piel quemada. Sin embargo, muy pronto hizo todavía más frío, y a Ciri le comenzaron a castañetear los dien tes. Apretó el paso, contando con que una marcha rápida la calentaría, pero el esfuerzo despertó de nuevo el dolor del costado y de la rodilla. Comenzó a cojear. Para colmo de males el sol se escondió por completo tras el horizonte y al instante reinó la oscuridad. Había luna nueva y las estrellas con las que se cubrió el cielo no ayudaban. Al poco, Ciri dejó de ver el camino que tenía por delante. Unas cuantas veces tropezó, se raspó dolorosamente la piel de las muñecas. Dos veces acertó con el pie en sendas grietas entre las rocas, sólo se libró de torcerse o romperse un pie gracias a su bien entrenado giro brujeril contra las caídas. Comprendió que no serviría de nada. La marcha en la oscuridad era imposible.

Se sentó sobre un plano bloque de basalto, sintiendo una desesperación paralizante. No tenía ni idea de si mantenía la dirección, hacía tiempo ya que no sabía el lugar por el que el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte, había perdido de vista completamente el resplandor por el que se había guiado la primera hora después del ocaso. Alrededor ya sólo había una tiniebla aterciopelada e impenetrable. Y un frío penetrante. Un frío que pa ralizaba, que mordía las articulaciones, que obligaba a encogerse y a meter la cabeza entre unos brazos que dolían a causa de la incómoda posición. Ciri comenzó a echar de menos el sol, aunque sabía que junto con su regre so se derramaría sobre las rocas un calor que no iba a poder resistir. En el que no iba a poder continuar la marcha. De nuevo sintió cómo le atenazaba la garganta un deseo de llorar, cómo la cubría una ola de desesperación y desesperanza. Pero esta vez la desesperación y la falta de esperanza se trans formaron en rabia.

—¡No voy a llorar! —gritó a las tinieblas—. ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Soy una...!

Hechicera.

Ciri levantó el brazo, se apretó la mano contra la sien. La Fuerza está en todos lados. Está en el agua, en el aire, en la tierra...

Se levantó con rapidez, extendió la mano, con lentitud, dio unos pocos pasos inseguros, buscando febrilmente una fuente. Tuvo suerte. Casi de inmediato percibió en los oídos un rumor familiar, una pulsación, percibió la energía que latía en una vena de agua escondida en las profundidades de la tierra. Extrajo la Fuerza mientras aspiraba con precaución y contenida mente, sabía que estaba débil y en ese estado una brusca desoxigenación del cerebro podía privarla al instante de consciencia y hacer vano todo el intento. La energía la llenó poco a poco, le produjo una familiar euforia pasajera. Los pulmones comenzaron a funcionar con más fuerza y rapidez. Ciri controló su respiración acelerada, una oxigenación demasiado intensa también podía tener fatales consecuencias.

Lo consiguió.

Primero el cansancio, pensó, luego aquel dolor paralizante en los brazos y muslos. Luego el frío. Tengo que elevar la temperatura del cuerpo...

Poco a poco recordó los gestos y los hechizos. Algunos los realizó y pro nunció excesivamente deprisa: de pronto la asaltaron calambres y temblo res, violentos espasmos y vahídos, que la doblaron sobre las rodillas. Se sentó en la lancha de basalto, relajó las temblorosas manos, controló su desgarrada y arrítmica respiración.

Repitió las fórmulas, obligándose a mantener la calma y la precisión, a concentrar y unificar por completo su voluntad. Y esta vez los resultados fueron inmediatos. Un calor envolvente le acarició los muslos y el cuello. Se levantó sintiendo cómo desaparecía el cansancio y cómo los músculos dolo ridos se distendían.

—¡Soy una hechicera! —gritó triunfante, alzando la mano muy alto—. ¡Ven, Luz inmortal! ¡Te convoco! ¡Aen'drean va, eveigh Aine!

Una cálida bola de luz de no mucho tamaño revoloteó desde su mano como una mariposa, arrojando sobre las piedras un dinámico mosaico de sombras, Moviendo la mano con lentitud, estabilizó la bola, la colocó de tal forma que colgaba por delante de ella. Aquélla no fue una buena idea: la luz la cegó. Intentó colocar la bola por detrás de la espalda, pero también aque llo producía un mal efecto: su propia sombra se atravesaba sobre el camino, empeorando la visión. Ciri, poco a poco, movió la esfera lucífera hacia un lado, la colgó un poco por encima de su brazo derecho. Aunque la bola por supuesto no le llegaba a los talones a una verdadera y mágica Aine, la mu chacha estaba extraordinariamente orgullosa de su hazaña.

—¡Ja! —dijo, ensoberbecida—. ¡Una pena que Yennefer no pueda ver esto!

Continuó la marcha, viva y enérgica, dando pasos rápidos y seguros, eligiendo el camino en el titilante e inseguro claroscuro arrojado por la bola. Según iba, intentaba recordar otros hechizos, pero ninguno le parecía ade cuado ni útil, le daban un poquito de miedo, no quería usarlos sin verdade ra necesidad. Por desgracia, no conocía ninguno que fuera capaz de crear agua o comida. Sabía que existían, pero no sabía hacerlos.

A la luz de la esfera mágica, el desierto, que parecía muerto hasta enton ces, cobró vida. De bajo los pies de Ciri huían desmañados escarabajos brillantes y arañas peludas. Un pequeño escorpión amarillo y rojo, retor ciendo sobre sí su cola segmentada, se cruzó raudo en su camino, desapa reció por una fisura entre las rocas. Una lagartija verde y de larga cola se perdió en la oscuridad, haciendo crepitar la arena. Desaparecieron a su paso unos roedores semejantes a grandes ratones, que saltaban ágilmente y muy alto con sus dos patas traseras. Distinguió varias veces en la oscuri dad el brillo de unos ojos y una vez escuchó un siseo que le heló la sangre en las venas, proveniente de un pedregal rocoso. Si al principio tenía la inten ción de cazar algo que se pudiese comer, el siseo le quitó completamente las ganas de deambular por entre las rocas. Comenzó a mirar con más atención a sus pies, y ante sus ojos aparecieron los grabados de los libros que había visto en Kaer Morhen. El escorpión gigante. La escarletia. El vicht. La lamia. El aracnocangrejo. Monstruos que viven en los desiertos. Siguió andando, mirando temerosa a su alrededor y manteniendo alerta los oídos, mientras apretaba en su mano sudorosa la empuñadura del estilete.

Unas cuantas horas después, la bola luminosa se debilitó, el círculo de luz emanado por ella se empequeñeció, se oscureció, se hizo borroso. Ciri, concentrándose con esfuerzo, pronunció de nuevo el hechizo. La bola ardió durante unos segundos con un brillo más claro, pero de inmediato se oscu reció y se empequeñeció de nuevo. El esfuerzo venció a Ciri, tropezó, man chas rojas y negras le bailaron ante los ojos. Se sentó pesadamente, hacien do rechinar la gravilla y las piedras sueltas.

La bola se apagó por completo. Ciri no intentó ya ningún hechizo, el agotamiento, el vacío y la falta de energía que sentía dentro de sí predecían el fracaso del intento.

Ante ella, lejos en el horizonte, se iba alzando un resplandor borroso. He equivocado el camino, constató con terror. Le he dado la vuelta a todo... Al principio andaba hacia occidente, y ahora el sol sale directamente hacia mí, lo que quiere decir...

Sintió una somnolencia y un cansancio paralizantes, que no espantaba ni siquiera el frío que la hacía estremecerse. No me dormiré, decidió. No debo dormirme... No debo...

La despertó un frío penetrante y una claridad que se iba elevando, la hizo volver en sí un dolor de barriga que le retorcía las entrañas, la seca e insidiosa picazón en la garganta. Intentó levantarse. No pudo. Sus doloridos y entumecidos miembros le negaban obediencia. Al agitar las manos alrede dor, sintió bajo los dedos una humedad.

—¡Agua...! —gritó roncamente—. ¡Agua!

Temblando terriblemente, se puso a cuatro patas, apoyó los labios con tra la plancha de basalto, recogiendo febrilmente con la lengua las gotitas que había sobre la lisa superficie, absorbiendo la humedad de las hendidu ras de la roca. En una se había reunido casi media pulgada de rocío. Lo tragó junto con la arena y las piedrecillas, sin atreverse a escupir. Buscó a su alrededor.

Cuidadosamente, para no desperdiciar ni un poquito, recogió con la len gua las gotas brillantes que colgaban de las espinas de un arbusto rechon cho, que, de un modo misterioso, había conseguido crecer entre las rocas. Su estilete yacía en el suelo. No recordaba cuándo lo había sacado de la funda. La hoja estaba turbia a causa del rocío. Escrupulosamente y con mucho cuidado, lamió el frío metal.

Dominando el dolor que entumecía su cuerpo, se movió hacia delante a cuatro patas, persiguiendo la humedad sobre otras piedras. Pero el escudo-dorado del sol, que se alzaba ya por encima del pedregoso horizonte, anegó el desierto con una cegadora claridad dorada que secó las rocas en unos instantes. Ciri recibió con alegría el calor creciente, aunque era consciente del hecho de que en poco tiempo, abrasada sin piedad, echaría de menos el frío de la noche.

Volvió la espalda a la bola deslumbrante. Allí donde ardía, estaba el este. Y ella tenía que ir al oeste. Tenía que ir. El calor crecía, se acrecentaba muy deprisa, pronto fue imposible de aguantar. A mediodía la mortificaba de tal manera que quisiera o no, tuvo que cambiar de dirección para buscar la sombra. Encontró por fin un refugio: una roca grande, parecida a un hongo. Se arrastró debajo de ella.

Y entonces vio un objeto que yacía entre las rocas. Era un botecito de jade de crema para las manos, lamido hasta quedar limpio.

No encontró dentro de sí fuerza suficiente para llorar.

El hambre y la sed superaron a su cansancio y resignación. Tropezándose, emprendió la marcha. El sol quemaba.

Lejos, en el horizonte, detrás de una ondulante cortina de calor, vio algo que sólo podía ser una cordillera montañosa. Una cordillera montañosa muy lejana.

Cuando cayó la noche, extrajo Fuerza con un gigantesco esfuerzo, pero sólo consiguió crear una bola mágica después de varios intentos y esto la agotó tanto que no pudo seguir adelante. Perdió toda la energía, pese a los muchos intentos, no consiguió hacer los hechizos de calentamiento y rela jación. La luz hechizada le daba coraje y elevaba el espíritu, pero el frío la aniquiló. El frío penetrante y atenazador la hizo estremecerse hasta el alba. Temblaba, esperando impaciente la salida del sol. Sacó el estilete de su funda, lo colocó con cautela sobre una piedra para que el metal se cubriera de rocío. Estaba monstruosamente cansada pero el hambre y la sed expul saron el sueño. Aguantó hasta el amanecer. Todavía estaba oscuro cuando comenzó a lamer ávida el rocío de la hoja. Cuando alboreó, se echó de inme diato a cuatro patas para buscar la humedad en ranuras y fisuras.

Escuchó un siseo.

Una gran lagartija coloreada estaba sentada en un bloque rocoso cerca no y abría hacia ella unas fauces desdentadas, desplegaba una imponente cresta, se hinchaba y golpeaba la piedra con su cola. Delante de la lagartija se veía una pequeñísima fisura llena de agua.

Al principio, Ciri retrocedió asustada, pero de inmediato la acometió una desesperación y una rabia salvajes. Agitando a su alrededor sus manos temblorosas, agarró un anguloso pedazo de roca.

—¡Ésa es mi agua! —gritó—. ¡Mía!

Lanzó la piedra. Falló. La lagartija saltó sobre sus patas de largas garras y desapareció ágilmente en el laberinto de rocas. Ciri se tiró sobre la piedra, absorbió los restos de agua de la fisura. Y entonces lo vio.

Detrás de la piedra, en un nido redondo, había siete huevos que salían en parte de la arena rojiza. La muchacha no se lo pensó ni un instante. Se acercó al nido de rodillas, agarró uno de los huevos y clavó en él los dientes. La cáscara coriácea estalló y se le quedó en las manos, una masa viscosa le fluyó hasta las mangas. Ciri sorbió el huevo, se chupó los dedos. Tragaba con esfuerzo y no sentía sabor alguno.

Sorbió todos los huevos y se quedó a cuatro patas, pegajosa, sucia, llena de arena, con el gluten colgándole de los dientes, arañando febrilmente la tierra y emitiendo sonidos sollozantes, inhumanos. Se quedó quieta.

(¡Enderézate, princesa! ¡No pongas los codos sobre la mesa! ¡Cuidado, cuando tomas la escudilla, ensucias los encajes de las mangas! ¡Cubre los labios con la servilleta y deja de chasquear la boca! Por los dioses, ¿es que nadie ha enseñado a esta niña cómo ha de comportarse a la mesa? ¡Cirilla!)

Ciri se echó a llorar, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Aguantó hasta el mediodía, luego el calor la pudo y le obligó a descansar. Dormitó mucho tiempo, escondida a la sombra de una falla en la roca. La sombra no refrescaba, pero era mejor que el ardiente sol. La sed y el hambre expulsaron el sueño.

La lejana cordillera montañosa, le parecía, ardía y brillaba a los rayos del sol. En la cumbre de aquellas montañas, pensaba, puede haber nieve, pue de haber hielo, puede haber arroyos. Tengo que llegar hasta allí, tengo que llegar rápidamente.

Anduvo casi toda la noche. Decidió guiarse por las estrellas. Todo el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Ciri lamentó no haber prestado atención en las lecciones y no haber querido estudiar los atlas del cielo que había en la biblioteca del santuario. Sabía, por supuesto, las constelaciones más im portantes: los Siete Cabritillos, el Cántaro, la Serpiente, el Dragón y la Dama del Invierno, pero justamente éstas estaban muy altas en el firmamento y era difícil guiarse por ellas para marchar. Por fin consiguió elegir en el hor miguero titilante una estrella bastante clara, que señalaba, en su opinión, la dirección correcta. No sabía qué estrella era, así que ella misma le dio nombre. La llamó el Ojo.

Andaba. La cordillera montañosa a la que se dirigía no se había acercado ni un poquito, todavía estaba tan lejos como el día anterior. Pero le señalaba el camino.

Según andaba, observaba con atención a su alrededor. Todavía encontró otro nido de lagartija, tenía cuatro huevos. Vio una plantita verde, no más grande que el dedo meñique, la cual, por algún milagro, había conseguido crecer entre las rocas. Descubrió un gran escarabajo marrón. Y una araña de finas patas.

Se locomió todo.

A mediodía vomitó lo que había comido, luego se desmayó. Cuando volvió en sí, buscó un poco de sombra, se tumbó, hecha un ovillo, apretando con las manos la dolorida barriga.

Continuó la marcha al ocaso. Rígida, como una autómata. Cayó varias veces, se levantó, siguió andando.

Andaba. Tenía que andar.

Tarde. Descanso. Noche. El Ojo muestra el camino. Marcha hasta el com pleto agotamiento, que llegó mucho antes de la salida del sol. Descanso. Un sueño ligero. Hambre. Frío. Inexistencia de fuentes mágicas, fracaso al crear luz y calor. Sed sólo amortiguada con el rocío lamido al albor de la hoja del estilete y de la piedra.

Cuando salió el sol, se durmió en el calor creciente. La despertó el ar diente bochorno. Se levantó, seguir andando.

Se desmayó al cabo de menos de una hora de marcha. Cuando recuperó el sentido, el sol estaba ya en su cenit, abrasaba. No tenía fuerzas para buscar la sombra. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Pero se levantó.

Anduvo. No se rindió. Durante casi todo el día siguiente. Y parte de la noche.

De nuevo pasó durmiendo la hora de mayor bochorno, hecha un ovillo, bajo una roca inclinada clavada en la arena. El sueño fue ligero, la atormentó: soñó con agua, agua que se podía beber. Una cascada grande, blanca, ro deada por la neblina y el arco iris. Un arroyuelo cantarín. Un pequeño ma nantial en el bosque, oscurecido por los helechos sumergidos en el agua. La fuente de mármol de un palacio, que huele a humedad. Un pozo cubierto de musgo y el cubo que deja caer agua. Gotas que se deslizan de un carámba no de hielo... Agua. Agua fría y vivificante que hace doler los dientes pero que tiene un sabor tan maravilloso e irrepetible...

Se despertó, se incorporó con los dos pies y comenzó a andar en la direc ción de la que había venido. Volvía, tropezándose y cayendo. ¡Tenía que volver! ¡Al andar había dejado atrás el agua! ¡No se había detenido, había dejado atrás un arroyo que gorgoteaba entre las piedras! ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta!

Recuperó el dominio de sí misma.

El calor cedía, se acercaba la tarde. El sol señalaba al oeste. Las monta ñas. El sol no podía, no tenía derecho a estar a sus espaldas. Ciri expulsó los delirios, contuvo el llanto. Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando.

Anduvo toda la noche, pero muy despacio. No llegó lejos. Dormitaba mien tras andaba, soñaba con agua. El sol del amanecer la encontró sentada sobre un bloque de piedra, mirando la hoja de su estilete y sus muñecas desnudas.

Porque la sangre es líquida. Se puede beber.

Expulsó los delirios y las pesadillas. Lamió el estilete cubierto de rocío y siguió la marcha.

Se desmayó. Volvió en sí, quemada por el sol y las ardientes piedras.

Ante ella, detrás de la cortina desgarrada por el calor, veía la desgarrada, dentada cordillera montañosa.

Cerca. Bastante más cerca.

Pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Se sentó.

El estilete en sus manos reflejaba el sol, ardía. Estaba afilado. Lo sabía.

Para qué te torturas, le preguntó, serio, el estilete, con la voz tranquila y pedante de la hechicera llamada Tissaia de Vries. ¿Por qué te condenas al sufrimiento? ¡Termina por fin con esto!

No. No me rendiré.

No lo aguantarás. ¿Sabes cómo se muere de sed? En cualquier momento te volverás loca y entonces será ya demasiado tarde. Entonces no sabrás ya cómo terminar.

No. No me rendiré. Aguantaré.

Guardó el estilete en la vaina. Se levanto, tropezó, cayó. Se levantó, tro pezó, continuó la marcha.

Por encima, muy alto en el cielo amarillo, vio un buitre.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido no se acordaba de en qué momento había caído. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado tendida. Miró hacia arriba. Otros dos buitres se habían unido al que giraba alrededor de ella. No tenía suficiente fuerza como para levantarse.

Comprendió que esto era ya el final. Lo aceptó con tranquilidad. Incluso con alivio.

Algo la tocó.

Algo la tocó, ligero y cauteloso, en el brazo. Después de un largo período de soledad, en que tan sólo la habían rodeado piedras muertas e inmóviles, el contacto provocó que, pese a su agotamiento, se alzara bruscamente, o al menos lo intentara. Lo que la había tocado chilló y retrocedió, haciendo un fuerte ruido de cascos.

Ciri se sentó con esfuerzo, limpiándose con las falanges las legañas que le cubrían el rabillo del ojo.

Me he vuelto loca, pensó.

A unos pocos pasos delante de ella había un caballo. Pestañeó. No era una alucinación. Era un caballo de verdad. Un caballito. Un caballito joven, casi un potrillo.

Recobró el dominio de sí. Se lamió los labios rotos y carraspeó sin darse cuenta. El caballo retrocedió y correteó, haciendo chirriar la gravilla con sus cascos. Se movía de forma muy extraña y su capa era también atípica: ni bayo ni gris. Pero puede que tan sólo pareciera así porque estaba de espal das al sol.

El caballejo bufó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía ella. Ahora lo veía me jor. Tanto que además de la capa, que era en verdad atípica, percibía otras extrañas anomalías en su cuerpo: una cabeza pequeña, la extraordinaria esbeltez de su cuello, las oscuras cuartillas, la larga y copiosa cola. El caba llo se detuvo y la miró, volviendo la testa de perfil. Ciri lanzó un sordo suspiro.

De la frente abombada del caballejo salía un cuerno de al menos dos cuartas de largo.

Lo más imposible de los imposibles, pensó Ciri, recuperando la consciencia, recogiendo sus pensamientos. ¡Pero si los unicornios ya no exis ten sobre este mundo, si se han extinguido! ¡Incluso en los libros brujeriles de Kaer Morhen ya no hay unicornios! Sólo leí sobre ellos en el _Libro de los mitos, _en el santuario... Aja, y en el _Physiologus, _que repasé en el banco del señor Giancardi, había una ilustración que presentaba al unicornio... Pero el unicornio del grabado recordaba más a una cabra que a un caba llo, tenía las cuartillas peludas y barba de chivo y su cuerno era, creo, de unos dos codos...

Le asombró que recordara tan bien acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hacía cientos de años. Su cabeza giraba de improviso, sus entrañas se retorcían de dolor. Gimió y se hizo un ovillo. El unicornio bufó y dio un paso hacia ella, se detuvo, alzó muy alta la cabeza. Ciri recordó de pronto lo que los libros decían acerca de los unicornios.

—Puedes acercarte sin temor... —dijo con la voz ronca, mientras inten taba sentarse—. Puedes porque yo soy...

El unicornio bufó, retrocedió y se alejó al galope, agitando vivamente la cola. Pero al cabo de un momento se detuvo, meneó la cabeza, arañó la tierra con el casco y relinchó con fuerza.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó Ciri sollozante—. ¡Jarre sólo me dio un beso y eso no cuenta! ¡Vuelve!

El esfuerzo le oscureció la vista, cayó inerte sobre la piedra. Cuando por fin consiguió alzar la cabeza, el unicornio ya estaba otra vez cerca. La miró inquisitivamente, inclinó la cabeza y bufó bajito.

—No tengas miedo... —susurró—. No debes porque... porque yo estoy muñéndome...

El unicornio relinchó, meneó la cabeza. Ciri se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó estaba sola. Dolorida, entumecida, sedienta, hambrienta y sola como la una. El unicornio había sido un espejismo, una ilusión, un sueño. Y había desaparecido como desparece un sueño. Lo entendía, lo aceptaba, y sin embargo sentía tristeza y pena, como si aquel ser hubiera existido de verdad, hubiera estado junto a ella y la hubiera abandonado. Tal y como todos la abandonaban.

Se quiso levantar, pero no pudo. Apoyó el rostro en las piedras. Poco a poco fue echando la mano hacia un costado, tocaba el puño del estilete.

La sangre es líquida. Tengo que beber.

Escuchó un golpeteo de cascos, un relincho.

—Has vuelto... —susurró, levantando la cabeza—. ¿De verdad has vuelto?

El unicornio lanzó un fuerte bufido. Ella vio sus cascos, cerca, junto a ella. Los cascos estaban húmedos. Chorreaban agua.

La esperanza le dio fuerzas, la llenó de euforia. El unicornio le enseñaba el camino. Ciri le siguió, todavía sin tener la seguridad de que no se trataba de un sueño. Cuando, sin embargo, el agotamiento la venció, anduvo a cuatro patas. Luego se arrastró.

El unicornio la condujo entre rocas hasta un pedregal llano, cuyo fondo estaba cubierto de arena. Ciri se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas. Pero se arrastró. Porque la arena estaba mojada.

El unicornio se detuvo ante una hendidura que se veía en la arena, bufó, arañó con fuerza con el casco, una vez, dos, tres. Ella comprendió. Se arras tró más cerca, le ayudó. Cavaba, se rompía las uñas, arañaba, apartaba la arena. Quizá sollozara al hacerlo, pero no estaba segura. Cuando en el fon do de la hendidura apareció un líquido arcilloso, acercó a él sus labios de inmediato, sorbió el agua turbia junto con arena, tan ávidamente que el líquido desapareció. Ciri, con enorme esfuerzo, se controló, siguió profundi zando, ayudándose con el estilete, luego se sentó y esperó. Mordía la arena que tenía en sus dientes y temblaba de impaciencia, pero esperó hasta que la hendidura se llenó de nuevo de agua. Y luego bebió. Largo rato.

La tercera vez permitió que el agua reposara un poco, bebió cuatro tra gos sin arena, sólo con légamo. Y entonces se acordó del unicornio.

—Seguro que tú también tienes sed, Caballito —dijo—. Y sin embargo no vas a beber barro. Ningún caballo bebe barro.

El unicornio relinchó.

Ciri profundizó más el agujero, reforzando con piedras sus orillas.

—Espera, Caballito. Que repose un poco...

«Caballito» resopló, pateó, volvió la cabeza.

—No me mires de reojo. Bebe.

El unicornio acercó los morros al agua con mucha precaución.

—Bebe, Caballito. No es un sueño. Es agua de verdad.

Ciri al principio se fue dando largas, no quería irse del pequeño manantial. Inventó una nueva forma de beber que radicaba en apretar sobre los labios un pañuelo mojado en el fondo de la cavidad, lo que le permitía separar en gran medida la arena y el légamo. Pero el unicornio la exhortaba a marchar, le mostraba el camino. Ciri, después de pensárselo bien, obedeció: el animal tenía razón, había que seguir andando, andar, en dirección a las montañas, salir del desierto. Se fue tras el unicornio, mirando a su alrededor y anotan do bien en su memoria la situación del manantial. No quería perderse, si tenía que volver allí.

Anduvieron todo el día. El unicornio, al que había llamado Caballito, señalaba el camino. Era un extraño caballo. Mordía y masticaba malas hier bas que no tocaría no ya un caballo sino ni siquiera la más hambrienta de las cabras. Y cuando descubrió una columna de hormigas caminando por entre las piedras, también comenzó a comérselas. Ciri al principio le miró con asombro, luego se unió al banquete. Estaba hambrienta.

Las hormigas estaban terriblemente ácidas, pero puede que gracias a ello evitara el querer vomitar. Aparte de ello, había muchas hormigas y se podían ejercitar un poco las entumecidas mandíbulas. El unicornio se co mía los insectos enteros, ella se conformaba con las entrañas, escupiendo los duros fragmentos de coraza quitinosa.

Siguieron andando. El unicornio miró unas manchas de amarillentos cardos y se los comió con gusto. Esta vez Ciri no se unió a él. Pero cuando Caballito encontró en la arena unos huevos de lagartija, ella comió y él se quedó mirando. Siguieron andando. Ciri vio otras manchas de cardos, se los señaló a Caballito. Algún tiempo después, Caballito le llamó la atención sobre un gran escorpión negro con una cola de al menos una cuarta y media de largo. Ciri aplastó con el pie la guarrería aquélla. Viendo que no se digna ba a comer el escorpión, el unicornio se lo comió él mismo, y poco después le señaló a Ciri otro nido de lagartija.

Se trataba, por lo visto, de una colaboración totalmente provechosa.

Seguían andando.

La cordillera montañosa estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando cayó la noche profunda, el unicornio se detuvo. Se durmió de pie. Ciri, que conocía a los caballos, intentó al principio obligarlo a tumbar se: podía intentar dormir sobre él y aprovecharse de su calor. No sirvió de nada. Caballito la miró de reojo y se alejó, manteniendo constante la distan cia. No se comportaba en absoluto de la forma clásica descrita en los libros de ciencia. Se notaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de colocar la cabeza en su regazo. Ciri estaba llena de duda. No excluía que los libros mintieran en lo referente a los unicornios y las vírgenes, pero también había otra posibilidad. El unicornio era a todas luces un potrillo de unicornio, puede que, como bestia joven, no tuviera ni puñetera idea de lo que era una virgen. Desechó la posibilidad de que Caballito fuera capaz de percibir y de tomar en serio aquellos extraños sueños que ella había soñado alguna vez. ¿Quién podía tomar en serio los sueños?

El unicornio la decepcionó un poco. Llevaban andando dos días y dos no ches, y no había encontrado agua, aunque la había buscado. Unas cuantas veces se había detenido, meneó la cabeza, agitó el cuerno, luego trotó, atra vesó las gritas rocosas, arañó con las pezuñas en la arena. Encontró hormi gas, encontró huevos y larvas de hormiga. Encontró nidos de lagartija. En contró una serpiente de colores a la que pisoteó hábilmente. Pero no encon tró agua.

Ciri se dio cuenta de que el unicornio daba rodeos, no mantenía una línea recta en su marcha. Tuvo la fundada sospecha de que el ser no vivía en el desierto. De que simplemente se había perdido.

Lo mismo que ella.

Las hormigas, que comenzaron a encontrar en abundancia, contenían una humedad ácida, pero Ciri comenzó a pensar cada vez más seriamente en regresar al manantial. Si seguían adelante y no encontraban agua, podía resultar que no tuvieran fuerzas para volver. El calor seguía siendo terrible, la marcha les agotaba.

Tenía ya intenciones de comenzar a explicarle esto a Caballito, cuando, de pronto, éste dio un agudo relincho, agitó la cola y galopó hacia abajo, entre rocas puntiagudas. Ciri le siguió deprisa, mientras comía hormigas.

Un espacio muy grande entre rocas estaba cubierto de una capa de are na y en su centro se veía claramente una hendidura.

—¡Ja! —se alegró Ciri—. Eres un caballito muy listo, Caballito. Otra vez has encontrado un manantial. ¡Allá abajo tiene que haber agua!

El unicornio bufó agudamente, trotó alrededor de la hendidura. Ciri se acercó. La hendidura era grande, tenía como mínimo veinte pies de diáme tro. Era un círculo preciso y regular, recordaba un cráter tan perfecto como si alguien hubiera apretado contra la arena un huevo gigantesco. Ciri com prendió de pronto que una forma tan regular no podía haberse producido por sí misma. Pero era ya demasiado tarde.

Algo se movió en el fondo del cráter y una violenta tormenta de arena y gravilla golpeó el rostro de Ciri. Retrocedió, cayó y se dio cuenta de que iba hacia abajo. La fuente de gravilla que le había golpeado no sólo le acertaba a ella sino que acertaba también a los bordes del cráter, y el borde se desha cía en olas que se derramaban hacia el fondo. Gritó, agitó los brazos como un nadador, intentando sin éxito encontrar asiento para sus pies, inmedia tamente se dio cuenta de que los movimientos bruscos solamente empeora ban la situación, puesto que aceleraban el que la arena se viniera abajo. Se puso de espaldas, clavó los tacones y separó mucho los brazos. La arena del fondo se movía y ondulaba, vio que surgían de allí unas pinzas de color bronce, de más de media braza, terminadas en ganchos. Gritó de nuevo, esta vez significativamente más fuerte.

La tormenta de gravilla dejó de pronto de dirigirse hacia ella, golpeó al lado contrario del cráter. El unicornio estaba apoyado sólo en las patas traseras, relinchando como un demonio, el borde de la hendidura se hundía bajo sus pies. Intentó escapar de la arena pegajosa, pero fue en vano: se hundió en ella todavía más y cada vez se deslizó más en dirección al fondo. Las horribles pinzas chasquearon bruscamente. El unicornio relinchó deses perado, agitándose, golpeando impotente con los cascos delanteros la arena que se desmoronaba. Tenía las patas traseras aprisionadas por completo. Cuando llegó al mismo fondo del cráter, le atraparon las tenazas horribles del monstruo escondido en la arena.

Al escuchar un salvaje chillido de dolor, Ciri gritó rabiosa y se lanzó hacia abajo, al tiempo que sacaba el estilete de su vaina. Cuando se encon traba en el fondo comprendió que había cometido un error. El monstruo estaba profundamente oculto, la hoja del estilete no le alcanzaría a través de la capa de arena. Para colmo de males, el unicornio, sujeto por las mons truosas pinzas que le arrastraban hacia la trampa de arena, se volvía loco del dolor, chillaba, golpeaba a ciegas con sus patas delanteras, lo que ame nazaba con romperle a ella un hueso.

Los bailes y las artes brujeriles no servían allí de nada. Pero existía un hechizo bastante simple. Ciri conjuró la Fuerza y lanzó un golpe telekinético.

Una nube de arena se disparó hacia arriba, descubriendo al escondido monstruo que tenía aferrado el muslo del unicornio. Ciri gritó de horror. Ja más había visto en su vida algo tan repugnante, en ninguna ilustración, en ningún libro de los brujos. No era capaz siquiera de imaginarse algo tan es pantoso.

El monstruo era de un color gris sucio, romo y rechoncho como una chin che harta de sangre, unas ralas cerdas cubrían los estrechos segmentos de su cuerpo con forma de barril. Daba la sensación de que no tenía patas en absoluto, pero a cambio sus pinzas eran casi tan grandes como él mismo.

El ser, al quitarle su cubierta de arena, soltó de inmediato al unicornio y comenzó a enterrarse con rápidos y bruscos movimientos de su rechoncho cuerpo. Lo hizo con extraordinaria habilidad y el unicornio, que intentaba escapar del cráter, todavía le ayudó al empujar hacia abajo olas de arena. A Ciri le sobrecogió una loca ansia de venganza. Se echó sobre la ya apenas visible monstruosidad y le clavó el estilete en el lomo segmentado. Atacó por detrás, manteniéndose prudentemente lejos de las chasqueantes tenazas que el monstruo, como se vio, era capaz de lanzar bastante lejos hacia atrás. Clavó de nuevo y el ser se enterró a una velocidad increíble. Pero no se escondió en la arena para huir. Lo hizo para atacar. Para ocultarse del todo no le quedaban más que dos convulsiones. Una vez escondido, lanzó una ola de gravilla que enterró a Ciri hasta el muslo. Ella se agitó y se echó hacia atrás, pero no había adonde huir: aquello seguía siendo un cráter de arenas movedizas, cada movimiento arrastraba hacia el fondo. Y la arena del fondo se agitó en una ola dirigida hacia ella, de la ola surgieron unas pinzas chasqueantes terminadas en afilados ganchos.

La salvó Caballito. Lanzándose hacia el fondo del cráter, golpeó con fuer za con sus cascos en una zona de arena que estaba abombada, lo que dela taba el escondrijo del monstruo. Bajo sus salvajes patadas se descubrió el lomo oscuro. El unicornio bajó la testa y clavó su cuerno en el espantajo, seguro, en el lugar en el que la cabeza armada de pinzas se unía con el torso rechoncho. Viendo que las tenazas del monstruo pegado a tierra arañaban impotentes la arena, Ciri saltó con ímpetu y clavó el estilete en el cuerpo convulsionado. Lo sacó con fuerza, volvió a golpear. Y otra vez. El unicornio sacó el cuerno y, con fuerza, puso las patas delanteras sobre el cuerpo con forma de barril.

El monstruo pisoteado ya no intentó enterrarse más. No se movía en absoluto. La arena a su alrededor se humedeció con un fluido verdoso.

No sin esfuerzo, salieron del cráter. Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos y Ciri cayó impotente sobre la arena, respirando pesadamente y estremecién dose a causa de las olas de adrenalina que le atacaban las sienes y la laringe. El unicornio anduvo a su alrededor. Pisaba desmañadamente, de la he rida en el muslo le brotaba la sangre, fluía por la pata sobre la cuartilla, dejando una huella roja a cada paso. Ciri se puso a cuatro patas y vomitó violentamente. Al cabo de un rato se levantó, tropezó, se acercó al unicor nio, pero Caballito no se dejó tocar. Se alejó correteando, después de lo cual se tiró sobre la arena y se revolcó. Luego limpió el cuerno, clavándolo unas cuantas veces en la arena.

Ciri también limpió y secó la hoja de su estilete, mirando intranquila de vez en cuando en dirección al cercano cráter. El unicornio se levantó, relin chó, se acercó a ella al paso.

—Me gustaría ver tu herida, Caballito.

Caballito relinchó y agitó su testa cornuda.

—Si no, es que no. Si puedes andar, vámonos. Mejor que no nos quede mos aquí.

No mucho después apareció en su camino otro amplio alfaque repleto de cráteres abigarradamente excavados en la arena, los cuales alcanzaban hasta los límites de las rocas que lo rodeaban. Ciri lo miró con aprensión: algunos de los cráteres eran por lo menos dos veces más grandes que aquél en el que no hacía mucho habían estado luchando por sus vidas.

No se atrevieron a cruzar el alfaque esquivando los cráteres. Ciri estaba convencida de que los cráteres eran trampas para víctimas incautas y que los monstruos de grandes pinzas escondidos en ellos solamente eran ame nazadores para las víctimas que caían dentro de los cráteres. Guardando la prudencia y manteniéndose lejos de los agujeros podía cruzarse el terreno arenoso de través, sin temer que alguno de los monstruos pudiera salir del cráter y comenzar a perseguirlos. Estaba segura de que no había riesgo, pero prefería no tener que comprobarlo. El unicornio, a todas luces, era de la misma opinión: bufaba, resoplaba y correteaba, alejándola del alfaque. Alargaron el camino, evitando con un largo arco el territorio peligroso, man teniéndose sobre el terreno rocoso y firme, en el que ninguna de las bestias sería capaz de enterrarse.

Mientras andaban, Ciri no quitaba la vista de los cráteres. Algunas veces vio cómo las trampas mortales disparaban hacia arriba un chorro de arena: los monstruos profundizaban y renovaban sus madrigueras. Algunos cráte res estaban tan cerca unos de los otros que la gravilla lanzada por un mons truo caía en otros agujeros, alarmando a los seres escondidos en el fondo y entonces comenzaba una terrible cañonada, durante algunos minutos la arena silbaba y llovía alrededor como si fuera granizo.

Ciri reflexionó acerca de qué sería lo que los monstruos de arena podían cazar en aquel muerto desierto sin agua. La respuesta llegó sola: de uno de los agujeros más cercanos voló en un amplio arco un oscuro objeto que cayó no muy lejos, con un chasquido. Al cabo de un rato de vacilación, Ciri corrió desde las rocas a la arena. Lo que había volado del cráter era el cadáver de un roedor que recordaba al conejo. Por lo menos por su piel. El cadáver estaba encogido, duro y seco como esparto, ligero y vacío como vejiga. No tenía ni una gota de sangre. A Ciri la recorrió un escalofrío. Ahora sabía ya qué era lo que cazaban los espantajos y de lo que se alimentaban.

El unicornio dio un relincho de advertencia. Ciri levantó la cabeza. En los alrededores más cercanos no había cráter alguno, la arena era regular y lisa. Pero de pronto, ante sus ojos, aquella arena regular y limpia se abultó y el bulto comenzó pronto a moverse en su dirección. Soltó el seco cuerpecillo y de un salto se subió a las rocas.

La decisión de evitar el alfaque había sido acertada.

Siguieron andando, evitando incluso el más pequeño campo de arena, pisando únicamente en suelo sólido.

El unicornio andaba despacio, tropezaba. De su muslo herido seguía bro tando la sangre. Pero seguía sin permitirle acercarse y examinar la herida.

El alfaque encogió bastante y comenzó a serpentear. A las arenas finas y movedizas comenzó a suceder una gruesa gravilla y luego cantos rodados. Ya hacía mucho que no veían cráteres, así que decidieron andar por la senda señalada por el banco de arena. Ciri, aunque de nuevo torturada por la sed y el hambre, comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Había esperanza. El alfaque pedregoso no era un alfaque. Era el lecho de un río que corría en dirección a las montañas. En el río no había agua, pero el río conducía hasta las fuentes, demasiado débiles y demasiado poco productivas como para llenar de agua el lecho pero seguramente suficientes para beber.

Anduvo con rapidez, pero luego tuvo que ir más despacio. Porque el unicornio iba más despacio. Trotaba con visible esfuerzo, tropezaba, se le enredaban las patas, ponía los cascos de lado. Cuando llegó la noche, se tumbó. No se levantó cuando ella se le acercó. La permitió que examinara la herida.

Había dos heridas, a ambos lados de un muslo hinchado y ardiente. Ambas heridas estaban inflamadas, ambas seguían sangrando, junto con la sangre de las dos fluía una pus pegajosa y maloliente.

El monstruo era venenoso.

Al día siguiente estaba todavía peor. El unicornio apenas podía andar. Por la tarde se tumbó sobre unas rocas y no quiso levantarse. Cuando Ciri se arrodilló ante él, señaló con el cuerno y un bufido su muslo herido, relin chó. En aquel relincho había dolor.

La pus fluía ahora con más fuerza, el hedor era repugnante. Ciri sacó el estilete. El unicornio lanzó un agudo balido, intentó levantarse, cayó con las ancas sobre la piedra.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer... —sollozó Ciri, mirando la hoja—. De ver dad que no lo sé... Seguro que hay que cortar la herida, extraer la pus y el veneno... ¡Pero yo no sé! ¡Puedo causarte todavía un perjuicio mayor!

El unicornio intentó levantar la testa, relinchó. Ciri se sentó en las pie dras, sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

—No me han enseñado a curar —dijo con amargura—. Me enseñaron a matar diciendo que de esa forma podría salvar vidas. Era una gran mentira, Caballito. Me mintieron.

Cayó la noche, enseguida oscureció. El unicornio estaba tumbado, Ciri pensaba febrilmente. Recolectó cardos y hierbas de las que crecían en abun dancia a las orillas del río seco, pero Caballito no quiso comerlas. Colocó la cabeza sobre unas piedras, no intentó ya levantarla. Sólo pestañeaba. En su morro apareció espuma.

—No puedo ayudarte, Caballito—dijo con la voz ahogada—. No tengo nada...

Excepto la magia.

Soy una hechicera.

Se levantó, extendió la mano. Y nada. Necesitaba mucha energía mágica y no había ni gota. No se esperaba esto, estaba sorprendida. ¡Pues si las venas acuáticas están por todas partes! Dio unos pasos en una dirección, luego unos más en otra. Comenzó a andar en círculo. Retrocedió.

Nada.

—¡Maldito desierto! —gritó, apretando los puños—. ¡No hay nada en ti! ¡Ni agua, ni magia! ¡Y decían que la magia está por todas partes! ¡Eso tam bién era una mentira! ¡Todos me han mentido, todos!

El unicornio relinchó.

La magia está en todas partes. Está en el agua, en la tierra, en el aire...

Y en el fuego.

Ciri se dio con el puño en la frente, de pura rabia. No le había venido antes a la cabeza, quizás porque allí, entre las piedras desnudas no había siquiera qué quemar. Y ahora tenía a mano cardos secos y hierbajos, y para crear una pequeñísima chispa bastaría la poquita energía que todavía sen tía dentro de sí...

Recogió más palitos, los puso en un montón, lo cubrió de cardos secos. Alzó la mano con precaución.

—¡Aenye!

El montoncito se aclaró, surgieron llamas, brillaron, alcanzaron las ho jas, las devoraron, se dispararon hacia arriba. Ciri añadió hierbas.

Y ahora qué, pensó, mirando las vivas llamas. ¿Extraer? ¿Cómo? Yennefer  
>me prohibió tocar la energía del fuego... ¡pero no tengo elección! ¡Ni tiempo!<br>¡Tengo que actuar! Los palitos y las hojas se quemarán pronto... El fuego se  
>apagará... El fuego... Qué hermoso es, y que cálido...<p>

No supo cuándo y cómo sucedió. Estaba contemplando las llamas y de pronto sintió un latido en las sienes. Se agarró los pechos, tenía la sensa ción de que le estallaban las costillas. Un dolor le resonaba en el bajo vientre, en el perineo y en los pezones, un dolor que se transformó mo mentáneamente en un deleite aterrador. Se levantó. No, no se levantó, echó a volar.

La Fuerza la llenó como si fuera plomo derretido. Las estrellas en el firmamento bailaban como si estuvieran reflejadas en la superficie de un estanque. El Ojo, ardiendo en el oeste, se rompió en una explosión de clari dad. Tomó aquella claridad, y junto con ella, la Fuerza.

—¡Hael, Aenye!

El unicornio relinchó salvajemente e intentó levantarse, apoyándose en las patas delanteras. El brazo de Ciri se alzó por sí mismo, la mano se dispuso por sí misma en un gesto mágico, los labios por sí mismos gritaron el encantamiento. De los dedos surgió una claridad resplandeciente y ondu lante. Las llamas de la hoguera bramaban.

Las ondas de luz que surgían de su mano tocaron el muslo herido del unicornio, se concentraron, desaparecieron.

—¡Quiero que sanes! ¡Lo quiero! ¡VessTiael, Aenye!

La Fuerza explotó en su interior, la llenó de una euforia salvaje. El fuego se disparó hacia arriba, a su alrededor se hizo más claro. El unicornio le vantó la cabeza, relinchó, luego, de pronto, se levantó muy deprisa, dio unos cuantos pasos, extendió el cuello, se tocó el muslo con el morro, roncó y bufo, como con incredulidad. Lanzó un relincho alto y penetrante, coceó, meneó el rabo y se alejó del fuego al galope.

—¡Te he curado! —gritó Ciri con orgullo—. ¡Te he curado! ¡Soy una hechi cera! ¡Conseguí sacar Fuerza del fuego! ¡Y tengo esa Fuerza! ¡Lo puedo todo!

Se dio la vuelta. La hoguera bramaba, arrojaba chispas a su alrededor.

—¡Ya no tenemos que buscar un manantial! ¡Ya no tendremos que beber barro removido! ¡Ahora tengo Fuerza! ¡Siento la Fuerza que hay en el fuego! ¡Haré que llueva en este maldito desierto! ¡Que el agua brote de las rocas! ¡Que crezcan aquí flores! ¡Hierba! ¡Berzas! ¡Yo puedo todo ahora! ¡Todo!

Alzó las manos abruptamente, gritando hechizos y aullando invocaciones. No las entendía, no recordaba cuándo las había aprendido o si siquiera lo había hecho. Esto no tenía importancia. Sentía la Fuerza, sentía el poder, ardía con el fuego. Era fuego. Temblaba a causa de la potencia que la atra vesaba.

El cielo nocturno fue atravesado de pronto por cintas de relámpagos, entre las rocas y los cardos aulló el viento. El unicornio relinchó penetran temente y se encabritó. El fuego estalló hacia arriba, explotó. Los palitos y los tallos recogidos se habían consumido hacía ya tiempo, ahora ardía la misma roca. Pero Ciri no prestaba atención a esto. Sentía la Fuerza. Sólo veía el fuego. Sólo escuchaba el fuego.

Lo puedes todo, susurraban las llamas, posees nuestra fuerza, lo puedes todo. El mundo está a tus pies. Eres grande. Eres poderosa.

Entre las llamas, una figura. Una mujer joven y alta, de cabellos largos y lisos, negros como ala de cuervo. La mujer se ríe, salvaje, cruel, el fuego estalla a su alrededor.

¡Eres poderosa! ¡Aquéllos que te hicieron daño no sabían con quién se las tenían! ¡Véngate! ¡Hazles pagar! ¡Hazles pagar a todos ellos! ¡Que tiemblen de miedo a tus pies, que les castañeteen los dientes, que no se atrevan a mirar hacia arriba, a tu rostro! ¡Que mendiguen piedad! ¡Pero tú no has de conocer la piedad! ¡Hazles pagar! ¡Hazles pagar a todos y por todo! ¡Venganza!

A la espalda de la morena, fuego y humo, en el humo filas de cadalsos, filas de palos, horcas y tablados, montañas de cadáveres. Éstos eran los cadáveres de los nilfgaardianos, de aquéllos que conquistaron y aniquilaron Cintra, los que asesinaron al rey Eist y a su abuela Calanthe, aquéllos que mataban a la gente en las calles de la ciudad. En una horca se balancea el caballero de la armadura negra, la soga chirría, alrededor del ahorcado se arremolinan los cuervos que intentan sacarle los ojos a través de las ranu ras de su yelmo alado. Más horcas, que alcanzan hasta el horizonte, en ellas cuelgan unos Scoia'tael, aquéllos que mataron a Paulie Dahlberg en Kaedwen y aquéllos que la persiguieron en la isla de Thanedd. En un alto palo se convulsiona el hechicero Vilgefortz, su hermoso y falsamente noble rostro está arrugado y lívido del tormento, la aguda y ensangrentada punta del palo le sale por la clavícula... Otros hechiceros de Thanedd están arrodilla dos en el suelo, tienen las manos atadas a la espalda y los palos afilados ya les esperan...

Postes rodeados de ramas de olmo se extienden hasta el horizonte que brilla, manchado con tiras de humo. En el poste más cercano, atada con cadenas, está Triss Merigold... Más allá Margarita Laux-Antille... Madre Nenneke... Jarre... Fabio Sachs...

No. No. No.

¡Sí, grita la morena, muerte a todos, hazles pagar, ódialos a todos! ¡To dos te dañaron o quisieron dañarte! ¡Puede que alguna vez quieran hacerte daño! ¡Ódialos, porque ha llegado por fin el tiempo del odio! ¡Odio, venganza y muerte! ¡Muerte a todo el mundo! ¡Muerte, holocausto y sangre!

_Sangre en tus manos, sangre en tus ropas..._

¡Te traicionaron! ¡Te engañaron! ¡Te hicieron daño! ¡Ahora tienes poder, véngate!

Los labios de Yennefer están rajados y rotos, la sangre brota de ellos, en sus manos y pies hay cadenas, pesados grillos clavados a las húmedas y sucias paredes de una cárcel. La multitud reunida alrededor del cadalso grita, el poeta Jaskier apoya la cabeza en el tronco, brilla la afilada hoja del hacha del verdugo. Las rameras agrupadas bajo el cadalso despliegan sus pañuelos para recoger en ellas la sangre... El aullido de la multitud lo ahoga un golpe que hace temblar todo el tablado...

¡Te traicionaron! ¡Te mintieron y engañaron! ¡Todos! ¡Eras una marioneta para ellos, eras un muñequito en un palo! ¡Te utilizaron! ¡Te condenaron al hambre, al sol ardiente, a la sed, a las humillaciones, a la soledad! ¡Ha llegado el tiempo del odio y la venganza! ¡Tienes poder! ¡Eres poderosa! ¡Que todo el mundo tiemble ante ti! ¡Que todo el mundo tiemble ante la Antigua Sangre!

Traen a los brujos al cadalso: Vesemir, Eskel, Coén, Lambert. Y Geralt... Geralt se tambalea, está cubierto de sangre...

—¡No!

Alrededor de ella, fuego, al otro lado de la pared de llamas, unas salvajes relinchadas, los unicornios se encabritan, agitan las cabezas, golpean con los cascos. Sus melenas son como deshilachados estandartes de guerra, sus cuernos, largos y afilados como espadas. Los unicornios son grandes, grandes como caballos de nobles, mucho más grandes que su Caballito. ¿De dónde han venido? ¿De dónde han venido tantos? Las llamas crepitantes se disparan hacia el cielo. La mujer morena alza los brazos, en sus manos hay sangre. Sus cabellos los dispersa el calor.

_¡Arde, arde, Falka!_

—¡Fuera! ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero! ¡No quiero tu poder!

_¡Arde, Falka!_

—¡No lo quiero!

¡Quieres! ¡Lo deseas! ¡El deseo y el ansia arden en ti como el fuego, el deleite te seduce! ¡Éste es el poder, ésta es la fuerza, ésta es la potencia! ¡El más deleitoso de los deleites del mundo!

Relámpago. Trueno. Viento. El golpeteo de los cascos y los relinchos enloquecidos de los unicornios alrededor del fuego.

—¡No quiero ese poder! ¡No quiero! ¡Lo rechazo!

No supo si fue el fuego el que se apagó o sus ojos los que se oscurecieron. Cayó mientras sentía en el rostro las primeras gotas de lluvia.

_Hay que quitarle la existencia al Ser. No se puede permitir que exista. El Ser es peligroso. Confirmación._

_Negación. El Ser no convocó la Fuerza para sí. Lo hizo para salvar a Ihuarraquax. El Ser compadece. Gracias al Ser Ihuarraquax está de nuevo entre nosotros._

_Pero el Ser tiene Fuerza. Si quisiera utilizarla..._

_No va a poder utilizarla. Nunca. La rechazó. Rechazó la Fuerza. Completa mente. La Fuerza se fue. Es muy extraño..._

_Nunca entendemos a los Seres._

_¡Y no hay que entenderlos! Quitémosle la existencia al Ser. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Confirmación._

_Negación. Vámonos de aquí. Dejemos al Ser. Dejémoslo a su destino._

No supo cuánto tiempo yació entre las rocas, atravesada por los escalofríos, con la vista fija en el cielo que cambiaba de colores. Estaba alternativamen te oscuro y claro, frío y caluroso, y ella yacía, impotente, seca y vacía como aquel pellejo, aquel cadáver de roedor, seco y escupido por el cráter.

No pensaba en nada. Estaba sola, estaba vacía. No tenía ya nada y no sentía nada dentro de sí. No había sed, hambre, cansancio, miedo. Había muerto todo, incluso la voluntad de sobrevivir. Sólo quedaba un vacío gran de, frío, terrible. Percibía aquel vacío con todo su ser, con cada célula de su organismo.

Sentía sangre en la parte interior de su muslo. La era indiferente. Estaba vacía. Había perdido todo.

El cielo cambiaba de colores. No se movía. ¿Acaso tenía algún sentido moverse en el vacío?

No se movió cuando a su alrededor golpearon cascos de caballos, tinti nearon las herraduras. No reaccionó a los sonoros gritos y a los llamamien tos, a las voces alzadas, ni a los bufidos de los caballos. No se movió cuando la agarraron manos fuertes y duras. La alzaron del suelo, colgaba impoten te. No reaccionó a los tirones ni a los meneos, a las preguntas violentas y a gritos. No los entendía ni quería entender.

Estaba vacía e indiferente. Aceptó con indiferencia el agua que le salpicó el rostro. Cuando le pusieron la cantimplora a los labios no se atosigó. Bebió. Indiferente.

Luego también continuó indiferente. La subieron a un arzón. Tenía el perineo sensibilizado y le dolía. Temblaba, así que la envolvieron en una gualdrapa. Estaba flácida y sin fuerzas, se caía de la silla, así que la ataron con un cinturón al jinete que iba sentado detrás de ella. El jinete apestaba a sudor y orina. A ella le resultaba indiferente.

Alrededor había caballos. Muchos caballos. Ciri los contemplaba con indiferencia. Estaba vacía, había perdido todo. Nada tenía ya sentido.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el que el caballero que comandaba a los jinetes llevara un yelmo con las alas de un ave de rapiña.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo séptimo

_Cuando prendiose fuego a la hoguera de la malvada y cuando alcanzáronla las llamas, principió aquesta a maldecir a los caballeros, barones, hechiceros y señores del concejo presentes en la plaza, y esto, con verbo tan horroroso que a todos les acometió el espanto. Y puesto que la hoguera tan sólo de palos mojados estaba hecha, para que la diablesa no la giñara tan presto y para que conociera del fuego del castigo, mandose agora allegar yerbas secas y terminar el martirio. Mas verdaderamente un demonio habitaba en aquesta maldita, pues si bien chisporroteaba ya con brío, ni un grito daba de dolimiento, sino que más terribles todavía maldiciones echaba de sí. «Nacerá un vengador de mi sangre», dijo a voz en grito. «Nacerá de la Antigua Sangre manchada un destructor de nacio nes y mundos! ¡De los mis sufrimientos cobrará venganza! ¡Muerte, muerte y venganza a todos vosotros y a vuestras generaciones!» Sólo aquesto alcanzó a vociferar antes de quemarse. Así morió Falka, tal castigo reci bió por la sangre inocente vertida._

Roderick de Novembre, _Historia del mundo, _tomo II

—Miraila. Quemada por el sol, llena de heridas, sucia. Todavía bebe como una esponja y, hambrienta estaba que daba miedo. Os digo, del este vino. Vino a través del Korath. A través de la Sartén.

—¡Cuentos! Nadie sobrevive a la Sartén. Del oeste vino, de la sierra, por el paso del Secucho. Apenas al extremo de Korath se perdió y esto ya fue bastante. Cuando la encontramos, estaba ya caída y sin espíritu.

—Al oeste tales despoblados abarcan muchas millas. ¿De ónde venía andando?

—No andaba, que cabalgaba. Quién sabe cuan largo. Huellas de caballo había a su vera. Debe de haberla tirado el caballo en el Secucho, por eso está apaleada y llena de moratones.

—¿Y a cuento de qué es tan importante para Nilfgaard, por curiosidad? Cuando nuestro prefecto nos mandó a buscarla, pensara yo que alguna dama noble se perdiera. ¿Y que es ésta? Una guarrilla común y corriente, una barrendera harapienta, y para colmo muda y sin seso. Ciertamente no sé, Llorón, si habremos encontrado la moza que era...

—Ella es. Y en suma, que de común y corriente na. Común y corriente, la hubiéramos encontrado muerta.

—No mucho faltó. Y ni la lluvia la habría salvado, creo yo. Cuernos, ni los viejos más viejos recuerdan que hubiera llovido en la Sartén. Las nubes siempre pasan de largo el Korath... ¡Incluso cuando en el valle llueve, allí ni gota cae!

—Miraila, cómo traga. Cual si una semana no hubiera tenido nada en los morros... ¡Eh, tú, tragona! ¿Te gusta la cecina? ¿Y los corruscos secos?

—Preguntaila en elfo. O en nilfgaardiano. No entiende el normal. Ésta es una lechigada élfica o así...

—Ésta lo que es, es tonta y no muy cuerda. Cuando al alba la monté en el caballo, lo mismo que si sentara un monigote de madera.

—No tenis ojos —enseñó los dientes el llamado Llorón, calvo y de cons titución recia—. ¡Vaya unos Pilladores que estáis hechos si entodavia no la habéis cogido! Ésta no es ni tonta ni loca. Lo finge, sólo. Es una pájara rara y astuta.

—¿Y por qué es tan importante para Nilfgaard? Prometieron recompen sa, mandaron patrullas a todos lados... ¿Por qué?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero no está de más preguntarla a ella... Con un palo en los lomos, hay que preguntarla... ¡Ja! ¿Sos habéis dado cuenta de cómo me ha mirado? Todito lo entiende, escucha atenta. ¡Eh, moza! Soy Llorón, rastreador, de los llamados Pilladores. Y esto, va, mira aquí, ¡esto es una vara, de las llamadas palo! ¿Te gusta el pellejo de tus espaldas? Pues suelta...

—¡Basta! ¡Callad!

La orden a gritos, fuerte, que no toleraba oposición, vino desde el otro fuego, ante el que estaba sentado el caballero junto con su escudero.

—¿Os aburrís, Pilladores? —preguntó el caballero amenazante—. ¡Enton ces todos al trabajo! ¡Limpiar los caballos! ¡Limpiar mis armas y mis avíos! ¡Al bosque por leña! ¡Y no toquéis a la moza! ¿Habéis entendido, malcriados?

—Ciertamente, noble señor Sweers —masculló Llorón. Sus camaradas bajaron la cabeza.

—¡Al trabajo! ¡Cumplir las órdenes!

Los Pilladores comenzaron a trajinar.

—El destino nos ha castigao con este cabronazo —murmuró uno—. Que también el prefecto no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que ponernos por cima a un puto caballero...

—Digo —masculló por lo bajo otro, mirándole de reojo—. Y al cabo, noso tros fuimos, Pilladores, quienes a la moza hallamos. Nuestras narices fue ron las que nos hicieron de cabalgar el Secucho.

—Cierto. El mérito es nuestro y el señoritingo se lleva el premio, a noso tros alguna perra chica nos soltarán... A los pies, un florín, toma, Pillador, aquí ties, dale las gracias al señor...

—Cierra el pico —susurró Llorón—, pos todavía nos van a oír...

Ciri se quedó sola junto al fuego. El caballero y el escudero la miraban inquisitivamente, pero no se dirigieron a ella.

El caballero era un hombre viejo pero fuerte, con un rostro severo mar cado por las cicatrices. Durante el viaje siempre llevaba puesto el yelmo con las alas de pájaro, pero no eran las alas que Ciri había visto en sus pesadillas, y también, luego, en la isla de Thanedd. No era el Caballero Negro de Cintra. Pero era un caballero nilfgaardiano. Cuando impartía órdenes, hablaba fluidamente la común, pero con un marcado acento, parecido al de Sos elfos. Con su escudero, un muchacho no mucho mayor que Ciri, hablaba sin embargo en un idioma cercano a la Vieja Lengua, pero menos cantarín, más duro. Debía de tratarse de la lengua nílfgaardiana. Ciri, que conocía bien la Vieja Lengua, comprendía la mayor parte de las palabras. Pero no traicionó esto. Durante la primera parada, al borde del desierto que ellos llamaban la Sartén o Korath, el caballero nilfgaardiano y su escudero la cubrieron de preguntas. Entonces no res pondió porque se sentía indiferente y estaba aturdida, sólo a medias cons ciente. Al cabo de unos días de viaje, cuando salieron de las barrancas rocosas y bajaron hacia el verde del valle, Ciri volvió en sí, comenzó por fin a mirar al mundo a su alrededor y a reaccionar, aunque con indolencia. Pero seguía sin responder a las preguntas, así que el caballero dejó de dirigirse a ella. Daba la sensación de que no le prestaba atención. De ella se ocupaban sólo los jayanes que decían llamarse los Pilladores. Éstos también le preguntaron. Eran muy agresivos.

Pero el nilfgaardiano del yelmo alado les llamó inmediatamente al orden. Estaba claro quién era allí el señor y quién el servicio.

Ciri fingía ser una muda tonta, pero aguzaba bien el oído. Poco a poco comenzó a comprender su situación. Había caído en manos de Nilfgaard. Nilfgaard la había estado buscando y la había encontrado, seguramente siguiendo la ruta por la que la había enviado el caótico telepuerto de Tor Lara. Lo que no había conseguido Yennefer, lo que no había conseguido Geralt, lo habían conseguido el caballero del yelmo alado y los rastreadores llamados Pilladores.

¿Qué había pasado en Thanedd con Yennefer y Geralt? ¿Dónde había aterrizado ella? Albergaba las sospechas más terrible. Los Pilladores y su cabecilla, Llorón, hablaban en una versión simplona y desmañada de la lengua común, pero sin acento nilfgaardiano. Los Pilladores eran personas normales, pero servían a un caballero de Nilfgaard. Los Pilladores se alegra ban ante la idea de la recompensa que les pagaría el prefecto por encontrar a Ciri. En florines.

Los únicos países donde la moneda corriente era el florín y la gente servía a los nilfgaardianos eran las provincias imperiales gobernadas por los prefectos, allá en el lejano sur.

Al día siguiente, durante un alto a la orilla de un arroyo, Ciri comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de huir. La magia podía ayudar. Con mucho cuida do, intentó el hechizo más simple, una débil telekinesia. Pero sus temores se confirmaron. No tenía ni siquiera una chispa de energía hechiceril. Des pués del jugueteo irracional con el fuego, las capacidades mágicas la habían abandonado por completo.

Se sumió de nuevo en la indiferencia. A todo. Se encerró en sí misma y se hundió en la apatía. Durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta el día en que mientras cabalgaban a través de un brezal se les cruzó en el camino el Caballero Azul.

—Ay, ay —murmuró Llorón, mirando a los caballos que les cortaban el paso—. La vamos a tener. Son los Varnhagen, del fuerte Sarda...

Los caballos se acercaban. A la cabeza, montado en un poderoso caballo rucio, iba un gigante vestido con una armadura de hierro que brillaba en tonos celestes. Junto a él había otro hombre con armadura, por detrás iban dos jinetes con simples ropas grises, indudablemente pajes.

El nilfgaardiano del yelmo alado se acercó a ellos, manteniendo a su bayo a un paso bailarín. Su escudero acariciaba el pomo de la espada, se giró sobre la silla.

—Quedaos atrás y cuidad de la muchacha —gritó a Llorón y sus Pillado res—. ¡No os mezcléis!

—No somos tan bolos —dijo en voz baja Llorón, en cuanto el escudero se había alejado—. No somos tan bolos como para mezclarnos con los importantones de Nilfgaard...

—¿Habrá pelea, Llorón?

—Seguro. Entre los Sweers y los Varnhagen hay odio de familia y ven ganza de sangre. Bajarsos. Guardar la mochacha, que ella es nuestro bien y beneficio. Si hay suerte, nos vamos a llevar todo el premio que haya por ella.

—A lo seguro que los Varnhagen también buscan la moza. Si prevalecie ran, nos la quitarían... Y sernos sólo cuatro...

—Cinco. —Llorón sonrió—. Arresulta que uno de ésos de atrás de Sarda es mi compadre. Veréis, de esta trifulca el beneficio será nuestro y no de los señores caballeros...

El caballero de la armadura azul tiró de las riendas de su rucio. El alado se plantó enfrente. El compañero del Azul hizo trotar a su caballo, se detuvo por detrás. Su extraño yelmo estaba adornado con dos tiras de cuero que colgaban de su visera y que tenían el aspecto de dos grandes mostachos o de colmillos de morsa. En la parte delantera de su silla Dos Colmillos tenía un arma de aspecto amenazador, que recordaba un poco al espontón que llevaba la guardia de Cintra, pero con un asta significativamente más corta y una moharra bastante más larga.

El Azul y el Alado intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Ciri no escu chó cuáles, pero el tono de ambos caballeros no dejaba lugar a dudas. No se trataba de palabras de amistad. El Azul, de pronto, se levantó sobre los estribos, señaló bruscamente a Ciri, dijo algo en alta voz y con rabia. En respuesta, el Alado le gritó igualmente rabioso, agitó la mano envuelta en su guantelete acorazado, seguramente para decirle al Azul que se largara. Y entonces comenzó.

El Azul espoleó al rucio con las espuelas y se echó hacia adelante, alzan do el hacha que llevaba enganchada a la silla. El Alado azuzó a su bayo, sacando la espada de su vaina. Sin embargo, antes de que los hombres armados tuvieran tiempo de enzarzarse en la lucha, atacó Dos Colmillos, espoleando al galope a su caballo con el asta de su espontón. El escudero del Alado se lanzó hacia él sacando su espada, pero Dos Colmillos se incor poró en la silla y le clavó el espontón directamente en el pecho. La larga moharra se introdujo con un chasquido a través del escapulario y de la loriga, el escudero gimió desgarradoramente y cayó del caballo al suelo, sujetando con las dos manos el asta que tenía clavada hasta el fondo.

El Azul y el Alado se encontraron con un estampido y un chasquido. El hacha era más peligrosa, pero la espada más rápida. El Azul recibió un golpe en el hombro, un fragmento de las hombreras metálicas voló hacia un lado, el jinete, girando y tirando de las riendas, vaciló sobre la silla, sobre la armadura azul brillaron manchas de color carmín. El galope separó a los luchadores. El alado nilfgaardiano dio la vuelta a su caballo, pero entonces cayó sobre él Dos Colmillos, que agarraba la espada con las dos manos, dispuesto para el golpe. El Alado tiró de las riendas, Dos Colmillos, dirigien do al caballo sólo con los pies, pasó galopando a un lado. El Alado pudo todavía tajarlo al paso. Ante los ojos de Ciri, el metal de la bufa se rajó, de bajo la hoja brotó la sangre.

Ya volvía el Azul, agitando el hacha y gritando. Ambos acorazados inter cambiaron chasqueantes golpes y se separaron. Sobre el Alado cayó de nue vo Dos Colmillos, los caballos se chocaron, las espadas tintinearon. Dos Colmillos cortó al Alado, rajándole los brazales y el escudo. El Alado se enderezó y descargó desde la derecha un potente tajo en el costado del peto. Dos Colmillos se balanceó en la silla. El Alado se puso de pie en los estribos y cortó otra vez con fuerza, entre las ya destrozadas hombreras y el yelmo. La ancha y afilada espada se introdujo con un estampido en el metal, se atascó. Dos Colmillos se tensó y se estremeció. Los caballos se alejaron, pateando y mordiendo el bocado. El Alado se apoyó en el fuste, arrancó la espada. Dos Colmillos se deslizó de la silla y cayó bajo los cascos. Las herra duras chocaron contra la armadura machacada.

El Azul volvió el rucio, atacó, levantando el hacha. Guiaba con dificultad el caballo con ayuda de la mano herida. El Alado lo notó, le salió hábilmente por la derecha, se enderezó en los estribos para lanzar un tajo terrible. El Azul paró el golpe con el hacha y arrancó la espada de las manos del Alado. Los caballos chocaron de nuevo. El Azul era un verdadero forzudo, la pesa da hacha en sus manos se alzaba y caía como si fuera un palito. Cayó sobre la armadura del Alado con un estampido tal que el bayo casi se quedó sen tado sobre sus ancas. El Alado se tambaleó, pero aguantó en la silla. Antes de que el hacha pudiera caer de nuevo, soltó las riendas y dobló la mano izquierda, agarrando una pesada maza de granada que llevaba colgando de un cabestrillo, y le golpeó un revés en el yelmo al Azul. El yelmo sonó como una campana, ahora era el Azul el que se balanceaba en la silla. Los caba llos gruñeron, intentaron morderse y no se querían separar.

El Azul, claramente aturdido por el golpe de la maza, todavía consi guió golpear con su hacha en el peto a su contrincante. El que ambos se mantuvieran todavía en las sillas parecía un verdadero milagro, pero simplemente era causado por los altos arzones que les sujetaban. Por los costados de ambos caballos fluía la sangre, que se veía mejor en la clara capa del rucio. Ciri miraba con horror. En Kaer Morhen le habían ense ñado a luchar, pero no se imaginaba de qué forma podría presentar com bate a uno de aquellos forzudos. Y parar siquiera uno de aquellos poten tes golpes.

El Azul agarró con las dos manos el mango del hacha que estaba clavado profundamente en el pecho del Alado, se enderezó y tiró de él, intentando derribar a su contrincante de la silla. El Alado le golpeó con fuerza con su maza, una, dos, tres veces. La sangre brotaba de bajo el barbote del yelmo, salpicaba las armas azules y el cuello del rucio. El Alado pinchó al bayo con las espuelas, el repentino salto del caballo sacó el afilado hacha de su pe cho. El Azul, que estaba inclinado sobre la silla, dejó caer el mango. El Alado cambió su maza a la mano derecha, la lanzó, con un terrible golpe clavó la cabeza del Azul al cuello del caballo. Agarrando las riendas del rucio con su mano libre, el nilfgaardiano golpeó con la maza, la armadura azul sonaba como una olía de hierro, la sangre fluía de bajo el almete destrozado. Toda vía un golpe más y el Azul cayó con la cabeza hacia delante bajo los cascos del rucio. El rucio retrocedió, pero el bayo del Alado, a todas luces entrena do para ello, pateó al caído con estrépito. El Azul todavía vivía, de lo que daban fe sus desesperados gritos de dolor. El bayo siguió pateándolo, con tal ímpetu, que el Alado, herido, no se mantuvo en la silla y cayó con un estampido junto al otro.

—Se han matao, su perra madre —se lamentó el Pillador que tenía aga rrada a Ciri.

—Señores caballeros, al infierno con ellos —escupió otro.

Los pajes del Azul miraron desde lejos. Uno de ellos dio la vuelta al caballo.

—¡Quieto, Remiz! —gritó Llorón—. ¿A ónde vas? ¿A Sarda? ¿Tienes prisa en llegar al cadalso?

Los pajes se detuvieron, uno miró, haciéndose sombra con la mano.

—¿Eres tú, Llorón?

—¡Yo! ¡Ven acá, Remiz, no temas! ¡Los importantones éstos no son asun to nuestro!

Ciri estaba harta de indiferencia. Se, soltó hábilmente del Pillador que la tenía sujeta, echó a correr, se acercó al rucio del Azul, de un salto se enca ramó a la silla de alto fuste.

Lo hubiera conseguido, puede ser, si los pajes de Sarda no hubieran estado montados y en caballos frescos. La alcanzaron sin esfuerzo, le quita ron las riendas. Saltó y echó a correr en dirección al bosque, pero de nuevo la alcanzaron los caballos. Uno le agarró al vuelo de los cabellos, tiró, la arrastró. Ciri gritó, se colgó de sus manos. Los jinetes la echaron directa mente a los pies de Llorón. Silbó el palo, Ciri gritó y se hizo un ovillo, cu briéndose la cabeza con las manos. El palo silbó de nuevo y la golpeó en las manos. Se revolcó por el suelo, pero Llorón se acercó, le dio de patadas y luego le puso la bota en la espalda.

—¿Querías huir, arpía?

El palo silbó. Ciri aulló. Llorón golpeó de nuevo y le atizó en la espalda.

—¡No me golpees! —gritó, encogiéndose.

—¡Así que hablas, so guarra! ¿Se te ha desatao la lengua? Yo ahora te...

—¡Acuérdate, Llorón! —gritó alguno de los Pilladores—. ¿Le quieres sa car la vida o qué? ¡Ella vale demasiado como para echarla a perder!

—Rayos —dijo Remiz, desmontando—. ¿Acaso fuera ésta que Nilfgaard busca de hace una semana?

—Ella es.

—¡Ja! Todas las guarniciones la buscan. ¡Es no sé qué importante presonaje para Nilfgaard! ¡Paece que algún mago poderoso dijo que había de estar por estos alredores! Tal se hablaba en Sarda. ¿Dónde la pillasteis?

—En la Sartén.

—¡No es posible!

—Lo es, lo es —dijo Llorón rabioso, torciendo el gesto—. ¡La tenemos, y la recompensa es nuestra! ¿Qué hacís ahí como momios? ¡Atarme esta pá jara y a la silla con ella! ¡Nos largamos de aquí, mochachos! ¡Vivo!

—El noble Sweers —dijo uno de los Pilladores— todavía respira...

—No será por mucho rato. ¡El perro le rebanó! Vamos drechos a Amari llo, mochachos. A ver al prefecto. Le damos la moza y agarramos la recom pensa.

—¿A Amarillo? —Remiz se rascaba la frente, mirando al campo de la reciente batalla—. ¡Allá ya nos saludará el verdugo! ¿Qué le dirás al prefec to? ¿Los caballeros apaleados y vosotros enteros? Cuando todo se aclare el prefecto os mandará colgar y a nosotros en una jaula nos mandará a Sar da... Y entonces los Varnhagen nos sacarán la piel a tiras. Vosotros, si queréis, veros para Amarillo, pero yo mejor me quedaré en los montes...

—Tú eres mi cuñao, Remiz —dijo Llorón—. Y anque eres un hideputa, porque le dabas leña a mi hermana, pariente eres. Así que voy a salvarte el pellejo. Iremos a Amarillo, te digo. El prefecto sabe que entre los Sweers y los Varnhagen hay asuntos de familia. Se encontraron, se pegaron los unos a los otros, algo normal en ellos. ¿Y qué le íbamos a hacer? Y la moza, estate atento, la encontramos después. Nosotros, los Pilladores. Tú también, des de ahora, eres un Pillador, Remiz. El prefecto no tie ni puta idea de cuántos íbamos con el Sweers. No nos va a contar...

—¿Y no te olvidas de algo, Llorón? —preguntó prolongadamente Remiz, al tiempo que miraba al otro paje de Sarda.

Llorón se volvió despacio y, de improviso, sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó con fuerza en la garganta del paje. El paje gorgoteó y se derrumbó a tierra.

—Yo no me olvido de na —dijo frío el Pillador—. Bueno, y ahora estamos nosotros y nosotros. No hay testigos, y cabezas para partir la recompensa no hay muchas. ¡A los caballos, mochachos, a Amarillo! ¡Hay una buena porción de camino entoavía entre nosotros y la recompensa, no perdamos más tiempo!

Cuando salieron de un oscuro y húmedo hayedo, vieron a los pies de la montaña una aldea, unos cuantos tejados de bálago en el interior de un círculo formado por una estacada baja que lo separaba del meandro de un río no muy grande.

El viento traía el olor del humo. Ciri movió los entumecidos dedos de las manos, atados con unas sogas al arzón de la silla. Estaba completamente entumecida, le dolía el culo de una manera insoportable, un montón de ampollas la torturaban. Estaba en la silla desde el amanecer. Por la noche no había podido descansar porque la habían obligado a dormir con las ma nos atadas a las muñecas de sendos Pilladores que yacían uno a cada lado. A cada uno de sus movimientos, los Pilladores reaccionaban con blasfemias y amenazas a su vida.

—Una alquería —dijo uno.

—Lo veo —respondió Llorón.

Bajaron, los cascos de los caballos crujían entre las altas hierbas que madas por el sol. Al poco se encontraron en un camino lleno de baches que conducía directamente a la aldea, hacia un puente de madera y una puerta en la empalizada.

Llorón detuvo el caballo, se levantó en los estribos.

—¿Cuál es este pueblo? Nunca hicimos alto acá. Remiz, ¿conoces estos alredores?

—Antes —dijo Remiz— este pueblo se llamaba Río Blanco. Pero como comenzara una revuelta, algunos de los de acá se unieron a los revolto sos, entonces los Varnhagen de Sarda lo prendieron fuego, muerte die ron a las gentes o los llevaron de siervos. Ahora acá habitan sólo colonos nilfgaardianos, todos neocolonos. Y llaman a la aldea Glyswen. Estos colonos son gentes malas, creídos. Os digo: no hagamos acá un alto. Sigamos alante.

—Ha de darse descanso a los caballos —protestó uno de los Pilladores— y forraje. Y a mí mesmo me suenan las tripas como si unos músicos andu vieran tocando dentro. Qué más nos darán a nosotros los neocolopos esos, payasos sólo, canijos. Les pondré ante sus morros la orden del prefecto, al cabo el prefecto es nilfgaardiano como ellos son. Veréis que se nos pondrán de rodillas.

—Ay, sí —resopló Llorón—, habrás visto ningún nilfgaardiano que se ponga de rodillas. Remiz, ¿y en el tal Glyswen hay taberna?

—Hay. La taberna no la quemaron los Varnhagen.

Llorón se volvió en la silla, miró a Ciri.

—Hay que desalarla —dijo—. No sea que alguien la conozca... Darla un capotillo. Y la caperuza sobre la testa... ¡Vaya! ¿Ande vas, guarrilla?

—Tengo que ir detrás de las matas...

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti matas, so zorra! ¡Mea en el camino! Y no te olvides: en el pueblo ni abrir el pico. ¡No te creas que eres muy lista! Sólo que chilles y te rajo el pescuezo. Si yo no consigo florines por ti, nadie los consigue.

Siguieron al paso, los cascos de los caballos resonaban sobre el puentecillo. De detrás de la empalizada salieron inmediatamente las figuras de unos colonos armados con lanzas.

—Hacen guardia a la puerta —murmuró Remiz—. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué...

—Yo también —le respondió Llorón, levantándose en los estribos—. Guar dan el portón y por el lao del molino la valla está caída y puede uno entrar con un carro si tiene gana...

Se acercaron, detuvieron los caballos.

—¡Saludos, señores! —gritó Llorón jovial, aunque algo innatural—. ¡A los buenos días!

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó el más alto de los colonos.

—Nosotros, compadre, sernos del ejército —mintió Llorón, apoyado en la silla—. Al servicio de su señoría el señor prefecto de Amarillo.

El colono pasó la mano por el asta de su lanza, miró a Llorón de reojo. Indudablemente no recordaba en qué bautizo se había hecho compadre del Pillador.

—Nos mandó acá el noble señor prefecto —siguió mintiendo Llorón— para hacer pesquisas de cómo les fuera a sus compatriotas, las buenas gentes de Glyswen. Su merced envía saludos y enquiere si no les hará falta a las gentes de Glyswen alguna ayuda.

—Nos las vamos apañando —dijo el colono. Ciri se dio cuenta de que hablaba la común de forma parecida al Alado, con el mismo acento, aunque en el estilo de habla intentaba imitar la jerga de Llorón—. Acostumbrados nos hemos a apañárnoslas solos.

—Contento será el señor prefecto, cuando esto le contemos. ¿Abierta está la taberna? Se nos han secado los gaznates...

—Abierta —habló sombrío el colono—. De momento, abierta.

—¿De momento?

—De momento. Pues vamos a espiazar la taberna, los cabrios y las ta blas bien valen para el pósito. La taberna, beneficio ninguno da. Nosotros trabajamos de sol a sol y no vamos a la taberna. Sólo los forasteros acuden a ella, y los más, gentes de las que no nos alegramos. Ahora también unos tales pausan allá.

—¿Quienes? —Remiz palideció ligeramente—. ¿No serán por un casual, del fuerte de Sarda? ¿No serán los nobles señores Varnhagen?

El colono frunció el ceño, movió los labios como si tuviera gana de escupir.

—No, por desgracia. Es la milicia de los señores barones. Los Nissiros.

—¿Los Nissiros? —Llorón torció el gesto—. ¿Y de ónde vienen? ¿Quién los manda?

—Uno más viejo que ellos, alto, prieto, bigotudo como un siluro.

—¡Je! —Llorón se volvió a los camaradas—. Buenas las hemos. A uno sólo de ésta conocemos, ¿no? Ése es creo nuestro viejo amigo Versta el Créeme, ¿os recordáis? ¿Y qué es, compadre, lo que los Nissiros trajinan en vuestro pueblo?

—Los señores Nissiros —aclaró sombrío el colono— tienen destino a Tyffi. Nos honran con su visita. Portan un preso. Traparon a uno de la banda de los Ratas.

—¡Seguro! —bufó Remiz—. ¿Y al emperador de Nilfgaard no traparon?

El colono frunció el ceño, apretó la mano sobre el asta de la lanza. Sus compañeros murmuraron sordamente.

—Versus a la posada, señores guerreros. —Los músculos en las mandí bulas inferiores del colono temblaban con fuerza—. Y platicar con los seño res Nissiros, vuestros amigos. Paece que estáis al servicio del prefecto. Pre guntar a aquellos señores Nissiros por qué el bandido a Tyffi conducen, en vez de acá, en el pueblo, clavarlo en un palo y cuartearlo con bueyes, tal y como el prefecto manda. Y recordar a los señores Nissiros, vuestros amigos, que acá manda el prefecto y no el barón de Tyffi. Nosotros ya tenemos los bueyes uncidos y el palo afilado. Si los señores Nissiros no quieren, noso tros haremos lo que convenga. Decírselo.

—Lo diré, obligao. —Llorón guiñó significativamente a sus camaradas—. A seguir bien, señores.

Fueron al paso por entre las chozas. La aldea parecía muerta, no se veía ni un alma. Bajo una cerca hozaba una cerda muy delgada, sucios patos se revolcaban en el barro. Un enorme gato negro cruzó el camino de los jinetes.

—¡Lagarto, lagarto! ¡Puto gato! —Remiz se inclinó en la silla, escupió, puso los dedos en una señal que protegía del mal de ojo—. ¡Cruzó el camino, hideputa!

—¡Así se le atragante un ratón en el gargüero!

—¿Lo qué?

—Un gato. Negro como la pez. Nos cruzó el camino, lagarto, lagarto.

—Que le den. —Llorón miró alrededor—. Mirai, mirai, qué despoblado. Mas de reojo he visto que las gentes están en sus casas, atentas. Y daquesta otra puerta vi cómo rebrillaba una jabalina.

—Cuidan de las hembras —se rió aquél que había deseado al gato pro blemas con el ratón—. ¡Los Nissiros en el pueblo! ¿Escuchasteis lo que dijo el labrador aquel? Claro se vio, que no gusta de los Nissiros.

—Y no es de extrañar. El Créeme y su compaña no perdonan ni una saya. Eh, no se las buscan ni nada, los señores Nissiros. Los barones los nombran «vegilantes del orden», por ello los pagan, para que lo mantengan, para que guarden los caminos. Y grítale a un labrador al oído: «¡Nissir!», y verás, se caga las patas abajo de miedo. Pero tiempo al tiempo. Un corderillo más que se afanen, una moza más que se trajinen y los labradores les cla varán en sus viernos, verás. ¿Sus fijasteis en los de aquesta puerta, que morro tenían más emperrados? Éstos son colonos de Nilfgaard. Na de bro mas con ellos... Ja, he aquí la taberna...

Azuzaron los caballos.

La taberna tenía un tejado de paja ligeramente hundido, copiosamente cu bierto de musgo. Estaba a cierta distancia de las chozas y construcciones utilitarias, marcaba sin embargo el punto central de todo el terreno rodeado por la destrozada empalizada, el lugar donde se cruzaban los dos caminos que atravesaban la aldea. A la sombra del único árbol grande de los alrededores se extendía un corral, con parte para el ganado y parte para los caballos. En esta última había cinco o seis caballos desensillados. Delante de las puertas, en las escaleras, estaban sentados dos tipos vestidos con almillas de cuero y con sombreros puntiagudos de piel. Ambos abrazaban contra el pecho unas jarras de barro y entre ellos había una escudilla llena de huesos mordisqueados.

—¿Y quién va? —gritó uno de los tipos a la vista de Llorón y su compa ñía, que estaban desmontando—. ¿Qué es lo que buscáis? ¡Largarsus! ¡La taberna está ocupada en nombre de la ley!

—No grites, Nissir, no grites —dijo Llorón, bajando a Ciri de la silla—. Y abre más el portón, que queremos entrar. Tu comandante, Versta, es nues tro camarada.

—¡No sus conozco!

—¡Pos que eres un palomo! Y yo y el«Créeme servimos juntos en los viejos tiempos, antes de que viniera acá Nilfgaard.

—Bueno, si es así... —El tipo dudó, soltó el pomo de la espada—. Entrar-sus. A mí me importa un pito...

Llorón empujó a Ciri, otro Pillador la agarró del cuello de la camisa. Entraron.

El interior era oscuro y agobiante, olía a humo y asado. La taberna apa recía casi vacía, sólo estaba ocupada una mesa, que se alzaba a la triste luz que entraba por un ventanuco de escamas de pez. A ella se sentaban unos cuantos hombres. Al fondo, junto al hogar, se afanaba el tabernero, hacien do tintinear las cacerolas.

—¡Honor a los señores Nissiros! —tronó Llorón.

—A nosotros no nos honra cualquier buey —ladró uno del grupo sentado junto al ventanuco, al tiempo que escupía al suelo. Otro le contuvo con un gesto.

—Despacito —dijo—. Éstos son de los nuestros, ¿no los reconoces? Llo rón y sus Pilladores. ¡Saludos, saludos!

Llorón se alegró y se movió en dirección a la mesa, pero se detuvo al ver a sus camaradas con la vista fija en el poste que sujetaba la viga. Junto al poste estaba sentado en un taburete un muchacho delgado y rubio de me nos de veinte años, extrañamente doblado y torcido. Ciri se dio cuenta de que la posición innatural derivaba del hecho de que las manos del mucha cho estaban dobladas hacia atrás y atadas y el cuello estaba fijado al poste con unas riendas de cuero.

—¡Que me llene de granos! —resopló con fuerza uno de los Pilladores, el que tenía a Ciri agarrada del cuello—. ¡Mira, Llorón! ¡Es el Kayleigh!

—¿Kayleigh? ¡No es posible!

Uno de los Nissiros que estaba sentado a la mesa, un gordo con los cabellos cortados en un pintoresco copete, lanzó una sonora risa gutural.

—Es posible —dijo, al tiempo que lamía una cuchara—. Es Kayleigh en propia y asquerosa persona. Valió la pena alzarse al alba. Por él me darán lo menos media sesentena de florines en buena moneda imperial.

—Agarrasteis a Kayleigh, vaya, vaya. —Llorón arrugó la frente—. O sea, que cierto dijo el labrador nilfgaardiano...

—Treinta florines, su perra madre —suspiró Remiz—. No es cualquier cosa... ¿Paga el barón Lutz de Tyffi?

—Así es —confirmó otro Nissir, moreno de pelo y moreno de bigotes—. El poderoso barón Lutz de Tyffi, nuestro señor y bienhechor. Los Ratas le sa quearon un hato en el camino, de lo que se ardía de rabia y puso precio. Y nosotros seremos, Llorón, los que tomemos el precio, créeme. ¡Ja, mirar sólo, mochachos, vaya un buho ahora! ¡No es de su gusto que nosotros y no él agarráramos al Rata, aunque también su prefecto le mandó rastrar la banda!

—El Pillador Llorón —el gordo del copete señaló a Ciri con la cuchara— también pilló algo. ¿Ves, Versta? Una moza.

—Veo. —Al de los negros bigotes le brillaron los dientes—. ¿Qué es eso, Llorón, tanto te ahoga la hambre que robas niños para rescate? ¿Quién es esta marrana?

—¡No te importa!

—[Vaya que duro! —se rió el del copete—. Y que sólo queremos estar aseguras de que no es una hija tuya.

—¿Su hija? —Versta, el de los largos bigotes, se rió—. Qué dices. Para poder sembrar una hija, hay que tener huevos.

Los Nissiros relincharon de risa.

—¡Ah, reirsus, testas de carnero! —gritó Llorón y se amohinó—. Y a ti, Versta, no te digo más: antes de que pase el domingo, te asombrarás de quién es el más famoso, vosotros y vuestro Rata o yo y lo que hiciera. ¡Y veremos quién es más liberal, si vuestro barón o el prefecto imperial de Amarillo!

—Me podéis besar el ses —anunció con desprecio Versta y volvió a sor ber su sopa— tú y tu prefecto, tu emperador y todo Nilfgaard, créeme. Y no te infles. Y hasta yo sé que Nilfgaard de una semana a esta parte busca a una moza, lo dice hasta el polvo del camino. Sé que recompensa hay por ella. Pero a mí eso me importa una mierda. Yo ni al prefecto ni a los nilfgaardianos pienso servir y les escupo. Yo ahora sirvo al barón Lutz, sólo ante él respondo, ante naide más.

—Tu barón —graznó Llorón— sirve a Nilfgaard en lugar de ti, y lame la bota nilfgaardiana. Por eso tú no tienes que hacerlo, y hablar te es fácil.

—No te dispares —dijo conciliador el Nissir—. No contra ti he hablado, créeme. Que la moza que Nilfgaard busca tú la hallaras es buena cosa, lo veo con gusto, el que tú la recompensa te lleves y no esos putos nilfgaardianos. ¿Y que sirves al prefecto? Naide se elige los señores, ellos eligen, ¿o no? Venga ya, sentaos con nosotros, bebamos por este encuentro.

—Bueno, por qué no —Llorón accedió—. Sólo que darme previo un ca cho cuerda. Ataré la moza al palo junto a vuestro Rata, ¿de acuerdo?

Los Nissiros relincharon de risa.

—¡Velailo, el terror de la frontera! —rió el gordo del copete—. ¡El brazo armado de Nilfgaard! Átala pues, Llorón, átala, y fuerte. Pero toma mejor una cadena de yerro, porque esa tu famosa prisionera está lista para que brar la cuerda y romperte los morros antes de huir. ¡Paece tan peligrosa que hasta se me ponen los pelos de punta!

incluso los camaradas de Llorón rieron con una risa apagada. El Pillador enrojeció, soltó el cinturón, se acercó a la mesa.

—Yo lo decía para seguridad, para que no tome el tole...

—No le des vueltas al culo —le interrumpió Versta, partiendo el pan—. Que quieres charlar, pues entonces siéntate, ponte a la cola como es de ley.

Y esa moza, si es tu voluntad, la cuelgas por los pies del techo. Me importa  
>tanto como estiércol de gorrino. Sólo que es en mucho gracioso, Llorón.<br>Para ti y para tu prefecto puede que sea una presa importante, pero para mí  
>no es más que una pobre cría asustada. ¿La quieres atar? Ella, créeme,<br>apenas se tiene en pie, así que cómo va a huir. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Pos sus diré de lo que tengo miedo. —Llorón se mordió el labio—. Ésta es una aldea nilfgaardiana. Aquí no nos han recibido con el pan y la sal, y para vuestro Rata, dijeron, ya tienen un palo bien afilado. Y están en su derecho, pos el prefecto dio un decreto para que se justiciara a los bandole ros en el sitio de captura. Y si no les dais al preso, están listos hasta a afilar palos para todos vosotros.

—Oh, vaya —dijo el gordo del copete—. A los grajos asustan, los mastuerzos. Mejor que no se nos pongan en medio o les haremos correr la sangre.

—No les vamos a dar al Rata —añadió Versta—. Nuestro es y a Tyffi irá.

Y que el barón Lutz arregle el asunto con el prefecto. Ah, para qué hablar en  
>vano. Siéntate.<p>

Los Pilladores, soltándose los cinturones de las espadas, se sentaron contentos a la mesa de los Nissiros, gritando al tabernero y señalando que Llorón invitaba. Llorón acercó un taburete de una patada al poste, agarró a Ciri por los hombros, la empujó de tal modo que cayó, golpeando con el hombro en las rodillas del muchacho atado.

—Siéntate aquí —aulló—. Y no te me menees porque te rajo como a una perra.

—Jodio piojo —gritó el muchacho, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Perro...

Ciri no conocía la mayoría de las palabras que salieron de los labios torcidos y arrugados del muchacho, pero por los cambios que se daban en el rostro de Llorón dedujo que debía de tratarse de palabras extraordinaria mente insultantes y blasfemas. El Pillador palideció de rabia, agitó las ma nos, le golpeó al atado en la cara, le agarró por sus largos cabellos, le agitó, golpeando la sien del muchacho con el poste.

—¡Eh! —gritó Versta, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa allí?

—¡Le estoy quitando los colmillos a este asqueroso Rata! —gruñó Llo rón—. ¡Os meteré los pies en el culo, a los dos!

—Ven acá y deja de mover los morros. —El Nissir se sentó, bebió de un trago una jarra de cerveza, se limpió los bigotes—. A tu presa dale lo que aguante, pero del nuestro mantente largo. Y tú, Kayleigh, no te hagas el listo. Estáte callao y empieza a pensar en el potro que el barón Lutz mandó preparar en la villa. La lista de las cosas que te va a hacer el bederre está ya escrita y, créeme, tiene tres codos de largo. Media villa apuesta ya a ver hasta qué punto aguantas. Ahorra entonces fuerzas, Rata. Yo mesmo voy a poner unas perrillas y cuento con que no me la vas a liar y aguantas lo menos hasta la castración.

Kayleigh escupió, con la cabeza vuelta, cuanto le permitían las riendas atadas al cuello. Llorón tiró del cinturón, midió con una furiosa mirada a Ciri, acurrucada en el taburete, después de lo cual se unió a la compaña de la mesa, maldiciendo, puesto que de la jarra que le había traído el posadero ya sólo quedaban unos restos de espuma.

—¿Y cómo lo trapasteis al Kayleigh? —preguntó, al tiempo que le mos traba al posadero su deseo de ampliar su pedido—. ¡Y para colmo vivo! Porque el que sus cargarais a los otros Ratas, no lo doy crédito.

—Ciertamente —respondió Versta, mirando con aspecto crítico lo que se acababa de sacar de la nariz—, tuvimos suerte. A solateras estaba. De la panda se separó para ir por la Fragua Nueva a ver la moza y pasar la noche. El alcalde, que sabía que no andábamos lejos, nos hizo llamar. Acertamos a llegar antes del alba y lo agarramos en el pajar, ni le dio tiempo a piar.

—Y con la moza suya nos entretuvimos tos juntos —se rió el gordo del copete—. Si la noche con Kayleigh no fue de su gusto, no fue mala cosa para ella. Nosotros la dimos gusto al albor, tanto, tanto, que luego ni manos ni pies podía menear.

—Pos entonces sus digo que cabrones sois, y tontos —afirmó Llorón, en voz alta y tono burlón—. Sus jodisteis unos buenos dineros, atontaos. En vez de perder tiempo con la moza, habisteis de calentar el yerro y preguntar al Rata dónde pernota la cuadrilla. Pudisteis tener todos, Giselher y Reef... Por Giselher, los Varnhagen de Sarda daban ya veinte florines hace un año. Y por la jodia ésa, cómo la nombran... Mistel, creo... Por ella el prefecto habría dado más entoavía, después de lo que le hizo a su sobrino en Druigh, cuando los Ratas asaltaron un convoy.

—Tú, Llorón —Versta frunció el ceño—, o bien eres tonto de nacimiento o bien esta vida dura te ha sacao el seso de la testa. Somos seis. ¿Iba a atacar a toda la cuadrilla yo solo o qué? Y la recompensa tampoco se nos escapa. El barón Lutz le va a asar los talones a Kayleigh en el mazmorra, no será tacaño, créeme. Kayleigh lo va a cantar to, va a soltar ónde están los escondrijos y los refugios, y entonces con buena mesnada iremos, rodeare mos a la banda y los sacaremos como cangrejos de su concha.

—Pos claro. Sus van a esperar. Se enterarán de que habéis pillao al Kayleigh y se meterán en otros escondrijos y guaridas. No, Versta, has de mirar la verdad a los ojos: la cagasteis. Cambiasteis la recompensa por un chocho de moza. Sois así, sus conozco... no tenéis más que chochos en la cabeza.

—¡Tú eres el chocho! —Versta se levantó—. ¡Si tanta prisa ties, pos vete tú mismo junto con tus héroes a por los Ratas! ¡Mas atento, porque cazar a los Ratas, noble paje de los nilfgaardianos, no es lo mismo que pillar a una mozuela impúber!

Los Nissiros y los Pilladores comenzaron a gritar y a lanzarse los unos a los otros imprecaciones. El posadero sirvió rápidamente cerveza, arrancan do de las manos del gordo del copete una jarra vacía que estaba ya dirigida a Llorón. La cerveza suavizó pronto la trifulca, refrescó las gargantas y cal mó los temperamentos.

—¡Trae comida! —gritó el gordo al tabernero—. ¡Tortilla de chorizo, fabada, pan y queso!

—¡Y cerveza!

—¿Por qué leches pones esos ojos, Llorón? ¡Hoy tenemos perras! ¡Pilla mos al Kayleigh con su caballo, albardas, brillantes, espada, silla y zama rra, y todo se lo vendimos a los enanos!

—Y las zapatillas rojas de su moza también vendimos. ¡Y sus pendientes!

—Jo, jo, ¡entonces hay con qué beber, ciertamente! ¡M'alegro!

—¿Y por qué tú tan contento? Nosotros tenemos con qué beber, no tú. ¡Tú, con tu importante presa, no más que mocos de sus narices puedes sacar o lamerle las pulgas puedes! ¡Así es el preso, así el botín, ja, ja!

—¡Hijos de una perra!

—¡Ja, ja, siéntate, burlábame, cierra esa boca!

—¡Bebamos por la paz! ¡Nosotros convidamos!

—¿Dónde está esa tortilla, posadero, así se te lleve la peste? ¡Apriesa!

—¡Y trae cerveza!

Ciri, acurrucada en su taburete, alzó la cabeza_., _encontrándose los ojos verdes y rabiosos de Kayleigh, que se veían por debajo de unos desgreñados cabellos claros. La atravesó un escalofrío. La faz de Kayleigh, aunque no era fea, era malvada, muy malvada. Ciri comprendió de pronto que aquel mu chacho, no mucho mayor que ella, era capaz de todo.

—Creo que los dioses te han enviado a mí —susurró el Rata, taladrándo la con una mirada verde—. Y pensar que no creo en ellos y te han enviado. No mires, tontilla. Tienes que ayudarme... Pon la oreja, joder...

Ciri se acurrucó todavía más, bajó la cabeza.

—Escucha —susurró Kayleigh, sacando los dientes casi como una ver dadera rata—. En unos instantes, cuando pase el tabernero, le llamas... Escúchame, diablos...

—No —dijo ella—. Me pegarán...

Los labios de Kayleigh se torcieron y Ciri comprendió de inmediato que el ser golpeada por Llorón no era en absoluto lo peor que le podría pasar. Aunque Llorón era grande y Kayleigh delgado y además estaba atado, percibió instintivamente a quién había de temer más.

—Si me ayudas —susurró el Rata— yo te ayudaré a ti. Yo no estoy solo. Tengo amigos que son de los que no te dejan tirado... ¿Entiendes? Pero cuando mis amigos lleguen, cuando todo comience, no puedo estar pegado a este palo, porque esos canallas me harían picadillo... Pon la oreja, mal haya sea. Te diré lo que has de hacer...

Ciri bajó la cabeza más todavía. Sus labios temblaban.

Los Pilladores y los Nissiros se comieron la tortilla, mascando como ja balíes. El tabernero revolvió en un caldero y llevó a la mesa más jarras de cerveza y una hogaza de pan candeal.

—¡Estoy hambrienta! —gritó obediente, empalideciendo ligeramente. El posadero se detuvo, la miró amigablemente, luego se volvió a los participan tes del banquete.

—¿Le puedo dar a ella, señores?

—¡Fuera! —gritó poco claro Llorón, enrojeciendo y escupiendo tortilla—. ¡Lejos de ella, puto giraasados, porque te parto los pinreles! ¡Prohibido! Y tú estate callada, so picara, o te..

—Hey, hey, Llorón, ¿qué pasa, que estás grillao o qué? —se entrometió Versta, tragando con esfuerzo un pan con cebolla—. Mirailo, mochachos, vaya un sacasebos, él se pone las botas con dinero ajeno y a la moza le escatima. Jefe, dale a la moza una escudilla. Yo pago y yo digo a quién dar y a quién no. Y a quien no le guste esto igual le dan ahora mismo en su culo peludo.

Llorón enrojeció aún más, pero no dijo nada.

—Algo se me arrecordó —añadió Versta—. Hay que echar de comer al Rata, para que no se quede exangüe en el camino, porque entonces el barón nos saja la piel, créeme. La moza le dará de comer. ¡Eh, jefe! ¡Apaña algo de comida para ellos! Y tú, Llorón, ¿qué mormuras? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Cuidar con ella hay —el Pillador señaló a Ciri con un movimiento de cabeza—, pos es una pájara rara. Si fuera una moza del común, Nilfgaard no la iría detrás, ni el prefecto dineros prometería...

—Que ella sea común o no común —se rió el gordo del copete— ya mis mo lo puedo mostrar, ¡basta con mirarla entre las piernas! ¿Qué decís, mochachos? ¿Nos la llevamos al pajar un ratino?

—¡Ni te atrevas a tocármela! —ladró Llorón—. ¡No lo permito!

—¡Ahí va! ¡Cómo si te fuera a pedir permiso a ti!

—¡Mi beneficio y aún mi cabeza están en entregarla sana y salva! El prefecto de Amarillo...

—Nos cagamos en tu prefecto. ¿Bebiste a nuestra costa y nos escatimas una jodienda? ¡Ea, Llorón, no seas roñoso! ¡Y la cabeza no te se cae, no temas, ni el beneficio se aminora! Entera la entregarás. ¡Una moza no es una vejiga de pescao, no se estalla porque la achuches!

Los Nissiros estallaron en risas burlonas. Los camaradas de Llorón los secundaron. Ciri se estremeció, palideció, alzó la cabeza. Kayleigh sonrió sarcástico.

—¿Has entendido ya? —susurraron sus labios ligeramente sonrientes—. Cuando se emborrachen, la tomarán contigo. Te maltratarán. Estamos en un mismo bote. Haz lo que te mandé. Si yo lo consigo, tú también...

—¡Ya está lista la comida! —gritó el posadero. No tenía acento nilfgaardiano—. ¡Acercaos, señorita!

—Un cuchillo —susurró Ciri al tomar la escudilla.

—¿Cómo?

—Un cuchillo. Deprisa.

—¡Si es poco, echo más! —gritó el posadero de modo poco natural, en dirección a los comensales y añadiendo gachas a la escudilla—. Vete, por favor.

—Un cuchillo.

—Vete o los llamo... No puedo... Quemarán la taberna.

—Un cuchillo.

—No. Lo siento por ti, hija, pero no puedo. No puedo, compréndelo. Vete...

—De esta taberna —recitó con voz temblorosa las palabras de Kayleigh— no va a salir nadie vivo. Un cuchillo. Deprisa. Y cuando todo comience, huye.

—¡Sujeta la escudilla, escuerzo! —gritó el posadero, volviéndose de tal modo que tapaba consigo a Ciri. Estaba pálido y le castañeteaban ligera mente los dientes—. ¡Más cerca de la sartén!

Sintió el frío tacto de un cuchillo de cocina que le introdujo detrás del cinturón, cubriendo el mango con la aljuba.

—Muy bien —susurró Kayleigh—. Ahora siéntate de modo que me tapes. Ponme la escudilla sobre las rodillas. Coge la cuchara con la mano izquierda, el cuchillo con la derecha. Y corta la cuerda. No aquí, idiota, bajo el nudo, en el poste. Cuidado, están mirando.

Ciri sentía la sequedad en la garganta. Agachó la cabeza casi hasta la escudilla.

—Dame de comer y come tú también. —Los ojos verdes la miraban des de debajo de unos párpados semientornados, la hipnotizaban—. Y corta, corta. Ten valor, pequeña. Si yo lo consigo, tú también...

Es verdad, pensó Ciri, mientras cortaba la cuerda. El cuchillo apestaba a hierro y cebolla, tenia la hoja gastada de ser afilado múltiples veces. Tiene razón. ¿Acaso sé yo adónde me llevan estos canallas? ¿Acaso sé yo qué es lo que quiere de mí ese prefecto nilfgaardiano? Puede que también me espere a mí en el Amarillo ese el maestro bederre, puede que me espere la rueda, el barreno y las tenazas, el hierro al rojo... No me voy a dejar llevar como una oveja al matadero. Más vale arriesgar...

Una ventana voló con un estampido, junto con el marco y un tronco lanzado desde el exterior, de los que sirven para partir la madera, todo aterrizó sobre la mesa, causando gran destrozo entre las escudillas y las jarras. Siguiendo las huellas del tronco sobre la mesa saltó una muchacha rubia con el cabello corto, vestida con una aljuba roja y altas botas brillan tes que alcanzaban por encima de las rodillas. Arrodillada sobre la mesa, agitó la espada. Uno de los Nissiros, el más lento, que no tuvo tiempo de levantarse y retroceder, cayó hacia atrás junto con el banco, salpicando sangre de su garganta rebanada. La muchacha bajó ágilmente de la mesa, haciendo sitio para un muchacho que saltaba por la ventana y que iba vestido con una media zamarra bordada.

—¡Los Rataaassss! —gritó Versta, agarrándose la espada que tenía enre dada en el cinturón.

El gordo del copete sacó el arma, saltó en dirección a la muchacha arro dillada en el suelo, movió la espada, pero la muchacha, aunque de rodillas, paró el tajo hábilmente, se tiró al suelo, y el muchacho de la media zamarra, que había saltado detrás de ella, acertó con soltura al Nissir en la sien. El gordo cayó al suelo, reblandeciéndose de pronto como un jergón de paja al que se le da la vuelta.

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de una patada, a la isba entraron otros dos Ratas. El primero era alto y negruzco, llevaba un jubón con boto nes cosidos y una cinta escarlata en la frente. Éste, con dos rápidos tajos de espada, envió a dos Pilladores al rincón contrario, se enfrentó a Versta. El otro, ancho de hombros y rubio, rajó con una amplia finta a Remiz, el cuña do de Llorón. El resto se lanzaron a la huida en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Pero los Ratas ya entraban también por allí: por la retaguardia apa reció de pronto una muchacha morena vestida con un traje de colorines como de cuento. Con una punzada rápida atravesó a uno de los Pilladores, con un molinete rechazó al segundo y al momento rajó al posadero antes de que éste acertara a gritar quién era.

La habitación se llenó de ruidos y choques de espadas. Ciri se escondió detrás del poste.

—¡Mistle! —Kayleigh, tirando de las cuerdas cortadas, luchaba con las riendas que todavía ataban su cuello al poste—. ¡Giselher! ¡Reef! ¡A mí!

Sin embargo, los Ratas estaban ocupados en la lucha, sólo Llorón escu chó el grito de Kayleigh. El Pillador se dio la vuelta con intenciones de atra vesar y clavar el Rata al palo. Ciri reaccionó automáticamente y como un rayo, de la misma forma que durante la lucha con la viverna en Gors Velen, de la misma forma que en Thanedd, todos los movimientos que le habían enseñado en Kaer Morhen se ejecutaban solos de pronto, casi sin su parti cipación. Salió de detrás del poste, giró en una pirueta, cayó sobre Llorón y lo golpeó con fuerza con el muslo. Era demasiado pequeña y enclenque como para tirar al enorme Pillador, pero consiguió entorpecer el ritmo de su movimiento. Y volver su atención sobre ella.

—¡Jodia ramera!

Llorón agitó la mano, la espada aulló en el aire. El cuerpo de Ciri ejecutó otra vez por sí mismo un parco quiebro, y el Pillador por poco no se dio la vuelta, siguiendo el camino de su acelerada hoja. Blasfemando horrible mente, tajó otra vez, dándole al tajo toda su fuerza. Ciri saltó ágil, aterrizan do con seguridad en el pie izquierdo, giró en una pirueta contraria. Llorón tajó otra vez, pero tampoco ahora consiguió alcanzarla.

De pronto, Versta se derrumbó entre ellos, salpicándoles de sangre a los dos, el Pillador retrocedió, miró a su alrededor. Solamente le rodeaban ca dáveres. Y los Ratas, que se acercaban desde todos lados con las espadas dispuestas.

—Quietos —dijo con frialdad el negruzco de la cinta escarlata, mientras liberaba por fin a Kayleigh—. Parece que quiere rebanar a toda costa a esta muchacha. No sé por qué. Tampoco sé por qué milagro todavía no lo ha conseguido. Pero démosle una oportunidad, ya que tanto lo quiere.

—Démosle también una oportunidad a ella, Giselher —dijo el ancho de hombros—. Que sea una lucha honesta. Dale algún hierro, Chispa.

Ciri sintió en la mano la empuñadura de una espada. Un poco demasia do pesada.

Llorón bufaba rabioso, se arrojó sobre ella, lanzando el hurgón a un molinete deslabazado. Era demasiado lento. Ciri evitó los tajos mediante rápidas fintas y medias vueltas, incluso sin intentar parar los golpes que le llovían. La espada sólo le servía como contrapeso para facilitar los quiebros.

—¡Increíble! —se rió la del pelo corto—. ¡Es una acróbata!

—Es rápida —dijo la del traje de colorines, que era la que le había dado la espada—. Rápida como una elfa. ¡Eh, tú, gordo! ¿Igual prefieres uno de nosotros? ¡Con ella no te sale!

Llorón retrocedió, miró, de pronto saltó, lanzó a Ciri una estocada exten diéndose como si fuera una garza con el pico dispuesto. Ciri evitó la embes tida con una corta finta, giró. Durante un segundo vio la vena abultada y pulsante en el cuello de Llorón. Supo que en la posición en que se encontra ba no estaba en condiciones de evitar un golpe, ni de pararlo. Supo dónde y cómo había de golpear.

No golpeó.

—Basta ya. —Sintió una mano en el hombro. La muchacha del vestido de colorines la empujó, al mismo tiempo otros dos Ratas, el de la media zamarra y la del pelo corto, acorralaron a Llorón en un rincón de la habita ción, manteniéndolo en jaque con las espadas.

—Basta de diversión —repitió la de los colorines, volviendo a Ciri hacia sí—. Esto dura ya un poco demasiado. Y por tu culpa, señoritinga. Puedes matar y no matas. Me da la sensación de que no vas a vivir mucho tiempo.

Ciri tembló, mirando los grandes ojos oscuros con forma de almendras, viendo los dientes descubiertos por la sonrisa, tan pequeños que le daban un aspecto fantasmal. Aquéllos no eran ojos humanos ni dientes humanos. La muchacha de los colorines era una elfa.

—Hora de partir —dijo en voz alta Giselher, el de la cinta escarlata, al parecer el jefe—. ¡Ciertamente dura demasiado! Mistle, acaba con el jayán.

La del pelo corto se acercó, con la espada en alto.

—¡Piedad! —gritó Llorón, cayendo de rodillas—. ¡Perdonadme la vida! Tengo hijos pequeños... Pequeñitos...

La muchacha dio un fuerte tajo, girando sobre sus caderas. La sangre salpicó en la pared blanca en forma de una mancha amplia e irregular de puntitos carmesíes.

—No aguanto a los niños pequeños —dijo la del pelo corto, mientras con un rápido movimiento quitaba con los dedos la sangre de la espada.

—No te quedes ahí, Mistle —la apresuró el de la cinta escarlata—. ¡A los caballos! ¡Hay que largarse! ¡Éste es un asentamiento de Nilfgaard, aquí no tenemos amigos!

Los Ratas salieron de la taberna corriendo como el rayo. Ciri no sabía qué hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar. Mistle, la del pelo corto, la empujó en dirección a la puerta.

Delante de la taberna, entre los restos de las jarras y los huesos mordisqueados, estaban los cadáveres de los Nissiros que vigilaban la en trada. Desde la aldea llegaban corriendo unos colonos armados de lanzas, pero a la vista de los Ratas que se les venían encima desaparecieron de inmediato entre las chozas.

—¿Sabes montar? —le gritó Mistle a Ciri.

—Sí...

—¡Entonces, venga, agarra alguno y al galope! ¡Hay una recompensa por nuestras cabezas y ésta es una aldea nilfgaardiana! ¡Ya están todos echan do mano a los arcos y las picas! ¡Al galope, detrás de Giselher! ¡Por el medio de la calle! ¡Y mantente alejada de las chozas!

Ciri voló sobre la pequeña barrera, agarró las riendas de uno de los caballos de los Pilladores, saltó a la silla, le golpeó al caballo en las ancas con la hoja de la espada, la cual no había soltado de su mano. Pasó a un rápido galope, adelantando a Kayleigh y a la elfa de colorines, a quien llama ban Chispa. Corrió detrás de los Ratas en dirección al molino. Vio que desde lo oscuro de una de las casas saltaba un hombre con una ballesta, apun tando a la espalda de Giselher.

—¡Rájalo! —escuchó desde detrás—. ¡Rájalo, muchacha!

Ciri se inclinó en la silla, con un tirón de las riendas y un apretón de los talones obligó al caballo a cambiar de dirección, alzó la espada. El hombre de la ballesta se volvió en el último segundo, ella vio su rostro fruncido de miedo. La mano alzada para el golpe dudó sólo un instante, lo que bastó para que el galope la llevara al lado. Escuchó el sonido de la cuerda libera da, el caballo chilló, se le cayeron las ancas y se encabritó. Ciri saltó, sacan do los pies de los estribos, aterrizó ágilmente, cayendo en cuclillas. Chispa, que se estaba acercando, lanzó desde la silla un fuerte golpe, cortó al balles tero por el occipucio. El ballestero cayó de rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante y se desplomó con la frente en un charco, salpicando barro. El caballo heri do relinchaba y se retorcía al lado, al final se metió por entre las chozas, coceando con fuerza.

—¡idiota! —aulló la elfa, evitando a Ciri en su ímpetu—. ¡Estúpida idiota!

—¡Salta! —le gritó Kayleigh, acercándose a ella. Ciri corrió, agarró la mano que le tendían. El ímpetu la estremeció, la articulación del hombro casi crujió, pero consiguió saltar al caballo, colocándose a la espalda del Rata de cabellos claros. Pasaron al galope, evitando a Chispa. La elfa se volvió, persiguiendo todavía a otro ballestero, el cual arrojó el arma y huyó en dirección a las puertas del establo. Chispa lo alcanzó sin esfuerzo. Ciri volvió la cabeza. Escuchó cómo el ballestero chillaba, corto, salvaje, como una bestia.

Les alcanzó Mistle, que tiraba de un caballo de reserva ya ensillado. Gritó algo, Ciri no oía las palabras, pero lo captó al vuelo. Soltó la espalda de Kayleigh, saltó a tierra a todo galope, corrió hacia el caballo, acercándose peligrosamente a las casas. Mistle le echó las riendas, miró y gritó una advertencia. Ciri se volvió en el momento justo para evitar con una ágil media vuelta la traicionera embestida de una pica que llevaba un colono rechoncho que había surgido de una pocilga.

Lo que sucedió después la persiguió en sueños durante mucho tiempo. Recordaba todo, cada movimiento. La media vuelta que la salvó de la punta de la pica la colocó en una posición ideal. Al piquero, por su lado, que estaba muy echado hacia delante, no le era posible retroceder, ni cubrirse con el asta que sujetaba con las dos manos. Ciri dio un tajo plano, girando en una media pirueta contraria. Durante un momento vio los labios que se abrían para gritar en el rostro cubierto por la barba de unos cuantos días. Vio la frente alargada por unas entradas, vio claramente la línea que seña laba dónde la gorra o el sombrero protegían la cabeza de quemarse por el sol. Y luego, todo lo que veía lo cubrió una fuente de sangre.

Seguía sujetando al caballo por las riendas, y el caballo estalló en un chillido macabro, se revolvió y la tiró de rodillas. Ciri no soltó las riendas. El herido aullaba en un estertor agónico, se arrojaba convulsivamente entre la paja y el estiércol, y la sangre brotaba de él como de un cerdo. Ciri sintió cómo el estómago se le subía a la garganta.

Junto a ella se quedó clavado el caballo de Chispa. La elfa agarró las bridas de la montura de Ciri, que estaba pataleando, tiró de ellas, obligando a Ciri, que todavía estaba agarrada a las riendas, a ponerse de pie.

—¡A la silla! —aulló—. ¡Y a correr!

Ciri contuvo sus náuseas, saltó a la silla. En la espada, que seguía aga rrando con la mano, había sangre. Contuvo con esfuerzo el deseo de arrojar el arma lo más lejos posible de sí.

Mistle apareció entre las chozas, persiguiendo a dos personas. Uno con siguió escapar, saltando la cerca, el otro, de un corto golpe, cayó de rodillas, se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.

Las dos y la elfa se lanzaron al galope pero al poco hicieron pararse en seco a los caballos tirando con fuerza de las riendas, porque Giselher volvía desde el molino con otros Ratas. Detrás de ellos, dándose ánimos a gritos, un grupo de colonos armados.

—¡Seguidnos! —gritó Giselher al galope—. ¡Seguidnos, Mistle! ¡Al río!

Mistle, echada hacia un lado, tiró de las riendas, dio la vuelta al caballo y se fue al galope detrás de él, saltando una baja empalizada. Ciri pegó el rostro a las crines y la siguió. Junto a ella galopaba Chispa. El ímpetu de la carrera había desordenado sus hermosos cabellos negros, descubriendo unas orejas pequeñas y terminadas en punta, adornadas con unos pendientes de filigrana.

El hombre al que Mistle había herido seguía arrodillado en mitad del camino, balanceándose y sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza ensan grentada. Chispa giró en redondo, galopó hasta él, cortó con la espada des de arriba, con todas sus fuerzas. El herido aulló. Ciri vio cómo los dedos cortados saltaban a un lado como si fueran astillas de un leño cortado, cayeron a tierra como gordos gusanos blancos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió no vomitar.

Ante el agujero de la empalizada les estaban esperando Mistle y Kayleigh, el resto de los Ratas estaba ya lejos. Los cuatro pasaron a un galope rápido y prolongado, a través del río, haciendo estallar el agua que alcanzaba hasta por encima de las testas. Inclinados, con las mejillas apretadas contra las crines de los caballos, cruzaron hasta las rocas arenosas, corrieron a través de una pradera cubierta de altramuces. Chispa, que tenía el mejor caballo, se adelantó a ellos.

Entraron en el bosque, en una húmeda oscuridad, entre los troncos de las hayas. Alcanzaron a Giselher y los otros, pero frenaron sólo un momen to. Cuando cruzaron el bosque y salieron a un brezal, volvieron de nuevo al galope. Pronto Ciri y Kayleigh comenzaron a quedarse atrás, las monturas de los Pilladores no eran capaces de mantener el trote de los hermosos caballos de raza de los Ratas. Ciri tenía un problema añadido: en un caballo tan grande apenas alcanzaba con los pies a los estribos y durante el galope no podía ajustar el latiguillo. Sabía cabalgar sin estribos, y no peor que con ellos, pero sabía que en aquella posición no aguantaría el galope.

Por suerte, unos minutos después, Giselher redujo su velocidad y contu vo al grupo, permitiendo que ella y Kayleigh se les unieran. Ciri pasó al trote. Seguía sin poder ajustar el latiguillo y en la cincha faltaban agujeros. Sin frenar la marcha, pasó la pierna por encima del arzón y se sentó a la amazona.

Mistle, viendo la posición de monta de la muchacha, estalló en risas.

—¿Ves, Giselher? ¡No sólo es una acróbata, sino también una volatinera! Eh, Kayleigh, ¿de dónde has sacado a esta diablesa?

Chispa, reteniendo su hermosa yegua alazana, todavía seca y con ganas de seguir galopando, se acercó más, empujó a la yegua rucia de labor que montaba Ciri. El caballo relinchó y se separó, bajando la cabeza. Ciri tiró de las riendas, se inclinó en la silla.

—¿Sabes acaso por qué sigues viva, cretina? —ladró la elfa, al tiempo que se retiraba los cabellos de la frente—. El labradorcillo al que tan misericor diosamente respetaste la vida soltó el percutor antes de tiempo y por eso acertó al caballo en vez de a ti. ¡De otro modo tendrías ahora una saeta clavada en la espalda hasta la pena! ¿Para qué llevas esa espada?

—Déjala ya, Chispa —dijo Mistle, acariciando el cuello húmedo de sudor de su montura—. ¡Giselher, tenemos que reducir el paso o reventaremos los caballos! ¡Si ya no nos sigue nadie!.

—Quiero cruzar el Velda lo más deprisa posible —dijo Giselher—. Des cansaremos al otro lado del río. Kayleigh, ¿qué tal tu caballo?

—Aguantará. No es un pura sangre, no sirve para las carreras, pero es una bestia fuerte.

—Bueno, pues a correr.

—Un momento —dijo Chispa—. ¿Y esta mocosa?

Giselher la miró, colocó su cinta escarlata en la frente, detuvo la mirada sobre Ciri. Su rostro, su expresión, recordaban un poco la de Kayleigh: el mismo gesto malvado de los labios, los mismos ojos entornados, la misma mandíbula seca y saliente. Era, sin embargo, mayor que el Rata de cabello rubio, la sombra azulada de sus mejillas atestiguaba que se afeitaba ya regularmente. —Cierto —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Qué hay contigo, rapaza?

Ciri bajó la cabeza.

—Me ayudó —intervino Kayleigh—. Si no hubiera sido por ella, ese as queroso Pillador me hubiera clavado al poste...

—En la aldea —añadió Mistle— vieron cómo huía con nosotros. Rajó a uno, dudo que haya sobrevivido. Son colonos de Nilfgaard. Si la muchacha les cae en las manos, la matarán a golpes. No podemos dejarla.

Chispa resopló con rabia, pero Giselher alzó la mano.

—Que vaya con nosotros hasta el Velda —decidió—. Luego ya veremos. Venga, siéntate en el caballo como se debe, moza. Si te caes, no nos volve remos a mirar. ¿Entendido?

Ciri, solícita, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Habla, muchacha. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué viajabas bajo vigilancia?

Ciri bajó la cabeza. Durante el galope había tenido suficiente tiempo para intentar inventarse alguna historia. Había pensado algunas. Pero el cabecilla de los Ratas no tenía el aspecto de alguien que se creyera cual quier cosa.

—Venga —la apremió Giselher—. Has cabalgado con nosotros unas cuan tas horas. Estás descansando con nosotros y todavía no he tenido ocasión de escuchar tu voz. ¿Estás muda?

El fuego disparó hacia arriba una nube de chispas y llamas, inundando las ruinas del chozo de pastor con una ola de brillo dorado. Como si obedeciera a una orden de Giselher, el fuego iluminó el rostro de la interrogada para que le fuera más fácil descubrir en él la mentira y la falsedad. Pero es que no puedo decirles la verdad, pensó Ciri con desesperación. Son ladrones. Bandoleros. Si se enteran de lo de los nilfgaardíanos, de que los Pilladores me capturaron para conseguir una recompensa, puede que ellos mismos quieran conseguir esa recompensa. Además, la verdad es tan increíble que no me creerían.

—Te sacamos de la aldea —siguió despacio el cabecilla de los bandidos—. Te trajimos aquí, a uno de nuestros escondites. Te dimos de comer. Estás sentada junto a nuestro fuego. ¡Así que dime quién eres!

—Déjala en paz —intervino de pronto Mistle—. Cuando te miro, Giselher, veo de pronto a un Nissir, a un Pillador o a uno de esos hijos de puta nilf gaardíanos. ¡Y me siento como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, atada a un potro de tortura en una mazmorra!

—Mistle tiene razón —dijo el rubio que llevaba una media zamarra. Ciri tembló al escuchar su acento—. Está claro que la muchacha no quiere decir quién es y tiene derecho a ello. Yo, cuando me uní a vosotros, tampoco hablaba mucho. No quería contar que era uno de esos hijos de puta nilfgaardianos...

—No jodas, Reef. —Giselher agitó una mano—. Lo tuyo era otra cosa. Y tú, Mistle, exageras. No se trata de ningún interrogatorio. Quiero que diga quién es y de dónde es. Cuando me entere, le mostraré el camino a casa y eso es todo. Cómo voy a hacerlo si no sé...

—No sabes nada. —Mistle volvió la vista—. Ni siquiera si ella tiene casa. Y yo creo que no. Los Pilladores la agarraron en el camino porque estaba sola. Eso es típico de esos cobardes. Si la obligas a irse adonde la lleve el destino, no sobrevivirá sola en las montañas. La devorarán los lobos o se morirá de hambre.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con ella? —dijo con una joven voz de bajo el ancho de espaldas, mientras revolvía con un palo en el leño de la lumbre—. ¿La dejamos cerca de algún pueblo?

—Una idea estupenda, Asse —se burló Mistle—. ¿No conoces a los labra dores? Ahora les faltan brazos para trabajar. Podrán a la muchacha a pas tar el ganado, rompiéndole antes una pierna para que no escape. Por las noches será tratada como de nadie, es decir, propiedad común. Pagará por el sustento y el techo con la moneda que ya sabes. Y en primavera tendrá fiebres de recién parida, después de parir el bastardo de alguien en una sucia zajurda.

—Si le dejamos el caballo y la espada —pronunció despacio Giselher, todavía mirando a Ciri—, entonces no me gustaría estar en el pellejo del labrador que quisiera romperle una pierna. O hacerle un bastardo. Ya vis teis la danza que bailó en la taberna con aquel Pillador al que luego Mistle rebanó el pescuezo. Él daba tajos al aire y ella bailaba como si nada... Ja, de hecho no me importan demasiado ni su nombre ni su familia, pero estaría contento de saber dónde aprendió esas artes...

—Las artes no la salvarán —intervino de pronto Chispa, que hasta en tonces había estado ocupada en afilar su espada—. Ella sólo sabe bailar. Para sobrevivir hay que saber matar, y eso ella no lo sabe.

—Creo que lo sabe. —Kayleigh sonrió—. Cuando en el pueblo le rajó el cuello a aquel labradorcillo, la sangre le saltó media braza para arriba...

—Y ella al verlo por poco no se desmaya —resopló la elfa.

—Porque sigue siendo una niña —dijo Mistle—. Yo me imagino quién es y dónde aprendió esas artes. Ya he visto gente como ella antes. Es una bailarina o acróbata de alguna troupe de cómicos de la legua.

—¿Y desde cuándo —resopló Chispa de nuevo— nos importan las bai larinas y acróbatas? Su perra madre, la medianoche se acerca, el sueño me asalta. Terminemos por fin con esta charla vacía. Hay que dormir y descansar para que mañana al alba podamos estar en la Fragua. No ha bréis olvidado que fue el alcalde de allí el que entregó a Kayleigh a los Nissiros. Toda la aldea tendrá que ver cómo la noche toma un color rojo. ¿Y la muchacha? Tiene caballo y espada. Y lo uno y lo otro los consiguió honradamente. Démosle un poco de comida y algún dinero. Por haber salvado a Kayleigh. Y que vaya adonde quiera, que se preocupe ella de sí misma...

—Está bien —dijo Ciri, apretando los labios y levantándose.

Cayó el silencio, roto tan sólo por los chasquidos de la lumbre. Los Ratas la miraron con curiosidad, esperaron.

—Está bien —repitió, asombrada del sonido tan ajeno de su voz—. No os necesito, no os he pedido nada... ¡Y tampoco quiero estar con vosotros! Ahora me iré...

—Así que no estás muda —afirmó Giselher sombrío—. Sabes hablar, e incluso con descaro.

—Mirad esos ojos —bufó Chispa—. Mirad cómo pone la cabeza. ¡Pajarillo de presa! ¡Joven halcón!

—Quieres irte —dijo Kayleigh—. ¿Y adonde, si puede saberse?

—¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? —gritó Ciri, y los ojos le ardieron con un brillo verdoso—. ¿Acaso yo os pregunto adonde vais? ¡A mí no me interesa! ¡No os necesito para nada! Soy capaz... ¡Sé arreglármelas yo misma! ¡Sola!

—¿Sola? —repitió Mistle, adoptando una extraña sonrisa.

Ciri se calló, bajó la cabeza. Los Ratas también guardaron silencio.

—Es de noche —dijo por fin Giselher—. Por la noche no se viaja. No se cabalga solo, muchacha. El que está solo, muere. Allí, junto a los caballos, hay gualdrapas y pieles. Elígete algo. Las noches en las montañas son frías. ¿Qué es lo que miras con esas tus linternas verdes? Prepárate un lecho y duerme. Tienes que descansar.

Al cabo de un momento de reflexión, Ciri obedeció. Cuando volvió, arras trando una manta y un forro de piel, los Ratas ya no estaban sentados junto al fuego. Estaban de pie en semicírculo, y el brillo del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Somos los Ratas de la Frontera —dijo con orgullo Giselher—. Olfatea mos el botín a millas de distancia. Y no hay nada que no seamos capaces de roer. Somos Ratas. Acércate, muchacha.

Obedeció.

—Tú no tienes nada —añadió Giselher, al tiempo que le tendía un cinturón con adornos de plata—. Así que acepta aunque no sea más que esto.

—No tienes nada ni a nadie —dijo Mistle, arrojándole sobre los hombros con una sonrisa una almilla verde de raso y metiéndole entre las manos una blusa de tafetán.

—No tienes nada —dijo Kayleigh y su regalo fue un pequeño estilete dentro de una vaina guarnecida de ricas piedras—. Estás sola.

—No tienes a nadie —repitió después de él Asse. Ciri aceptó unos pen dientes adornados.

—No tienes cercanos —dijo Reef con su acento nilfgaardiano, al tiempo que le hacía entrega de unos guantes de piel blanda—. No tienes nadie cercano y...

—En todos lados eres forastera —terminó Chispa con aparente desmaño, empaquetándole en la cabeza a Ciri con un rápido y bastante poco ceremo nioso movimiento una boina con plumas de pavo—. En todos lados foraste ra y siempre distinta. ¿Cómo hemos de llamarte, pequeño halcón?

Ciri la miró a los ojos.

—Gvalch'ca.

La elfa sonrió.

—¡Cuando ya comienzas a hablar, resulta que hablas en muchas len guas, pequeño halcón! Muy bien. Llevarás entonces un nombre del Antiguo Pueblo, un nombre que tú misma has decidido. Serás Falka.

Falka.

No podía dormir. Los caballos pateaban y relinchaban en la oscuridad, el viento susurraba en las coronas de los abetos. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Con mucha claridad relucía el Ojo, durante tantos días su leal guía en el desierto de roca. El Ojo señalaba al oeste. Pero Ciri ya no estaba segura de si ésa era la dirección adecuada. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

No podía dormir aunque por primera vez desde hacía muchos días se sentía segura. Ya no estaba sola. Había colocado el lecho de ramas en un rincón, lejos de los Ratas, que dormían sobre un suelo de arcilla de la arrui nada huta, que estaba caliente gracias al fuego. Estaba lejos de ellos pero sentía su cercanía y presencia. No estaba sola.

Escuchó unos pasos silenciosos.

—No temas.

Kayleigh.

—No les diré —le susurró el Rata de cabellos rubios, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y se acurrucaba junto a ella— que te busca Nilfgaard. No les diré nada de la recompensa que prometió por ti el prefecto de Amarillo. Allí en la taberna, me salvaste la vida. Te recompensaré. Con algo bonito. Ahora mismo.

Se tendió junto a ella, despacio y con cuidado. Ciri intentó levantarse pero Kayleigh la obligó a tumbarse, con un movimiento que no era violento, pero fuerte y firme. Le puso delicadamente un dedo en los labios. No era necesario. Ciri estaba paralizada de miedo y de su garganta apretada y dolorosamente seca no hubiera escapado ni un grito, incluso si hubiera querido darlo. Pero no quería. El silencio y la oscuridad eran mejores. Más seguros. Más íntimos. Escondían su miedo y su vergüenza.

Gimió.

—Cállate, pequeña —le susurró Kayleigh, desanudando poco a poco su camisa. Despacio, con movimientos suaves, le bajó la tela de los hombros, y la parte baja de la camisa la levantó por encima de las caderas—. Y no temas. Ya verás qué agradable es esto.

Ciri se estremeció al contacto de aquellos dedos secos, duros y ásperos. Yacía inmóvil, tensa y estirada, llena de un miedo y de un asco tremendo, que la volvían indefensa y le robaban la voluntad, atravesada por olas de calor que le afectaban la sien y las mejillas. Kayleigh le pasó su brazo iz quierdo por debajo de la cabeza, la apretó más hacia sí, intentando separar las manos de ella que, convulsivamente, tiraban de las faldas de la camisa intentando en vano bajarlas. Comenzó a temblar.

En las tinieblas que la rodeaban sintió de pronto un movimiento, sintió una sacudida y el sonido de una patada.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Mistle? —ladró Kayleigh, incorporándose un poco.

—Déjala, cerdo.

—Lárgate. Vete a dormir.

—Déjala en paz, te he dicho.

—¿Es que la importuno o qué? ¿Acaso grita o se revuelve? Sólo quiero consolarla para que se duerma. No molestes.

—Lárgate de aquí o te rajo.

Ciri escuchó el chirrido de un estilete en su funda de metal.

—No estoy bromeando —siguió Mistle, vagamente visible en la oscuri dad—. Vete con los otros. ¡Pero ya!

Kayleigh se sentó, maldijo. Se levantó sin decir palabra y se fue deprisa.

Ciri sintió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, rápido, cada vez más rápido, arrastrándose y moviéndose como gusanitos por entre los ca bellos que tenía junto a las orejas. Mistle se tumbó junto a ella y la cubrió solícitamente con la piel. Pero no le colocó la camisa abierta. La dejó como estaba. Ciri comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—Tranquila, Falka. Ya está todo bien.

Mistle estaba caliente, olía a ganado y a humo. Su mano era menor que la mano de Kayleigh, más delicada, más blandita. Más agradable. Pero el contacto hizo tensarse de nuevo a Ciri, de nuevo su cuerpo se puso rígido a causa del miedo y el asco, le apretaba las mandíbulas y le ahogaba la garganta. Mistle se pegó a ella, apretándola protectoramente y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, pero al mismo tiempo su fina mano se arrastraba incansable como un cálido caracol, tranquilo, segu ro, decidido, consciente de su ruta y su objetivo. Ciri sintió cómo las tenazas del miedo y el asco se abrían, soltaban su presa, sintió cómo escapaba de ella la presión y caía hacia abajo, hacia abajo, profunda mente, cada vez más, en un húmedo y cálido pantano de resignación y de resignada sumisión.

Gimió sorda, desesperada. El aliento de Mistle le quemaba el cuello, los labios húmedos y aterciopelados le acariciaban el hombro, la clavícula, iban bajando poco a poco. Ciri gimió de nuevo.

—Silencio, halconcillo —susurró Mistle, metiendo con cuidado el brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Ciri—. Ya no estarás sola. Ya no.

Por la mañana, Ciri se levantó al alba. Se deslizó de debajo de la piel despa cio y con cuidado, para no despertar a Mistle, que dormía con los labios abiertos y el antebrazo sobre los ojos. El antebrazo tenía la piel de gallina. Ciri cubrió cuidadosamente a la muchacha. Después de un instante de va cilación se inclinó y la besó delicadamente en los cabellos cortos y tiesos como un cepillo. Mistle murmuró en sueños. Ciri se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla.

Ya no estaba sola.

El resto de los Ratas también estaba durmiendo, alguno roncaba con fuerza, otro, también con fuerza, se tiró un pedo. Chispa yacía con la mano a través del pecho de Giselher, sus exuberantes cabellos estaban esparci dos en desorden. Los caballos resoplaban y pataleaban, un pájaro carpinte ro daba al tronco de un pino una serie de cortos golpes.

Ciri corrió hacia el río. Se lavó largo rato, tiritando de frío. Se lavó con bruscos movimientos de sus manos tensas, intentando quitarse lo que ya no se podía quitar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Falka.

El agua formaba espuma y cantaba contra las piedras, se iba, se alejaba hacia la niebla.

Todo se iba alejando. Hacia la niebla.

Todo.

Eran escoria. Eran un extraño grupo de gentuza conformado por la guerra, la desgracia y el odio. La guerra, la desgracia y el odio los habían unido y arrojado a una playa, tal y como un río desbocado arroja y lanza a las playas pedazos de madera a la deriva, negros, pulidos contra las piedras.

Kayleigh se había despertado entre el humo, el fuego 3^ la sangre, en un castillo arrasado, yaciendo entre los cadáveres de sus padres y hermanos adoptivos. Arrastrándose por el patio cubierto de cuerpos, encontró a Reef. Reef era soldado de la expedición de castigo que el emperador Emhyr var Emreis había enviado a aplastar la rebelión de Ebbing. Era uno de aquéllos que habían conquistado y arrasado el castillo después de dos días de ase dio. Una vez conquistado el castillo, sus camaradas habían abandonado a Reef, aunque Reef todavía vivía. Pero el cuidado de los heridos nunca había sido costumbre en los destacamentos especiales de Nilfgaard.

Al principio Kayleigh había querido matar a Reef. Pero Kayleigh no que ría estar solo. Y Reef, como Kayleigh, tenía tan sólo dieciséis años.

Juntos se lamieron las heridas. Juntos mataron y robaron a un cobra dor de impuestos, juntos se regalaron con la cerveza de una posada y, lue go, yendo por las aldeas montados en caballos robados, tiraron a su alrede dor el resto del dinero conseguido, muriéndose de risa mientras lo hacían.

Juntos huyeron de las persecuciones de las patrullas de Nissiros y nilfgaardianos.

Giselher desertó del ejército. Seguramente se trataba del ejército del señor de Geso, que se había aliado a los alzados de Ebbing. Seguramente. Giselher no sabía muy bien adonde lo habían arrastrado los alistadores. Estaba por entonces borracho como una cuba. Cuando se serenó y en la instrucción recibió la primera hostia del sargento, se escapó. Al principio vagabundeó en solitario, pero cuando los nilfgaardianos destruyeron la confederación de los rebeldes, los bosques se llenaron de otros desertores y huidos. Los huidos pronto se unieron en bandas. Giselher se juntó a una de ellas.

La banda robaba y quemaba aldeas, atacaba a las caravanas y los trans portes, se agotaba en salvajes huidas ante los escuadrones de la caballería nilfgaardiana. Durante una de aquellas huidas, la cuadrilla se encontró en la espesura con los elfos del bosque y encontraron su destrucción, encon traron la muerte invisible que silbaba con las plumas grises de las flechas que volaban desde todas partes. Una de las flechas atravesó de parte a parte el hombro de Giselher y lo clavó a un árbol. Quien por la mañana extrajo la flecha y se ocupó de la herida fue Aenyeweddien.

Giselher nunca llegó a saber por qué los elfos habían condenado a Aenye weddien al destierro, por qué crimen la habían condenado a muerte. Porque para una elfa libre era la muerte estar sola en el estrecho cinturón de tierra de nadie que separaba al Antiguo Pueblo Libre de los humanos. Una elfa solitaria moriría. Si no encuentra compañía.

Aenyeweddien encontró compañía. Su nombre, que en traducción libre significaba «hija del fuego», era para Giselher demasiado complicado y poé tico. La llamó Chispa.

Mistle procedía de una rica y noble familia del señorío de Thurn, al norte de Maecht. Su padre, vasallo del conde Rudiger, se enroló en el ejército rebelde, se dejó matar y desapareció sin rastro. Cuando la población de Thurn huyó de la ciudad ante la noticia de la expedición de castigo que se acercaba, con los famosos Pacificadores de Gemmer, la familia de Mistle también huyó, pero Mistle se perdió entre el pánico que sobrecogió a la multitud. Una engalanada y delicada señorita, a la que desde su más tierna infancia la habían transportado en palanquín, no fue capaz de seguir el paso de los fugitivos. Tras tres días de solitario vagabundeo cayó en las garras de los cazadores de esclavos que seguían a los nilfgaardianos. Una muchacha de menos de diecisiete años valía mucho. Si estaba intacta. Los cazadores no tocaron a Mistle, comprobaron antes si estaba intacta. Des pués de aquella comprobación, Mistle sollozó toda la noche.

En el valle del río Velda, la caravana de cazadores fue atacada y destrui da por una banda de desertores nilfgaardianos. Mataron a todos los cazado res y esclavos del género masculino. Sólo respetaron a las muchachas. Las muchachas no sabían por qué las respetaban. Este desconocimiento no duró mucho tiempo.

Mistle fue la única que sobrevivió. De la zanja a la que le echaron, des nuda, cubierta de señales, de porquería, barro y costras de sangre, la sacó Asse, el hijo de un herrero de aldea, que perseguía a los nilfgaardianos desde hacía tres días, enloquecido por el deseo de venganza de lo que los desertores habían hecho a su padre, a su madre y a sus hermanas, y que él había tenido que contemplar desde su escondite entre unas cañas.

Se encontraron todos un día en los festejos de Lamas, la Fiesta de la Cosecha, en una de las aldeas de Geso. La guerra y la pobreza por entonces todavía no habían devastado tanto el país del alto Velda. Los campesinos celebraban como mandaba la tradición el principio del Mes de la Hoz: con bailes y diversiones ruidosas.

No se buscaron largo rato en la multitud que se divertía. Demasiadas cosas les diferenciaban de ellos. Demasiadas cosas les unían los unos a los otros. Les unía el gusto por la vestimenta chillona, coloreada y fantástica, por los brillantes robados, los caballos hermosos, por las espadas, que no se quitaban ni siquiera para bailar. Los diferenciaba su arrogancia y su altanería, su seguridad en sí mismos, su carácter burlón, pendenciero y violento.

Y su odio.

Eran hijos de los tiempos del odio. Y para los demás sólo odio tenían. Para ellos solamente contaba la fuerza. La habilidad en el manejo del arma que adquirieron pronto en los caminos. La decisión. El caballo rápido y la espada afilada.

Y los camaradas. Compañeros. Amigos. Porque el que está solo, morirá:  
>de hambre, de espada, de flecha, de las estacas de los campesinos, en el<br>patíbulo, por el fuego. Quien está solo, muere: acuchillado, golpeado, pateado,  
>mancillado, pasado de mano en mano como un juguete.<p>

Se encontraron en la Fiesta de la Cosecha. El sombrío, negruzco, flacucho Giselher. Kayleigh, delgado, de largos cabellos, con sus ojos malvados y su boca dispuesta en una mueca horrorosa. Reef, que todavía hablaba con acento nilfgaardiano. Mistle, alta, de largas piernas, con sus cabellos de color de paja cortados de forma que estaban tiesos como un cepillo. Chispa, de grandes ojos, coloreada, esbelta y ligera en el baile, rápida y mortal en la lucha, con sus delgados labios y sus pequeños dientes élficos. Asse, ancho de espaldas, con un bozo blanco y retorcido en la barba.

Giselher se convirtió en el cabecilla. Y adoptaron el nombre de los Ratas. Alguien se lo había llamado alguna vez y a ellos les gustó.

Robaban y mataban, y su crueldad se convirtió en proverbial.

Al principio los prefectos nilfgaardianos los subestimaron. Estaban se guros de que, como otras bandas, caerían pronto víctimas de las acciones concentradas de los labradores rabiosos, que se destruirían y se matarían entre ellos, cuando la cantidad de botín almacenada hiciera que la codicia triunfara sobre la solidaridad bandoleril. Los prefectos tenían razón en lo tocante a otras cuadrillas, pero se equivocaban con los Ratas. Porque los Ratas, hijos del odio, despreciaban el botín. Atacaban, robaban y mataban para divertirse, y los caballos, el ganado, el grano, la paja, la sal, la brea y los paños robados de los transportes militares los repartían por las aldeas. Con puñados de oro y plata pagaban a los sastres y artesanos las cosas que amaban por encima de todo: armas, ropas y adornos. Aquéllos a quienes pagaban bien los alimentaban, daban de beber, los cobijaban y escondían, e incluso azotados hasta hacerles brotar la sangre por los Nissiros y nilfgaar dianos no traicionaban los escondrijos y rutas de los Ratas.

Los prefectos ofrecieron una gran recompensa y, al principio, hubo quie nes se alegraron ante la perspectiva del oro nilfgaardiano. Pero por las no ches, las chozas de los delatores se convertían en llamas y los que huían del incendio morían a causa de hojas centelleantes que empuñaban fantasmales jinetes que cabalgaban por entre el humo. Los Ratas atacaban como las ratas. En silencio, a traición, cruelmente. Los Ratas amaban matar.

Los prefectos echaron mano de métodos que habían dado resultado con otras bandas: intentaron algunas veces introducir un traidor entre los Ratas. No tuvieron éxito. Los Ratas no aceptaban a nadie. El compacto y her manado sexteto no querían extraños. Los odiaban.

Hasta el día en que apareció una muchacha de cabellos grises, poco habladora, ágil como una acróbata y de la que los Ratas no sabían nada.

Excepto que era igual que ellos lo fueron, como cada uno de ellos. Estaba sola y llena de tristeza, tristeza por lo que le había robado el tiempo del odio.

Y en los tiempos del odio el que está solo, morirá.

Giselher, Kayleigh, Reef, Chispa, Mistle, Asse y Falka.

El prefecto de Amarillo se asombró sin medida cuando le comunicaron que eran siete los Ratas.

—¿Siete? —se asombró el prefecto de Amarillo mirando al soldado con in credulidad—. ¿Eran siete, no seis? ¿Estás seguro?

—Ojalá estuviera tan sano como lo estoy de seguro —dijo, poco claro, el único soldado escapado de la masacre.

El deseo era de lo más natural: la cabeza y la mitad del rostro del soldado estaban cubiertos por un vendaje sucio y cubierto de sangre. El prefecto, que había estado en más de una batalla, sabía que el soldado había sido atacado con la espalda desde arriba, con la misma punta de la hoja, un golpe de la izquierda, un golpe certero, concienzudo, que precisaba de habi lidad y rapidez, asestado en la oreja derecha y el pómulo, en un lugar que no estaba protegido ni por el yelmo ni por la celada.

—Cuenta.

.—Anduvimos por la orilla del Velda, en dirección a Thurn —comenzó el soldado—. La orden era guardar uno de los convoys de transporte del señor Evertsen que se dirigía hacia el sur. Nos atacaron junto al puente roto, por donde estábamos pasando el río. Un carro se atoró, así que colocamos los caballos de otro para poder sacarlo. El resto del convoy se fue, yo me quedé con cinco y con el alguacil. Y entonces nos saltaron encima. El alguacil, antes de que lo mataran, tuvo tiempo de gritar que son los Ratas y luego ya los tenían los nuestros al cuello... Y los tumbaron a todos. Cuando lo vi...

—Cuando lo viste —el prefecto frunció el ceño— les diste leña a los caba llos. Pero demasiado tarde para salvar el pellejo.

—Me atacó —el soldado bajó la cabeza— precisamente esa séptima, a la cual no vi desde el principio. Mozuela. Casi una niña. Pensé, los Ratas la han dejado al fondo porque es joven y carece de experiencia...

El visitante del prefecto salió de las tinieblas en las que estaba sentado.

—¿Era una muchacha? —preguntó—. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—Como todos ellos. Pintada y maquillada como una elfa, coloreada como papagayo, vestida con brillantes, terciopelos y brocados, con un gorrito con una pluma.

—¿De cabellos claros?

—Creo que sí, señor. Cuando la vi, iba deprisa con el caballo, pensando que por lo menos a una haría picadillo por sus compañeros, que sangre con sangre pagaría... Le salí desde la derecha para lanzar desde allí el tajo... Cómo lo hizo, no lo sé. Pero fallé. Como si hubiera atravesado un fantasma o un espíritu... No sé cómo lo hizo esa diablesa... Aunque se detuvo, me dio desde su detención. Directamente en los morros... Señor, yo estuve en Sodden, en Aldersberg. Y ahora tengo un recuerdo en los morros de una moza pintarrajeada para toda la vida...

—Alégrate de estar vivo —bufó el prefecto, mirando a su invitado—. Y alégrate que se te encontró herido al hacer el reconocimiento. Ahora te haras el héroe. Si hubieras evitado la lucha, si me hubieras comunicado sin el recuerdo en los morros que habías perdido la carga y los caballos, al punto te hubieras encontrado en el cadalso tocando talón con talón. Venga, en marcha. Al lazareto.

El soldado salió. El prefecto se volvió en dirección a su invitado.

—Vos mismo veis, noble señor coronel, que el servicio aquí no es fácil, que no tengo tranquilidad, que tengo las manos llenas de trabajo. Voso tros allá en la capital pensáis que en las provincias, la gente se tira peos, trasiega cerveza, mete mano a las mozas y cobra mordidas. Nunca pensáis en mandar algo más de gente o de perras, sólo se manda: da, haz, encuen tra. Pon a todos en alerta, corre de la mañana a la noche... Y aquí nos rompemos la cabeza con nuestros propios problemas. Por aquí pululan cinco o seis bandas como la de los Ratas. Cierto, los Ratas son los peores, pero no hay día...

—Basta, basta. —Stefan Skellen elevó el labio superior—. Sé para qué ha de servir esa vuestra jeremiada, señor prefecto. Pero en vano. De las órde nes dadas no os va a librar nadie, no contéis con ello. Ratas o no Ratas, bandas o no bandas, tenéis que seguir manteniendo la búsqueda. Por todos los medios al alcance, hasta que se diga basta. Es una orden del emperador.

—Buscamos desde hace tres semanas. —El prefecto torció el gesto—. Sin saber, al fin y al cabo, quién o qué es lo que andamos buscando, espec tro, fantasma o aguja en un pajar. ¿Y cuáles son los resultados? Sólo que unos cuantos de los míos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, igual asesina dos por rebeldes o vagantes. Os digo otra vez, señor coronel, si hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a vuestra muchacha, ya no la encontramos. Incluso si es que estaba aquí, lo que dudo. A menos que...

El prefecto se detuvo, reflexionó, mirando al coronel con el rabillo del ojo.

—Esa muchacha... Esa séptima que cabalga con los Ratas.

Antillo agitó la mano para desestimarlo, intentando que aquel gesto y mueca parecieran convincentes.

—No, señor prefecto. No os quedéis con soluciones demasiado fáciles. La medioelfa engalanada o cualquier otra bandolera con brocados no son, con toda seguridad, la muchacha que buscamos. Con seguridad. Continuad la búsqueda. Es una orden.

El prefecto murmuró, miró por la ventana.

—Y con esa banda —añadió con una voz en apariencia indiferente el coronel del emperador Emhyr, Stefan Skellen, llamado Antillo—, con esos Ratas o como se llamen... Poned orden, señor prefecto. En la provincia debe reinar el orden. Poneos a trabajar. Capturar y colgar, sin diligencias ni cere monias. A todos.

—Es fácil decirlo —murmuró el prefecto—. Pero haré lo que esté en mi poder, asegurádselo al emperador. Sin embargo, pienso que esa séptima muchacha de los Ratas sería mejor, para asegurarnos, agarrarla viva...

—No —le interrumpió Antillo, teniendo cuidado de que la voz no le delatara—. Ninguna excepción, colgad a todos. A los siete. No queremos escuchar ni una palabra más sobre ellos. No queremos escuchar ni una palabra más.


End file.
